Última misión: Robar el Ridgewood Bank
by ShinyFace
Summary: Advertencia: G!P Quinn. Después de fracasar en L.A, en el negocio de limpieza de piscinas con su amigo Puck, Quinn vuelve a Queens, solo para ser echada de su casa por su padre. Sin saber dónde ir, recurre a un albergue para indigentes donde se encontrara a tres chicas que le cambiarían la vida para siempre. Última Misión: Robar el Ridgewood Bank.
1. Mision Cero

**Declaimer**: Glee no me pertenece, le pertenecen a FOX, así como los personajes que utilizo en este Fic.

**Advertencias**: G!P Quinn.

**Resumen**: Después de fracasar en L.A, en el negocio de limpieza de piscinas con su amigo Puck, Quinn vuelve a Queens, solo para ser echada de su casa por su padre. Sin saber dónde ir, recurre a un albergue para indigentes donde se encontrara a tres chicas que le cambiarían la vida para siempre. Última Misión: Robar el Ridegwood Bank. G!P Quinn

* * *

**Misión Cero**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Cuando Quinn y su mejor amigo Puck, fueron a buscar suerte a Los Ángeles en ese prometedor negocio de limpieza de piscinas, no esperaban encontrar a cientos de empresas dedicadas a lo mismo. Claro, el idiota de Puck olvido averiguar esos detalles. Y para una chica como Quinn, que nunca había salido de Nueva York hasta los 22 años, era muy normal creer en todo lo que decía su amigo.

El fracaso fue casi inmediato, nadie quiso contratar a dos novatos en el negocio y lo poco que habían ahorrado, serviría para vivir por lo menos unos cuatro meses, en las peores condiciones.

Cuando ya no hubo como seguir pagando los gastos, Quinn decidió volver a Queens, Nueva York. La vida que la esperaba ahí no era la mejor, ella lo sabía, pero no podía ser peor que dormir en una cama sin resortes en un cuartucho de motel que a nadie hospedaba ya.

Por eso tomo lo último que le quedaba de su dinero y volvió a Queens, Nueva York. Puck no la siguió ya que al parecer no le importaba vivir en la pobreza mientras consiguiera a esas "Baby mamas que se deslizan por las olas".

No le dio importancia a este hecho, Puckerman era un sobreviviente de la vida.

En Nueva York nadie la esperaba, por eso cuando paso por la puerta del pequeño apartamento de sus padres, se encontró a su madre Judy Fabray tirada en el sillón con una botella de tequila de la peor calidad.

No era de extrañarle, desde que tenía memoria su madre siempre había sido una alcohólica, no agresiva, solo indiferente a la vida de Quinn en esa casa.

Su padre debía estar "trabajando", si a eso se le llamaba trabajar. El muy holgazán no hacía más que pedir limosna en la calle, ya lo habían echado de diecisiete trabajos desde que Quinn nació.

Saco la botella de tequila de las manos de su madre, tarea fácil ya que esta estaba roncando muy fuerte y no se iba a percatar de nada en un buen rato por el estado en que estaba.

Fue a revisar el refrigerador, tal vez habría algo de comida. Estaba muerta de hambre, no había comido nada desde hace quince horas.

Solo se encontró un sándwich de queso a medio comer, parecía estar en buen estado así que lo tomo y se lo devoro. Saco un poco de refresco que había arriba de la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso. Entonces sintió un ruido desde la puerta de la casa y supo que su padre ya había llegado. "_Mierda"_, pensó Quinn, creyó que tenía un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que ver como se reía de su fracaso en L.A.

-Que haces aquí – Russel parecía furioso cuando la vio, observo lo que tenía en las manos y se dio que era su sándwich de queso. Se acerco a Quinn y le quito el pan, ahora la mitad de la mitad más pequeño, lo arrojo con fuerza al cesto de la basura.

-Irrumpes en MI casa y te comes MI comida, se supone que estarías con ese fracasado en L.A, le dije a tu madre que al fin nos habíamos librado de ti, pero no, vienes a jodernos de nuevo la vida.

Ok, eso dolió, pero estaba de cierta manera acostumbrada a los insultos de su padre.

-Mama me dijo que podía volver si algo malo pasaba, no tuvimos suerte Russel, solo necesito pasar algunas noches acá hasta que consiga un empleo – Quinn seguía mirando el cesto de la basura. Tenía tanta hambre.

-JA, por supuesto que les iba a ir mal, ¿creíste que no lo iba a saber? Pero eso no significa que puedas volver, estamos bien, tu mama y yo, no podemos alimentar a una fracasada que no consigue ni trabajo propio.

-Tu tampoco tienes trabajo, eso nos hace algo parecidos no Russel – Se estaba empezando a cabrear, pero no podía perder la paciencia, si Russel la sacaba del apartamento ella no tendría donde ir.

-No me vengas con idioteces Quinn, yo soy el dueño de esta casa y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca, ahora ándate de una buena vez antes de que llame a la policía, fenómeno – Russel la miraba con odio contenido.

Nunca había aceptado la condición de Quinn, que su única heredera tuviera intersexualidad no estuvo nunca en sus planes, aunque sabía que había una remota posibilidad de que Quinn lo heredara por parte de las mujeres de su familia, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que no le tocara a su hija, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado tres semanas después de saber que habían tenido un hijo, ya que los llamaron del hospital una semana después aclarándole que no era un niño sino una niña con intersexualidad.

-Soy tu hija Russel, no me puedes echar como al perro del vecino, solo necesito unas semanas m…

-QUE TE LARGUES HE DICHO – Estaba rojo de furia – NO TE QUIERO DE NUEVO EN NUESTRA VIDA

Quinn se veía desesperada, tenía miedo de que Russel la lastimara, más de alguna vez había sucedido, esperaba que su madre se despertara y la defendiera pero esta parecía estar en un coma etílico en ese sofá.

-Eres igual o más fracasado que yo Russel – Dijo tomando su mochila y caminando rápido al que había sido su cuarto, cerró la puerta con la cerradura para alcanzar a sacar las pocas cosas que le quedaban ahí y que Russel por suerte no había botado aun, agradeció por primera vez que fuera un vago – ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA!.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA QUINN! – golpeaba la puerta con insistencia, en cualquier momento la iba a hacer caer, así que se apresuro a sacar todo lo que pudo y salir por la escalera de emergencias que daba a su ventana, solo pudo escuchar cómo se rompía la puerta de madera mientras bajaba y vio a Russel aparecer por la ventana

-NO VUELVAS A ESTA CASA SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVA QUINN, TE MATO SI VUELVES – fue lo último que escucho mientras salía corriendo por el callejón hacia una de las calles cercanas.

No iba a dejar que las palabras que venía escuchando desde pequeña la hirieran una vez más, no se sentía avergonzada por nacer diferente, si le había tocado vivir así solo podía ser el destino. Tal vez había preparado algo importante para ella.

Que le atrajeran las niñas desde su pubertad solo había reforzado su aceptación hacia sí misma, aunque no tuviera nada de suerte en el amor no se rendía a la hora de conocer a alguien. Ya llegaría alguien que la aceptara con todo lo que tuviera que ofrecer.

Iba caminando por la calle con la mochila aferrada a su brazo.

"_Donde demonios voy ahora". _

Tenía 20 dólares en la mochila, eso no le alcanzaba para pasar la noche en ningún lugar, no podía ir de nuevo donde su único amigo porque este seguía en L.A.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era comprar algo de comida, era fácil encontrar algo económico para comer en las calles de Queens.

Así que se compro un hot dog en un puesto de unas calles más abajo en un parque para niños y se lo comió en menos de un minuto, eso serviría para durar un par de horas más.

Seguía mirando alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Eran las 5 de la tarde, en dos horas comenzaba a caer el sol.

Medito sus opciones, ¿donde pasaban la noche los indigentes?

"_Un puente_". Fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza y lo elimino rápidamente, ni una mujer de 23 años debería estar en un puente durmiendo. Descartado

"_Dormir en una de los bancos del parque"_. Eso solo la iba a matar de hipotermia, su chaqueta era muy delgada como para protegerla de cualquier brisa fría. Descartado

"_¡Albergue para indigentes!"- _Había muchos en Queens, sabia de uno que solo albergaba a mujeres y quedaba a unas siete cuadras de ahí.

Si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría llegar antes de las 6, la hora en que cerraban los albergues.

Tenía media hora para llegar y alcanzar un puesto, así que corrió por la calle como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

"_Cinco….Cuatro calles, vamos Quinn"_ Se iba repitiendo mientras corría, solo le quedaban tres calles más y se empezaba a fatigar, no comer suficiente estaba trayendo consecuencias.

No se detuvo hasta que le quedaba una calle, entonces miro hacia su viejo reloj en su muñeca y vio que le quedaban cinco minutos.

Suspiro y siguió corriendo aun mas rápido.

Hasta que lo vio, supo que estaban por cerrar, lo bueno es que no se veía una fila desde afuera, no era igual que los albergues para familias o mixtos, ya que estos tenían filas que llegaban a recorrer varias calles.

Avanzo hasta donde había una mujer de color que parecía ser la encargada

-Necesito…Buenas tardes…necesito – La mujer veía con gracia como Quinn respiraba con dificultad y se tomaba el pecho – un…un cuarto…para…pasar…la noche – Terminaba de decir Quinn mientras se limpiaba la frente.

-Claro, solo tienes que llenar la solicitud, te van a buscar en los registros y entonces te avisaran si puedes pasar, ¿de acuerdo?, puedo preguntarte, ¿Por qué vienes tan agitada? – La mujer de unos cuarenta años seguía mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa, sospechaba lo que había ocurrido.

Quinn la miro con confusión y le respondió - Tenía que llegar a tiempo, el albergue cierra a las 6, ahora ya paso la hora – dijo mirando su reloj y tratando de entender porque esa mujer parecía estarse riendo de ella.

-Oh, cariño, este albergue está abierto las veinticuatro horas, tenemos la obligación de atender a cada mujer que viene buscando un refugio– Ahora la señora la miraba casi con ternura, era una chica muy joven la que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Quinn se quería morir de vergüenza, ella no sabía esa información.

-Bueno… no estaba demás ser precavida, ¿donde dijo que tengo que llenar el formulario? – La mujer le apunto a la recepcionista que estaba un poco más allá.- Bien, gracias por la información.

-De nada cariño, si necesitas contactarte con alguien del servicio social solo tienes que preguntarle a la recepcionista ¿sí? Espero que te vaya bien y te sientas cómoda – Fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de irse del lugar.

De esa manera ya se fue más tranquila hacia donde la recepcionista para llenar el formulario. Todo salió perfecto, ella no tenía antecedentes dudosos. Así que la dejaron albergarse en uno de los cuartos donde había más chicas de su edad.

Tres chicas la esperaban en ese cuarto.

Tres chicas que le iban a hacer cambiar su vida para siempre.

Tres chicas que le iban a mostrar un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

* * *

**N/A**

**Este es mi nuevo Fic, hace tiempo lo tenía planeado, así que es todo un placer llevarlo al fin a cabo.**

**Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esto.**

**Saludos mis queridos Visitors... Nicol**


	2. ¿Como Terminaste Aquí?

**Primera Misión**

**¿Cómo terminaste aquí?**

Quinn se dirigió a la habitación que le habían asignado en el albergue, no fue demasiado difícil encontrar la suya, ya que como en cualquiera de esos establecimientos, las habitaciones se diferenciaban por el número que había en cada una de las puertas. Ella tenía la número 304, es decir, estaba en la tercera planta.

Estaba a punto de traspasar cuando vio como las chicas que estaban adentro se quedaban inmóviles mirándola, mientras tenían a su alrededor un montón de papeles y planos que no alcanzo a descifrar de que eran, porque tan pronto como salieron de su estupor, se movieron lo mas rápido posible por la habitación ordenando todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance.

Se tropezaban entre ellas y más de alguna vez escucho como una latina lanzaba conjuros en español hacia nadie en específico.

-¡TE LO DIJE RACHEL! Te dije que cerraras la puerta, pero eres idiota, eso eres, idiota – La latina no miraba a quien insultaba, se le hacía difícil reconocer a Rachel

-Ya basta Sanny, no es culpa de Rachel, yo le dije que cerraría la puerta – Al parecer Rachel era la tercera que aun no hablaba.

-Jo… no es tu culpa cielo, solo fue un error ¿si? La nueva no se va a quedar, solo se equivoco de habitación – Todas la miraron de nuevo esperando alguna reacción por parte de la rubia.

-No, a mi me asignaron esta habitación, yo aquí me quedo – No se iba a dejar intimidar por ni una de esas chicas, no volvería a la calle de nuevo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, nosotras pedimos que no nos envíen otra chica si hay mas habitaciones disponibles – Dijo Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos – Es decir, no es nada personal, pero necesitamos el espacio. Es algo privado.

-A mi no me importa que sigan trabajando, yo solo quiero bañarme y dormir, así que si me permites… - Se fue a instalar a la segunda cama, la que parecía desocupada –Voy a hacer todo eso que te dije que haría, ahora mismo– Le sonrió y Rachel suspiro en resignación, no podían echarla o hablar con alguien para que la sacaran, en realidad nunca habían pedido que no les enviaran otra chica, eso no se hacia así nada mas, solo habían rogado diciendo que se sentían mejor solas ya que se conocían desde que tenían cinco años.

-Que dices Santana, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, ¿podemos seguir trabajando mañana? – Le pidió Rachel a la que parecía ser la líder de la manada.

-Si, si como sea, pero no ocupes esa cama, es la cama de mi Britt-Britt – Ahí estaba, el nombre de la ultima que faltaba.

Britt se le quedaba mirando, sonriéndole como si fuera su nueva mascota.

-A mí me gusta, Sanny, es guapa – Quinn se ruborizo, no recibía muchos halagos en su vida – ¿Me la puedo quedar?

-Baby, no es una mascota, no es algo que te puedas quedar – miro la carita de tristeza de Britt y le dio un beso en el hombro para consolarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la rubia más alta a Quinn

-Quinn, pero prefiero Q

-¿Te puedo llamar Quinnie?

Antes de que Quinn pudiera negarse, Santana vio su intención y decidió interferir.

-Sí, puedes hacerlo Baby, eso si te lo permite, ¿verdad QUINNIE? – La miro con dureza para que no le negara esto a su chica.

-C-claro, solo si me dejas llamarte Bee – Le dijo sonriente Quinn, no había razón para enojarse con esa dulce rubia.

-¡Me encanta! ¿No te encanta Rachel? – Rachel le sonrió y siguió haciendo sus cosas – Puedes escoger uno para Rachel? Solo la llamamos Rach.

-Bueno, aun no se cómo es Rachel, pero si es tan agradable como tu se merece un nombre como Rae – Rachel se le quedo mirando fijamente, ella solo respondió la mirada, esa chica tenía algo en sus ojos… Eran increíbles.

-¡También me encanta! ¡Ahora uno para Sanny! – Quinn solo reía por su euforia

-YA, YA, este momento se está volviendo muy cursi, vamos a bañarnos Britt, dejemos que las tórtolas se sigan comiendo con los ojos.

-¡SANTANA! – Rachel la fulmino con la mirada.

-Cállate enano, me voy a bañar con mi chica – Sin más se fue con una feliz Brittany al cuarto de baño, el cual tenía dos duchas, pero no por eso ellas iban a usar una cada una.

-Ellas… ¿son novias? – Le pregunto a Rachel cuando las otras dos cerraron las puertas del baño.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Rachel se mostro a la defensiva, odiaba a los homofóbicos y no iba a dejar de expresar su disgusto hacia ellos.

-NO, no, tranquila – Negaba fuerte con la cabeza – solo preguntaba para asegurarme.

-No son novias – Rachel hizo una pausa – Están casadas.

Quinn se quedo de piedra, esas chicas no parecían mayores que ella.

-Se casaron cuando cumplieron los 18 – Le aclaro Rachel con una sonrisa, parecía recordar el momento.

-Y tú, ¿estás casada? – Le pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa coqueta.

Rachel rio fuerte por lo dicho por la rubia guapa, si, ella también lo creía.

-No, dudo que en algún momento me comprometa con papeles, no los creo necesarios. Si llego a amar a alguien espero que ese alguien comprenda que el compromiso nace desde el amor y no a partir de unos papeles, ¿sabes? - Quinn asentía a lo dicho por la chica, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Entonces ¿no apruebas que tus amigas se casaran?

-Si lo apruebo, no me malinterpretes. A veces hay una fuerza mayor que te lleva a hacer actos como esos – Dijo Rachel mientras arreglaba la ropa que tenia sobre su cama.

-Pienso igual – Rachel solo le sonrió.

-Creo que necesito una ducha urgente – Siguió Quinn, no quería dejar de hablar con esa chica, era muy fácil hacerlo con ella, a pesar de estarse conociendo desde hace unos ¿treinta minutos? – Corrí siete calles en treinta minutos para llegar acá, creí que cerraban a las 6. Al parecer me equivoque.

Rachel reía a más no poder, esa chica tenía un algo para decir las cosas, todo parecía mejor si lo oías de su voz.

-Y que hacías antes para terminar corriendo tan urgentemente. Espero no ser inoportuna preguntando – Le pregunto Rachel mientras se sentaba a su lado, en la cama de Quinn.

-No me molesta contarte… - Se tomo unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos y siguió – Mi padre… me echo de la casa unas horas antes de venir aquí – No pareció haber tristeza en su voz, pero no por eso Rachel no se sintió mal por ella, debió ser un mal momento.

-Eso es terrible Quinn. A menos que hayas hecho algo realmente malo – Ahora Rachel dudaba si hablaba con una chica-problema.

-No, yo acababa de llegar de L.A, bueno… me fui con un amigo por cuatro meses a probar suerte, pero no hubo suerte y cuando volví simplemente mi padre no me quería de vuelta – Le conto Quinn recordando lo que vivió.

Rachel no sabía que decir, era una situación delicada.

-No tienes que decir nada, yo estoy igual que tu ahora, no entiendo muy bien lo que paso, fue todo muy rápido – Siguió Quinn mientras veía a Rachel – Me vas a decir ahora que haces tú aquí, porque al parecer tienen un trabajo. Si tienes trabajo deberías poder pagar algo mejor que esto – Dijo mirando a las paredes, no estaban tan mal, solo se caía el papel tapiz.

-No es el tipo de trabajo que alguien te recompense con dinero, al menos por ahora – Dijo Rachel mientras se mordía el labio.

Nunca había visto algo más sexy, esa morena le parecía la personificación de la feminidad. Inconscientemente puso las manos en el regazo para evitar que se viera una posible erección. Al parecer Rachel noto como le miraba los labios porque sonrió, Quinn subió la mirada y se ruborizo al encontrar la de Rachel.

-Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste aquí? – Volvió a preguntar para pasar la vergüenza.

-Mis padres murieron dos semanas después de que cumpliera los 18 – Dijo Rachel con los ojos brillosos, ahora se arrepentía por preguntar – Me dejaron algo de dinero, pero solo me alcanzo para vivir dos meses, desde entonces vivo en albergues con Santana y Brittany. A veces conseguimos trabajos, pero nunca nos pagan lo suficiente como para salir adelante.

-Entiendo, debe haber sido muy duro pasar por todo eso, y desde tan joven - Ahora hablaban casi en susurros.

-Lo fue, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir en Nueva York, lo bueno es que mis amigas siempre estuvieron conmigo, sino yo no estaría aquí probablemente – Dijo Rachel más calmada.

-Claro que lo estarías, eres una sobreviviente – Quinn le regalo una sonrisa muy amplia – Como yo, tus amigas y el idiota de mi amigo Puck.

Rachel no pudo más que reír, esa chica era increíblemente dulce.

"_Me puedo volver adicta a esa risa" _Pensó Quinn escuchando a Rachel.

Escucharon como las chicas salían del cuarto de baño ya arregladas para pasar la noche ahí, era temprano aun pero no había mucho más que hacer si les habían interrumpido la hora de trabajo.

-Que hacen tórtolas, ¿ya planean la boda? – Dijo la latina mas sonriente y amable, al parecer había tenido un buen rato en esas duchas.

-No todas somos tan rápidas San – Le dijo Rachel

-No todas pueden tener mi sex-appeal, RAE – Dijo Santana levantando una ceja como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

Y la gano, Rachel solo se ruborizo un poco y Quinn se rio por el trato que tenían las amigas.

Se sentía realmente a gusto estando ahí, no las conocía hace más de una hora y minutos, y ya se sentía como en casa. Aunque de todas maneras extrañaba a Puck, era la única familia que le quedaba.

- Quinnie, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? – Al parecer esa era una pregunta común en ese lugar.

* * *

Después de bañarse esa noche, se puso la ropa que usaba para dormir, procurando ocultar bien la parte de su cuerpo que no debería estar ahí, no quería que alguien en ese albergue se enterara y terminara en la calle sin posibilidad de volver. Tener un miembro masculino en un refugio para mujeres no debía ser bien visto.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, vio como las chicas estaban reunidas en la cama de Santana conversando y comiendo. Aun no tenía la confianza para acercarse y hablar con ellas o pedirles algo, así que paso directo a su cama al final de la habitación y abrió las mantas para meterse en ellas.

-Quinnie, ¿quieres comer galletas conmigo?- Era Britt

A Quinn le rugieron las tripas, aunque solo ella lo noto, necesitaba comer urgente.

-Si las quieres compartir conmigo yo no me opongo – Dijo Quinn desde su lugar.

Britt se acerco a su cama y se sentó para empezar a comer con ella.

No sabía si eran las mejores galletas del mundo o solo estaba hambrienta, pero Britt parecía encantada por ver cómo se las comía con tantas ganas.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia y más allá, Rachel y Santana, las miraban con curiosidad.

-Es extraño ¿no? – Dijo Santana susurrando para que las otras dos no escucharan.

-¿El qué?-Rachel parecía confundida.

-Pues… Que llegue una extraña y en unas cuatro horas haya hecho tan buena relación con nosotras. Nosotras no somos así Rachel, ¿no recuerdas como echamos casi a patadas a más de diez chicas que quisieron llegar acá? Y ahora viene ella y solo… inspira confianza – Miraba de reojo a Quinn que ahora se ponía las galletas como orejas para que Britt riera.

Rachel se sorprendía por escucharla, Santana nunca se expresaba así de los demás.

-No parece una mala chica, quizás, es el destino.

-Que quieres decir, no me digas que… NO, dijimos que nos tomaríamos un tiempo para buscar a la persona correcta, no podemos confiar en una extraña.

-Tú misma dijiste que parecía extraño, ella llego aquí por algo San…

-¿Te estás escuchando? Lleva cuatro horas acá, yo solo decía que la chica se cuela rápido en las personas – Santana alzaba un poco la voz pero aun en un susurro.

-Al menos… podríamos probarla, haber si es de confianza. ¿Qué dices? Parece necesitar mucha ayuda, tu lo oíste, su padre la echó hace unas horas y debe tener miedo, ella no ha estado en la calle como nosotras, necesita ayuda.

Santana se quedo meditando, aún era pronto, pero lo que decía Rachel era cierto, esa chica no iba a surgir en esa ciudad sin ayuda, estaba completamente sola. A saber cuánto dinero le quedaba.

-La vamos a probar – vio como Rachel comenzaba a sonreír – no te entusiasmes, puede que te decepcione, así que no la pongas en un maldito pedestal.

-No lo hago, solo tengo fe en que esta vez encontramos a la indicada, espera a que los chicos sepan, ¡al fin vamos a poder llamar a todo el equipo! – Rachel se veía ilusionada, tenía un buen presentimiento con Quinn, le parecía…ideal.

-Si… - Santana disimulaba una sonrisa mirando a las dos que ahora jugaban con el peluche de Bob Esponja de Britt – Mañana comenzamos la prueba.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias por los Rws y el apoyo.**

**Saludos mis queridos Visitors… Nicol**


	3. Las Tres Pruebas

**Segunda Misión**

**Las Tres Pruebas**

* * *

La mañana siguiente Quinn despertó más temprano que el resto, por lo que se fue a bañar silenciosamente para no ser escuchada y que alguien la viera bañándose.

Una vez lista, veinte minutos más tarde, escucho ruido en la habitación, supuso que eran las chicas que comenzaban a despertar.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño pudo ver, no a todas las chicas, sino a una adormilada Rachel caminando con los ojos cerrados hacia donde tenía su gran mochila con su ropa. Le pareció una de las imágenes más tiernas que había visto, la chica parecía sonámbula y tenía el cabello totalmente alborotado.

Se percato de que Quinn estaba despierta y lista solo porque la vio pasar por su lado, entonces le dio una sonrisa soñolienta que Quinn respondió con gusto.

-Buenos días, Rachel –hablo bajito para no molestar a las que aun dormían.

-Buenos días Quinn, veo que despertaste temprano – Decía Rachel de la misma manera, mientras tomaba la ropa para ir al cuarto de baño

-Siempre me levanto temprano, es una costumbre – Dijo mientras arreglaba sus cosas en su propio bolso.

-Agh, que envidia, es la mejor de las costumbres, a mi me cuesta un poco mas – Camino al cuarto de baño y se detuvo en la puerta para luego voltear y mirar directo a Quinn– Quinn, ¿qué harás hoy?

Quinn suspiro mirando el vacio – No lo sé, creo que tengo que buscar un trabajo, aunque no creo que tenga suerte, no pude obtener mi GED*, tenía que trabajar para ayudar en casa. Aunque espero obtenerlo un día e ir a la universidad - Al decir esto Quinn parecía algo avergonzada, sabiendo que solo tenía 18 dólares en el bolsillo del pantalón – No he dejado de ir a la biblioteca para estudiar cada fin de semana.

Rachel asintió en la comprensión, frente a ella tenía a una persona asombrosa.

-Eso es increíble Quinn, me gustan las personas con grandes sueños – Sonrió cuando pensó en su propio sueño – Yo espero algún día ser una artista en Broadway.

-¡¿Broadway?! Eso es aun más increíble, debes tener mucho talento – Quinn se veía entusiasmada.

Rachel rio sin levantar mucho la voz – No diría que mucho, bueno… si, si lo diría – Esta vez reían las dos.

-Espero algún día verte en los escenarios, yo como una escritora, tu como toda una artista.

-Así que eso quieres ser, una escritora, eso es interesante Quinn.

-Gracias, creo que ser una artista en Broadway va a ser aun más interesante.

Ambas guardaron silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban, pero no había más que decir, solo disfrutar el silencio.

-Creo que me iré a bañar, antes de que despierten estas marmotas y se adueñen del baño. Ah, por cierto, no entres al baño si están las dos juntas en el – Rachel le guiño un ojo para luego adentrarse en las duchas.

Quinn miro a las dos chicas que estaban durmiendo abrazadas unas camas más allá, se veían felices, esperaba algún día estar así con alguien.

Definitivamente no importaba la edad si estabas con el amor de tu vida.

Salió del lugar antes de que las chicas despertaran y Rachel saliera del baño. Iba a volver en la tarde, sintió que debía al menos intentarlo, tenía que buscar un trabajo o moriría de inanición en un tiempo más, o peor, nunca cumpliría sus sueños.

De esta manera, se dispuso a rellenar al menos treinta formularios en la mañana y tarde, se compro un litro de leche y mucha fruta para alimentarse lo mejor posible. No podía vivir de hot dogs, eso solo la dejaría satisfecha unas horas.

Con cinco dólares más en el bolsillo, volvió a las siete de la tarde al albergue, justo cuando las chicas estaban perdiendo la esperanza de que volviera.

Cuando la vieron cruzar la puerta, ni una pudo evitar una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Quinnie! Creímos que ya no volverías, estábamos preocupadas, ¿verdad Sanny? – Miro a su pareja que mas allá no sabía que responder, ser amable o ser santana, he ahí el dilema.

-Pensamos que te ibas a quedar acá, eso es todo –Ser amable no era una opción

-Tenía que salir a buscar un trabajo, se lo dije a Rachel – La miro para que lo confirmara.

-Si… pero, pensé que te ibas a despedir, no te despediste – Pudo sentir el pesar en sus palabras, no entendió porque esas chicas se veían interesadas en ella. Nadie se había interesado nunca en ella, solo Puck.

-L-lo siento, no pensé que fuera a importar. Pero hey, al menos pedí la misma habitación para estar con ustedes – Le sonrió a las tres, que le sonrieron de vuelta.

-Pasa ya rubia, no es la idea que pases ahí la noche - Santana finalizó el tema.

Así lo hizo, fue hasta la misma cama que había tomado el día anterior y dejo su bolso a un lado, saco las cosas que iba a necesitar para dormir y una manzana para comerla más tarde.

-Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, ahora vuelvo – sin esperar respuesta entro al cuarto de baño, cerrando bien la puerta para evitar accidentes. Entro en la ducha y soltó un suspiro de alivio, le dolían terriblemente todos los músculos del cuerpo, había estado caminando durante todo el día y no había obtenido buenos resultados, tal como lo suponía.

No sabía que iba a pasar mañana, no tenía más que 5 dólares para comer, y pasado mañana… eso no quería ni pensarlo. Con esos pensamientos, lo que sería una ducha rápida, se convirtió en una ducha de veinte minutos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, las chicas hablaban en susurros acerca de lo que harían con Quinn.

-Podríamos dejar un sobre con dinero adentro en la mesita de noche, que vea a alguna de nosotras guardarlo y hacerle creer que no sabemos que estamos siendo observadas – Sorprendentemente era Britt quien daba la idea.

-¿Lo ves Berry? esa si es una buena idea, no como la tuya del retrete, es asqueroso – Rachel la fulmino con la mirada, no era una buena idea, pero es que no lo había pensado muy bien.

-Está bien, está bien, creo que la idea de Britt es perfecta como primera prueba, que podamos confiar en que no nos robara a nosotras es importante – Las otras dos asentían de acuerdo.

-Pero tenemos que saber si está dispuesta a hacerlo con alguien más, o más bien a algo mas – Santana habló. Esta vez se quedaron en silencio meditando las ideas.

-Ya lo pensaremos, lo último que tenemos que saber, es si es una delatora, personalmente no lo creo – Agregó Rachel.

-Tú no decides eso hasta que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos, es el punto más importante porque tenemos que contarle una parte de lo que hacemos, no podemos arriesgarnos – Rachel sabía que tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse, no solo caerían ellas, sino todo el equipo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos por la primera prueba? Propongo que sea Santana quien deje el sobre – Levanto la mano para defender su voto, Britt sonriendo también levanto la suya. Santana las miraba incrédulas. _"Maldita democracia_", pensó, pero de todos modos accedió.

Saco treinta dólares que tenía guardados para casos de emergencia, sería una lástima que Quinn en verdad les robara, ya que eran tan adineradas como cualquiera en ese albergue.

Rachel y Britt mientras tanto salían del cuarto para ir a comprar algo de comer.

Santana espero a que Quinn saliera, lo que solo tardo un par de minutos en suceder. Entonces empezó la primera prueba.

-¿Y las chicas? Creí que estarían acá – dijo echándole un vistazo rápido a la habitación.

-Fueron a buscar algo de comer, ¿ya comiste? – Quinn señalo la manzana que tenia arriba de su cama.

-¡¿Solo comerás eso?! – Se veía sorprendida, eran solo las 8:00 pm, le daba fatiga de solo pensar que iba a aguantar hasta el otro día solo con una manzana.

-Em... si, ya comí hace una hora, este es mi postre –Trato de sonreír, pero ni una de las dos creyó en esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, si quieres algo mas puedes esperar a que lleguen las chicas, ya no tardan – Por supuesto que sabía que mentía, Santana Lopez era experta en descifrar gestos, por eso era parte fundamental de su equipo.

-No, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia, puedo vivir con esto hasta mañana – No se dio cuenta de cómo se delato a sí misma.

-Está bien, como quieras – Sin más llevo a cabo su plan.

Tomo el dinero que tenía cerca, le dio la espalda a Quinn, e hizo lo que estaba previsto, como era de esperarse, Quinn alcanzo a ver lo que hacia la Latina, y la Latina exagero sus movimientos para asegurarse de esto.

-Creo que iré a buscar a las chicas, ya sabes cómo es Queens, no es buena idea andar por ahí cuando se entra el sol – Vio a Quinn asentir a lo lejos mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Primera buena señal.

-No, tu espera aquí y vigila que nadie entre.

Santana salió y fue a buscar a las chicas, las encontró en la tienda de enfrente discutiendo sobre algo, solo se quedo ahí esperando a que salieran.

-Se demoraron como mil años, ¿Que tanto hacían ahí? – Se veía malhumorada.

-Tranquila Sanny, no podíamos decidir si comprar ensalada o pastel de espinacas, al final escogimos el pastel –Britt levanto la bolsa de la compra orgullosa con la decisión.

-¿El que lleva queso? – Ahora si parecía interesada, y sonrió cuando la respuesta fue afirmativa – Bien, vamos a ver si escapó con nuestro dinero o paso la prueba.

Ni una dijo nada en el camino de regreso, pero todas esperaban que fuera lo segundo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, sus sonrisas eran enormes al ver como Quinn estaba tendida en su cama mirando el techo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Llegamos Quinnie! Y trajimos pastel de espinacas y queso, es el favorito de San – Quinn ya sentía como ese exquisito aroma llegaba a cada uno de sus sentidos.

-Es genial Britt, espero que lo disfruten… - Siguió mirando el vacio, no quería concentrarse en el pastel.

-Es para todas Quinnie, eso hablamos con Rae, ¿cierto Rae? – Rachel asentía con firmeza - O comemos las cuatro o no come nadie.

-Pero yo quiero mi pas…

-No Santana – Santana se detuvo al instante, su esposa hablaba muy en serio – Quinnie, ven a sentarte en mi cama, Rae se sentara en la de Sanny.

-No quiero ser una molestia, ya me comí una manzana hace unos minutos – Todas pensaron lo mismo que Santana hace un rato.

-No se hable más, o comes con nosotras, o nadie come– Era Rachel que hablaba por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación. Le regalo una sonrisa para que se relajara y a esto la rubia termino accediendo.

Santana con disimulo observo el sobre que había dejado en la mesita de noche, no había sido tocado ni por el viento. Primera prueba, superada.

Comieron durante unos minutos y hablaron de nada importante, entonces llego la hora de dormir y como siempre Santana y Britt se fueron a dormir juntas y Rachel dormiría en la cama al lado de la de Quinn.

-Entonces, ¿te gusto el pastel? – Le preguntaba Rachel a Quinn desde su cama cuando Britt y Santana se fueron a su cama, se quedaron dormidas a penas tocaron el colchón.

-Estaba increíble, gracias por compartirlo – Su voz sonaba sincera, volteo su cuerpo para mirar hacia Rachel, que dormía justo al lado.

-Gracias a ti por comer con nosotras, hace tiempo no teníamos a alguien más con quien hablar, comer, y…bueno, a veces me gustaría darle un poco de espacio a las chicas – Miro a sus amigas que ni se enteraban de esa conversación – es bueno que tu estés acá para poder hablar contigo – Termino de decir esto y miro a los ojos de Quinn.

-Es bueno estar acá, es incluso más agradable que la casa de mis padres – No habían sonrisas esta vez.

-Como te fue hoy consiguiendo trabajo.

-Pffff, fue terrible, a penas veían que no tenia GED*, me decían que no necesitaban empleados por el momento, algunos fueron tan descarados para decirme eso incluso cuando tenían un cartel de "se necesita…" afuera.

-Quizás el destino tiene algo mejor para ti – Tenía la esperanza de que Quinn pasara todas las pruebas – Quizás… solo necesitas esperar un poco más. ¿Piensas quedarte también mañana?

-No tengo donde ir, ya casi no me queda dinero, así que es la única opción que tengo.

Otra vez Rachel se mordía el labio inferior. "_Joder",_ ´pensó cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su pene. Agradeció estar de lado en la cama, era poco probable que se le viera algo.

-¿Quinn, te sientes bien?- le pregunto cuando la vio tensarse en la cama.

-Si… si, solo me estaba acomodando, aun me duele todo por la caminata de hoy – No era mentira lo que decía.

-Entonces te voy a dejar descansar, ya hablaremos mañana… - Bostezaba mientras veía a Quinn acomodarse para dormir.

-Bueno Rae, hasta mañana – Decía mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

-Hasta mañana Quinn

Al día siguiente las cosas se comenzaron a complicar, su comida en todo el día consistió en litros y litros de agua y barras de cereal, esto no podía estar bien, para mañana ya no tendría nada y entonces tendría que recurrir a pedir limosna como su padre, no podía caer tan bajo.

Era joven y podía tener un trabajo, solo que nadie le daba la oportunidad de tenerlo.

Con las manos vacías volvió al refugio esa noche, esta vez las chicas la esperaban tranquilamente.

Dio un vistazo en la habitación y noto a Britt y Rachel mas allá ordenando, la más cercana era Santana, la misma que la "saludo" primero.

-Miren quien apareció de nuevo, la gran Grace Kelly – Las otras dos voltearon a mirarla y le sonrieron como saludo, Quinn les devolvió el saludo de la misma manera

-Que hay chicas, ¿qué tal su día?

-Lo mismo de siempre, si volvimos aquí nuestra suerte no ha cambiado mucho – Respondió Rachel

-Entonces estamos igual, al parecer no voy a seguir teniendo suerte, ya llene formularios de aquí a seis calles a la redonda – Se veía derrotada, por eso Rachel sujeto su brazo y le dio un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo.

- Mañana podría ser tu día de suerte Quinnie – Britt también mostraba su apoyo.

-Gracias chicas, creo que me voy a bañar para poder dormir temprano – Se iba a encaminar a su cama para dejar sus cosas, pero a medio camino escucho a Santana.

-Tienes que hacerlo rápido rubia, vamos a salir todas a relajarnos un rato.

-¿Salir? ¿Dónde? No puedo pagar nada si salimos, casi no me queda dinero y ten… - Se veía confundida

-Tu tranquila, no es nada que tengas que pagar, solo es para relajarnos – No confiaba mucho en la sonrisa que le daba Santana, pero cuando miro a Rachel esta el asintió con seguridad.

-Está bien, pero tengo que bañarme antes, en veinte minutos estoy lista.

-No tenemos prisa, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Cuando Quinn entro en el cuarto de baño, las chicas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, era el momento de comenzar la esperada segunda prueba.

Salieron media hora después, a recorrer un parque cercano al recinto, siguieron hablando acerca de sus sueños, se entero de que Brittany quería ser bailarina, hasta le hizo unos pasos de baile con los cuales quedo impresionada, era increíblemente buena. También se entero que Santana quería ser una cantante famosa, o simplemente famosa, con lo cual estuvieron bromeando largo rato.

Llego el momento que estaban planeando las chicas.

Se dirigieron a una pizzería que estaba cerca, era un sitio muy concurrido, y más a las nueve de la noche.

-Chicas, creí haberles dicho que no tenía dinero, no puedo permitirme una pizza y mucho menos voy a aceptar que la paguen por mi – No estaba enojada, solo cansada de repetir que no podía permitirse nada, parecían no hacerle caso.

-Tranquila Quinn, el dueño es un amigo, me dijo…q-que viniera hoy y solo pidiera, el se iba a encargar del resto – Rachel podía ser una actriz increíblemente convincente, porque Quinn no dudo ni un segundo de sus palabras. Santana y Britt ni siquiera le hicieron caso y corrieron como unas niñas hacia una de las mesas.

-¿No le molestara que seamos cuatro?, ¿le avisaste que seriamos cuatro?, tal vez ya no le guste la idea, tal vez…

-Tal vez nada, le dije hoy que seriamos cuatro, ¿sí? – Quinn asintió más tranquila.

-Tú solo disfruta la noche, para unas indigentes estas oportunidades no llegan nunca – Ahora se aferraba al brazo de la rubia guapa y la guio a la mesa donde ya estaban Britt y Santana.

Comieron, bebieron e incluso pidieron un postre y algo para llevar, y lo guardaron en un bolso que traía Rachel, pero lo que paso a continuación, Quinn no se lo hubiera esperado nunca.

-Quinn, tenemos que decirte algo…- Empezó Rachel, estaba realmente nerviosa, ¿Y si Quinn las abandonaba, ¿y si resultaba ser tan buena persona que jamás haría lo que estaban a punto de hacer?, ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho estaba , o más bien estaba siendo procesado por sus estómagos.

-Claro Rach – Miro a Rachel y después volteo a ver a todas – ¿Que me quieren decir?

-En realidad – Santana la incentivo a continuar con una mirada – E-El…el dueño no es mi amigo.

Quinn no dijo nada, su mente no alcanzo a procesar tan rápido como deseaba, en realidad se demoro bastante en comprender, y cuando lo hizo palideció completamente.

-¿C-c-como? – Era obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo, miro a las demás y estaban expectantes a su reacción.

-A-acaban de traerme a una pizzería – Todas asintieron – me dijeron que podíamos comer lo quisiéramos gratis – Volvieron a asentir – Y que TU conocías al dueño – Fue Rachel quien asintió lentamente y con algo de culpa – Y ahora que piensan hacer, ¿dejarme aquí y hacerme pagar por todo esto? ¿A eso se dedican? ¿A estafar a personas que tienen tan poco como ustedes?

-No – Era Santana, se acerco mas al centro de la mesa para no ser escuchada por la gente alrededor – queríamos comer, así que aquí estamos, no queríamos pagar, así que planeamos esto. El dueño es un puerco que se trata de meter con todas sus empleadas, lo sé porque trabaje aquí hace dos años. Nadie me recuerda porque todas las chicas se terminan yendo al mes de entrar en este lugar, principalmente lo hacemos con quienes se lo merecen, no somos unos ángeles caídos del cielo, pero tampoco somos unas idiota que roban a quien no se lo merece. Si tienes algún problema puedes largarte por la puerta grande, si lo tienes pero aun así nos apoyaras en esto, vas a hacer lo siguiente con nosotras, salir por esa puerta como si nada pasara y después correr como una desquiciada por la calle antes de que alguien nos atrape. Entonces, vienes con nosotras o te vales por tu cuenta.

-¡San! No lo planeamos así. Quinn, te lo vamos a explicar todo cuando lleguemos al refugio, pero por favor ven con nosotras ahora, no es buena idea que te vayas sola – Le rogaba Rachel a Quinn, que aun no sabía que pensar de todo esto.

-Yo nunca he robado a alguien en mi vida…

-Lo sabemos, eres demasiado inocente como para robarle a alguien. Pero te digo algo Quinn, no lo hacemos porque queremos, lo hacemos porque es la única opción que tenemos, sino estaríamos como tú, con solo cinco dólares y sin poder comer algo decente en todo el día.

-¡HEY! Como sabes que solo me quedan cinco dólares – Quinn se veía frustrada, esas chicas la trataban como una niñita de bien, aunque lo era la hacía parecer estúpida.

-Revise tus cosas cuando te bañabas – Contesto como si nada.

-¡Eso no se…, no es… moral!

-¡JA! no nos queda moral princesita, así que decide ya que me estoy aburriendo en este lugar.

-Yo… - No tenía muchas opciones, esas chicas a pesar de todo tenían razón, ella no tenía dinero para durar mas días, necesitaba seguir comiendo para buscar empleo, y el empleo para seguir viviendo, pero el segundo no llegaba – No es fácil, nunca he hecho esto, ¿alguna vez las han atrapado?

-Nop, nunca, Sanny siempre nos cuida y nos guía para que no sospechen de nosotras, Rachel siempre pasa desapercibida, tengo la teoría de que es porque es muy pequeñita, y yo soy la más veloz, solo nos falta encontrar tu habilidad y entonces podrás hacer con nosotras el gran ro….

-Aun no Britt – Dijo Rachel, Britt se percato al instante de lo que iba a decir y bajo la cabeza – Quinn, por favor, te lo pido otra vez, se nos acaba el tiempo, lo tenemos que hacer ahora o no resultara.

-Si nos llegasen a atrapar, ¿caemos todas? Es decir, ¿no me dejaran sola después?

-Jamás haríamos eso Quinn, no somos unos monstruos, solo al igual que a ti, nadie nos ha dado la oportunidad de surgir – Le acaricio el brazo después de decir eso, vio un pequeño destello en los ojos de Quinn.

-Está bien – Dijo con seguridad sorprendiendo a las tres amigas – Solo díganme con detalle que hacer.

-Por ser tu primera vez saldrás primero y correrás hasta el final de la calle, hacia el norte, no lo olvides – Santana de nuevo tomaba el liderazgo - Las últimas dos limpian la mesa para quitar cualquier huella digital que nos identifique, no te preocupes por las cámaras, están malas, solo están ahí para asustar a gente como nosotras. Nos esperas en la esquina y cuando veas que nos acercamos, correrás sin mirar atrás hacia el albergue, no te detengas por nada ni nadie, a menos que una de nosotras necesite ayuda. ¿Entendido?

Quinn asintió y recibió una señal para entrar en acción. Estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que hacerlo, no las iba a dejar solas en esto.

Camino mirando a todos lados, se sentía observada, aunque todos estuvieran en sus propios asuntos.

Cuando llego a la salida suspiro de alivio y siguió caminando unos metros para luego correr lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas.

Cuando llego al final de la calle, aun se veía a lo lejos la pizzería, trato de tranquilizar su respiración y mirar quien era la segunda en salir.

Fue Brittany, en verdad esa chica corría rápido, sorprendentemente llego en unos segundos donde Quinn con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya vez como es de fácil Quinnie, solo tienes que confiar en tu habilidad.

-No creo tener una habilidad especial para esto, tampoco creo que lo siga haciendo – Se sentía segura con lo que decía.

-Yo tampoco quería hacerlo al principio, pero una vez Santana enfermo por pasar tres días sin comer, así que tuve que hacerlo con Rachel para ayudarla – Parecía triste por recordar cómo fueron sus inicios –Lo volvería a hacer si pasara de nuevo lo mismo a cualquiera de mis amigas, y tu estas incluida en ellas Quinnie. Tu, Rae y Sanny.

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, le habían afectado las palabras de Britt, pero no era momento de sentimentalismos, tenía que correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, porque Rachel y Santana se aproximaban a ellas haciendo señas para que corrieran.

Corrieron tres calles más hasta poder caminar con más tranquilidad a una calle del el albergue, no dijeron nada en el camino.

Una vez en la habitación del albergue, Quinn vio como las chicas la miraban esperando que dijera algo.

-No voy a volver a hacerlo, pueden estar tranquilas, no le diré a nadie lo que hicieron – ¿Acababa de pasar la tercera prueba sin siquiera hacerla? – Pero no creo tener esa habilidad que todas tienen. Quizás lo necesito, tienen razón en eso, pero soy demasiado torpe como para ser una… ladrona, ¿Eso son? ¿Son ladronas? – Pregunto para quitarse la duda.

-Podría decirse que si, solo que estudiamos a quienes van a ser robados, no queremos que gente como nosotras salga perjudicada – Dijo Rachel.

-Oh, vaya, que caritativas – Dijo Quinn con sarcasmo.

-No somos las mejores personas del mundo, lo sabemos, pero tú no sabes que hemos tenido que pasar Quinn, Santana enfermo una vez por no comer en días, hemos pasado frio, dormido en cajas en el callejón de un edificio y tener que soportar una y otra vez como los demás nos cierran las puertas cuando queremos trabajar. No es fácil y no lo será para nosotras, por eso lo hacemos – Rachel se veía agitada, sentía la necesidad de hacerle entender a Quinn que no lo hacían por querer una vida fácil, sino por necesidad.

-Yo no dije que son malas personas Rachel, es solo que… tienes que entenderlo, yo hasta ahora nunca había tenido que robar, es… solo no es lo que esperaba para mi ¿sí? – Se sentó en su cama con pesar y hundió la cara en sus manos, sentía las lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos, la impotencia de tener que hacer todo eso por necesidad estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y no le dio importancia a quien era, solo se aferro con fuerza a ese abrazo y lloro por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Shhh, tranquila Quinn – Era Rachel, esta le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y acaricio su cabello con suavidad– No estás obligada a hacer esto, vamos a entender que no lo sigas haciendo, nadie querría hacer algo así por placer, solo quienes no tienen corazón y tu estas demostrando tener uno muy grande.

Abrió de a poco los ojos y vio más allá a Britt secándose las lágrimas y Santana abrazándola con cariño.

-No llores Bee, creo que eres una de las personas más buenas que he conocido – Quinn le sonrió separándose del abrazo con Rachel – Además tienes una habilidad increíble, corres como una hermosa gacela.

Britt soltó una risita en brazos de Santana y la miro al fin.

-¿Vas a hacer esto con nosotras Quinnie? – Todas volvieron a fijar sus ojos en ella.

-Creo… creo que necesito un día mas para meditarlo, ¿pueden darme eso?

-El tiempo que tu necesites Quinn – Dijo Santana con sincera empatía.

-Creo que es hora de descansar, ha sido un largo día para todas – Hablaba Rachel.

Todas hicieron caso, solo que demoraron más de lo acostumbrado en dormirse, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

Si de algo estaban seguras, era que Quinn era la última pieza que necesitaban para el equipo, para llevar a cabo la más gran misión.

* * *

*GED: General Educational Development Test, Examen de Desarrollo de Educación General

N/A

Gracias por el apoyo, las visitas, los fav, follows y Rw.

Saludos a mis queridos Visitors…

Nicol


	4. Lecciones

**Tercera Misión**

**Lecciones**

* * *

**-5 días después-**

-Quinn – Escuchaba un susurro a lo lejos, no se sentía lista para abrir los ojos.

-Quiiiiiiin – Volvió a escuchar, esta vez abrió solo un ojo, provocando la risita de alguien – despierta Quinn.

-¿Rae? – Sonrió cuando vio a Rachel a un lado de su cama intentando despertarla.

-Quinn, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo acostarme en tu cama para hablar? – Se tenso en la cama, no podía dejar que Rachel sintiera algo extraño en ella, pero tampoco podía ser tan paranoica, solo iban a estar mirando el techo, no tenia porque haber contacto físico.

-Mmmm, está bien Rae, solo… - Se movió a un lado de la cama y noto la luz de la habitación, no debían ser mas de las 7 am – Ok, así está bien.

Rachel movió las sabanas para meterse en ellas y quedar en la misma posición que Quinn.

-Hay que salir del albergue a las 10 am, aun tenemos tiempo para hablar y alistarnos – Quinn la miro y la noto muy cerca "_tiene una piel perfecta" _pensó Quinn_ –_ Se que no fue fácil decidir si lanzarte o no a este camino con nosotras, ni siquiera yo te deseo algo así Quinn – Esta vez ella movió su rostro hacia Quinn, lo que vio la dejo inmóvil unos segundos, suspiro y siguió – No es el momento de contarte cual es ese trabajo que tenemos, pero lo haremos cuando estés lista.

-¿Están preparando un gran robo? – Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y vio como Quinn sonreía con picardía– Vamos, son bastante obvias, tantos planos y diarios recortados no pueden ser para construir un edificio Rae.

-Demonios, Santana me va a culpar por esto – Se tomaba la frente.

-No le diré a nadie, no quiero que tengas problemas con la fiera – Sonrieron con humor – no se lo digas a nadie, pero… - Se acerco un poco más a Rachel para después bajar aun más la voz – eres mi preferida.

Rachel aumento su sonrisa - ¿Soy tu preferida?

-Lo eres

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos - ¿Por qué soy tu preferida?

-Pues, no lo sé, solo se siente bien tener estos momentos contigo… - nuevamente se miraron, Quinn se movió quedando frente a Rachel, esta la siguió casi al instante, no había incomodidad ni rubores inmaduros – eres un buen complemento en mi vida ¿sabes? En realidad todas ustedes lo son, pero tú… tú eres un equilibrio para mí. A pesar de las circunstancias que aun me mantienen aquí, yo hubiera intentado encontrar la forma de que siguieras en mi vida de una u otra manera.

Vio como a Rachel le brillaban los ojos, la vio acercarse y pudo sentir un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Cuando Rachel se separo, Quinn pudo ver una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, se seguían mirando y no eran necesarias las palabras expresadas para saber que se estaban convirtiendo en una mutua importancia en sus vidas.

-Si sientes todo eso por mí, prométeme que no me juzgaras cuando te contemos de que se trata el trabajo, a pesar de que sabes una parte no lo sabes todo, ni siquiera sabes todo lo que hemos planeado, con quienes…

-No te voy a juzgar Rachel –Interrumpió Quinn - ya te dije hace tres días que iban a poder contar conmigo, si no fuera por ustedes probablemente estaría enfermando por el hambre, igual que Santana hace dos años.

-Tampoco te habríamos dejado llegar a ese estado.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé – Quinn suspiro profundamente mientras Rachel pensaba en lo que estaba por pasar.

-Tu… es decir, hoy vamos a hacerlo de nuevo – Se quedo unos segundos en silencio viendo la reacción de Quinn – ¿Tu quieres venir con nosotras? – Se mordía el labio esperando una respuesta.

Ese era exactamente el gesto que no quería ver en Rachel en este momento, pero trato de controlarse, estaban hablando de algo delicado.

-Creo que estoy lista, es solo que no se si tengo habilidad para hacerlo, ustedes al parecer se manejan como un equipo y siento que voy a estorbar, ¿soy algo torpe sabes? – Sonrieron ambas, Rachel la miraba con ternura.

-Lo he notado – Ambas rieron por lo bajo – pero quizás tú puedas ayudar con lo que más nos hace falta.

-¿Qué les hace falta? – Pregunto con ilusión al saber que tal vez había esperanza para ella.

-No te lo diré hasta que sea el momento. Creo que es hora de que me vaya a bañar – Se levantó de la cama y avanzó un par de pasos – ¿Vienes?

-Emm… no, yo prefiero aprovechar estos minutos para pensar, si no te importa – Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Vamos, no seas tonta, somos mujeres, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes – Rachel se acercaba de nuevo a la cama y ponía las manos en sus caderas – No me hagas esperar Quinn Fabray, o veras de lo que soy capaz.

Quinn trato de resistir una carcajada, pero la cara que puso la delato poco a poco, Rachel jamás se vería intimidante con esa altura – De que te ríes Fabray, ¿vez algo gracioso? – Ella también comenzaba a sonreír.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Rachel ya la había aplastado con su propio cuerpo y le hacía cosquillas.

-Para, para ya Rae – Se reía como una loca y lo más probable es que estuviera empezando a despertar a las chicas – no… no me puedes atacar así hahaha, ¡eres mi preferida! – Seguía riendo incluso cuando Rachel se había estado deteniendo.

Se miraron, pero esta vez solo Quinn lucía una sonrisa, cuando noto al fin que Rachel más bien parecía contrariada, se empezó a asustar –¿Q-Que pasa Rae? – Estaba asustada, estaba segura de que Rachel había sentido algo en sus pantalones de pijama.

Pero Rachel no contesto, más bien miro entre las sabanas, buscando esa "cosa" dura que había sentido.

-Quinn, ¿dejaste algo en la cama? – La morena empezaba a palpar el lugar donde había sentido la "cosa" – Sentí algo aquí abajo – Quinn estaba inmóvil, paralizada y con sudor frio en su espalda, ni siquiera dijo algo cuando Rachel tocaba su muslo, hasta que justamente toco la parte más sensible de su cuerpo – Aja! – Exclamo cuando encontró lo que buscaba, tiro de lo que sea que estuviera agarrando y escucho un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! – Aparto fuertemente la mano de Rachel y se puso la mano en la entrepierna, tal vez le había hecho daño a la chica, pero lo que ella estaba sufriendo debía ser el infierno.

Entonces Rachel viendo la reacción de Quinn, palideció como segundos antes había hecho su amiga.

Las chicas se habían despertado rápidamente por el grito y se acercaban velozmente a la cama de Quinn

-¿Qué diablos paso Rachel, porque Quinn esta así? – Santana veía a Quinn quejarse y agarrarse la entrepierna mientras se hacia un ovillo en la cama – ¡¿Que le hiciste?!

-Na-na y-yo no – Quinn la miro con ojos suplicantes envueltos en lágrimas. No sabía que hacer o decir, por supuesto que sabía que había tomado en sus manos, era un… pene. Eran un maldito pene y le pertenecía a una chica, la chica más guapa que ella había visto en su miserable vida, ¿seria que Quinn no era una chica? "_por supuesto que es una chica, sino no tendría pechos, no tendría la voz tan dulce_" Dijo para sus adentros. Seguía mirando a Quinn, no podía decirle a Santana y Britt lo que había descubierto, ya lo solucionaría ella misma con Quinn.

-Nada… solo la golpee por casualidad, le di un rodillazo muy fuerte, jugábamos a las cosquillas – Dijo convincentemente, pero no era suficiente para Santana, lo sabía, pero no iba a poner en total evidencia a Quinn.

Santana se le quedo mirando fijamente, solo que Rachel desvió la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Quinn indiferentemente. Pero no fue indiferente para Quinn, que ya empezada a recobrarse, más bien fue sentir que alguien la apoyaba incluso siendo un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

-¿Y por eso tanto alarde? Ni que tuviera bolas Quinn, solo fue un golpecito – Alcanzo a decir incluso cuando estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Le lanzo una última mirada a Rachel advirtiendo una futura conversación.

-Sanny, no seas mala con Quinnie, ¿no vez que a ella le duele? – Britt la abrazo con cariño y después acaricio su cabeza lentamente. Agradeció el gesto que de apoco la comenzó a calmar.

-Joder, Rachel tiene rodillas de acero – Se empezaba a levantar de la cama con dificultad para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Rachel inmediatamente se puso de pie y la siguió.

-yo la ayudo, ustedes mientras preparen sus cosas, nos vamos en una hora y media – No espero respuestas y se interno en el baño antes de que Quinn cerrara la puerta.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, ni una sabia que decir primero, ni siquiera se miraban.

Vio como Quinn se sentó en una pequeña silla que había más allá y ponía nuevamente las manos en su entrepierna.

Tuvo que ser Rachel quien después de dos intensos y largos minutos tomara valor.

-Quinn… - Era difícil siquiera escoger una pregunta entre las mil que tenia – Yo no sé… yo quisiera que me explicaras lo que…toque, ¿e-es un miembro masculino? ¿Eres un hombre? – No considero lo ofendida que se podía sentir Quinn con esa pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que no soy un hombre Rachel! – Esta vez la miro con enfado, la situación estaba sacando lo peor de ella – ¡Mierda! Como puedes pensar eso siquiera, no soy un hombre, ¿feliz?, solo soy un fenómeno, eso soy para todos – Levanto la voz al decir esto último y se agarro los cabellos con frustración.

-No me levantes la voz Quinn, solo estaba quitándome las dudas. Y nadie te ha llamado fenómeno así que no pongas palabras en mi boca, no tienes derecho después de haber mentido así – Rachel parecía alterada.

-¿Mentir? ¡Yo no tengo por qué decir lo que pasa con mi cuerpo o no, por si no lo recuerdas estoy jodidamente sola en el mundo, no le tengo por qué dar explicaciones a nadie! – No espero la bofetada que recibió por parte de Rachel.

Rachel pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho unos segundos después. Así que se acerco rápidamente a Quinn y la abrazo mientras esta se quedaba quieta en la silla.

-Oh dios, lo siento Quinn, no sé que me paso, yo no utilizo la violencia con nadie, solo perdí el control ¿sí? – Pero Quinn no le respondía, solo miraba el suelo con la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, no eres un fenómeno… eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida – termino de decir esto mientras acariciaba su mejilla y dejaba algunos suaves besos en el lugar.

Ahí estaba, su querida amiga Quinn, la misma que llego un día al refugio para cambiar por completo sus días.

-Por favor Quinn dime algo – Seguía agachada en el suelo acariciando la mejilla de Quinn, esta pareció tomar un respiro antes de decir algo.

-Yo… no sé porque nací así, mis padres nunca tuvieron dinero suficiente como para pagar en exámenes o pruebas. Solo tuvieron que resignarse a vivir conmigo, aun sin quererme con ellos – Rachel se sintió aun mas culpable y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Quinn – Entiendo que hayas reaccionado así Rae, no tienes la culpa, hay quienes han reaccionado peor y no solo me he ganado una bofetada - Rio sin gracia por los peores recuerdos de su niñez.

-No te mereces ni un solo rasguño Quinn, eres una persona increíble

-Eso no es lo que piensan todos.

-No todos te conocen.

De nuevo el silencio, parecían meditar lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-No se lo diré a las chicas si tú no quieres compartirlo, pero te aseguro que ellas no van a reaccionar igual que yo – Suspiró - Creo que perdí la cabeza porque lo toque antes de saber que estaba ahí – Ambas sonrieron por lo sucedido, al final, el incidente podía convertirse perfectamente en una anécdota bastante graciosa.

-No solo lo tocaste, quisiste arrancarlo desde la raíz – Esta vez rieron ya mas calmadas.

-Lo siento… Creo que mejor te apresuras a bañarte, nos queda poco más de una hora para salir de aquí – Se levanto y le tendió la mano a Quinn para que esta también lo hiciera.

-Gracias Rae, gracias por aceptarme, nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, solo Puck – A pesar de estar completamente despeinada y con una mejilla roja, le seguía pareciendo la mujer más guapa que había visto.

-Yo no tengo que aceptar nada Quinn, tu eres perfecta tal y como eres, eso no lo dudes nunca – Con una última mirada llena de emoción se dirigió a la salida del baño.

…

"_No, tu eres perfecta"_

* * *

Al salir del baño encontró todo perfectamente ordenado, las chicas estaban listas para bañarse e irse lo antes posible. Así que esperó a que las tres terminaran, lanzado algunas sonrisas hacia Rachel que hacía que ambas se sonrojaran.

El hecho de que aceptara tan rápido su condición, la hacía incluso más perfecta a sus ojos.

La vio pasearse por la habitación para tomar algunas cosas, mover otras, y cada sutil movimiento la atraía como un imán, sentirla cerca era el mejor confort que podía encontrar en momentos como estos.

-Listo, esperemos que después del día de hoy no tengamos que volver a este mugroso refugio – Por supuesto era el estilo de Santana expresándose por ella.

-No seas mal agradecida San, si no era esto era vivir en un puente – Rachel le fruncía el ceño desde algún rincón de la habitación.

-Se supone que los gnomos son felices en los puentes, ¿por qué no eres feliz Rachel? – Santana le preguntó tan inocentemente que casi casi se lo cree.

-Eres idiota, esos son los ogros, por eso te quieres ir a uno, porque eres un OGRO.

-¡Las dos se equivocan! Los troles viven en los puentes, lo sé porque he leído cientos de cuentos de princesas –Britt aportaba su conocimiento a la discusión.

-Está bien, parecen unas crías ahora mismo, si están todas listas mejor nos vamos – Quinn había aprendido a tomar el control cuando las chicas lo perdían, cosa que pasaba unas tres veces al día.

Así emprendieron su camino fuera del recinto, cargando cada una su bolso con todas sus pertenencias.

Quinn no sabía donde se dirigían, pero seguía ciegamente a las chicas que parecían caminar con seguridad. Se veía que tenían experiencia, no había titubeos ni dudas al momento de andar por las calles de Queens y aproximarse a su próximo robo.

Era la segunda vez que Quinn iba a participar en uno, las chicas decían que tenía que adquirir experiencia antes de "ir por los peces gordos".

Era una tienda, una ordinaria tienda de abarrotes en Queens. ¿Qué tenia de especial?

El dueño había sido acusado de matar animales que vagaban por el callejón que daba a la trastienda. Le habían quitado los cargos por falta de pruebas, pero todos en ese barrio sabían que él era el culpable de que los animales fueran desapareciendo.

Es por esta razón que la tienda casi no era frecuentada, solo personas que no conocían la historia compraban en el lugar, pero la tienda, para suerte de las chicas, se mantenía llena de las cosas que precisamente necesitaban.

-Ok, Quinn, solo entraremos tu y yo esta vez, necesito que prestes atención a cada paso que doy. Harás exactamente lo que te dije que harías y no dudaras, repito NO DUDARAS por ni siquiera un segundo de tus pasos. ¿Entendido? – Santana le repetía las indicaciones que habían discutido hace una hora.

Quinn asintió firmemente con la cabeza, aunque estaba terriblemente nerviosa como aquella vez en la pizzería, quería demostrar que era capaz de ayudarlas.

Rachel le apretó la mano y la miro fijamente para demostrarle que todo iba a estar bien, ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Britt también se acercó y la abrazó con toda la confianza que la caracterizaba y para su felicidad recibió un abrazo igual de fuerte por parte de Quinn.

Sin más palabras se dirigió con Santana a la tienda.

Anteriormente le habían dado algunas lecciones para cuando estuvieran en el lugar;

**Primera lección**: Reconocer a las personas con autoridad en la tienda. El cajero y el chico de la limpieza no tienen autoridad, por lo que ante cualquier robo o asalto, ellos no impedirán que alguien atente contra la tienda, sobretodo porque el sueldo no es tanto como para arriesgar su propia vida.

**Segunda lección**: No buscar cámaras de seguridad. Mirar directamente a las cámaras significaría quedar en evidencia, si eras suficientemente astuta, nadie iba a notar que estabas robando algo, si eras idiota, recurrías al asalto.

**Tercera lección**: No mostrarse muy sumisa o muy efusiva. Ambos tipos de personas atraen las miradas de los encargados. Es mejor mostrarse natural y hablar tranquilamente si estas con alguien, o preguntar por algún producto si estás sola.

**Cuarta lección**: No rellenar excesivamente el bolso y recorrer la tienda antes de sacar alguna cosa para saber exactamente qué vas a llevar.

**Quinta lección**: Nunca digas tu nombre y no dejes que te atrapen.

Recordar estas lecciones la hizo sentir un poco más preparada.

Hicieron lo primero. Vieron solo a una joven cajera de alrededor de 27 años, la chica solo las miro y siguió mascando su chicle y revisando una revista con indiferencia. Vieron salir a un hombre de unos 35 años de la trastienda con unas cajas que termino acomodando a un lado de los productos enlatados, él era el reponedor y limpiador.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar el jabón liquido – San ya comenzaba con su parte, ni siquiera la miro, solo se dispuso a mirar los precios con las cejas fruncidas.

-Como quieras, voy a buscar un refresco para más tarde – Se sintió orgullosa por hacerlo bien hasta ahora.

Se encaminó hacia los refrescos y miro a través de los vidrios, precios, marcas, colores y cosas que no necesitaba ver.

Vio la primera señal de Santana en el reflejo de los vidrios, tenía que dejar caer algo ahora mismo. Así que movió unas botellas haciendo algo de ruido y dejo caer una de material plástico.

Eso fue suficiente para distraer a ambos empleados mientras Santana guardaba algunas cosas. Tomo el refresco y lanzo una mirada de disculpa hacia la cajera, que solo levanto una ceja y siguió en lo suyo.

Se fue a la sección de lácteos y se situó en un lugar estratégico para no ser vista por los empleados. Espero tranquilamente la señal de Santana. Cuando escucho el sonar de las bolsas de papas fritas, supo que había llegado su turno. Sacó leche, queso para untar, mantequilla y cuando estaba por terminar, vio la leche de soja que Rachel le pidió, no se detuvo a pensarlo y la agrego al "carrito de compra".

Casi saltaba en un pie por lo bien que estaba yendo todo.

-Hey, te dije que te apuraras, escoge rápido ese yogurt y vámonos.

-Espera, ya no quiero llevar el yogurt, ¿podemos llevar chocolates?

-No puedo creerlo, saca el maldito chocolate y vámonos, voy a llevar este jabón en barra.

-Ay no, mejor lleva el otro.

-Rayos, tu solo ve a buscar el chocolate y te veo en la caja para pagar.

Así fue como Santana se dirigió solo con un jabón en barra a donde estaba la cajera y le comenzó a preguntar cosas sin importancias. La chica parecía tan interesada como ella.

El reponedor volvió a la trastienda y Quinn fue rápidamente al sector de comida enlatada, sabía que no tenía que abusar pero es que era tan fácil tener todo eso que lleno la bolsa con todo lo que pudo, lo mismo paso con las golosinas, y cuando ya no tenía más espacio, o era muy notorio llevar algo más, se dirigió donde Santana cargando el bolso en una mano para que no se notara desde detrás del mostrador.

-Voy a llevar este, ¿querías llevar también uno?

-No, solo el jabón, odio el chocolate – Hizo una mueca de asco, a lo que Quinn rio.

-Nadie odia el chocolate, es como odiar la navidad – Decía divertida. Sonaban increíblemente naturales.

-También la odio – Dijo Santana también riendo y pagando por el jabón y el chocolate.

-Tonta, vámonos ya, las chicas nos esperan.

Así salieron como si nada de la tienda, incluso estando afuera no corrieron ni miraron hacia atrás.

A Quinn le temblaban las piernas por el miedo a ser descubiertas, pero cuando más se acercaban a las chicas, la sonrisa en su cara se hizo más grande.

Rachel la vio y le sonrió como nunca antes, pero nadie dijo nada, solo se dirigieron unas calles más allá hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para revisar lo que tenían.

Entonces todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Se tiraron felices en el césped y descansaron unos minutos para celebrar a su manera el éxito que tuvo Quinn.

-Fue…fue increíble, creo que nos salió increíble, ¿verdad San? – Buscaba la aprobación de la latina que estaba siendo mimada por Britt.

-Estuvo bien rubia, para ser tu primera vez parecías una profesional – Quinn aumento su sonrisa y se tiro hacia atrás mirando el cielo. Sintió como alguien apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazo por la cintura.

No tuvo que bajar la vista para saber quién era. Ese aroma a vainilla lo reconocería donde fuera.

-Traje hasta la leche de soja que me pediste.

-No dude nunca de que pudieras hacerlo – Rachel movió su cabeza hacia ella, por lo que también volteo a verla.

-¿Cuándo haremos el próximo?

Rachel rio – ¿Acabas de aprobar el segundo por propio consentimiento y ya quieres otro?

-No es eso, es que dijeron en el albergue que ya no volveríamos allí, así que supuse que haríamos algo para obtener ese dinero.

-Chica lista. En lo siguiente no participas tu – Quinn la miro con confusión – Solo yo y Britt, necesitamos nuestras habilidades para hacer esto.

-¿Qué harán? – Pregunto curiosa Quinn

-Un pequeño truco, a uno de los camiones que cargan el dinero de los cajeros automáticos, en realidad es muy fácil robarles, solo tienes que distraerlos, Brittany hará eso, mientras yo, que paso desapercibida, sacaré una de las bolsas que dejen en el camión.

-¿No meterán en problemas a los trabajadores? Podrían descontarles lo que roben… -Preguntó preocupada. Empezaba a entender la importancia de solo robar a quienes lo merecían.

-No, tranquila, en caso de robos como esos, el seguro debe pagar cualquier perdida, sobretodo si lo que robamos ya se contabilizó, y eso se hace antes de que llegue al camión – Le aseguraba Rachel sabiendo los detalles. Ya lo habían hecho otras veces, así que sabían que no había riesgo de que alguien saliera mal en el asunto.

-¿Cuando harán eso? – Comenzó a acariciar tranquilamente el cabello de Rachel, no había estado en una situación así antes. Que una chica conociera su condición y la aceptara se sentía diferente.

Tuvo solo una novia en el pasado con la que duro tres meses, ya que no quería que esta supiera su secreto. Cuando la relación se torno algo seria, tuvo que terminar con ella.

Nunca olvidaría que Marley fue la primera persona por quien sintió amor. Pero si no confiaba en ella como para contarle esto, es porque no estaban destinadas a permanecer juntas.

Hasta ese día no sabía si a Rachel le hubiera contado sobre su condición, pero ahora, en ese parque regalándole todo el cariño que comenzaba a sentir por ella, no dudaba que algún día lo hubiera hecho.

Vio como Rachel cerraba los ojos lentamente disfrutando de las caricias – Después de comer algo, a las tres de la tarde es cuando lo hacemos siempre – Se quedaron en silencio cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

Así pasó la mañana rápidamente, comieron algunas cosas que habían tomado de la tienda en el lugar más apartado de miradas que tenía el parque.

Limpiaron todo lo que habían desechado y se alistaron para poder salir con tiempo a su próximo destino.

Desde la calle de enfrente iban a estar esperando Santana y Quinn mientras las chicas hacían sus trucos.

No les llevo más de un minuto hacerlo, Quinn estaba con la boca abierta viendo la habilidad de ambas, Britt protagonizo una fingida caída de manera espectacular. Por supuesto los dos chicos que iban a cargar con el dinero se apresuraron a atender a la guapa rubia que tenía dificultades.

Rachel se movió con grandes zancadas hacia el camión abierto, casi como si estuviera evadiendo minas antipersonales tomo una bolsa con dinero y se fue rápidamente por el mismo lugar donde había venido.

Fue el trabajo más limpio y rápido que había visto en su vida. No creía poder llevarlo alguna vez a cabo, esas chicas tenían sus propias habilidades para hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Eso…eso – Tartamudeo por lo visto hace un rato antes.

-Cierra la boca rubia, ¿qué quieres que sospechen de nosotras?

-Lo siento, nunca había visto algo así – Guardo la compostura de inmediato, no podía poner en peligro a sus amigas.

-Acostúmbrate, con ese dinero vivimos durante dos semanas en condiciones más cómodas. Por eso solo lo hacemos cada un mes, no queremos abusar de nuestra suerte – Miraba a Quinn que parecía procesar todo lo que decía.

-Pero dijeron que ya no volveríamos ahí, ¿en dos semanas volveremos?

-No, pero eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Ahora solo disfrutemos de este regalo divino, vamos, las chicas están ya en la otra calle.

Se dirigieron donde estaban las chicas hablando tranquilamente como si acabaran de llegar de un paseo, entonces con bolsos en mano fueron a buscar el hospedaje al que siempre iban después de recaudar el dinero.

Tomaron dos habitaciones, una matrimonial para Britt y San, que no hicieron gesto alguno, pero para sus adentros agradecieron tener algo de tiempo como pareja. Y otra para Rachel y Quinn, que tampoco hicieron gestos pero para sus adentros agradecieron compartir ese espacio juntas.

Ya no tenía que ocultar esa parte de su cuerpo con Rachel, no es que se anduviera mostrando desnuda por toda la habitación, pero ya no tenía que hacer esfuerzos para ocultarlo bien entre sus bóxers.

Rachel también era muy respetuosa al no mandar miradas directas hacia esa parte de su cuerpo, o al menos no lo hacía cuando ella la estaba observando.

Así estuvieron viviendo las próximas dos semanas, solo protagonizaron dos robos mas durante todos esos días, ya que estaban bien abastecidas.

El último día llegaba con noticias importantes para Quinn. Después de esas tres semanas con las chicas paso su última prueba, no iba a delatar a sus amigas y ellas podían confiar plenamente en Quinn.

Desde ahora… comenzaba el verdadero juego.

* * *

**N/A**

**Ok, estoy agotada, he hecho varias cosas todos estos días por las festividades, pero aun así me di el tiempo para escribir esto. No sé qué me pasa, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una escritora, porque a cualquier lugar donde voy, tengo mil ideas que podría escribir y hasta tuve que comprarme una libreta para escribirlas.**

**Por eso hago esto con cariño y no por deber, me encanta saber que estoy haciendo algo que muchos aprecian y que yo disfruto al máximo.**

**Quería desearles ¡feliz navidad!**

**Y como siempre agradecer los Views, Rw, Favs y Follows.**

**Saludos mis queridos y navideños Visitors.**


	5. Mi habilidad es

**Cuarta Misión**

**Mi habilidad es…**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron a ese hotel.

Dormir en una cama cómoda, comer a las horas adecuadas y en cantidades adecuadas, y tener cierto control sobre su vida después de tanto tiempo, la hacían sentir segura. El futuro no podía ser malo teniendo amigas como las que tenía en este momento.

Solo tres semanas habían pasado desde que se conocieron, y en esas tres semanas habían conectado impecablemente, la confianza crecía cada día y ni hablar del cariño, se protegían entre ellas a toda costa.

Y Rachel… Con Rachel la situación no podía ser mejor. A pesar de que dormía tan cerca de ella todos los días, respetaba el espacio que las separaba en ese cuarto, no quería apresurar las cosas.

Rachel hacia mucho aceptándola totalmente, cada parte de ella, lo notaba en la manera en que la trataba, sus sonrisas sinceras y las caricias que aceptaba de Quinn en su cabello cuando se quedaban hablando en las noches, lo notaba cuando se acercaba sin que ella la necesitara, cuando la incluía en todos sus planes, todos sus sueños, cuando esperaba que Quinn se mantuviera por mucho tiempo más en su vida.

Todo eso lo notaba, porque era muy observadora y porque se podía palpar en el aire la atracción que sentían mutuamente.

Ahora llegaba el momento en que esos días en el hotel iban a quedar atrás, se supone que iban a ir a algún lugar especial dependiendo de cómo resultaba la charla que habían programado tener con Quinn esa misma tarde.

Estaban todas reunidas en la habitación de Britt y San, se sentaron en la cama matrimonial y se miraron entre sí. Este era el momento de la gran verdad, hoy Quinn se enteraría que rayos hacían en las tardes trabajando con tanto papeleo y saliendo cada una a diferentes horas.

-Quinnie, hoy se define tu futuro junto a nosotras. Se te han comunicado de antemano los requisitos para participar en esta reunión. ¿Podrías repetírselos al grupo para saber si podemos proceder? – Britt se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo como delegada del equipo. Santana a su lado la miraba con el orgullo plasmado en su rostro.

-Claro Bee… "Cualquier cosa que se diga o haga en la reunión, no podrá ser hablada por nadie más en el mundo, excepto ustedes – Espero una confirmación por parte de todas y siguió hablando – No puedo hablar, interrumpir o – Esta vez miro hacia Santana – hacer gestos tontos mientras una de las tres este revelando el gran secreto – Santana asintió con conformidad – Y por último, - Suspiro antes de decir el último punto – tengo que revelar mi mayor secreto como garantía para no revelar el secreto de ustedes" – A este último punto estuvo dudando una semana entera, pero creyó que era el momento para decirle a sus amigas acerca de su condición.

-Ese no era un requisito Quinn – Rachel y Britt se miraban con confusión, entonces comprendieron y miraron a Santana incriminatoriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Creo que es justo que nos diga algo a cambio de lo que le diremos nosotras – Decía Santana como si nada mientras apoyaba un brazo en la cama para relajarse.

-No es el trato, no tienes que decir nada Quinn, solo sigamos con la reunión y saltémonos ese punto.

Quinn suspiro de alivio, podía esperar un tiempo más antes de exponerse.

-Aclarados los requisitos, podreceremos…

-Procederemos cariño – Aclaraba Santana a su esposa

-Procederemos a revelar el gran secreto - Movió una hojas para acomodarlas en el centro de la cama, Quinn alcanzo a ver algunas fotos de diarios, pero no sabía en realidad de que se trataba – Sanny, tu vas a empezar tal como lo discutimos. ¡Que comience la sesión! – Mostro su sonrisa más grande y espero a que su esposa continuara.

-Como sabrás Quinn, somos ladronas. Hasta ahora has participado de cuatro robos, todos ellos pensados estratégicamente para que tú pudieras participar….

-Aun no sabemos qué habilidad tienes pero eso con el tiempo lo vamos a averiguar. Este "trabajo", va a requerir todo de tu parte durante los próximos seis meses – Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, nadie le dijo que el "trabajo" duraba tanto tiempo, en realidad nadie le dijo nada mas aparte de ser algo grande pero no esperaba que fuera algo TAN grande – Te dije que nada de gestos tontos. Como decía, si decides participar, nos tomara seis meses de trabajo intenso junto a un equipo de personas que "la jefa" ha encon...

-¡Estás diciendo mi parte San! – Quinn sonrió por la pequeña disputa. Santana solo rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la berrinchara continuara. Rachel se acomodo mejor en su lugar y continuo – Como decía Santana – miro a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados– Nuestra "jefa" – hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos – reunió a un grupo de personas hace un mes y medio, al parecer contrato a un investigador y se dio el tiempo de espiar a quienes parecían tener algún tipo de habilidad especial para participar en su proyecto – Miro a Britt para que esta siguiera.

-No solo hacía falta una habilidad especial, sino también tener extremas necesidades económicas, no tener problemas actuales con la ley y ser lo suficientemente humano como para no dañar a alguien que no se lo merece…

-Aun no sé cómo dejaron a Mercedes entrar en el proyecto. Esa bruja tiro a la mismísima Tyra Banks de una pasarela – Santana se perdía en el tema de conversación.

Quinn se sorprendió, ¿Iba a conocer a alguien famoso?...

-Enfócate San, dijimos que no diríamos nombres aun.

-Era mi turno de todos modos así que digo lo que quiero – Dijo con aires de superioridad a lo que Rachel solo negó con la cabeza – Sabiendo todo lo anterior supongo que ya sabrás que el gran proyecto es en realidad un gran robo – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y vio a Quinn asentir – Bien, pues vamos a robar el Ridegwood Bank.

Todas se quedaron esperando la reacción de Quinn, incluso se acercaron un poco para poder ver cualquier tipo de gesto que tardaba más de lo normal en aparecer.

-Yo… - Robar el Ridegwood Bank.

-Yo… - Robar en algunas tiendas y una pobre pizzería era una cosa, robar a uno de los bancos más antiguos de Queens… eso era algo completamente diferente.

-Tu… - Incentivo Rachel para que siguiera hablando.

-Yo… No sé si estoy lista – Estaba siendo sincera, ni siquiera sabía en qué iba a servirle al equipo.

-Créeme que lo sabemos rubia, solo necesitamos a la última pieza del puzzle, en estos seis meses vamos a entrenarte para cuando llegue el momento – Dijo Santana.

-Pero yo no tengo la habilidad, Ustedes fueron seleccionadas y por eso van a participar. Además tienen una jefa que las dirige, ¿ella sabe siquiera que me quieren incluir?

-En realidad ella nos dijo que estaba en nuestras manos buscar a la cuarta pieza – Le aseguro Rachel - nosotras cuatro seriamos quienes lleven a cabo el paso final. Solo confía en nosotras Quinn, sabemos que es un riesgo mayor, pero si solo conocieras a los chicos con los que vamos a trabajar… ¡Son increíbles en lo que hacen! No nos dejaran fallar, a ni una de nosotras – Rachel la miraba con esos ojos llenos de ilusión, pidiéndole que confiara y se entregara, no podía negarse a Rachel, a las chicas, todas habían hecho mucho por ella.

-¿Puedo conocer al equipo antes? Al menos así me haría una idea de lo que haremos, poder dimensionar que tan grande es todo esto. – Pedía Quinn con rapidez

-Lo siento Quinnie, no podemos ni siquiera dar nombres antes de que aceptes unirte, solo te queda aceptar o rechazar la oferta, y si la rechazas no nos enfadaríamos contigo, más bien entenderíamos que no quisieras llevar esta vida. Pero si decides aceptar, puede que no tengamos que hacerlo nunca más – Esta vez Britt se unía para convencer a Quinn.

-Yo quiero ayudarlas – Dijo Quinn con algo de duda en su rostro. Entendían las dudas de Quinn, solo hace tres semanas era una más en el equipo, ellas tenían una experiencia de más de cuatro años en las calles.

-Te aseguro que podrás, yo misma me voy a encargar de que te superes y puedas ser igual de buena que el resto – Las chicas asentían a lo dicho por Rachel – Entonces Quinn, ¿Estas adentro?

Las miro de nuevo, recordó a Russel, recordó a su madre, recordó a Puck, todos los momentos de fracaso en su vida y ser rechazada por más de cien empleos la habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Las únicas personas en las que podía confiar no tenían el mejor estilo de vida, pero eran la luz de esperanza al final de su oscuro túnel.

-Creo que, estoy dentro – Les regalo una sonrisa y todas gritaron felices de emoción, incluso Santana.

Saltaron como unas niñas arriba de la cama, rieron y trajeron una bolsa de confites para celebrar que Quinn al fin se unía, oficialmente, al Equipo.

-Aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero tenemos muchas horas libres antes de abandonar el hotel – Le decía Rachel con un vaso de refresco en su mano y una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo le dedicaba a Quinn.

Eran las 7 p.m, había tiempo de sobra para explicar lo más importante antes de llegar a conocer al equipo.

Se pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde y parte de la noche mostrándole a Quinn lo que habían hecho ese mes y medio.

Ellas eran las encargadas de vigilar la frecuencia con que la gente fluía por las calles fuera del banco, registrar las horas de mayor o menor aglomeración. Lo mismo con el interior del banco, la cantidad de trabajadores que había allí, guardias, cajeros, supervisores, jefes, jefes de jefes y hasta los encargados del aseo, y los horarios de trabajo de los mismos. Todos ellos contabilizados para crear el universo total del lugar.

-Solo tenemos que estar algunas horas allí, por eso nos turnamos en las tardes para ir. Si estuviéramos todas juntas todos los días sería demasiado sospechoso – Explicaba Rachel, ella escuchaba atenta a todo lo que le decía, pero no podía evitar a veces perderse en sus explicaciones y observarla.

Habían compartido durante tres semanas y finalmente se iban a ir de ese lugar. ¿Seguiría durmiendo con Rachel una vez que se fueran a ese misterioso sitio del que le hablaron hace unos minutos?

Esperaba que así fuera, la costumbre había hecho algo bueno con ella. Se sentía más cómoda con su naturaleza cuando era Rachel con quien compartía el espacio.

A las 12 cuando se fueron a la cama, completamente agotadas por las emociones del día.

Ya cada una en su cama, se quedaron observando, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de una manera más intima en todo el día, cosa que se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

-Crees que les importe que yo no sepa hacer nada – empezó Quinn

-No sabes si puedes aportar con algo o no, porque nunca has hecho algo como esto – Decía Rachel a través de la oscuridad del cuarto.

Quinn medito unos segundos esas palabras.

-¿Cómo descubriste lo que sabias hacer? – Preguntaba Quinn curiosa.

-Creo que en realidad fue algo que siempre hice por instinto, no era muy querida en la secundaria, así que trataba de pasar desapercibida para que nadie me insultara o molestara en los pasillos de la escuela – Respondió Rachel con la mirada perdida, recordando los amargos momentos de su vida en la secundaria.

Quinn no sabía mucho de la secundaria, solo había estado ahí hasta los 16, aun le faltaban dos años para terminar la escuela cuando tuvo que salirse.

-Y Santana y Britt, ¿ellas también eran atacadas?

-No, Santana era muy popular en ese tiempo, era una porrista estrella, igual que Britt, y aunque intentaban protegerme de todos, no podían hacerlo todo el tiempo, y una vez que me quedaba sola… - No tuvo que terminar la frase para que ambas entendieran a que se refería.

Quinn sentía impotencia con cada palabra, ojala pudiera encontrarse ahora con todos los chicos que le hicieron daño a su querida Rachel, entonces ya no tendrían la suerte de encontrarla sola, ella estaría ahí para defenderla y atacar a esos idiotas.

Rachel podía percibir la rabia en los ojos de Quinn, de alguna manera se sintió más protegida, a pesar de ya no haber amenazas cerca.

-Tendrían que haberte protegido mejor – Dijo Quinn con firmeza.

-No es su culpa Quinn, solo hacían lo mejor que podían, no era la idea que se fueran contra todos para que terminaran siendo atacadas también – Apoyaba a sus amigas sabiendo las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar a veces para protegerla.

Quinn suspiro tratando de comprender, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora, hacían pasado cuatro años desde estos hechos.

-Entonces… así fue como desarrollaste tu habilidad – Volvió de nuevo al tema principal sabiendo que no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

-Sí, supongo que en realidad eso que llamamos habilidad, es en realidad algo que tuvimos que aprender a hacer en nuestras vidas para sobrevivir… para sortear los obstáculos.

"_Sortear los obstáculos_" Pensó Quinn

Ella había tenido que sortear obstáculos toda su vida.

Empezando por la pobreza, el trabajar desde tan temprano había creado una actitud guerrillera en ella.

No tener apoyo o cariño de su familia la habían hecho fuerte para soportar a quienes trataran de hacerla caer, los tratos malintencionados no llegan de la misma manera a un corazón acostumbrado a ellos.

Su condición, la hacía sentir especial entre los demás. Saber que era diferente la hizo creer en un Dios, en un ser superior que había planteado un destino para ella.

Y su padre abusivo, el la había hecho sortear los mayores obstáculos, literalmente tuvo que sortear obstáculos para poder escapar de sus golpes, de sus gritos, de su rostro cubierto de odio.

Esa escalera de incendios la había visto escapar innumerables veces de situaciones extremas con su padre, si tuviese una habilidad, esa seria sortear obstáculos.

Quizás su habilidad para el escape podría ser una ventaja para el equipo, una ventaja al momento de robar un banco.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, también se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando demasiados minutos y Rachel ya parecía dormida desde su cama.

-Rachel – Susurró para saber si aún quedaba algo de la Rachel despierta.

-¿mM? –Sonrió cuando la vio abrir un poco los ojos.

-Creo que… Rachel, ¿me estas escuchando? – Dijo cuando la vio cerrarlos de nuevo.

-mhmm…

-Creo que ya se cual es mi habilidad Rae

Esta vez Rachel abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué dices? – Rachel ya se sentaba en su cama por la expectación de escuchar cual era la habilidad de la que hablaba Quinn.

-Creo que ya se cual es mi habilidad – Repitió Quinn acomodando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la cama.

-Rachel abrió los ojos de golpe y como un robot se paró de su cama y se sentó en la de Quinn, mirándola de frente impaciente por escuchar más.

-¡Ya escuche eso! Cuéntame cual es, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Quinn reía por el entusiasmo de Rachel.

-No sé si es algo tan sorprendente- Agrego con tranquilidad.

-No importa, quiero saber cuál es, ya veremos si es sorprendente o no – Decía con desesperación.

-Ni siquiera sé si pueda ayudar en algo pero tal vez podría perfeccionarme – Estaba alargando el momento más de la cuenta, sabía que Rachel estaba sufriendo por esto, era muy impaciente como para soportarlo.

-¡No seas pesada y dime cual es! – Se reía igual que Quinn viéndola jugar con ella.

-Está bien, está bien – Rachel se dejo caer en el respaldo de la cama al igual que ella – Yo puedo… sortear obstáculos.

Rachel mostro su confusión, entonces recordó haber dicho algo así un rato antes.

-Pero Quinn, yo dije que todos sabíamos hacer eso, todos sorteamos los obstáculos de la vida y… - Empezó tratando de hacerle entender a que se refería.

-No Rae, me refiero a que yo REALMENTE se sortear obstáculos

-Pero… - comprendió entonces que se refería a una manera literal, sonrió para sus adentros cuando se le ocurrió que decir lo siguiente - ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso si apenas puedes caminar correctamente? – Aguanto la risa mordiéndose el labio mientras Quinn le levantaba una ceja.

-¡Hey! Yo no camino así – Dijo falsamente ofendida poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Rachel rio fuerte – Claro que si Quinn, eres bastante torpe, ¿no recuerdas como casi te caíste cuando te pusiste el bolso al hombro antes de ese robo? – Se reía aun más fuerte – Y lo único que tenia dentro era un papel periódico– Decía limpiando sus lagrimas.

Ahora si estaba avergonzada, quizás si fuera bastante torpe, pero según ella eso no pasaba en momentos críticos, cuando de verdad tenía que sortear obstáculos para "salvarse".

-Si eso es lo que crees entonces deberías salir de esta cama, no vaya a ser que la torpe te haga caer – Decía con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. A Rachel le pareció una imagen muy tierna, parecía una niñita enojada.

-No te enojes Quinnie – Dejo un beso en su mejilla a lo que Quinn se sonrojo – Solo me parece extraño que creas tener esa habilidad sabiendo que tienes un historial de… problemas para moverte bien – Dijo esta vez con algo más de seriedad.

-No me enojo solo… espera a que te lo demuestre Rae, sé que puedo hacerlo, solo necesito entrenarlo para mejorar. Pero si me dices que no va a servir de nada entonces ya buscare algo más en lo que sea buena – Decía un poco triste, la realidad la volvía a enviar al principio, quizás su habilidad no iba a ser requerida en el robo.

Rachel se le quedo mirando unos segundos.

-Aun no sé que hay dentro de las instalaciones de ese banco. No sé qué clase de trabajo tengamos que hacer allí, quizás ni siquiera haga falta mi habilidad o la de Santana, o la de Britt – Ahora se ganaba la atención de Quinn – Son los demás chicos quienes se están encargando en este momento de averiguarlo, es el trabajo más difícil, por lo que tal vez tengamos que usar todas o no usar ni una y perfeccionarnos en algo diferente – Terminaba de decir Rachel.

-¿Entonces está bien si me presento con esa habilidad? – Pregunto esperanzada.

Rachel le sonrió – Si Quinn, puedes presentarte con esa habilidad, en realidad es bastante buena, pero vas a tener que demostrarlo en algún momento, así que es mejor que empieces a entrenar una vez que nos instalemos en ese lugar.

-Genial, lo hare Rae, ya quiero empezar con todo esto – Dijo mirando al vacio, al final la idea de tener a muchas personas a su alrededor con situaciones parecidas en sus vidas, la hacía sentirse más entusiasmada por tener que conocerlos.

-Bien, creo que es momento de dormir, tenemos que salir temprano en la mañana– Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a su cama.

-Es nuestra última noche juntas – Dijo Quinn de repente

Rachel se volteo rápidamente antes de llegar a su cama, no entendió a que quería llegar con ese comentario.

-Lo sé, es decir, no sé cómo nos distribuirán allá donde vamos, nunca he ido – Dijo de pie en medio de la habitación.

-¿Tú crees que me hagan dormir sola, o con otra chica? – Rachel sintió como la recorrió una punzada de celos por todo el cuerpo. ¿Otra chica? No quería dejar de compartir habitación con Quinn, no quería que alguien más compartiera habitación con Quinn.

-¿Te gustaría que te dieran tu propia habitación? – Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-No estaría mal, pero prefiero compartirla – Le dijo Quinn mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Entonces te gustaría compartirla con alguna de las chicas que estén ahí? – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-No creo que sea lo mejor – Rachel la volvió a mirar – no quiero que me descubran Rae, prefiero que tu compartas habitación conmigo – Dijo tranquila.

Ahora entendía, prefería dormir con ella porque ya había descubierto su condición, ya no podía sentirse del todo afortunada.

-No creo que tengas que depender así de mi Quinn – Se volteo de nuevo dirigiéndose a su cama, a la cual entro con algo de brusquedad y no alcanzo a ver la sorpresa en la cara de Quinn.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, que no dependas de mí para sentirte a gusto en un lugar, puede que cuando yo no esté tengas que buscar a otra para contarle tu secretito – Ni siquiera pensaba bien lo que decía, solo se acomodo en la cama mirando a la pared.

Quinn frunció las cejas en la confusión ¿En qué momento comenzaron a tener una discusión? No tenía idea de que había dicho para hacerla reaccionar así.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a estar? Y Yo no te conté mi secreto, ¡Tú fuiste quien casi lo arranca de mi cuerpo cuando lo descubriste! – Exclamo Quinn aun algo desorientada.

-¡Ni siquiera tendría que haber casi arrancado algo de ahí, esa cosa ni siquiera debería ESTAR AHÍ! – Grito esto último volteando su cuerpo para enfrentar a Quinn.

La vio en su propia cama con la vista fija en su cuerpo, hacia ningún lugar en específico.

Se sentía dolida, no era SU Rach hablando en ese momento, era una versión cruel de la misma, pero eso no impedía que doliera, que esas palabras la atacaran sin poder hacer nada. Todos esos años resistiendo a los comentarios de su padre ahora le parecían un juego de palabras, soportar que quien se lo haya dicho fuera Rachel, era insoportable.

Rach solo se sentó lentamente en su cama y se quedo mirando hacia sus pies desnudos en el suelo frio de la habitación.

¿Qué acababa de gritarle a su amiga? Era una perra sin alma por lo que acababa de hacer. Ella misma decía haber aceptado la situación de Quinn, y ahora mismo demostraba totalmente lo contrario y lo peor de todo es que su disculpa se estaba atrasando demasiado.

-Quinn – Dijo débilmente levantando la vista. Se rompió cuando vio a Quinn cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas dándole la espalda a ella – Quinn, por favor – Se acerco lentamente a la cama de Quinn e intento tocar su espalda, sintió como se estremeció por completo a su tacto.

-Quinn, cariño lo siento – Decía con lagrimas en los ojos, vio a Quinn alejarse de su contacto y tuvo que reprimir algunas lagrimas.

No se iba a rendir con Quinn, se había comportado como una insensible, una de esas personas que odiaba porque juzgaban a los demás. Había visto a sus padres en la misma situación con muchas personas, juzgados con palabras hirientes solo por el hecho de ser diferentes, y ahora ella estaba dando el mismo ejemplo.

-Lo siento Quinn, soy una tonta, soy una estúpida insensible. Yo te quiero tal y como eres, no tienes que cambiar nada de ti, ¿me oyes? Creo que eres el ser más perfecto que he conocido– Susurraba ya con lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas.

Quinn se sintió mal por ella, aunque estaba dolida no quería hacer llorar a Rachel, no quería hacerla sentir así.

-Está bien Rae, solo vete a dormir, creo que es lo mejor por ahora – Dijo suavemente, pero no volteo a mirarla en ningún momento.

-No está bien, necesito que me mires Quinn, necesito ver que vas a estar mejor – Extendió su mano para intentar voltear a Quinn, pero esta no cedió.

-No Rae, solo déjame descansar. Mañana hablaremos

No volvió a escuchar a Rachel, pero la sintió a su lado.

Rachel dudaba si dejarla en ese estado, iba a estar solo a dos metros, pero necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien.

Así que tras pensarlo durando unos minutos termino apartando un poco las mantas que cubrían a Quinn y se interno en la cama.

-No me apartes, por favor no lo hagas, solo… déjame quedarme a tu lado por hoy – Se abrazo a la espalda de Quinn y rodeo su cuerpo con un brazo, esta se estremeció un poco al contacto.

Ella nunca había dormido con alguien más en la misma cama, nunca había pasado una noche abrazada a alguien. Ni siquiera con Marley tuvo un momento así en su relación. Tampoco sabía que se podía sentir tan bien.

Por eso no dijo nada y se dejo abrazar, sentir el calor del cuerpo de Rachel a su espalda era la mejor sensación del mundo, mejor que un beso.

Así se fueron quedando dormidas, y así amanecieron también al otro día, pero que pasaría cuando tuvieran que dirigirse las primeras miradas de la mañana, las primeras palabras, ¿habría algo más que palabras y miradas?

* * *

**N/A**

**No esperaba escribir de nuevo tan pronto, pero ya ven, cuando la inspiración llega solo queda dejarla ser.**

**Feliz navidad!**

**Eso ya lo había dicho ja.**

**Agradezco un montón los RW, no saben cómo me entusiasma leer cada uno.**

**Espero que hayan tenido un día increíble y lo sigan teniendo.**

**Saludos mis queridos y aun navideños Visitors.**


	6. ¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?

**Quinta Misión**

**¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?**

* * *

A penas salió de su mundo onírico recordó que le habían mencionado que tenían que salir temprano de ese hotel para ir a su nuevo destino, su nuevo trabajo y nueva vida por los próximos seis meses.

Tenía muy presente la noche anterior, la confrontación con Rachel aun dejaba llagas en su interior, sabía que la chica estaba mal por algo y por eso había reaccionado así, sabía que Rachel la había aceptado hace dos semanas incondicionalmente, pero aun así dolía escuchar de una de las personas que más quería, que ella no era una chica "normal".

Por eso cuando despertó, no supo que reacción tener cuando sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y un cuerpo se aferraba con fuerza al suyo.

Si se movía, probablemente Rachel despertaría y tendría que lidiar con todo el asunto; una charla, las miradas, las explicaciones y disculpas que no quería oír en este momento. Decidió por lo sano pretender que aun dormía, dejaría que Rachel despertara sola y arreglara ella la situación, de todos modos le correspondía por haberla tratado así.

Al parecer la chica tenía un sueño profundo, porque no despertaba ni con los bocinazos que se escuchaban desde la calle.

Tuvieron que pasar veinticinco minutos para que Rachel comenzara a moverse lentamente, suspiro de alivio, ya tenía el cuerpo semi entumecido.

Sintió como Rachel movió la mano que tenía en su abdomen y la llevo a algún lugar que no alcanzo a percibir.

Una vez restregados sus ojos, Rachel vio a Quinn durmiendo aun justo frente a ella, la chica no había cambiado su posición en toda la noche, pero lo agradecía, estuvo increíblemente cómoda durmiendo, como si abrazara a un osito Teddy gigante.

Por eso aprovecho que Quinn aun dormía y volvió a abrazarla, pero Quinn no se esperaba eso, al contrario, estaba a punto de voltear cuando la sintió de nuevo. Rachel acerco su rostro al cabello de Quinn y se hundió en el suavemente, comenzó a acariciar con su mano el abdomen de Quinn, esperando que no se despertara, pero la ya despierta Quinn no pudo más que tragar con pesar. Esta no era la situación que ella quería, no podían solucionar un problema con algunos mimos, ni siquiera deberían las amigas regalarse tantos mimos, y hasta donde ella sabía, ellas seguían siendo amigas.

Se decidió a enfrentar la situación de una vez.

Se removió lentamente, tampoco quería asustar a muerte a la pobre de Rachel.

Cuando sintió la tensión de Rachel en su propio cuerpo decidió voltear.

Ahí estaba, hermosa, adorable y triste.

-Quinn… - No supo que mas decir, Quinn la miraba directo a los ojos sin expresión alguna – Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Tú tienes que hablar, no yo – Le dijo Quinn, no tuvo la intención de sonar tan fría, pero así lo hizo a oídos de Rachel.

-Por favor no me trates así – Aun tenía una mano rodeando a Quinn, esta vez llegando a su espalda – Sabes que no quise decirte eso anoche, sabes que yo te acepto tal y como eres – Vio como la chica frente a ella desvió la mirada y tragaba duramente.

-¿vas a ser así siempre? – Pregunto Quinn de repente.

-¿Cómo dices? – Dijo Rachel confundida

-Que si vas a ser así siempre. ¿Vas a enojarte conmigo un día y te vas a reír de mí después? – Dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Nunca me reí de ti Quinn! – Exclamo con sorpresa.

-Hablaste de mi… de mi pene como si fuera una cosa Rachel, no es una cosa – dijo suavemente sin mirarla. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero más avergonzada se sintió ayer cuando Rachel se refirió a esa parte de su anatomía como una cosa, se sintió insultada y anormal.

-Pero no me reía de ti Quinn, se lo que es, solo… perdí la cabeza – acaricio suavemente la espalda de Quinn para que la mirara

-¿Por qué, porque perdiste la cabeza?– Pregunto con curiosidad.

Rachel suspiro, no era capaz de decirle lo que en verdad sintió, no era el momento - Jamás me reiría de ti, ¿de acuerdo? – Evadió la pregunta, Quinn solo lo dejo pasar por ahora - Creo que eres perfecta Quinn, te lo he dicho muchas veces, si tienes un… pene, pues por algo será – Esta vez se gano la atención de Quinn, así que siguió hablando – Tal vez es que tú tienes un destino mejor que el resto de nosotros, algo así como un camino especial – Quinn se encogió un poco en sus brazos y asintió fuertemente a Rachel, lo cual casi la hace reír un poco pero se lo guardo sabiendo que estaban resolviendo algo – ¿Podrías perdonar a esta tonta?

-No eres una tonta Rachel, solo me hiciste daño – Le dijo Quinn sin resentimiento en su voz, eso solo la hizo sentir peor.

-Lo sé, y prometo no volver a hacerlo más Quinn, créeme que estoy sufriendo igual que tu por hacerte daño – Se quedaron mirando unos segundos más asimilando el momento, entonces Rachel se acerco a Quinn y dejo un beso en su mejilla, a lo que Quinn hundió su cabeza en el cuello en el cuello frente a ella y se dejo abrazar, ahora si se sentía completamente a gusto entre esos brazos, esos pequeños brazos.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos disfrutando del amanecer, aun quedaban dos horas para llegar al destino propuesto, si se levantaban ahora iban a poder hacer todo tranquilamente.

En una hora Rachel y Quinn estuvieron listas, no tuvieron que despertar a las chicas ya que ellas estaban despiertas desde antes, era lógico ya que habían dormido mucho más que Quinn y Rachel.

-Ok tropa, tenemos que tomar el subterráneo en diez minutos si queremos llegar a tiempo, hay una cantidad de nueve personas esperando por nuestros importantes traseros – Las chicas rodaron los ojos con humor y siguieron a la latina formando una fila, cargando sus ahora grandes bolsos, felices por la nueva travesía.

Llevaban casi veinte minutos pasando de una estación a otra, viendo las luces pasar fulminantemente a su alrededor, Quinn ya se sentía un poco mareada con tanto movimiento, y es que los subterráneos de Nueva York debían ser los peores subterráneos del mundo, por eso solo cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Britt, quien estaba a su lado, y espero a que alguien le avisara que habían llegado ya.

No tardo en suceder, como siempre Santana como líder de su pequeño equipo les aviso que habían llegado a destino.

Saco un pequeño mapa con las indicaciones de cómo llegar y las guio por esas calles que nunca habían transitado.

Estuvieron caminando durante treinta minutos, hasta que Santana al fin les señalo el sitio donde terminaba ese agotador viaje.

Nunca habían llegado hasta esos sitios en Queens, se veía que era un sector más industrial y alejado de la ciudad. Todas miraron alrededor tratando de capturar el paisaje que tenían frente a ellas., si iban a vivir ahí seis meses probablemente esto no importaba, pero era la reacción natural al conocer algo nuevo.

No era un lugar bonito, solo industrial, todo era gris, blanco o estaba dañado de alguna manera, los contenedores de colores apilados unos sobre otros, las grúas, los camiones amarillos abandonados, hacían parecer que el lugar estaba hecho para gigantes, todo se veía enorme frente a ellas.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, dispersas las unas de las otras y mirando al mismo punto, un galpón enorme de color blanco en medio de esa jungla de metal, ese sitio donde se supone tenían que llegar a las 10 a.m. Bueno, eran las 9:55 y ellas estaban ahí, así que Rachel se adelanto y toco lo que parecía ser una puerta.

Escucharon el gran alboroto que se sintió desde adentro, ni una palabra inteligible, solo murmullos.

Después de tocar otras dos veces, oyeron como el sonido de unos tacones sobre el suelo se acercaba hacia ellas. Alguien abrió la pequeña puerta y saco la cabeza por ella.

-¡Miren nada mas quien está aquí! – Era una chica que no debía tener más edad que ella – ¡Mis amores! Pasen, pasen que esperábamos por ustedes, son el plato fuerte de la cena – Les guiño un ojo a todas provocando sonrisas. Fijo la vista en Quinn, la observo detenidamente mientras las demás ya pasaban felices por el umbral – Tu debes ser la cuarta pieza, eres todo un tema entre nosotros cariño, solo te esperábamos a ti para empezar nuestro proyecto – Le hizo un gesto para que entrara a una tímida Quinn que aun permanecía afuera, cuando paso por la puerta, quedo boquiabierta por el mundo que encontró adentro.

-Este, es el centro de operaciones del ¡mayor robo en la historia de Queens! – Vio a la chica extender los brazos con entusiasmo – Tenemos muchas habitaciones, mucha comida, mucha diversión y por supuesto mucho trabajo que hacer por delante. ¡No seas tímida cariño! Vamos a conocer al resto, están entusiasmados por conocerte.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre? – Pregunto mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Claro que sí, yo soy Sugar, pero me puedes decir "jefa", al parecer todos aman llamarme así – Decía Sugar con una sonrisa. _"!No me jodas!" _Pensó Quinn, ¿esa era su jefa? Una chica de su edad que aunque estaba bien vestida no mostraba señales de ser alguien impotente y con gran poder como para llevar a cabo un robo de esa magnitud.

Necesitaba hablar con su pequeño equipo urgente, pero mientras tanto…

Sugar la dirigió hasta el centro del galpón donde ya estaban sus amigas con al menos ocho chicos mas hablando y riendo entre sí, parecían llevarse bien, se veía que llevaban un tiempo conociéndose.

Se sintió un poco extraña cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en ella y en la jefa, que entusiasmada llamaba la atención de todos.

-¡Mis amores! Llego el ultimo diamante para completar nuestra grandiosa pieza de arte – Decía mirando a Quinn que estaba completamente ruborizada.

Todos rieron tras percatarse de la cara que puso Quinn.

-Tranquila estrella, Sugar hace eso cada vez que alguien se une al equipo – Dijo un chico en silla de ruedas – Entonces, eres la persona que faltaba para que estuviéramos completos – Se escucharon algunos murmullos entusiasmados entre todos. Pudo ver a Rachel sonriéndole más allá junto a una chica de rasgos asiáticos.

-Vamos cariño, preséntate para que podamos comenzar nuestra primera reunión extraoficial – Le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo y miraba al frente.

-Y-yo soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray, y… - Miro a Sugar, no tenía idea de cómo presentarse ante alguien, esta la miro incentivándola a que continuara – y tengo 23 años.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cosa que la hizo poner nerviosa, pero fue Santana aguantando la risa lo que la volvió a poner roja, mas allá Rachel se mordía el labio mirando al piso.

-¡PERFECTO! – Todos se sobresaltaron por el grito de Sugar – ¡Que comience la reunión!

Dejaron los bolsos en un lugar cercano a unas cajas y empezaron a caminar todos hacia un lugar que las chicas aun no conocían así que terminaron siguiendo al grupo.

Rachel, Santana y Britt definitivamente ya estaban más unidas a ese grupo de chicos, cosa que la hizo sentir un poco apartada al verlas interactuar con ellos y no prestarle atención, aun sabiendo que ella no conocía a nadie. No le dio más importancia al asunto y siguió a todos a lo que parecía ser una gran habitación, probablemente la más iluminada del recinto.

Tenía las sillas justas para todos ellos, una mesa enorme que dejaba espacio suficiente para acomodarse correctamente, una pizarra blanca mas allá se mostraba limpia de rayones, pero supuso que durante las próximas reuniones iban a destacar algunas cosas en ella. Parecía una verdadera oficina de empresarios, solo que con el estilo industrial que definía a todo el recinto. Quinn se pregunto si incluso las habitaciones tenían esa apariencia…

-Vamos mis preciosos, tomen asiento cada uno en una silla. Las chicas aun no conocen el lugar por lo que voy a seleccionar a uno de ustedes para ser el guía que les hará un recorrido – Sugar tomo asiento en su puesto al principio de la gran mesa – Se que hemos hecho esto muchas veces, pero creo que Quinn se merece una pequeña introducción con sus nombres y el trabajo que van a desempeñar en este proyecto – Ahora se mostraba como una Sugar mucho más centrada, hasta se había puesto unas gafas que de nada debían servirle si las sujetaba con la punta de su nariz.

Todos asintieron amablemente dirigiendo sonrisas a Quinn, que solo atino a sonreírle a algunos de vuelta.

-Ehmm – Parecía que el chico más alto de todos iba a tomar la palabra – Hola Quinn, yo soy Finn, Finn Hudson, tengo 24 años y soy el mecánico y electricista del proyecto, experto en robótica y hago el mantenimiento de los equipos que utilizaremos – Termino con una boba sonrisa y asintió orgulloso de su puesto, no le pareció un mal chico, solo algo… bobo.

Quinn asintió a lo dicho por Finn y desvió la mirada al siguiente en tomar la palabra, otro chico que estaba al lado derecho de Finn, al parecer había comenzado un orden para poder presentarse.

-Soy Blaine Anderson, tengo 22 años y según dicen soy experto en manipulación de objetos, algo así como el mago de los objetos – Ese chico le caía bien, su sonrisa no mostraba otra cosa que humildad.

-Soy Tina Cohen-Chang, tengo 22 años, y bueno… yo y Mike – Señalo al chico junto a ella, otro con rasgos asiáticos – Somos los encargados de los contactos con el barrio Chino para pasar artículos ilegales y utilizarlos en el proyecto, también tenemos los contactos para comprar a otros mercados, pero nuestro fuerte es el mercado Chino.

-Soy Mike Chang, tengo 23 años y mi novia acaba de hablar por los dos – Dijo Mike mirando a su novia.

-Eres un dominado Chang – Dijo Santana tranquilamente mientras el resto reía.

Mike ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo beso la mejilla de su novia.

El par de asiáticos derramaron dulzura por el lugar y después dejaron hablar al siguiente.

-Soy Kurt Hummel, tengo 23 años y soy experto en cambios de apariencia – Sonrió feliz de poder presentarse – Eso quiere decir que si alguien necesita salir de este lugar y verse como alguien más, pues yo soy el indicado para lograr eso.

Quinn se sorprendió por ese talento, todos esos chicos tenían una habilidad a su manera, ahora dudaba si en realidad la suya fuera o no una habilidad o un talento.

-Soy Sam Evans – Dijo un chico rubio, Santana le dijo esa mañana que había un chico con los labios más grandes que había visto en su vida, por supuesto exageraba, o tal vez ella había dejado de juzgar hace mucho tiempo – Tengo 21 años y soy programador.

Quinn lo miro con confusión, ¿qué rayos era eso? El chico al parecer se dio cuenta de su confusión.

-Soy quien opera la computadora, yo soy el que va a manejar las transmisiones en el momento del robo, por eso estoy creando un nuevo prog…

-Ya está bien Guppy Lips, nadie quiere escuchar tu porquería Geek – Todos suspiraron esperando el conflicto, el cual nunca llego porque Britt le dirigió una mirada de muerte a San, que se quedo callada al instante y todos rieron ante esto.

-Quien es la dominada ahora San – Dijo Mike en venganza.

-Cállate Jackie Chan, nadie te pidió tu opinión – Escupió Santana enojada.

-Está bien mis amores, no perdamos la cabeza tan rápido, casi se termina la presentación, ¡luego vamos a divertirnos todos! – Aplaudió aunque nadie la siguió en su gesto, excepto Britt, y Quinn tuvo ganas de sumarse al entusiasmo pero no tenía la confianza para hacerlo – Continua mi hermosa Mercedes.

Se dirigió a una chica de color que estaba esperando su turno para hablar.

-Soy Mercedes Jones, tengo 23 años y soy la que va a llamar la atención cada vez que haya que llamarla, ¿entiendes chica? – Miraba a Quinn y esta solo negó – Yo soy la Distractora, esa que crea una situación en ¡GRANDE! Cada vez que una de ustedes cuatro quiere pasar desapercibida para los demás en ese banco– También le agradaba esa chica, recordó que era ella quien había botado a Tyra Banks de una pasarela, se preguntaba porque lo había hecho, ella no parecía una modelo de pasarela, era más bien rellenita, ni siquiera se veía famosa, pero le parecía una chica con actitud y las personas con actitud por lo general son las más sinceras.

-Soy Artie Abrams– Era el chico en silla de ruedas que le había hablado antes- Tengo 23 años y soy el arquitecto del proyecto, yo voy creando los pasos que vamos a hacer para construir el robo – Entonces él era la mente maestra detrás de todo el equipo…

-¡Y Yo soy Sugar Motta! Tengo 22 años y soy la inversora del proyecto, eso quiere decir que puse todo mi dinero en esto y espero que las cosas salgan bien – Dijo con simpleza, no parecía darle mayor importancia al hecho de haber hecho tal cosa como dar todo lo que tenía por un…robo – una vez hechas las presentaciones, vamos a pasar al salón, por hoy no habrá nada de trabajo, solo vamos a relajarnos e integrar a nuestra maravillosa participante – Se escucharon algunos vítores en la sala y todos ya se levantaban entusiasmados por tener un día de fiesta y relajación.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al salón principal y Finn, Sam y Blaine fueron a buscar algunas cosas a la cocina, se acomodaron en grandes Puffs o cajas de madera que hacían de asientos. Los chicos volvieron un rato después y empezaron a llenar una mesa con refrescos, comida y alcohol, ya todos eran mayores de edad por lo que lo anormal seria que no bebieran.

Quinn no bebía, ok, lo había hecho alguna vez pero no era fanática de las bebidas alcohólicas, nunca le había encontrado la gracia al sabor que tenían y el hecho de ser suficientemente torpe estando sobria le hacía perder las ganas de verse torpe estando ebria.

Algunos chicos se acercaron a ella para saber más de la misteriosa rubia, ella siempre había sido muy sociable así que se integro de la mejor manera posible con todos, estaba demás decir que los chicos estaban encantados con la personalidad de Quinn.

Se entero por el mismo Artie que él en realidad había estado en la universidad, estudiando arquitectura y no llego a terminar la carrera porque justo en el último año cayó en una gran depresión al terminar con su novia del instituto. El hecho de haber estado un año sin estudiar había hecho que sus padres dejaran de pagar sus estudios, no estaban felices porque su único hijo desequilibrara su vida así, y como no quería volver a estudiar, pues ya no recibía dinero.

Era una pena que no quisiera estudiar, pensó Quinn, ya que ella daría lo que fuera por hacerlo.

Ese chico, Blaine, también le hablo un poco acerca de su vida, era un ladrón callejero que acostumbraba a robar con su habilidad, era rápido con las manos, así que se paseaba por las calles de Manhattan siguiendo a corredores de la bolsa, gente importante y con mucho dinero, y les hacia su "magia". Ellos probablemente no se daban cuenta de que habían perdido sus cosas hasta que llegaban a sus casas.

Fue con Finn con quien sintió más afinidad, increíblemente el chico bobo había tenido una vida más o menos parecida a la suya. Su padre lo odiaba y era un alcohólico, nunca lo quiso en casa y por eso se tuvo que ir a vivir con su tío a los 13 años, su madre había muerto cuando el tenía 5 años.

Su tío le enseño todo lo que tenía que aprender de mecánica, era un ex militar que fue destituido del ejército por crear artefactos de alto peligro con los materiales que quedaban de las armas y tanques después de las guerras.

Fueron tres años los que vivió con su tío antes de que este tuviera que arrancar de los federales que comenzaron a perseguirlo por las plantaciones de marihuana que tenía en su casa. Le dijo que debía comenzar a valerse por sí mismo desde ahora, le dio mil dólares y salió de la casa con la tranquilidad que siempre lo definió.

Desde entonces Finn se tuvo que valer por sí mismo y empezar a trabajar, fue aprendiendo todo lo que le quedaba por aprender de mecánica gracias a que estudiaba mucho, leía cuantos libros podía leer cada día y no se daba el lujo de tomar descansos hasta que tenia cada proyecto completamente listo. Por eso fue el segundo en ser escogido para el proyecto después de Artie, si alguien era indispensable para este proyecto, ese era Finn.

-Entonces, que te parecen los chicos, ¿ah que son increíbles? – Era Rachel quien se sentaba a su lado en ese enorme Puff y apoyaba su mano en una de las piernas de Quinn, con la otra bebía de un vaso con contenido dudoso.

-Lo son… pero con tantas historias creo que olvide preguntar las de mayor importancia – Se quedo mirando a Rachel que tenia la vista en todas partes.

-¿La mía? Creo haberte contado como termine así – Vio como Quinn sonrió de repente, no tenía idea de que era gracioso – ¿de qué te ríes?

-No hablaba de ti señorita egocéntrica, hablaba de Bee y San – Rachel enrojeció un poco, solo un poquito ya que el alcohol la hacía perder casi por completo la inhibición – Nunca pregunte porque se casaron o porque terminaron igual que nosotras.

-No es algo que te vayan a ocultar si les preguntas.

-Sí, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tú, ¿hay algún problema con eso? – Tal vez Rachel estaba un poco más bebida de lo que creía al principio, esta ni siquiera podía fijar la vista en sus ojos.

-¡Claro! – Exclamo media desorientada.

-¿Si hay problema? – Pregunto con confusión

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ya te lo cuento yo – Se acomodo mejor que pudo apoyándose en el cuerpo de Quinn, quien atino a rodear con su brazo los hombros de Rachel.

-Britt y San se conocen prácticamente desde que nacieron, sus familias eran… demasiado cercanas. Vivian en el mismo barrio, tenían una situación económica muy buena, nada que ver con la mía, sus padres eran amigos desde el instituto, amaban a sus hijas y en realidad San y Britt siempre fueron muy consentidas – Suspiro con tristeza mirando el suelo, parecía recordar todo lo que se le vino encima a sus amigas – En realidad lo único que hicieron mal para sus padres fue amarse. Creo que siempre lo hicieron, pero cuando Santana cumplió los 15 años, recién Britt tomo valentía y se lo confesó a San, que por supuesto le correspondió al instante, si hubieras visto las sonrisas que traían… no se separaron nunca hasta ahora.

-Los padres… ¿ellos las echaron de sus casas?

-Sí y no. Les dieron a ambas la opción de, o terminar con la relación que mantenían o no seguir siendo hijas de ellos – A Quinn no le extraño eso, ya sabía que había padres que discriminaban a sus hijos – Se enteraron cuando teníamos 18 años, un mes antes de terminar la secundaria, las chicas no sabían qué hacer. Si permanecían juntas tendrían que dejar atrás todo bien material y un futuro asegurado en la universidad, pero si se alejaban en cambio dejarían atrás al amor de sus vidas. Entonces decidieron no solo permanecer juntas, sino casarse, me dijeron que no valía la pena esperar, de todos modos no iban a tener la suerte de hacerlo en otro momento sabiendo la vida que se les venía por delante.

-Eso fue antes de que… de lo que paso con tus padres – Espero a que Rachel supiera lo que trataba de decir.

-Estuvieron en mi casa viviendo algunos meses hasta que paso, éramos pobres entonces y seguimos siendo pobres después. La casa en la que vivíamos no era de mis padres sino que era alquilada, por eso no pudimos permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Quinn asintió en la comprensión, ahora entendía la totalidad de la historia, no sabía si podría ver a San y Britt con los mismos ojos ahora, ellas eran las personas más valientes que había conocido en su vida.

Se quedaron en silencio repasando sus pensamientos. Era difícil decir cualquier cosa ante tal historia, una trágica o hermosa, o trágica y hermosa historia de amor.

Quinn miro a sus amigas más allá, abrazadas hablando con Artie y riendo como unas niñas. Parecía como si nada pudiera perturbar la felicidad que sentían por estar juntas. Eso solo la hizo sonreír, no era una historia trágica, siempre tuvo un final feliz porque si estaban juntas podían enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-¿Estas tan agotada como yo?- Le pregunto Rachel hundida en su cuello, el vaso yacía vacio ya en el suelo.

-Un poco, pero creo que lo que tú tienes no es agotamiento – Sonrió divertida cuando Rachel le bufo en el cuello.

-Que estas insinuando Fabray – Se escuchaba enfadada pero aun así paso su mano libre por la cintura de Quinn y se hundió más en su cuello.

-No insinuó nada, te digo claramente que estas ebria – Se mordió el labio cuando Rachel subió la cabeza y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, solo para después hacer un puchero y volver a hundirse en el cuello de Quinn.

-Yo no quería terminar así, solo me tome 5 vasos de vodka – Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, 5 vasos no eran pocos para alguien que no acostumbraba a beber.

-Rae, creo que deberías ir a descansar – Dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros, ni siquiera se podía sostener correctamente.

Rachel iba a refutar, pero en realidad estaba agotada, ya era un poco tarde y había bebido demasiado para su resistencia.

-Mmm, pero no sé dónde puedo ir a dormir.

-Yo voy a hablar con Sugar ¿sí? Espérame aquí y no te muevas mucho porque te puedes caer – La acomodo lo mejor que pudo y se fue a hablar con su Jefa.

El recorrido que les harían ese día había quedado en el olvido cuando la celebración se extendió toda la tarde, ya habría tiempo mañana para conocer el lugar.

Hablo con Sugar rápidamente para que le explicara donde podían ir a dormir, ella le señalo hacia una pasillo construido de cajas metálicas que las llevaría a las habitaciones, una por pareja.

Le dijo que tenía que ser la última habitación, ya que la otra estaba preparada para el matrimonio Lopez-Pierce.

Ella no tuvo problema con eso, al fin se había resuelto el misterio de si dormiría o no con Rach, y no podía estar más feliz de saber que podría hacerlo.

Fue a buscar a su amiga, la vio con la cabeza enterrada en el puff y rio por la imagen frente a ella.

Fue a buscar su bolso y el de Rachel y se los puso en un hombro cada uno. Iba a ser una odisea poder llegar con el peso de ambos y el de Rachel sobre ella.

-Rae… Vamos, tenemos que ir a dormir – Le susurro mientras intentaba levantarla y hacerla caminar.

-Mmm, ya estoy durmiendo – dijo mientras se sentía flotar por el espacio. En realidad iba caminando pero ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Aun no estás durmiendo – Miro hacia atrás antes de entrar al pasillo, varios chicos se habían ido ya hacia otros lugares, ni siquiera vio a Britt y San, probablemente se fueron a dormir también.

-¡Si lo estoy!

-Shhh, tranquila, está bien, si estas durmiendo, ahora tienes que ayudarme un poco mientras entramos a la habitación, ¿de acuerdo? – Ya casi… solo tenían que recorrer las habitaciones hasta llegar a la última.

Miro hacia un costado y pudo ver los baños, estaban más cercanos a las primeras habitaciones, tal vez podían aprovechar y lavarse los dientes antes de ir a dormir.

Así lo hicieron, dejo los bolsos en el sueño y saco su cepillo y el de Rachel, esta se sentó en una silla que había a un lado de las bañeras y espero con los ojos cerrados a que Quinn terminara, cuando llego su turno ella ni siquiera se movió, fue Quinn quien tuvo que lavárselos a ella y lo único que hizo ella fue enjuagar su boca.

Tomo los bolsos y a Rachel nuevamente y siguió su recorrido.

-¡Aquí! – Apoyo a Rachel en una de las paredes afuera de la habitación y abrió con cuidado la puerta, dejo los bolsos en el suelo y regreso a buscar a Rachel.

-Ven aquí, creo que no te dejare beber mas alcohol en lo que nos resta de vida – Le dijo mientras trataba de guiarla a su cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero podía verse que nada tenía que ver con el resto de ese enorme galpón. Habían sido arregladas para tener el confort necesario después del exhaustivo trabajo que tenían que hacer, aunque todavía no tenía claro que haría ella.

-YO no te dejare beber a ti – Rio mientras Rachel apuntaba hasta donde supuestamente estaba ella, solo que ella estaba a un metro de ese lugar – Y no te rías, eres una mala amiga – parecía como si fuera a llorar, tendida en esa cama con los ojos semi cerrados.

-Oh vamos Rae, no llores, sabes que no me rio de ti – Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello

-Y porque no quieres dormir conmigo – Sollozo mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas

-¿Qué dices? Si yo voy a dormir aquí al lado tuyo – Le apunto la cama que había a un lado – Me voy a quedar contigo durante estos seis meses.

-Pero eso no es lo que querías hacer ayer, querías dormir con Mercedes o Sugar – Quinn se sintió mareada, no sabía de qué rayos hablaba Rachel, ella jamás dijo algo así, pero debía ser el alcohol hablando por ella.

-Nunca dije eso Rae – Dijo con seriedad – Te pregunte si íbamos a dormir juntas porque eso quería hacer, compartir habitación contigo – Vio como Rachel se quedo mirando al vacio procesando lo que decía Quinn.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si Rae – Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y espero a que Rachel dijera algo.

-Entonces duerme conmigo –Dijo tratando de mirarla a los ojos, se mantuvo firme aunque su estado no la dejaba del todo.

-Eso hare, porque voy a dormir en la cama de… - Volvió a repetir Quinn con paciencia.

-No así, quiero que duermas conmigo, aquí, conmigo, igual que ayer – termino de decir con esto en un susurro.

Quinn lo medito unos segundos antes de asentir, podía hacerlo de nuevo, no había nada de malo en dormir con tu amiga, mas si esta te necesitaba.

-Está bien, solo déjame ponerme el pijama ¿sí? Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo – Dijo mientras sacaba de ambos bolsos los pijamas.

Le tendió el suyo a Rachel.

-¿Podrías voltear? Los baños están lejos y es un poco tarde para ir hasta allá – Dijo un poco avergonzada, ella no había andado por ahí en bóxer frente a Rachel.

-Lo hare, tú también tienes que voltear, y espera a cuando este lista ¿bueno? – Se veía un poco mas lucida después de pedirle a Quinn dormir con ella.

-Bueno.

Así lo hicieron, voltearon cada una y se cambiaron, Rachel con un poco mas de dificultad.

-Estoy lista – La primera en terminar fue Quinn.

-Yo aun no, espera un segundo – Siguió luchando con el pantalón de su pijama.

No quería mirar, más bien quería hacerlo pero sabía que no debía, pero algo le atraía sobre el hecho de ver a Rachel semi desnuda, sería la primera vez, ya que esta siempre se cambiaba de ropa en el baño.

-Sí, tranquila, yo puedo esperar – Dijo tragando fuertemente.

El sonido de las ropas moviéndose y Rachel sujetándose de vez en cuando en la cama, hicieron que solo moviera un poco la cabeza. Alcanzo a ver un brazo de Rachel estirándose para meter una parte del brazo en el pijama, de verdad se veía en dificultades.

Movió un poco más la cabeza y alcanzo a verla casi por completo, se quedo paralizada cuando descubrió a Rachel de espaldas con el pantalón de pijamas a medio poner dejando a la vista su hermoso trasero con unas bragas rosadas muy lindas. Vio como termino de subirlo, entonces desvió la vista un poco más arriba y tuvo que dejar de mirar cuando la vio sin sujetador.

Esperaba que Rachel no notara su respiración acelerada, intento recuperarse de a poco y sacar de su cabeza esas hermosas imágenes.

Si seguía así Rachel no iba a dormir nunca más con ella por sentir cosas extrañas en la cama.

-Estoy lista Quinn – Ahora si volteo completamente y vio a Rachel gateando por la cama para meterse entre las sabanas, se acerco también y la ayudo a posicionarse bien.

Se metió en la cama con su amiga y se acomodo de lado mirando hacia Rachel. Se veía tranquila con los ojos cerrados, la chica se removió un poco y abrazó a Quinn de nuevo por la cintura, igual que el día anterior, solo que Quinn esta vez estaba de frente.

-Abrázame Quinn – Le susurro con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

La miro con ternura, se veía tan frágil entre sus brazos…, la rodeo con cariño por la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo, se sintió completa cuando Rachel suspiro lentamente y se fue quedando dormida.

Ella cayó dormida unos minutos después.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola, me voy a tomar este espacio para contestar algunos RW porque se ve que algunas tienen dudas. ;B**

**Panquem: Si xD, el G!P va a cambiar un poco la historia de este robo. Qué bueno que te guste el Fic y espero haberte complacido con la historia de las Brittana, en realidad la desarrolle pensando en tu RW.**

**Gbrujndl: Según yo desde este capítulo empiezan a mostrar algo mas, espero que todas piensen igual.**

**Acuario88mz: ¡Gracias por tu RW!, me animo un montón.**

**A quienes me han preguntado por el otro Fic, bueno, lo voy a actualizar cuando me vuelva la inspiración por esa trama, no creo que demore mucho ya que tengo algunas ideas nuevas para el.**

**Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Saludos mis queridísimos Visitors.**


	7. Día Libre Para Quinn

**Sexta Misión**

**Día Libre Para Quinn**

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Intentaba correr lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera estaba cansada.

A su alrededor oía los gritos de las chicas, todo su equipo defendiéndose y lo único que podía hacer era sortear obstáculos, SU Rachel estaba al final del camino, tenía que llegar a ella y lograr salvarla antes de que la atraparan como al resto.

Todo el almacén se convirtió en su pista de obstáculos. Ahora era cuando tenía que usar su habilidad, justo el día en que eran atrapados…

"salvar a Rachel, no dejar que te atrapen" Era la frase que se repetía en su cabeza mientras se impulsaba sobre una pared para volar hasta una de las cajas metálicas y subir una tras otra.

No había torpeza, ese poco equilibrio que la caracterizaba cuando caminaba normalmente ya no existía, ante la presión sus piernas reaccionaban con una rapidez impresionante.

Llego hasta la cima de las cajas, calculo nuevamente los espacios, un segundo le tomo determinar su ruta para los próximos quince segundos.

Salto sobre una viga que sostenía los focos de luz, esta tembló un poco debido al movimiento, avanzo con los brazos hasta llegar a otro bloque de cajas, se soltó y salto sobre ellas hasta llegar al suelo, habían un par de maderas obstaculizando aun más el camino, pero a ella no le tomo más de un segundo saltarlas para poder llegar al final de un pasillo.

Salto de nuevo sobre las cajas que había a su lado y llego hasta una pared. Esta tenía vigas sobresaliendo de ella, abajo no había nada, si caía probablemente se rompería el cuello por la altura. No lo dudo y salto sobre cada una, lo que causo nuevos gritos que se escucharon como un eco en todo el lugar.

-¡QUINN, ESTAN LLEGANDO A RACHEL! – Fue suficiente escuchar eso y un par de gritos más para apresurar sus movimientos, cuando llego a la última viga, frente a ella tenia un gran espacio entre el segundo piso de las habitaciones y ella y la viga, calculo sus posibilidades, se limpio el sudor de la frente y tomo impulso con el cuerpo.

Escucho gritos asustados a su alrededor cuando salto y dio una patada a la pared que estaba a su lado, lo cual sirvió para tener el impulso suficiente que necesitaba para llegar al segundo piso.

Se sostuvo de la baranda metálica con las manos y con los pies piso firme apenas sosteniéndose del borde, y avanzo rápido de lado, con manos y pies, hasta llegar a una escalera, salto la baranda y bajo tranquilamente, solo para encontrarse con una sonriente Rachel que la abrazo apenas llego junto a ella.

Todos gritaron emocionados, mirando desde diferentes lugares en los segundos piso de ese enorme almacén, como conseguía llegar a su objetivo.

Cuando supieron que su habilidad era "sortear obstáculos", no la tomaron muy en serio, nadie entendía a que se refería, pero ella dijo que podía demostrar que era en realidad lo que hacía.

Por eso todos colaboraron para armar una escena casi de película, con todos los elementos que encontraron para obstaculizarle el camino a Quinn.

Solo tardo tres minutos en recorrer todo el almacén de principio a fin, y como necesitaba una motivación para hacerlo, Blaine propuso inventar algo lo más creíble posible para que pudiera demostrar su habilidad.

Todos conocían la relación que tenia Rachel y Quinn, no era un secreto que se miraran como algo más que amigas, solo faltaba que cualquiera de ellas diera el primer paso… el cual estaba tardando más de lo normal en suceder.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Era la segunda vez que despertaba sintiendo el abrazo de alguien.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Diferente porque no estaba dolida con Rachel, diferente porque ayer vio a Rachel en ropa interior y diferente porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de distinta manera a ese otro cuerpo cuando no estaba enfadada.

Escucho un pequeño ronquido y sonrió, bajo la cabeza para observar como Rachel dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la boca un poco abierta.

Tenía su propio brazo sujetando el cuerpo de Rachel, era realmente incomodo, pero no se movió porque valía la pena la incomodidad por verla dormir unos minutos más.

La habitación tenía poca luz, solo la que se filtraba del alumbrado del interior de ese gran almacén.

Se pregunto cómo Sugar había conseguido todo ese lugar. Aunque era obvio por todo el dinero que tenía. ¿Sería que necesitaba aun más? ¿Por eso quería robar un banco? Quizás estaba metida en asuntos con la mafia.

De solo pensar eso envió escalofríos por su cuerpo, provocando que Rachel comenzara a moverse poco a poco.

Se acomodo para mirar de frente a Rachel, esperando a que esta espabilara.

Cuando Rachel despertó por fin, miro unos segundos a quien estaba a su lado, felizmente recordaba todo lo que paso la noche anterior.

-Hey – Le decía Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Hey, es increíble que puedas sonreír. Yo que tu estaría maldiciendo a la vida por la resaca– Le dijo Quinn devolviendo la sonrisa.

-No tengo problemas de resaca, supongo que soy una privilegiada – Dijo aun media adormecida

-¡Lo eres! Pero espero no volver a verte así… - le dijo observando cómo Rachel bostezaba.

-También lo espero, no sé que me paso, supongo que fue porque nunca bebo – No le dio importancia al asunto – Solo fue una reunión con los amigos Quinn, no hay porque hacer un escándalo.

Quinn levanto una ceja con gracia – ¿y quién está haciendo un escándalo?, tienes complejo de diva Rachel Berry – Dijo riendo, y su risa se extendió cuando Rachel le golpeo suavemente el abdomen.

-No juegues conmigo Fabray, y no me creo una diva, yo SOY una diva.

-claro que lo eres – le dijo suavemente, Rachel no esperaba eso ni lo que paso después.

Sintió los labios de Quinn en su mejilla, varios segundos, que la hicieron despertar por completo y sentirse renovada.

Cuando Quinn se separo, la miro sin rastro de timidez en sus ojos.

-¿Y eso? – Le pregunto Rachel aun bajo el efecto de ese beso.

-¿Qué, no puedo besarte? – Le pregunto Quinn con seguridad, aunque por dentro moría de nervios.

-Claro que si… - Dijo con ensoñación, nunca había visto a Quinn con tanta determinación en su mirada. ¿Sera que ya estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso? Ella lo estaba…

-Bien – Dijo simplemente regalándole una cálida sonrisa y otro beso en la mejilla, que Rachel recibió gustosa – Creo que deberíamos ir a alistarnos, Sugar me dijo ayer que hoy íbamos a ponernos al día con todos los trabajos que hicieron este mes y medio.

Al parecer sus planes de besar a Quinn en los labios iban a tener que esperar para otro momento.

-Ok… Entonces deberías ir a bañarte rápido Quinn, las demás estarán por levantarse – Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Quinn pareció recordar que ella no era como cualquier chica, porque salto de la cama rápidamente para ir a buscar sus cosas y bañarse lo antes posible.

-¿Te molesta que me cambie acá? Creo que no me va a alcanzar el tiempo de hacerlo allá – Dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila.

-No me molesta, ¿pero acaso te vendrás con una toalla?

-No, como crees, me pongo el pijama de nuevo y vengo a cambiarme más tranquila acá – Con sus cosas en mano miro de nuevo a Rachel, que ya se levantaba de la cama.

-Está bien… Se te hace tarde Quinn – Le dijo sin expresión en su rostro, si hubiera prestado más atención a Quinn que a tender la cama, estaría viendo la expresión de cariño que la chica le dirigía.

-Si – Dijo sacudiendo al cabeza rápidamente para aclarar su mente.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Rachel suspiro sentándose en la cama a medio hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer reaccionar a Quinn?

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Después de ese día no habían podido acercarse lo suficiente, el trabajo era bastante.

Prácticamente tenían que unir absolutamente todos los datos que habían recopilado, como si de un puzzle se tratara.

Tenían un taller muy grande en una habitación que estaba al lado de la sala de reuniones, estaba tan iluminado como esta, solo que en vez de haber muchas sillas habían muchas mesas, muchas pizarras blancas, un televisor pantalla plana y tres computadores que servirían para la operación.

Sam se había encargado de esconder cámaras en un parque que estaba justo frente al Ridegwood Bank, estas funcionaban durante todo el día, por lo que tenían la vista de la fluencia de la gente que entraba y salía.

Arti era el encargado de los planos, pero con la dificultad de la silla de ruedas, era Quinn quien tenía que ir a sacar fotografías del edificio.

No resultaría un plano exacto pero era suficiente mientras no se internaban aun en el banco.

Así es como ocupaba la mayoría de su tarde, si no eran fotografías del edificio completo, eran fotografías de cada detalle del mismo. Usaban a personas para comparar la altura de estas con el edificio para poder tener una altura aproximada, lo mismo con los enormes ventanales.

Fotografiaba las puertas, las escaleras, detalles de la ventilación, etc.

A veces veía a alguna de las chicas tomar apuntes en algún lugar cercano, pero tenía prohibido acercarse, así que solo seguía haciendo su trabajo.

Ahora Rachel, Santana o Britt se internaban de vez en cuando en el banco como si fueran a hacer un depósito o sacar dinero.

Cuando llevaban tiempo suficiente en una de las filas, hacían como si hubieran olvidado algo o tuvieran que ir a otro lugar y simplemente salían.

Era sencillo hasta ahora, con tantas personas entrando y saliendo del edificio los guardias jamás las recordaban.

El reto que se venía, era anotar los nombres de cada trabajador que alcanzaban a ver, el resto eran oficinistas que operaban en otras plantas… Pero ese era el reto de unas semanas más adelante.

De vez en cuando, Quinn podía ver a los magnates del banco salir todos juntos como si fueran los reyes del mundo, así se debían sentir las personas con mucho dinero. Cada uno se dirigía a sus lujosos autos que los esperaban en el estacionamiento frente al banco.

Pero la imagen que mas recordaba de este hecho, era ver como una mujer rubia de unos 34 años iba en el medio, riendo de la broma de alguno de esos hombres que no se veían nada graciosos.

Podía ver la elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, era hermosa y rebosaba de una seguridad atrayente, definitivamente ella era alguien importante en ese lugar.

Se atrevió a fotografiarla una vez, sin que esta se diera cuenta por supuesto, y conservo la imagen para mostrársela después al resto.

Así se la habían pasado toda la semana.

Todavía no podía creer su suerte, estar en ese lugar, con todas las comodidades que les entregaba Sugar, con las personas que quería a su lado y nuevos amigos.

Se podría quedar ahí para siempre, pero sabía que era un imposible y que en algún momento después de unos 5 meses iba a venir un desafío que podía o cambiar el destino de su vida o encerrarla de por vida en una cárcel.

Lo mismo podía sucederle a Rachel, San, Britt o cualquiera de sus nuevos amigos, y eso era algo que la tenía en angustia durante algunos minutos del día.

Por eso ocupaba sus noches en tratar de dormir lo antes posible sin pensar demasiado.

Cuando llegaba la hora de descansar, estaba tan agotada que se ponía su pijama y se dormía en su propia cama, cosa que no terminaba de agradar a Rachel, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera exigir, no eran nada más que amigas… Aunque eso estaba por verse, ya que _"no hay imposibles para Rachel Berry"._

-¡Es increíble! Claro que podríamos utilizar tu habilidad en el proyecto, en realidad hay algo que he estado estudiando, tu habilidad podría funcionar – Decía Artie entusiasmado por haber visto lo que podía hacer Quinn.

Todos los chicos estaban rodeándola, mientras ella seguía abrazando a Rachel por la espalda.

-Gracias Art, tu solo dime como, cuando y donde – Le guiño un ojo al chico que le sonrió de vuelta.

-Creo que te has ganado el día Q, después de eso debes estar exhausta – Le decía Finn que estaba sobre una de las cajas.

-Nah, estoy bien, además no sé si a Sugar le agrade que me tome el día, hay mucho que hacer – En verdad no estaba agotada.

-No es como si estuviera acá, que dicen chicos, ¿día libre para Quinn? – Todos aprobaron la idea al instante.

-Nosotros mientras vamos a ordenar el lugar – Decía Blaine mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas maderas que seguían botadas por el lugar.

-Al menos déjenme ayudar en algo, son muchas cosas las que movieron – Decía tratando de ayudar a sus amigos.

-Tranquila Q, tu ve a bañarte, relajarte o lo que sea, quizás Rachel podría darte un masaje – Santana hacia sonrojar a ambas chicas, y todos rieron viendo como se ponían estas.

-No es una mala idea Quinn – Le susurro Rachel al oído, se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo cuando la escuchó.

Viendo que los chicos ya no prestaban atención, asintió a Rachel y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Eres increíble, no sabía que podías moverte así – Hasta ahora Rachel no le había dicho nada de su habilidad.

-Pues ya ves que es posible… No sé cómo lo hice, solo imagine que estabas en peligro y se activo algo en mi – Quinn la miro fijamente, imaginar a Rachel siendo atrapada, sufriendo, angustiada, era su mayor miedo hasta el momento.

Rachel suspiro, entendía a que se refería, su mayor miedo era ver a Quinn sufriendo por cualquier cosa, si la atrapaban no sabría que hacer… - No pensemos en esto ahora Quinn, es momento de relajarnos, te acaban de dar el día libre, Sugar se fue hace horas a quien sabe dónde y no va a volver hasta mañana, creo que te mereces descansar.

-Creí que me ibas a dar un masaje, ¿o tal vez solo quisiste tomarte el día libre también? – Le dijo en broma con una risita.

-No seas tonta, claro que te daré el masaje, recuéstate en la cama – Le ordenaba mientras iba a buscar una crema a su bolso. No podía estar más feliz por el momento que iban a compartir.

-Claro, pero… - ¿Se tenía que sacar la parte de arriba? Probablemente era la idea por la crema que veía en las manos de Rachel.

-Vamos Quinn, no seas tímida, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes – Eso podía entenderse de muchas maneras.

Quinn no sabía que pensar tampoco acerca de eso, definitivamente era algo que no había pensado antes. ¿Sería Rachel virgen como ella? ¿Había visto algún otro miembro masculino? Apretó la mandíbula pensando que había sido así, o que incluso lo pudiera haber disfrutado.

Trato de calmarse y se saco el buzo con capucha que traía, no tenía nada más que un sujetador abajo.

No se sintió avergonzada, no tenia porque avergonzarse sobretodo si era Rachel quien la veía.

Rachel se le quedo mirando varios segundos. "_hermosa_" Fue lo único que pensó antes de reaccionar y dirigirle una sonrisa a Quinn, que se la devolvió con ternura.

Se recorto sobre la cama esperando que Rachel comenzara el masaje. La escucho gatear sobre la cama y trago fuerte cuando se sentó sobre sus muslos, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Escucho como puso crema sobre sus manos y las froto para entibiarla.

-Deberías quitarte el sujetador Quinn, lo puedo manchar con la crema – Le dijo antes de poner ambas manos en la espalda de Quinn, masajeando suavemente justo debajo del sujetador.

Quinn obedeció por inercia, se llevo ambas manos a la espalda y desato el sujetador con habilidad.

-¿Está bien así? – Le pregunto Rachel en un susurro mientras masajeaba ahora cada rincón de su espalda.

Solo asintió, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa.

Llevo ambos brazos a su cabeza y apoyó su frente en ellos, dejando así un pequeño escondite donde Rachel no podía percatarse de su acaloramiento. Ese masaje la estaba llevando donde ella no quería llegar.

Después de veinte minutos, se sintió completamente relajada, ya respiraba con más calma y sentía las manos de Rachel como si fueran seda recorriendo su piel.

-¿Está bien si lo dejamos ahí? Creo que se me están cansando los brazos – Le dijo Rachel aun sobre ella.

-Sí, ¡Dios!, fue excelente, nunca me habían hecho un masaje – Decía moviendo su cabeza a un lado para mirar a Rachel.

-¡No puede ser! Tienes que pedirle a Britt que te haga uno, es excelente con ellos.

-Se lo pediré un día de estos, pero puedo asegurarte que los tuyos son increíbles – Le dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos totalmente relajada.

-Eso lo dices porque es el primero – Le respondió, acariciando suavemente el contorno de sus omoplatos. No se quería mover de donde estaba, podría quedarse a vivir ahí sobre la piel suave de Quinn, alimentarse del cariño que sentían y respirar del aliento que exhalaban por los besos que se darían, sería una buena vida.

Sonrió en el pensamiento y se acerco a la espalda de la chica, para terminar depositando un suave beso justo en el medio de esa escultural espalda.

Quinn arqueo la espalda y abrió grandes los ojos al sentir el contacto, se despertó por completo, pero no era lo único que comenzaba a despertar en ella. Por eso volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Sintió a Rachel salir de arriba suyo y ubicarse justo al lado de ella en la cama.

Había llegado el momento, quería un beso de Quinn, quería saber que estaba en lo cierto cuando su cabeza le decía que se atraían mutuamente, que ambas querían llegar más allá.

-Quinn… - Le susurró y la movió suavemente esperando que la chica la mirara. Pero Quinn estaba demasiado entretenida tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que hiciera desaparecer el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones.

Se sentía avergonzada por no poder controlarse.

-Quinn, por favor mírame – Le seguía pidiendo Rachel mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-Creo que es mejor que descansemos Rae – Le dijo en un susurro sin mirarla ni voltear su posición – Estoy algo cansada, ¿hablamos luego si?

Tuvo ganas de llorar al sentirse rechazada tan directamente, Quinn ni siquiera quería voltear a verla.

-Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? –Pregunto casi sin voz, sentía que se quebraba por dentro. Estaba convencida de que Quinn quería esto tanto como ella, pero entonces ¿por qué estaba siendo rechazada?

Quinn bostezó falsamente, no quería hacerle esto a Rachel, pero no podía voltear y que esta se horrorizara por su situación, prefería esperar otro momento.

-Sí, creo que me dio sueño por el masaje.

Rachel ni siquiera dijo otra palabra, solo se levanto rápidamente de la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, se acomodo la ropa y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola**

**Creo que es la segunda vez que me voy a tomar este espacio para responder a alguien. No pienso hacerlo con frecuencia, pero es necesario esta vez porque creo que este fic esta creando un poquito de controversia en algunas lectoras.**

**Cualquier duda con respecto a los personajes, yo les digo que ya todos tienen un lugar determinado en este Fic, incluso Sue tiene un puesto aun más importante que el de Sugar, hasta William Schuester tiene uno, no tan importante pero lo tiene.**

**Cynthia.338: No se si entendí completamente tus preguntas, pero déjame sintetizar y si me equivoco tu me lo dices luego.**

**¿Te provoca algo que muchas lectoras empiecen recién a leer g!p con tu historia?**

YO: Lo que me provoca es orgullo, saber que se aprecia mas la trama por sobre la condición de Quinn. Esta condición, como he dicho antes, es la que va a dar un giro inesperado al robo.

**¿Te condiciona en algo que, llegado el momento en que el g!p tome importancia, esto c****ause incomodidad en alguna?**

YO: No, porque sé que llegado el momento yo voy a poner todo de mi para crear una escena

**de sexo que caracterice la ternura de mis dos protagonistas y no hacer que mis lectoras**

**Sientan que tengan que dar vuelta la página.**

**Gracias por escribir este RW y dedicar tu tiempo a leer el Fic**

**Gracias a todas también por hacerlo.**

**Saludos mis queridas Visitors.**


	8. El mundo no se terminó, escenarios

**Séptima Misión**

**El mundo no se terminó**

* * *

"Ya llegaría alguien que la aceptara con todo lo que tuviera que ofrecer".

Esa era la frase que había usado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por las mujeres.

Siempre se caracterizo por sentirse segura de sí misma, por aceptarse y creer que había algo especial preparado para ella. Pero este último tiempo, exactamente desde hace poco más de un mes, no se sentía ni segura, ni aceptada por sí misma y definitivamente no quería que hubiera algo preparado para ella si ella misma no podía llevar las riendas de su vida.

Rachel no le hablaba desde hace tres días y eso la estaba matando.

Estaba sentada en la pala de una retroexcavadora amarilla que estaba cerca del almacén, el día era perfecto, el sol iluminaba de manera precisa el día sin llegar a quemar por su intensidad.

Se estaba comiendo un sándwich de queso, lo tragaba pero por ningún motivo lo disfrutaba, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Rae, sabia porque estaba enfadada con ella, haber sido rechazada así fue un golpe muy duro, y sabia que Rachel sabia que ella sabia porque estaban en esa situación ahora. Era una situación muy confusa si se miraba como espectador.

-¿Que paso rubia, tratando de decolorarte al sol? Ya sabía yo que ese color no podía ser natural – Santana se acerco a ella extrañamente con una sonrisa. Ella no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta. No sabía porque, pero siempre le gusto observar la sonrisa en la cara de los demás, si había una sonrisa había felicidad.

-Hola San, no sabía que te gustaran estos lugares… creí que eras mas de las comodidades –Le dijo sin malas intensiones, simplemente sabia como era Santana.

-Y lo soy, solo tenía que venir a una misión especial – Le dijo sentándose a su lado, no sin antes limpiar con un trapo que había cerca.

-Esa misión me incluye a mí, supongo.

-Supones bien

-Pues… dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-De Rachel

Ahí vamos de nuevo, era cosa de escuchar su nombre para volver a entristecerse. Santana pudo haberlo notado, porque le dio un suave golpecito con su brazo para que la mirara de nuevo.

-Se como de intensa puede ser a veces Rachel, entiendo que puedas creer que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que se conocen, pero lo que me extraña Quinn, y por lo que estoy realmente acá en este momento, es porque noto la manera en que la miras de vuelta, ¿Entiendes? – Pregunto Santana.

Quinn solo asintió lentamente volviendo a mirar a sus pies.

-No es que me incumba, o tal vez si ya que somos amigas. ¿Somos amigas Quinn? – Quinn volvió a responder asintiendo esta vez con más rapidez – Entonces dime, dime si tienes algún problema con lo que te podamos ayudar, o dime si me equivoco cuando noto que quieres a Rachel tanto como ella a ti, y no, no me ha dicho nada, solo lo noto ¿sí? – Agrego rápidamente al ver como la miro Quinn.

No tenía problemas en contarle a Santana la situación, era su amiga, por eso tal vez era momento de liberarse un poco la carga que llevaba encima y aceptar un poco de ayuda.

-No tengo un problema, más bien es algo que podría ser un problema para el resto, en este caso… Rachel

Santana asintió incitándola a continuar.

-Bueno, yo nací diferente a las demás chicas, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé porque, pues mi familia nunca pudo pagar por exámenes médicos – Decir que no estaba nerviosa por ver la reacción de Santana seria una mentira, porque lo estaba.

-Q, ¿estás enferma? – Pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos así que se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-No San, no es eso, en realidad estoy muy saludable – Suspiro antes de continuar – Yo soy intersexual.

Santana lo pensó un minuto, el minuto en el que Quinn ya empezaba a morderse las uñas.

-Quinn – Dijo de repente - ¿Que carajos es ser intersexual?

No sabía si reír o ponerse seria, por supuesto que nadie debía saberlo.

-Es, prácticamente, n-nacer con un…. Mas bien, es ser una mujer, pero con un miembro masculino – Dijo finalmente

Santana abrió al máximo los ojos, "_Quinn tiene un pene_" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-San – la llamo, pero la latina seguía perdida en sus pensamientos mirando al horizonte – SAN – la llamo más alto, era imposible, estaba… petrificada.

Bufo sin perder la paciencia, solo tenía que esperar.

No sabía que esa espera le iba a llevar otros cinco minutos, y la latina seguía con la boca abierta. Ya ni siquiera estaba nerviosa por su reacción, nada malo había sucedido.

Así que decidió divertirse un poco con Santana, tomo un trozo de pan que le quedaba y se lo metió directamente en la boca entreabierta de la chica.

Se rio cuando Santana escupió con disgusto las migas de pan de la boca, y se rio aun mas fuerte cuando Santana la empujo con la poca y nada fuerza que poseía.

-¡Eres idiota Quinn! – Quinn se seguía riendo, mientras San se sacaba las migas que le quedaban, no lo iba a admitir pero le estaba causando gracia ver reír así a Quinn. En verdad era imposible enojarse con ella, de alguna manera le recordaba mucho a Britt.

-¡No reaccionabas! Tenía que hacer algo – Dijo limpiándose algunas lagrimas

-¿Y no se te ocurrió moverme cierto?

-Probablemente era mejor esa idea – Dijo soltando una risita.

-Probablemente era mejor esa idea – Dijo imitando la feliz voz de Quinn.

-Ya, tranquila fiera, atrás, ¡ATRÁS! – Decía tomando una silla imaginaria para alejar a Santana, que solo sonrió divertida – No, ya en serio…

Llego el momento de ponerse seria, las dos intentaron hacerlo.

-No es algo fácil de procesar ¿sabes? – Quinn asintió entendiendo a que se refería – Pero no por eso no es fácil de aceptar – Sonrió mirando a su amiga, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto - Ni siquiera es algo que los demás tengamos que aceptar o no, porque siendo tus amigos, el día que decidimos que te queríamos en nuestra vida… aceptamos todo lo que vendría contigo, todo el paquete… literalmente hablando – Le guiño un ojo a Quinn que sonrió ruborizándose.

-Ahora dime – Siguió hablando San – ¿Por qué eso debería ser un problema para Rachel? ¿No lo sabe aun? O ¿Lo sabe y no lo acepta? Eso me extrañaría mucho, Rachel es la persona más… accesible que conozco.

-Si lo sabe, en realidad tenemos una anécdota bastante buena acerca de cómo lo descubrió – Sonrió recordando esa mañana en el albergue – El asunto es, que no se si le siga agradando cuando las cosas pasen a mayores.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo? – Fue directa al preguntar.

-¡No! Creo que eso aun no pod… aun no es el momento, ni siquiera nos hemos besado – Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Entonces de que hablas Quinn, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo.

Se tomo unos segundos antes de responder a Santana – El otro día, cuando termine la demostración de mi habilidad – Miro a Santana para que recordara el momento – Bueno, tu propusiste un masaje – Santana la miro con una sonrisa picara – Si, funciono tu plan porque Rae quiso hacerme un masaje.

-Pff, Eso es perfecto – Interrumpió Santana.

-No sé si tanto.

-Como que no se si tanto, era el momento perfecto para que hicieran algo más.

-¡Ahí es donde entra el problema! Que cuando termino el masaje pues yo….

-Yo…

-Yo tuve…

-Vamos rubia no me hagas hacértelo escupir – Dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Yo tuve una erección – Dijo sumamente roja, dejo de mirar a Santana que ahora se veía tan avergonzada como ella.

Se tomaron un minuto mientras miraban el paisaje de camiones y almacenes frente a ellas.

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba –Dijo aun un poco sorprendida.

-Ni yo, usualmente puedo controlarme ¿sabes? Pero es Rach quien me descontrola, solo ella provoca todas esas cosas en mí.

-Ok, tranquila ahí, estás hablando de mi casi hermana. Nadie quiere escuchar eso de su casi hermana – Dijo asqueada.

-Lo siento – Dijo Quinn moviendo inocentemente sus pies.

-Olvídalo, está bien Quinn – Suspiro, sabía que no era su culpa, la jodida de Rachel seguro también la provocó.

-No está bien. Rachel dijo que me aceptaba, pero no estoy segura de que lo vaya a hacer cuando en algún momento… pasemos a mayores.

-Quinn, no sé si lo sabes, pero en realidad SI estás hablando de sexo.

-Puede que sí, pero eso es para el futuro, ahora solo me preocupa perder el control cuando nos estemos besando.

De nuevo. No quería escuchar eso, pero si quería ayudar a Quinn iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo.

-¿Tuviste alguna novia antes Quinn?

-Si, Marley, ella fue mi novia por tres meses, pero ni siquiera tuve la confianza como para contarle acerca de mi condición.

-Vaya, tres meses sin sexo entre pareja, esa chica en verdad te quería.

Quinn sonrió sabiendo lo cierto que eso era – Si, lo hacía, igual que yo a ella. Pero así son las cosas, con Rachel es totalmente diferente. Con ella espero entregarme de todas maneras, con ella me proyecto al futuro.

-¿Quieres saber algo Quinn? – Quinn simplemente asintió expectante – Estas jodidamente enamorada.

-¿Qué? Nada que ver Santana. Una cosa es sentir atracción y la otra…

-Es proyectarte a futuro con Rachel – Dijo cruzándose de brazos orgullosa de su descubrimiento – Hm, y yo que creí que Rachel era la enamorada de la "relación". Tú vas ganando ahora.

-No juegues San, no estoy enamorada, lo digo en serio. Solo… la quiero demasiado, eso es – Estaba absolutamente convencida de esto.

-Como digas. Volviendo al tema, lo único que puedes hacer es… hacer lo que hacen todos los chicos cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles – Se levanto del asiento improvisado y le tendió una mano a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo, esta acepto al instante, no acostumbraba a sentarse durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Que hacen los chicos? – Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Piensan en algo realmente grotesco para calmar la calentura – Santana le hizo un gesto para que empezaran a caminar, era un buen tramo hasta llegar al almacén.

Quinn recogió los envoltorios de comida que había dejado por ahí y la siguió – Ohhh, eso ya lo intente.

Santana se dio vuelta a mirarla con confusión – ¿Ya lo intentaste? Y que, ¿no te funcionó?

-Nop.

-¡Joder! Ok, a ver, no está todo perdido… - Trataba de pensar en una solución para Quinn. "Ni siquiera eso le sirvió" Seguía pensando Santana con incredulidad – Oye Quinn…

-¿Mm? – Dijo tan perdida como Santana en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sería tan malo dejarte llevar?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Se gano de nuevo su atención.

-Pues, Rachel ya sabe de tu… - Apunto indirectamente a la entrepierna de Quinn mientras caminaban.

-Puedes llamarle pene, pero no le digas cosa – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Iba a decirle Quinniecito pero el tuyo es mejor – Rio Santana – Es más profesional.

Quinn abrió la boca sorprendida, nadie le había puesto un nombre a su miembro, ni siquiera Puck, que era un depravado con las bromas sexuales.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así! – Dijo un tanto alterada.

-¡Tranquila Quinn!, es una broma bastante común, tienes que relajarte con el tema – Dijo Santana negando con la cabeza divertida.

-No es eso, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que muchas personas sepan de mí – Dijo avergonzada pro su reacción. Tal vez si estaba volviéndose un poco seria con el tema.

-Ya, ya, si no terminamos de solucionar esto apenas lleguemos vas a sufrir una mirada a lo Rachel Berry, de esas si te quiero ver escapar.

-No me estoy escapando de nada, por algo estoy hablando contigo ahora, para poder estar con ella.

-Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo, en realidad resumiendo todo lo que hemos hablado, creo que no hay mejor consejo que dejarse llevar.

-Pero te dije q…

-No me interrumpas – La señalo amenazadoramente – Lo que digo es que, Rachel sabe tu secreto, te acepta y se siente cómoda con el tema, porque una chica que no se siente cómoda con eso simplemente se aleja, ¿no? – Quinn asintió sabiendo donde quería llegar la latina.

-Pues – Siguió hablando – Si te pasa de nuevo, déjalo ser, porque Rachel seguro ya se lo imagina como una posibilidad en ti – Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que, si tengo una erección, no tengo por qué ocultarla cuando este con Rae?

-Sí, es exactamente lo que dije.

-¡SAN! Esa no es una solución, ya te dije que tal vez a Rachel le incomode.

-En algún momento van a llegar más allá y entonces no podrás hacerle daño a Rach rechazándola Quinn, es mejor saber cómo se siente ahora mismo con este asunto que después.

Quinn se mostraba confundida, la solución no era una solución sino el camino natural de las cosas.

Tal vez Santana tenía razón y era ella quien se estaba poniendo muy seria con todo este asunto, al fin y al cabo era una reacción natural, si Rachel la quería besar o estar con ella ya tuvo que haber imaginado lo que a ella le podría provocar eso.

-¿Donde está Rachel? – Le pregunto a Santana mientras llegaban al almacén, Estaba atardeciendo y era el momento perfecto para arreglar las cosas.

Santana le sonrió triunfante, Tía Santana lo hizo de nuevo.

-Cuando salí estaba en las duchas, tal vez ya este en la pieza, ¿qué mejor que eso? – Movió las cejas sugerentemente a lo que Quinn rodo los ojos.

-Eres peor que mi amigo, se llevarían muy bien los dos –Dijo sonriendo al recordar a Puck.

-Pues preséntamelo y después hablamos – Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Quinn y pasó ella después.

-Lo hare – No había nadie en el salón principal, debían ya estar reunidos en la cocina para comer algo o en algún otro lugar en el almacén, esperaba que Rachel siguiera en los cuartos – Voy a la habitación entonces.

-Espero que lo hagas, suerte con eso – Le dijo caminando ya a la cocina.

-¡Santana! –Escuchó como Quinn la llamaba, se detuvo y volteo – Gracias.

-No hay de que rubia, solo… no lo arruines – Quinn asintió antes de dirigirse rápido a las habitaciones.

Mientras se acercaba a su puerta, sentía que la volvían a inundar los nervios, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas ahora, no podría soportar un día más sin que Rachel la mirara con esos hermosos ojos que tenia.

Abrió despacio, las puertas siempre estaban abiertas, sobretodo porque todos respetaban la intimidad de los demás.

La vio tendida en la cama con una mano dibujando formas imaginarias en la pared, no podía ser más tierna.

No volteó cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta, imaginaba que era Quinn, pero no quería verla en este momento.

-Rae – Se sorprendió cuando la llamo, pero aun así no hizo caso – Rae, creo que tenemos que hablar

Siguió sin responder, así que Quinn se acerco lentamente a la cama de esta y se sentó a su lado.

-Se que estas enojada conmigo, s-se porque lo estas – Dijo tímidamente mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de la morena, que le causo un sobresalto.

-Sabes muchas cosas Quinn, por eso no te quiero hablar, porque los sabes todo y aun así me hiciste parecer una idiota el otro día – Termino con un hilo de voz, aun dolía el rechazo.

-No quise hacerlo, solo… no podía… - Aun no estaba lista para explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Rachel se sentó en la cama y volteo a verla – ¿Por qué no podías? – le pregunto desafiante.

No esperaba esa reacción en Rachel, no esperaba que estuviera TAN enfadada.

-No puedo hablarlo ahora, no estoy lista – Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿¡Entonces por qué diablos vienes aquí a hablar conmigo si no me vas a explicar que te pasó!?

-¡No grites Rachel! Te estoy escuchando, estoy aquí al lado tuyo – No podía enojarse ella también o no llegarían a buen término. Suspiró y continuó más tranquila – No podemos seguir así…

-Podemos y lo vamos a hacer si sigues sin incluirme en tus problemas Quinn – Alzo una mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Quinn que volteó a mirarla – Necesito que hables conmigo, ¿hice algo mal?- Quinn negó con la cabeza - ¿te ofendí de alguna manera o te hice sentir incomoda? – No respondió esta vez - ¿No te gusto Quinn? – Le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Espero unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Si me gustas Rae – Dijo finalmente armándose de valor

-Entonces porque no me dejas intentarlo – Dijo acercándose poco a poco a Quinn hasta que depositó un beso en su mejilla mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica con una mano.

Quinn cerró los ojos al contacto.

Cuando Rachel se separo, ella abrió los ojos y se miraron con intensidad, no quería seguir alargando el momento, necesitaba sentir por completo a su Rae, quería que fuera SU Rae, la chica a quien abrazara por las mañanas al despertar y en las noches al irse a la cama, con quien pudiera tomarse de las manos frente a sus amigos y besarse cuando nadie se diera cuenta, quería poder decir que esa niña hermosa, esa morena con tanta personalidad era suya, solo tenía que dar el primer paso para poder llegar a los siguientes.

Así que se acerco a la chica que la miro esperando algún movimiento, le tomo la cara suavemente, y se acerco aun mas para terminar fijando sus labios a los de Rachel, al fin podía sentirla, al fin podía sentirse completa.

No se movieron, solo disfrutaron de sentir el contacto, tan suave y tan intimo que nada podría perturbar lo que sentían.

Sus labios eran casi como se los había imaginado, solo que aun más perfectos.

Fue Rachel quien dio el segundo paso y comenzó a besarla con más pasión. Sintieron sus corazones acelerarse en señal de la conmoción que las cubría por completo.

Bajo una mano y la posiciono en la cintura de Quinn para acercarla más a ella, sintió como Quinn cedía a todos sus movimientos.

Se comían la boca como si fuera el néctar de la vida, Quinn saco las manos del rostro de Rachel y llevo una a su espalda y la otra a su cabello, los acaricio mientras se movía a veces rápido, a veces lento.

Sintió un pequeño gemido de Rachel cuando utilizo su lengua para sellar aun más el contacto, para hacerle saber cuánto deseaba lo que estaban haciendo ya.

Así duraron un minuto completo, hasta que Rachel detuvo el contacto que ya comenzaba a menguar, pero no se separaron por completo, unieron sus frentes mientras regulaban la respiración.

Sonrieron mientras seguían con sus frentes unidas, Rachel se acerco a dejar un beso rápido antes de separarse lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Se terminó el mundo Quinn? – Le pregunto Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Que dices? – Se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Que si se terminó el mundo... ¿eso esperabas que pasara si me besabas no? – Soltó una pequeña risita mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos.

-Nos acabamos de besar y ha sido increíble, ¿y me dices algo como eso? – Sonrió también viendo a Rachel reír más fuerte. No lo pensó un segundo y la abrazo, Rachel le devolvió el abrazo feliz con aun más fuerza.

-Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando – Dejo otro beso en la sien de Quinn y la volvió a mirar.

-Supongo que viene incluido con el paquete – Dijo mientras recordaba lo antes dicho por Santana, ella también había aceptado los defectos de Rachel cuando decidió besarla, incluirla en su vida, y si su intensidad y sus bromas venían con ella pues las iba a aceptar con cariño.

-Supones bien – Le dijo en un susurro antes de besarla de nuevo. Definitivamente esos besos eran el néctar de la vida, sin ellos no podría vivir.

Tal vez era cierto eso que dicen, de que "En la pobreza se sabe querer" o "Los momentos felices al pobre le valen por dos", porque ella seguía siendo pobre, y tal vez solo tenía algunas prendas de vestir, comía lo suficiente en un día y no podía gastar ni siquiera en su transporte público, pero en ese momento, besando y acariciando a Rach, ella se sentía rica, sin dinero se había ganado el mejor momento de su vida.

Por eso lo aprovecho al máximo y ni siquiera fueron a cenar, seguro Santana las excusaría de alguna manera, ya le devolvería el favor por todo lo que había hecho por ella y Rach.

Se quedaron abrazadas y así se durmieron, sabiendo que al otro día empezaban nuevos desafíos.

El proyecto del gran robo estaba a punto de empezar, ahora era cuando comenzaba la verdadera acción, ya no más trabajo de oficina, eso se lo dejarían a Artie y Sugar, el resto comenzaba a trabajar en los distintos escenarios que tendrían que traspasar para llegar al mayor de los tesoros del Ridegwood Bank.

* * *

**Octava misión**

**Escenarios**

* * *

Casi todos los chicos ya estaban ubicados en la sala de reuniones, ni Sugar ni Artie se encontraban ahí, la primera porque casi nunca estaba en el almacén, el segundo porque se había quedado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior terminando los planos que usarían esa mañana

-Bien chicos, esta es la reunión más importante del proyecto, así que voy a pedir completa concentración de su parte, ya que los temas que vamos a tratar son el principio de una cadena que nos llevara al camino final; robar el Ridegwood Bank – Sonrió a los chicos frente a él.

Se escucharon algunos vítores, incluso unos que otros aplausos, al fin después de tanto trabajo de oficina iban a poder pasar a la acción.

-El tema principal a tratar será – Escribió el tema en la pizarra que tenia justo atrás – Los escenarios.

-Yo tengo una pregunta – Era Santana quien levantaba la mano en uno de los asientos de enfrente - ¿Por qué estas llevando la reunión tú? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, todos los chicos asintieron curiosos por este hecho.

-Bueno, ni Artie ni Sugar podían hacerlo, así que, por ser quien paso más tiempo ayudando a Artie, me aprendí lo que les voy a enseñar hoy desde mucho antes – Dijo simplemente Blaine.

Todos asintieron conformes con la respuesta.

Carraspeó un poco su garganta antes de continuar.

-La vía publica del banco, es a la que nosotros alcanzamos a acceder, es decir, como simples ciudadanos podemos llegar hasta la zona principal, en la que están las cajas para hacer depósitos o retirar dinero – Situó un plano en la pizarra diseñado para ser rayado en esa junta.

-También tenemos las oficinas, a la que nos podrían enviar ante cualquier problema que no pueda resolver un cajero o cajera, o si es un deposito o retiro de dinero demasiado grande. En estos casos, nos envían a un costado del banco, que está aquí – Marco en el plano general el borde de la habitación a la que se refería con un marcador rojo, se volteo para ver si entendían la idea, cuando algunos asintieron prosiguió – Todo esto está en el primer piso, y lo que está oculto para nosotros en este nivel seria aquí – marco un punto en el plano – Aquí – Otro punto – Y aquí – Un tercer punto fue puesto.

-El primer punto, es la oficina de correos, solo entran guardias u oficinistas de la primera o segunda planta - Se dirigió al segundo punto – Este otro, es el sector de empleados, aquí es donde van a sacar fotocopias, guardar archivos importantes, pero por lo general no tiene ninguna importancia para nosotros, así que no lo vamos a considerar… igual que el primer punto – Se dirigió al tercer punto – Este punto, es el de real importancia para nosotros, ya que es la vía de escape más apta para, bueno… escapar– Todos se dirigieron sonrisas y una que otra carcajada antes de dejar continuar a Blaine.

-Esta vía de escape es en realidad un simple pasillo que lleva a las puertas donde se descarga el dinero a los camiones de seguridad, los cuales son completamente inrobables – desplazó el plano en la pizarra y dejo un amplio espacio para poner otro a su lado.

-Este, queridos amigos, es el nivel de los peces gordos, solo hay una escalera que lleva a este nivel, y es la que se ve aquí – Señalo un punto en el primer plano, cerca a donde estaban las cajas de depósitos – Esta lujosa escalera lleva al segundo nivel, el cual está lleno de oficinas y salas de reuniones, es de EXTREMA importancia llegar aquí, porque AQUÍ – Señalo con énfasis un punto entre ese plano – es donde se guardan las llaves de las grandes bóvedas, las cuales están en los dos niveles subterráneos del edificio… Hablaremos de eso cuando acabemos con la primera misión-

-Volviendo al tema, es aquí donde tenemos que llegar en el próximo mes para poder hacer copia de cada una de las llaves – Todos miraron con más atención el punto que les señalaba Blaine, esa era la primera etapa, llegar a ese punto les daría una chance para pasar al siguiente.

-Pero eso, no es el primer paso de la acción –Continuo Blaine - porque para llegar a este sitio, no solo tenemos que saber cómo pasar a los guardias, sino que tenemos que conocer el punto exacto donde se encuentran las cámaras de seguridad, el nombre de la persona que operan en esta oficina y si hay sensores infrarrojos anti robos. Para eso, lamentablemente solo la mitad de nosotros va a entrar en el juego-.

-Pero tenemos todos los nombres de quienes trabajan en el banco, sobretodo de los que tienen grandes puestos, ellos estaban en internet – Dijo Britt, a lo que todos asintieron confundidos por tener que repasar el trabajo que ya habían hecho.

-Hay un inconveniente. Al parecer la persona que trabajaba como subdirectora del banco, fue despedida hace un mes, solo estaba cumpliendo los días hasta el término de su contrato, que fue… hace una semana y media – Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, eso tal vez cambiaba un poco las cosas.

-¿Es decir que todo lo que averiguamos de Sue Sylvester ya no sirve de nada? – Pregunto Tina decepcionada.

Blaine suspiro con fuerza antes de continuar – Al parecer no, ahora con quien vamos a tener que tratar es con… - Observo uno de los papeles que estaba arriba de la mesa – Holly Holliday.

-¡Demonios!, ya teníamos un plan para entrar libremente por esa oficina, ¡ahora tenemos que hacer todo de nuevo! – Santana golpeó la mesa con frustración y no se calmo hasta que Britt puso una mano sobre la suya.

-¿Sugar está enterada de esto? – Pregunto Finn desde el fondo de la sala.

-Sí, lo hablamos ayer, no parecía molesta por este atraso en los planes, así que no veo porque tenga que haber algún problema. Ahora solo tenemos que saber llegar a esta oficina a través de Holly – Decía Blaine mirando la ficha de Holly - Tiene 32 años… bastante joven para estar a cargo de algo tan importante – Dijo el chico pensativo.

-¿Sabes porque despidieron a Sylvester? – Era Quinn quien preguntaba esta vez, se le vino a la mente la chica que había visto afuera del banco hace unos días, quizás era ella, era igual de joven y se veía que tenía cierto poder en el banco.

-Según el reporte que saco Sam de los archivos del banco, fue despedida por no renovación de contrato… Al parecer no le dieron mayor explicación, llevaba trabajando veinte años en el banco, diez años en ese puesto.

-Ufff, debe sentirse horrible ser despedido así – Dijo Kurt, todos mostraron su acuerdo. Era obvio que la habían querido reemplazar por la chica más sexy y más joven.

-Bien, pues esa es la misión, investigaremos a Holly para llegar a esa oficina, recuerden que la evasión de cámaras de seguridad, guardias y sensores infrarrojos se utilizaran solo de ser sumamente necesario.

-¿Quienes participan en esta investigación? – Pregunto Mercedes

-Hasta ahora todos han hecho su parte increíblemente bien, pero creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a Quinn, ya que ella ha entrado un mes y medio tarde al proyecto y sería bueno que aprendiera a hacer trabajo de investigación, mientras tanto el resto sigue resolviendo el asunto de la salidas de escapes, determinar donde se encuentran los infrarrojos y verificar el tiempo muerto que existe en el intercambio de puesto entre los guardias.

-Blaine, ¿puedo ayudar a Quinnie con la investigación? – Pregunto Britt con la cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

Todos sabían que nadie le podía negar algo a Britt, por eso no se sorprendieron cuando Blaine accedió encantado a darle ese puesto.

Britt y Quinn se sonrieron felices por poder trabajar en algo juntas.

-Creo que eso es todo por ahora, mañana comienza la investigación de Holly, Sugar va a posibilitar la salida para ustedes chicas, nos pidió que solo la investigaran hasta las 5 de la tarde, no tengo idea porque, pero creo que no quiere que se metan en problemas por estar espiándola cuando termina el horario de trabajo – Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Se les entregaran binoculares y algunas cosas para que puedan hacerlo sin ser descubiertas – Rió viendo el entusiasmo de Quinn y Britt – Kurt, tú te encargaras de encubrirlas lo mejor que puedas – Kurt sonrió feliz, al fin tocaba usar su talento – esta tarde la dedicaran a eso, para salir listas temprano mañana por la mañana, el resto ya sabe que trabajo hacer – Concluyó Blaine procediendo a sacar los planos y papeles que habían por ahí con ayuda de Sam.

Todos se fueron retirando de la sala para ir al comedor a comer. Mientras todos comentaban lo que había pasado en la sala de reuniones, Quinn se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Esa chica… Holly, debía ser la misma que ella vio hace una semana, idear un plan para poder llegar a esas llaves iba a ser difícil, pero eso no era lo que le provocaba esa sensación… había algo mas, un presentimiento de que nada era realmente lo que parecía.

-Quinn – Sintió un beso en su mejilla que la hizo olvidar completamente lo que pensaba.

-Hey – Le dijo sonriendo a Rachel, lamentablemente no iban a poder pasar la tarde juntas, pero quizás cuando volviera podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Parece que vas a estar ocupada hoy – Le dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde en el cabello de Quinn, sonrió, no podría arreglar ese rebelde cabello aunque acomodara mil mechones del mismo.

-¡Sí! Me encanta la idea de hacer lo que hacían ustedes, es como estar en una película de acción – Rachel rio viendo a Quinn morderse el labio inferior por el entusiasmo y mover sus pies con rapidez. Podía ser muy tierna cuando se entusiasmaba con algo.

-Mm, no sé si se sentirá tan así, pero sé que con Britt va a ser toda una aventura – Volvió a depositar un beso en su mejilla y cuando se separo Quinn se le quedo mirando - ¿Qué? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta estar así contigo – Le dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba a dejar un beso rápido en los labios de Rachel.

No se dieron cuenta de todas las miradas y sonrisas discretas que les dirigían sus amigos, al fin habían dado ese importante paso.

-A mí también me gusta Quinn – Le dijo tímidamente mirando al piso.

-Aun queda una hora para que empiece la hora de trabajar, ¿vamos al salón? – Le pregunto mientras tomaba su plato para ir a dejarlo al lavavajillas de la cocina.

Rachel le asintió mientras tomaba su propio plato y seguía a su linda rubia.

No podía creer que ella y Quinn tuvieran algo, se sentía en una nube desde ayer, todavía no dimensionaba lo bien que se sentía, y lo mejor era saber que Quinn se sentía igual que ella, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, porque la increíble rubia se lo demostraba a cada hora.

Siempre imagino a Quinn siendo cariñosa en una relación, y lo era, quizás por todas las cosas que había pasado en su vida, en este momento se aprovechaba del cariño que recibía y que alguien estaba dispuesta a recibir de ella.

Probablemente ella también lo necesitaba hace ya mucho tiempo… Tener a alguien a quien abrazar y querer con libertad, era algo que anhelaba desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Sabía que podía contar con Santana y Brittany, pero las chicas tuvieron que lidiar con sus propios problemas en su momento e incluso ahora como un matrimonio tenían que resolver asuntos en los que no podían siempre incluir a Rachel.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta recordando la muerte de sus padres, mientras Quinn le tomaba la mano para dirigirla a uno de los Puffs del salón.

Ahí se sentador y Rachel aprovecho de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y relajarse sobre el cuerpo de Quinn, que la rodeo con un brazo por los hombros y la incito a abrazarse a su cintura.

-Rae – La llamo casi en un susurro.

-¿Mm?

-¿Por qué Mercedes tiro a Tyra Banks de una pasarela? – Rachel rio con ganas por la pregunta, sabía que Quinn tenía ganas de saberlo desde hace tiempo.

Elevó su cabeza para mirar a Quinn – Es realmente trágico, no lo vas a creer si te lo digo – Dijo poniéndose seria.

Eso solo aumentó el misterio – Si te voy a creer, vamos, ¡cuéntame! – Le dijo mordiéndose las uñas.

-¡Quinn! No te muerdas las uñas – Le dijo sacándole la mano de la boca.

-Lo siento – Dijo avergonzada – ¿me vas a decir?- Rachel rodo los ojos y suspiró antes de decirle.

-Mercedes… era una modelo en ascenso cuando tenía los 18 años – Vio como Quinn abrió los ojos como platos – Es un poco difícil de creerlo viendo como terminó – Dijo con tristeza, la historia de Mercedes no era algo fácil de digerir.

-¿No estás bromeando? – Dijo con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

-No, ojala no fuera así, pero así fue. Ella era una modelo en ascenso y el día en que iba a ser su gran debut frente a gente importante, pues, se atrasó tres minutos en salir a la pasarela, supongo que a esa gente no le gustan los atrasos, porque inmediatamente la reemplazaron por Tyra Banks.

-Eso es terrible – dijo con un hilo de voz, Mercedes se veía como una muy buena persona, debió pasar un momento fatal.

-Lo fue, Mercedes es muy sensible, por eso se sintió completamente vulnerable y enloqueció, se subió a la pasarela llorando y aunque la quisieron detener, no alcanzaron, y pues… tiro a Tyra Banks hacia el publico. Nadie la quiso volver a contratar… cayó en depresión y la ansiedad la consumió al punto de tener problemas de sobrepeso – Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn y acaricio su abdomen con la mano que ya tenía en la cintura de Quinn.

No dijo nada más, Quinn se veía devastada por esa historia, creyó que sería algo gracioso, pero no lo era, era horrible.

Ahora solo se preguntaba por la vida del resto de sus amigos, no conocía la historia de todos, pero si eran iguales o peores que las de Mercedes o Finn, quería enterarse de ellas ahora.

-¿Qué hay de Sam?, el sabe mucho de computadoras y esas cosas. Perfectamente podría trabajar en otro lugar – Esperaba no escuchar algo terrible, pero tenía que preguntar.

-… En realidad Sam no ha tenido tan mala suerte en su vida – Se rio recordando porque estaba ahí – Cuando su novia lo dejo, el empezó a buscarla por todos lados, en el mundo de Sam eso seria con su computadora - rieron sabiendo lo cierto que era - creo que usaba algo que se llama facebook y twitler o algo así para encontrarla, pero dijo que esas cosas en internet no le ayudaron a encontrarla, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a otras cosas y bueno… en realidad yo no sé nada de esas cosas que hace, lo único que sé es que un día el FBI lo fue a buscar a su casa y lo llevaron a un reformatorio para menores donde paso un año.

Quinn frunció el ceño – ¿Se lo llevaron por buscar a su ex-novia?

-Sí, creo que hizo algo ilegal para el gobierno… No me preguntes Quinn, con suerte se lo que es facebook, nunca tuve una computadora – Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Yo menos – Dijo simplemente mientras dejaba un beso en el cabello de Rachel – ¿Y qué hay de… Kurt?

-Oh el tenia mucho dinero, o eso es lo que me conto Santana. Dijo que trabajaba en una revista de moda y se intento robar un vestido, el vestido "Crystal", pero lo pillaron y lo despidieron. Tuvo suerte de no caer en la cárcel, probablemente era algo importante eso que se quiso robar.

-Wow, si tuviera mucho dinero no robaría algo como un vestido, en realidad no robaría nada, ¿para qué querría más? – Pregunto con inocencia mirando hacia el frente.

-No lo sé, ¿creo que está bien solo vivir con lo suficiente, no crees? – Preguntó mirando de nuevo a Quinn.

-Sí que lo creo, yo pienso donar todo lo que me sobre de dinero después de ir a la universidad, quizás le dé un poco a Puck, seguro el muy tonto todavía pierde el tiempo con esas chicas de L.A – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Rachel se le quedo mirando, ¿cómo podía estar con una persona tan buena?

A pesar de todo lo que Quinn había pasado en la vida seguía pensando en los demás, en estudiar y no abusar de las oportunidades que tenía.

Por eso se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso que tomó por sorpresa a Quinn, pero que termino respondiendo con gusto.

Todas aquellas inseguridades con respecto a cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo quedaron atrás cuando aprendió a aceptar que era algo natural. Y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que entre menos pensara en el asunto menos pasaba.

Se quedaron otros minutos juntas regalándose algunos mimos hasta que llego la hora en que Quinn y Britt debían ir con Kurt para preparar lo que usarían el día siguiente.

Rachel se fue con los demás chicos a hacer el resto del trabajo.

Quinn se fue a buscar a Kurt o Britt, después de unos minutos buscando los encontró en un salón improvisado cerca de las habitaciones.

-Hola chicos – Dijo saludando con la mano.

-¡Hola Quinnie! Kurt me estaba mostrando sus vestidos – Dijo Britt volteando a verla.

-Bueno técnicamente no son vestidos, más bien es vestuario – Dijo el chico sonrojándose.

-Que bien Kurt, espera… ¿vamos a tener que vestirnos con eso? Creí que más bien nos pondrías una gorra o algo así.

Kurt se mostro ofendido poniendo una mano en su pecho y mirándola incrédula – ¡Créeme que puedo hacer más que eso! Las transformare por completo… – Le señaló un asiento que había al lado de donde Britt estaba sentada también y girando en su silla giratoria.

Quinn se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Britt, nunca se había sentado en esos asientos a hacer eso, solo se sentó en ellos un par de veces en alguna entrevista de trabajo, pero en aquellas ocasiones no podía dar vueltitas.

-¡Es lo máximo! – Decía riendo feliz con Britt que también reía viendo a su amiga hacer lo mismo.

Kurt rodó los ojos y les dio un minuto más para hacer de las suyas, sabiendo cómo eran, no se iban a detener en toda la sesión si no les daba un minuto de diversión.

Cuando las dos se cansaron o estaban demasiado mareadas para seguir, hicieron caso a Kurt y se quedaron tranquilas esperando que el chico hiciera su magia.

-Está bien, antes de comenzar necesito saber… Hasta que punto están dispuestas a cambiar.

Las chicas se miraron con confusión y fue Britt quien hablo primero.

-Creímos que íbamos a ponernos una gorra, ¿no era eso? – Vio como Kurt se golpeaba la frente y Quinn se mordía el labio para no reír.

-¡No se pondrán jamás una gorra mientras trabajen conmigo! – Se veía alterado, pero respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y continuo – Lo que vamos a hacer es una transformación, las hare parecer alguien más, quizás pintar su cabello con una tintura que dure una o dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para que lleven su investigación – Las miraba con ojos hambrientos, sabiendo que eran dos chicas guapas que le darían un sinfín de posibilidades para trabajar.

-¿Puedes pintar mi cabello verde? – Seguro a Santana no le gustaría la idea, pero ella quería verse como una sirena.

-No creo que sea lo mejor – Dijo el chico negando rápidamente con la cabeza, el sí que podía negarle algo a Britt – Yo creo que eso te haría resaltar demasiado en la calle, no queremos eso, más bien queremos darles algo que las mimetice con Queens, ¿entienden? – Asintieron obedientemente – Bien, tengo planeado algo interesante… Creo que voy a empezar primero por Britt.

Se dirigió a Britt y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, visualizándola como si un bloque de mármol fuera, y lo siguiente seria esculpir su obra.

Britt sonreía feliz porque su turno fuera primero, estaba impaciente por verse como alguien más.

-Bien, ¡lo tengo! – Aplaudió de acuerdo con su idea y comenzó a sacar prendas y algunos accesorios de la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía más allá en una mesa, todos perfectamente ordenados, -Kurt se veía elegante, lo más normal era que mantuviera su espacio personal impecable.

-¿Me vas a pintar el cabello? – Pregunto Britt curiosa mirando como el chico se acercaba con sus cosas.

-No, tu no necesitas cambiar así tu cabello porque solo hare un peinado con él, créeme, te veras completamente diferente sin tener que teñirlo.

Movió la silla de Britt con la chica en ella hasta situarla frente a un espejo y rápidamente tomo un cepillo para el cabello y comenzó a peinarla. El cabello de Britt era largo, así que había muchas posibilidades para hacer peinados con él, pero lo que hizo el chico no se lo esperaban las chicas, lo recogió por completo, sin dejar mechones cayendo por su cara con una coleta en la parte de atrás igual de impoluta que todo el resto del cabello.

-¡Wow, me veo como una secretaria! – Dijo Britt moviendo la cabeza tratando de ver que tan firme estaba su cabello – Kurt sonrió admirando su obra de dos minutos.

-Aun queda el toque final – Saco de entre los accesorios unos anteojos de pasta negra y se los puso lentamente a Britt que se miraba en el espejo sorprendida.

-Vaya Britt! Te ves muy seria – Quinn sonreía y veía a Britt ponerse seria para darle un toque más realista a su personaje – Te ves muy linda así.

-Gracias Quinnie – le sonrió a su amiga – Kurt, ¿me tengo que quedar así hasta mañana? Es un poco molesto – No estaba acostumbrada a llevar el cabello amarrado.

-Nah, mañana en la mañana te lo vuelvo a hacer, como ves no se demora más que unos minutos, ahora lo que necesito, es que vayas a uno de los baños y te pongas esto, – Señalo una falda negra formal que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas – esto, y esto otro – Señalo una camisa azul de manga corta y unos zapatos de taco bajo negros como la falda. Era la vestimenta perfecta para una secretaria y Britt se vería hermosa como una, al menos eso es lo que pensó Quinn.

La chica tomo las cosas y se fue al cuarto de baño.

-Ahora… - Miro a Quinn con una sonrisa macabra, a la que Quinn solo trago esperando lo peor – Tu si me vas a llevar algo más de tiempo, tengo planeado algo para ti desde el primer momento en que te vi – Ahora si trago fuerte.

Se fue a buscar una cajita de las muchas que tenía cerca de la mesa de ropa, no tenía idea de que eran pero por la sonrisa de Kurt no podía ser nada bueno.

-Con esto, mi linda Quinn, te vas a transformar en la chica mas mala de Queens – Dijo señalando con una mano la caja que tenía en la otra.

-¿Mala? No creo que me vea muy intimidante – Le dijo Quinn levantándose para tratar de mirar de que se trataba el asunto.

-Ahora te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesta a cambiar? – Le dijo Kurt haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-No lo sé, ¿que tanto me quieres hacer cambiar? – El chico se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído como si le dijera un secreto de Estado.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía si estaba dispuesta a cambiar tanto, pero tal vez con tanto cambio en su vida era momento de avanzar también en el plano físico.

-Rayos, eso si no me lo esperaba, ¿me hará daño? – Le dijo mirando la caja que tenia frente a ella – Porque no quiero algo que me afecte de manera permanente, ¿dura dos semanas verdad? – Le pregunto comiéndose las uñas.

-Sí, y no te comas las uñas, las necesitamos en la transformación – Le dijo sacándole la mano de la boca, frunció el ceño, era la segunda vez que alguien le hacía eso en un día, ni que fuera a quedarse sin uñas.

-Bueno, entonces acepto, pero voy a confiar en que no me vas a dejar un desastre, el cabello crece pero se demora mucho – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos tratando de intimidarlo, lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa burlona de Kurt.

Iba a tener que hacer un gran trabajo para hacerla ver intimidante…

* * *

**N/A**

**Dos capítulos en una actualización, un poco extraño pero yo puedo hacerlo porque adivinen que…**

**¡Es mi fic! Muajaja**

**Gracias por los follows, favs, RW, views y Visitors.**

**Saludos mis queridos y fiesteros Visitors.**

**¡Feliz 2013!**


	9. Black or White

**Novena Misión**

**Black or White**

* * *

Hace un rato le habían cortado el cabello y ella había estado tan emocionada con su nuevo corte que iba a salir corriendo del lugar para mostrarles a todos como le había quedado, pero Kurt la detuvo diciéndole que aun quedaba la parte más importante y con esta sí que los iba a sorprender.

Se hubiera negado si le hubieran dicho que iba a estar dos horas sentada en el mismo lugar…

Llevaba una hora y cuarenta minutos con esa bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y estaba comenzando a aburrirse, nunca había estado tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar. Sabía que tenía problemas para quedarse quieta, al menos eso era lo que le decían todo el tiempo en la escuela primaria.

Su maestra de segundo grado, la Srta. Walker, tenía la tendencia de amarrarle una mano a la silla para que no se levantara, alegando que interrumpía la hora de clases levantándose por cualquier cosa.

Quizás era cierto que no podía controlarse, pero no era motivo para amarrarla durante una hora. Tal vez si alguien hubiera tenido la paciencia o el interés para valorar su caso, habrían notado que padecía de "Trastorno de Déficit Atencional con Hiperactividad" (TDAH).

Pero nadie lo notó, nadie le prestó suficiente atención hasta sus trece años, cuando la situación con su promedio comenzó a flaquear.

Fue su profesora de inglés en séptimo grado, la Srta. Pillsbury, quien notó su problema cuando intentaba hacer un ensayo de William Shakespeare, la pequeña rubia tenía tres libros a su alrededor en su puesto e intentaba leer el primer párrafo del primer libro, pero aun no conseguía mantenerse atenta, no conseguía comprender lo que leía porque se perdía entre la cuarta y quinta línea.

Al ver que la chica no avanzaba pensó que era como cualquiera de esos chicos que simulaban leer cuando en realidad tenían historietas guardadas entre sus libros, así que rodeo el salón para que Quinn no la notara y se puso justo detrás de ella esperando sorprenderla infraganti, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la chica seguía leyendo en voz baja el mismo párrafo, dejaba de leer en algún momento solo para moverse inquieta, mirar a cualquier punto en el salón, y finalmente repetir el mismo proceso.

Estuvo observando a Quinn durante dos semanas más hasta que estuvo segura del problema que tenía su alumna.

Aunque intento hablar con los padres de Quinn y pedir ayuda a otros profesores, todos le decían que perdía el tiempo, que Quinn no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para avanzar, pero ella no se rindió, ella veía como Quinn en verdad lo intentaba, solo hacía falta que alguien lo intentara con ella.

Así que se quedo con ella una hora después de clases todos los días para ayudarla a repasar las lecciones de ese día. Trajo buenos resultados que alguien le explicara las cosas exclusivamente a ella, mejoró un poco mas su promedio y consiguió concentrarse un poco mas con el tratamiento especial que le hacia su maestra.

Así estuvieron un año y la maestra Pillsbury se convirtió en una persona importante en su vida, la primera que se interesaba por su bienestar a parte de su nuevo amigo Noah, otro chico que estaba siendo tratado por su maestra.

En ese momento, en uno de los salones de ese almacén esperando que terminara el tratamiento en su cabello, se quedo diez minutos enteros sin moverse en esa entretenida silla giratoria, dirigiendo todos sus pensamientos a su maestra y amiga Emma Pillsbury… Y aunque esa mujer se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, esperaba no encontrársela nunca más, porque entonces vería en lo que se había convertido, esa persona que todos esperaban que ella fuera.

Una razón más para seguir con todo este espectáculo.

No quería decepcionarse a sí misma y a su maestra. Le debía mucho, quizás podría recompensarla de alguna manera si todo salía bien.

Se quedo esperando un minuto más y cuando el reloj marco exactamente las 7 p.m, se levanto feliz de la silla, sintió los músculos tensarse por el movimiento, pero estaba tan desesperada por moverse que solo salió corriendo de ahí para ir a gritar el nombre de Kurt por el almacén.

-Podrías haberme esperado sentada, venia de camino hacia acá de todos modos – Le dijo el chico guiándola a los baños, dejo una silla cerca de uno de los lavados y le hice una seña a Quinn para que se sentara en ella.

La chica obediente se sentó y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, tal como le dijo el chico.

Sintió como le mojaba el cabello quitándole la sustancia que le había puesto hace dos horas.

A Kurt no le llevo más de dos minutos sacar todos los químicos del cabello de la ahora ya no tan rubia y se apresuro a secarle el cabello, ya era tarde y no quería que la chica se enfermara.

Con delicadeza fue pasando la toalla hasta por detrás de las orejas, sonrió viendo a Quinn moverse por las cosquillas.

-Listo querida, ahora solo tengo que peinarte un poco, volvamos al salón mágico.

Tuvo el impulso de ir a verse a un espejo que estaba más allá, pero Kurt la detuvo alegando que necesitaba el toque final, así que la llevo de vuelta al salón para peinarla.

La sentó en una butaca y le paso una revista para entretenerla mientras el terminaba de peinarla.

En otros cinco minutos estuvo lista.

-Bien, primero que nada quiero que consideres que este cabello lo vas a tener así solo dos semanas… mientras investigas a Holliday.

-¡No lo atrases mas Kurt! Quiero ver cómo me quedo – Dijo frunciendo el cejo como una niña pequeña – Ni siquiera me lo alcanzo a ver porque está muy corto – Dijo estirando su cabello hacia adelante, solo veía algunos mechones de color rosado.

-Te ves divina Quinn – Dijo llevándola al espejo donde Quinn por fin se vio.

Se quedo boquiabierta viendo el resultado final.

Se acerco tanto al espejo que casi golpea su nariz con él.

-¡Mira mi pelo! ¡Parece algodón de azúcar! – Dijo dando saltitos sorprendida, Kurt suspiro aliviado de que a Quinn le gustara. Tal vez iba a tener que lidiar con Brittany, que iba a querer el cabello igual.

-Oye Kurt, no me veo intimidante – Dijo mirándose por completo.

-Eso es porque la transformación no está completa, pero espera a que te pongas tu vestuario mañana, ni Rachel va a querer acercarse a una chica tan mala – Le guiño un ojo y entonces Quinn cayó en la realidad.

Ni por un minuto se puso a pensar en qué pensaría Rachel de ella. Tal vez a la chica ni siquiera le gustaría.

Al parecer Kurt vio el pánico en su mirada porque intento arreglar de inmediato su comentario.

-A Rachel le va a encantar Quinn, ¡a todos les va a encantar!, y recuerda que no es permanente, es solo por dos semanas – Dijo para tranquilizarla, y lo logró, por un minuto creyó que iba a tener que sacarle la tintura.

-Mmm… ¿Puedo ir a mostrarle al resto ahora? – Dijo volteando a verlo.

-¿Prefieres que te vean así o con la transformación completa?

Quinn lo medito unos segundo, seguro nadie iba a verla intimidante, parecía un caramelo, no era buena idea que tu posible futura novia te viera así de ridícula.

-¿Me darías el vestuario ahora? – Le pregunto a Kurt que sonrió encantado por ver su trabajo terminado ahora.

Le dio lo que tenía que ponerse y la chica se fue al cuarto de baño, no había peligro en que alguien la viera antes ya que todos estaban en el taller aun, o comiendo en el comedor.

Le llevo unos quince minutos ponerse todo lo que Kurt le dio, principalmente porque no tenía idea de cómo ponerse tantos accesorios.

Cuando al fin salió, el chico la esperaba cerca del único espejo que había en el baño así que fue a encontrarse con él. Kurt al sentir el ruido de las cadenas acercarse volteo a verla y su enorme sonrisa le hizo saber a Quinn, que al menos alguien estaba satisfecho con el trabajo.

-Quinn, estas… eres mi mayor creación, ¡mi mayor creación! – Veía al chico casi con lagrimas en los ojos, lo que la hizo sonreír divertida, seguro no era para tanto.

Camino hacia el espejo y se miro en el.

Si era para tanto, se veía… maléfica.

-¡Joder Kurt! – Se acerco mas y se sorprendió aun mas por lo que tenia al frente, no era ella, era una chica completamente distinta y definitivamente si se veía intimidante.

Tenía una playera negra con las mangas rasgadas, una falda semi ajustada que ayudaba perfectamente con el asunto de su miembro masculino, ya que este se notaba solo cuando usaba cosas muy ajustadas, unas zapatillas converse que agradecería conservar para ella por más tiempo y un sin fin de cadenas y accesorios que le daban un toque aun más amenazador.

-¿Puedo sacarme una foto? Se lo tengo que mostrar a Puck cuando vuelva – Dijo sonriendo completamente emocionada la chica de pelo rosa.

-Todas las que quieras, pero no ahora, ni hoy, ni mañana, porque tienes una misión por delante y te tienes que concentrar completamente en ella – Quinn asintió dándole la razón, este era su trabajo ahora, tenía que ser responsable con él.

-Ahora si voy a mostrárselo a los chicos.

-Ahora sí que puedes, solo un pequeñísimo consejo antes de que te vean – Quinn le hizo un gesto para que siguiera ya impaciente por irse de aquel lugar – Actitud, tu trabajo no es solo transformarte físicamente, sino cambiar tu actitud – Quinn se veía confundida, ella nunca había tratado de ser alguien más que ella misma, Kurt sabía que la chica era demasiado fiel a su personalidad, por eso intento explicarse mejor – Esta va a ser probablemente la primera actuación de tu vida, puedo verlo en tus ojos, y porque tengo la experiencia de haber estado en muchas obras escolares. Tu papel ahora es ser una chica indiferente e intimidante, de esas que no le tienen miedo a la vida y a los riesgos, esas chicas que sienten que son dueñas incluso del aire que respiran, ¿Entiendes? – Quinn se miro con seriedad al espejo sintiendo como el personaje que describía Kurt emanaba de ella de manera natural – Hazle saber a cada persona que quiera fijar sus ojos en ti, que a ti te importa una mierda lo que ellos piensen o sientan – Quinn asintió rápidamente con convencimiento a su reflejo.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo – Dijo sin sonreír ya, mirando fijo sus ojos en el espejo como transmitiéndoles lo que pensaba ser mañana en su investigación.

-Perfecto, entonces podemos decir que la transformación esta… completa – Dijo señalando a la puerta donde Quinn rápidamente camino seguida por el chico, su destino… Sorprender a su equipo.

Camino tal como lo haría una ladrona sin escrúpulos, desde donde estaba escuchaba la risa de los demás y por sobre todas la de Rachel, amaba su risa, era tan distintiva que podría hacer un poema que hablara solo de ella.

Quizás eso sería lo primero que podría empezar a escribir.

Se escuchaba una canción que ella desconocía, seguro habían terminado con el trabajo por hoy y estaban pasando el rato como amigos.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Kurt se le adelanto y le hizo una seña para que esperara ahí. El muy dramático seguro iba a exagerar aun más el momento, Quinn sonrió pensando en esto, el chico no le parecía una mala persona, solo un poco ególatra, pero nunca malo.

El chico entro al salón y al parecer intervino en la pequeña fiesta que tenían adentro porque todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando Kurt volvió a salir le hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera.

-Recuérdalo, actitud – Le susurró justo antes de que pasara, ella automáticamente se convirtió en su personaje y paso.

Se sentía confiada, se sentía segura de lo que hacía como nunca antes, sus nervios no la hicieron tropezar o sopesar en ese momento.

Se vio cegada por todas las miradas que se dirigieron a ella, cada una más impresionada que la otra. Su vista se dirigía tan rápido como un flash a cada uno de los chicos presentes. Mike estaba de pie con una galleta a medio camino a su boca ahora abierta, Mercedes había revuelto inconscientemente todas las cartas que había en la mesa de quienes jugaban póker en ese momento, Santana tenía una ceja levantada exageradamente y Britt, su adorada Britt seguía con el traje de secretaria sentada en las piernas de Santana y aplaudía entusiasmada por su nuevo look.

Pero ni uno de sus amigos consiguió perturbar su actuación como lo hizo Rachel, la chica estaba de pie a un lado de Santana y Britt, había estado probablemente hablando con las chicas cuando volteo a mirarla. Su mirada era un misterio para Quinn, pero no para Santana, que apenas volteo a verla le dirigió una sonrisa picara que termino despabilándola.

Rachel no cabía en sí, debía estar soñando, TENÍA que ser un sueño. Su dulce y tierna Quinn ahora era sexy, jodidamente sexy y mala.

Se sonrojó por todos los pensamientos que tuvo en un segundo, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que había pensado así de Quinn, pero nunca en público, nunca con sus amigos alrededor, he ahí el estado de su rostro ruborizado.

Ese pareció ser el detonante para que el tiempo volviera a correr normalmente.

De un momento a otro Quinn se vio envuelta en comentarios fascinados, felicitaciones para Kurt, palmaditas en la espalda y alguna que otra broma por parte de Finn y Sam.

Su actuación llego hasta ahí, en el momento en que veía a todos sonreír, ella no podía evitar contagiarse del resto.

Todos se habían acercado a interactuar de alguna manera con la situación, todos menos Rachel, que seguía de pie en el medio del taller mirándola con… Aun no podía descifrar lo que era.

Se acercó a "su chica" después de unos minutos hablando con todos.

-¿No me vas a decir que tal me veo? – Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

Rachel le sonrió de vuelta y se acerco a abrazarla – Te ves… peligrosa – le dijo cerrando los ojos mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de Quinn – Y hermosa – Dijo dejando un beso en su cuello – y sexy – Le dijo susurrando esto último a su oído antes de dejar otro beso entre su hombro y su cuello.

Quinn se sonrojó tal como lo había hecho Rachel hace un rato, ¡nadie le había dicho sexy alguna vez en su vida! Al menos no cuando ella estaba escuchando.

-¿N-no me veo tonta? Creí que lo haría porque tengo el pelo rosado, como el algodón de azúcar, entonces pensé que si alguien me viera con este pelo pensarían que soy como un caramelo y nadie le teme a los caramelos – Dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rachel que reía por sus ocurrencias.

-No Quinn, te ves increíble, te ves linda y dulce para mi, pero probablemente quien te vea por la calle va a pensar que eres… intimidante – Le dijo separándose un poco para mirar como Quinn meditaba sus palabras – porque no te conocen como yo.

-Mm, esa es la idea, por eso entre así a mostrarles como me veía – Explicó ahora más tranquila – Kurt me dijo que tenía que actuar y cambiar mi actitud – Siguió, poniéndose seria en pose amenazadora.

-Uy, sí que te ves mala – Le dijo molestándola y picándole las costillas suavemente, cosa que logró sacar a Quinn de su personaje y hacerla reír divertida.

-No me desconcentres Berry, tu estas celosa porque actuó mejor que tu – Se lo decía en broma, y Rachel así lo entendió, pero aun así se hizo la ofendida – Oh, vamos, seguro eres la mejor de todas – le aseguro dándole un besito en la mejilla, pero Rachel solo se alejaba.

-No trates de arreglarlo, ni siquiera me has visto actuar, ¡ni siquiera me has oído cantar! – Dijo Rachel sorprendida porque Quinn no la había escuchado aun… Tal vez su relación había comenzado demasiado pronto, en realidad no conocía tanto los gustos de Quinn, ¿qué tipo de música escucharía?

Nah, eso se podía saber con el tiempo, dudaba que se pudiera desencantar de la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No te alteres Rae, eso se puede arreglar – Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla acariciando sus brazos – Podríamos… no sé, podrías cantarme algo ahora – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ahora? No puedo hacerlo ahora, van a mirar todos – Dijo mirando a sus amigos cada uno de ellos en sus propios asuntos.

-Entonces podrías cantarme antes de dormir – Le dijo mas bajito, Rachel volvió a mirarla.

-No es mala idea, en realidad creo que me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas de ti también – Quinn asintió entusiasmada.

-Entonces tenemos que apurarnos, ¿comemos algo y vamos? – Dijo Quinn tomándola de la mano y sin esperar respuesta dirigió a Rachel a la cocina.

-¡Adiós chicas! Usen protección – Bromeó Santana haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran y los chicos rieran.

-Ellas no necesitan protección – Intervino Sam confundido.

-Eres idiota bocón, era una broma – Le dijo Santana mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-En ese caso sería un guante – Respondió Finn siguiendo la broma. Las chicas caminaron más deprisa para no tener que escuchar más idioteces.

Comieron tranquilamente en el comedor, se fueron a cambiar y se cepillaron los dientes antes de ir a la cama de Rachel, donde habitualmente dormían juntas.

Al fin podía llegar a esa habitación y no tener que disimular con Rachel, era relajante poder poner su miembro justo donde debería estar y no sujeto por esos apretados bóxer que tenía que usar siempre.

-Se siente bien al fin poder usar el pijama, creo que algún día esa ropa interior me va a traer problemas – Dijo Quinn de repente. Rachel la miro sorprendida, ellas nunca hablaban de la condición de Quinn, supuso que si se lo decía ahora era porque algo la preocupaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso, te sientes mal? – Le pregunto levantándose un poco de la cama y mirándola preocupada.

-No, es decir, todo el día estoy un poco incomoda, pero no es eso, es que no sé si me hará daño seguir con tanta presión… ahí – Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Quinn, no es algo que tengas que esperar a que pase… Si necesitas ayuda debes pedirla ahora, no cuando el problema sea mayor – Le dijo tiernamente acariciándole la cara.

-No es como si ustedes me pudieran ayudar en algo Rae – Dijo suspirando y mirando hacia otro lado.

Rachel lo pensó unos segundos y respondió – Quizás, deberías considerar decírselo a alguno de los chicos…

-No lo sé… Creo que para las chicas es más fácil aceptarlo – Dijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No pienses en eso Quinn – dijo agarrándole la cara para que la mirara – ¿Sabes qué? Creo que incluso si se lo dices a todos, será más fácil, así ya no tendrías que disimular…lo con nadie – termino de decir un poco avergonzada.

Lo único bueno de nacer en barrios marginales y criarte en una familia emocionalmente disfuncional, es que tenias que ser valiente para mirar de frente a la vida y enfrentarte a tus problemas sin miedo. Eso es lo que había hecho a la mayoría de esos chicos tan buenos en lo que hacían, saber que nadie los iba a ayudar si no se ayudaban ellos mismos era la salida a todas las situaciones difíciles.

Por eso cuando Rachel le dijo que el camino fácil era decirle a todos sus amigos, no lo pensó demasiado sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo ahora – Dijo sincerándose – Quizás después…

-¿Después cuando? ¿Cuándo esa parte de tu cuerpo deje de funcionar? – Le dijo duramente, no quería serlo, menos con su dulce Quinn, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

-No tienes porque hablarme así – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose ofendida.

-Solo quiero hacerte reaccionar, no puedes estar ocultándote por pensar en los demás, no tienes que esperar que todos lo acepten Quinn, quien no lo haga no se merece ser parte de tu vida.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería seguir hablando de ese tema, ahora se arrepentía por siguiera comenzarlo.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo más? Ya me ocupare yo de ese problema – Le dijo dejando caer sus brazos a modo de rendición sobre la cama.

-Pff, no sé si quiera hablar de cualquier cosa en este momento – Respondió Rachel metiéndose entre las sabanas y dándole la espalda a Quinn, que miro con cansancio al techo de la oscura habitación.

"_¿Que hice para tener una chica tan dramática?"_ Se preguntó internamente.

Si no lo resolvía ahora, Rachel era capaz de dejar de hablarle por una semana.

-Rae – Le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-No quiero hablar ahora Quinn – Dijo simplemente.

Esperaba los besos que le daba Quinn en la cabeza, por eso no se estremeció ante estos, pero si la hicieron flaquear en su enfado.

-Solo…- Empezó Rachel – no sé porque me cuentas todo esto y después no me dejas ayudarte.

-Acepté lo que me dijiste, solo te dije que quería tomarme un tiempo antes de decírselo a alguien– Le dijo Quinn con paciencia.

-¿Y mientras? Que se te sofoque el… pene ¿verdad? – Hablaba muy en serio, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida que le siguió la de Quinn.

-No se me va a sofocar nada Rae – Dijo aun riendo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel. Esto se sentía diferente… relajarse en cuanto a su condición e incluso tomarse las bromas tal y como eran.

-Está bien, se que lo hará, pero son tus decisiones y no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieres – Dijo volteando a ver de nuevo a Quinn.

-Gracias por entender Srta. Berry – Dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.

Rachel aceptó gustosa ese beso, nunca podría negarse a uno de esos.

-¿Me vas a cantar ahora? – Preguntó Quinn unos minutos después.

-¿Que quieres que te cante? – Respondió sonriendo Rachel, con eso quizás supiera que música le gustaba a Quinn.

-No lo sé… Aunque… - Se removió ansiosa recordando algo casi escondido en su memoria – Una vez mi vecina me regalo una pequeña radio con un cassette, de esos antiguos ¿recuerdas? – Rachel asintió poniendo atención – y como yo nunca tuve otro cassette escuchaba solo ese, era de Michael Jackson, creo que me se aun todas las canciones…

-¿Hace cuanto paso esto?

-Mm, creo que cuando tenía diez años, en ese entonces Russel ya era todo un amargado y nunca había música en la casa – Siguió recordando – Había una canción que no paraba de escuchar, la oía todo el día.

-¿Cual era? – Interrumpió Rachel acostándose boca abajo para mirar mejor a Quinn.

-Black or White, me encantaba por la parte del chico que discutía con su padre al principio – Soltó una risa sin ganas – lo único que quería era ser como él y mandar al diablo a Russel.

-¿Y te la sabes completa? – Quinn la miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Completísima, ¿quieres escucharla?

-¡Sí!, nunca te he escuchado cantar – Dijo con ilusión Rachel.

-No canto bien, pero me da lo mismo si me escuchas tu, si me escuchara alguien más me daría vergüenza – Dijo sin más.

-Bueno y que esperas – Dijo incitándola a cantar.

-A que tú me digas que empiece.

-¡Empieza!

-Ok, ¿estás segura?

-Si Quinn, empieza ya.

-¿Preparada? – Rachel asintió de nuevo divertida, sabía que a Quinn le gustaba jugar con su paciencia.

-Ok, aquí va – Se posicionó mejor antes de cantar y se aclaro la garganta para darle dramatismo al momento - "I took my baby on a saturday bang, boy is that girl with you, yes we're one and the same" – A este punto de la canción ya tenía a Rachel babeando por ella, cantaba a un ritmo más lento, lo que le daba a la canción un toque más pasional. Rachel en verdad creía que iba a escuchar algo malo, pero Quinn, su Quinn tenía la voz más dulce que ella había escuchado en su vida – Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight" – Cantó esto último mirando a Rachel intensamente, deslizo su mano por el cabello que caía por la frente de Rachel y se acercó a darle un corto beso.

-"But, if you're thinking about my baby it don't matter if you're black or White" – Siguió Rachel la canción, causando exactamente lo mismo en Quinn.

Quinn no se veía con el coraje de seguir cantando, ¿cómo hacerlo después de escuchar a la diosa de las voces cantarte solo a ti?

-"Hey print my message in the Saturday sun, I had to tell them I ain't second to none" – Siguió cantando a Quinn que la miraba estupefacta escuchándola cantar – "And I told about equality and It's true either you're wrong or you're right".

Quinn salio de su estupor y coreo a Rachel en la última estrofa –But, if you're thinkin' about my baby it don't matter if you're black or White" – Ambas terminaron casi en un susurro antes de atacarse en mutuo acuerdo con un beso, casi animal, casi primitivo.

Así estuvieron durante algunos minutos, solo caricias repartidas al azar, pero no más palabras… no las necesitaban, y así también se fueron quedando dormidas, como todos los días, abrazadas.

Al día siguiente, Quinn se había levantado tan impaciente que salió de la cama una hora antes de lo previsto, se fue a las duchas feliz por su próxima misión y feliz también se cambio ropa, desayuno y espero a que llegara Sugar con las cosas que iban a necesitar.

Cuando llegaron los demás chicos al comedor ella ya había desayunado, Rachel se había quedado durmiendo un rato mas cuando ella salió de la cama pero ya debía estar por llegar para despedirse de ella.

-¡Buenos días mis amores! – Nada más ni nada menos que "la jefa", la misma que brillaba por su ausencia la mayoría del tiempo.

-Buenos días Sugar

-Que hay pelirroja

-Buen día Jefa – Eran los distintos saludos que se escuchaban en el comedor.

-Primero que todo, quería hablar con quienes van a hacer la investigación a esa chica Holly – Dijo el nombre con un tono despectivo que al parecer solo Quinn y Santana alcanzaron a descifrar.

-Quedamos en que lo harían Brittany y Quinn, ya que Quinn no ha hecho trabajo de investigación y bueno Britt la puede acompañar para que lo haga más rápido, ya que estamos una semana atrasados por el despido de Sylvester – Dijo Blaine, que al parecer se había convertido en el delegado del equipo, y nadie lo discutía, el chico era un excelente mediador.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces voy a pedirle a las dos hermosas rubias que me acompañen al taller para poder entregarles lo que van a necesitar.

Recién ahora notaban el maletín rosa que traía Sugar consigo, tal vez porque el resto de su ropa también era rosa.

-Oh vaya, ¿y quiénes son ustedes señoritas, contratamos a mas personas Blaine? – Sugar bromeaba mirando sorprendida a las chicas, el resto del equipo sonrió divertido.

-Esas chicas son la secretaria Pierce y la bandida Fabray – Dijo seriamente Blaine siguiéndole la broma.

-Me gusta… me gusta de veras, excelente trabajo Kurt, creo que esta vez te has superado – El chico mas allá sonreía complacido y daba las gracias – vamos mis hermosas, síganme al salón de trabajo – Las chicas se despidieron del resto con un movimiento de mano y siguieron a su jefa.

Sugar se instaló en una de las mesas y espero a que las chicas también lo hicieran, entonces abrió su maletín y las chicas entusiasmadas miraron con asombro todo lo que había dentro.

-Esto que ven aquí, son todas las cosas que les voy a facilitar para llevar a cabo esta misión.

-Un lápiz con cámara oculta, ustedes van a ser las únicas que van a ver el contenido de lo que graben, ¿de acuerdo? Esta es SU misión chicas, por lo tanto es tarea de ustedes sacar conclusiones, de nadie más – Las chicas asintieron obedientes – Creo que este será para Brittany, es más lógico que una secretaria lleve un bolígrafo.

-Para Quinn, el reloj con cámara oculta… Nada lujoso, solo algo útil – Dijo entregándole el reloj a Quinn que se lo puso enseguida.

-Bien, estas gafas para el sol son para ambas, pero no son simples gafas, con estas pueden ver todo lo que sucede a sus espaldas, pueden quedarse mirando a una pared o simular ver alguna obra de arte en la calle cuando en realidad están mirando lo que está detrás de ustedes – Las chicas se miraban asombradas, eso era más de lo que esperaban.

-Los típicos Walkie-Talkies ya no son tan típicos, estos están unidos básicamente a través de Bluetooh – Las chicas se miraron confundidas – No importa, lo único que tienen que saber, es que el collar de Britt – Le entrego un lindo collar a la rubia alta - y el mp3 con audífonos de Quinn – Esta vez le dio el articulo a Quinn – son para que se puedan comunicar entre ustedes, lo mejor es que no estén demasiado juntas todo el tiempo.

-Por último, el localizador GPS. Este articulo espía es el que más utilizaremos probablemente, ya que con el vamos a saber la ubicación de Holly donde quiera que vaya, ustedes solo se tienen que encargar de que esto llegue a sus manos y lo más importante, que permanezcan con ella. Pero no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, ni una chica se puede contener con joyas tan bellas – Dijo enseñándoles unos aretes realmente bellos– Y esta es la pantalla donde verán las calles de Nueva York – Les mostro esta vez un dispositivo donde se veía un punto rojo brillando intermitentemente. Sam se va a preocupar de enseñarles a usar estos dispositivos ahora, no les va a llevar más de media hora, así que les sugiero ir con él – Dijo por ultimo.

Estuvieron precisamente media hora con Sam aprendiendo a usar los dispositivos. Se les entrego dinero para poder movilizarse por la ciudad, al parecer Sugar esperaba que utilizaran taxi, porque la cantidad de dinero que les dio era exagerada para dos semanas de movilización por Queens.

Había llegado el momento en que tenían que salir del almacén y volver a las calles.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola**

**Perdón por la demora, estos días han sido una locura, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y bueno…**

**Gracias por los Rws, Favs, Follows y Visitors.**

**Ya estoy terminando el capítulo (: así que ese no va a demorar.**

**Saludos mis queridos Visitors… Muak**


	10. Rompiendo las Reglas

**Decima Misión**

**Bub Espuma y Honey Bee**

**En**

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Se encontraba con Brittany justo afuera del banco comiendo un helado, claro, separadas por cuatro metros de distancia, pero daba lo mismo porque se comunicaban por sus "juguetes", "juguetes" porque los trataban como tales.

-**CJJJ, Aquí Honey Bee, me acabo de terminar el helado, repito, me acabo de terminar el helado CJJJ** – Reían tapándose la boca.

-**CJJJ, Aquí Bub Espuma, aun me queda la mitad del mío y estoy dispuesta a compartir, cambio, CJJJ **– Se seguían riendo como dos niñas pequeñas, definitivamente no tenían materia de espías, en realidad estaban haciendo un trabajo terrible.

Esta era la tercera golosina que se comían con el dinero que les habían dado y no llevaban ningún dato recolectado de Holly, es más, ni siquiera la habían visto salir.

-**CJJJ, Aquí Honey Bee, creo que esta misión apesta CJJJ**.

-**CJJJ, Creo que esta misión apesta también CJJJ**.

-**CJJJ, ¿Deberíamos volver agente Espuma? CJJJ.**

-**CJJJ, Son casi las cinco, ordenes son ordenes agente Bee, de vuelta a la base CJJJ**.

Así estuvieron los próximos tres días, lo bueno es que no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero ellas ya se sentían avergonzadas por no poder hacer nada, esa chica Holly, no se aparecía ni cuando llegaba la hora del almuerzo, que era a las 1 p.m.

-**CJJJ, Aquí reportándose este nuevo día la agente Honey Bee CJJJ.**

-**CJJJ, Buenos días agente Bee, aquí reportándose agente Bub Espuma CJJJ.**

-**CJJJ, ¿Como está el pronóstico Agente Espuma? CJJJ.**

-**CJJJ, Al parecer va a estar despejado por las próximas horas. Desde aquí no se ve nada, la pingüina reina no está a la vista ni tampoco sus pingüinos CJJJ.**

-**CJJJ, Agente Espuma, tenemos un problema, repito, tenemos un problema CJJJ.**

Quinn miro preocupada a Britt, que estaba en la banca siguiente en el parque frente al banco, pero no notó nada extraño, solo a Britt que miraba completamente seria al frente.

-**CJJJ, ¿Cual es problema Agente Bee?**

-**CJJJ, me duele la garganta por los CJJJ's, ¿podemos dejar de hacerlos? CJJJ.**

Quinn sonrió muy amplio y trato de no reír, miro a Britt pero esta seguía mirando con total seriedad al frente.

-**Sí que podemos agente Bee, haberlo mencionado antes, mi garganta no podía soportarlos más –** Dijo Quinn haciendo una dolorosa mueca, aunque solo ella la noto.

-**Creo que tengo una buena manera de solucionar el problema.**

-**¿Cuál sería esa manera Honey Bee?**

-**¡Helado!**

Y fue así como comenzaron la ronda de golosinas del día.

Estuvieron hasta las 4:50 p.m y los resultados seguían siendo los mismos, regresarían con las manos vacías, a menos que…

-Honey Bee, el pingüino no ha salido de la cueva, otra misión fallida por el día de hoy – Esta vez cuando miro a Britt esta si le devolvió la mirada, se veía triste y decepcionada. Se supone que ella ya sabía cómo investigar, pero al parecer no era tan buena como para enseñarle a Quinn, y Quinn lo noto, no quería ver a su amiga con esa mirada, ¡Era Britt Britt Por Dios! Nadie quería ver triste a Britt.

-Creo que toda investigación necesita un sacrificio Agente Bee – Siguió Quinn. Britt la miro con los ojos sorprendidos, no necesitaron mucho para saber a qué se refería Quinn.

-¿Está segura de querer romper las reglas Agente Espuma? – Dijo sonriendo más feliz, esa sí que era acción y ya se estaba aburriendo de estar sentada.

-Segurísima Agente Bee, ¿acaso no me veo como una rompedora de reglas?

-Segurísimo que si Agente Espuma, yo digo que es hora de que la secretaria tome a su rebelde hermana menor y hagan de las suyas – Era la mejor idea que había tenido Britt, ella, la chica rompe-reglas, hermana menor de una joven secretaria que solo la quería sacar de los problemas.

-Vamos a capturar pingüinos hermana mayor – Dijo levantándose al fin y yendo hacia Britt.

Cuando llego hacia ella Britt la tomo del brazo y le hizo un gesto enojado que sorprendió a Quinn.

-¡Estoy actuando Quinnie! – Le susurró Britt aun en su personaje.

-Ohm, eres buena – Dijo Quinn sorprendida.

-Rachel nos enseño a mí y a Sanny – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y llevando ya a Quinn mas cerca del banco para esperar el momento en que terminara el horario de trabajo, que era a las 5:15 p.m para los oficinistas y a las 4:30 p.m para los cajeros y personales de aseo.

-Rachel… ella, ¿Cómo sabe esas cosas, hizo clases? – Pregunto sonriendo por poder saber más de Rachel, le gustaba como las chicas decían que era muy talentosa, ella podía verlo, pero había algún tipo de orgullo extra por escucharlo de alguien más.

-Algo así, pertenecía al Glee Club, ¿sabes qué es eso?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Es un club en el que puedes cantar y bailar, y a veces hacen obras escolares – Dijo recordando nostálgica los años de secundaria.

-¿Tu también ibas a ese Club?

-Sí, pero estuve solo un año, Rachel fue durante tres años, era la presidenta y bueno… era la mejor.

-¿Y Santana también iba?

-Si, a Sanny nos costó un poco mas convencerla, pero termino haciéndolo ya que a mitad del último año ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ya sabes, por todo el problema que tuvimos en casa – termino de decir con tristeza. Britt parecía ser demasiado sensible, Quinn se pregunto cómo una persona tan frágil pudo soportar tanto.

-Están juntas Bee, eso es lo importante – Dijo acariciando el brazo de Britt.

-Lo sé, es solo que a veces… extraño a mis padres ¿sabes? Ellos siempre fueron buenos conmigo, hasta que se enteraron de mi y Sanny.

-Quizás algún día puedas volver con ellos, quizás… podrían estar arrepentidos, es decir, no puedes saberlo si no los ves hace tanto tiempo – Vio el reflejo de ilusión en los ojos de Britt y sabia que había plantado algo peligroso, jugar con la ilusión de una persona nunca era bueno, pero por otro lado la mantendría con la esperanza de que las cosas pueden cambiar.

-Eso le dije a Sanny, pero ella me dijo que era mejor esperar antes de volver – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si ella lo dice es porque debe ser cierto, Santana es muy inteligente.

-Lo es – Dijo asintiendo feliz, ambas sentían el mismo orgullo por escuchar esas palabras de alguien más.

-Oh- oh – Quinn dirigió su vista al estacionamiento donde ya estaban los pingüinos dirigiéndose a sus autos, entre ellos Holly – Bee, ¡Se nos va el pingüino!

Las chicas caminaron lo más rápido posible aun actuando como si Quinn fuera la chica regañada por su hermana mayor y trataron de capturar en video todos los detalles de la escena.

**5:20 p.m**

Holly seguía de pie con junto a uno de los autos con algunos magnates alrededor, el resto se iba dirigiendo a sus propios vehículos.

Holly hablaba con los magnates hasta que se iba reduciendo el número de ellos. Al parecer se estaban despidiendo.

Holly se queda con los tres últimos magnates y sorpresivamente cuando se va uno más, esta sube a un auto, el más lujoso, pero de copiloto, a su lado sube un hombre irreconocible para las chicas, eso les hizo saber que en realidad no trabajaba en el banco.

**5:33 p.m**

Holly se va del lugar sin más, por suerte para las chicas nunca volteo a verlas.

-Wow Bee, ¡Wow! – Ambas llegaban a saltar emocionadas, y lo mejor de todo era que tenían su primera grabación en video.

-¡Con esto tenemos para averiguar muchas cosas Quinnie!

-¡Lo sé! Vámonos rápido antes de que sea más tarde, Sugar no se pueden enterar de lo que hicimos – Dijo Quinn preocupada.

-No creo que se entere, nunca está en el almacén – Respondió Brittany.

-Es cierto, oye Bee…

-¿Si Quinnie? – Ya comenzaban a caminar hasta donde pudieran tomar un autobús.

-¿A qué se dedica Sugar? Porque tiene mucho dinero, debe ser una persona importante.

-La verdad es que ni uno de nosotros lo sabe, nos dijo que la condición para participar era no preguntar acerca de ella, que… que no teníamos que temer porque fuera peligrosa, dijo que solo hacia esto porque estaba aburrida y tenía mucho dinero – Britt arrugo la nariz sin estar totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Sugar.

-Eso es… jodidamente misterioso, ¿Sam no intento averiguar de ella? – Preguntó Quinn, desconcertada porque nadie dijera nada hasta este punto.

-Sí, pero no hay mucho que aparezca en esos programas de Sam, solo dijo que tiene los antecedentes limpios.

-Rayos, como es que aceptaron todo tan rápido, ¿no les da miedo que sea una mafiosa o algo asi? Quizás después de terminar el robo nos robe a nosotros – Se adentraron en el autobús, pagaron y se sentaron hasta el final del mismo – Ahora no se si fuera buena idea aceptar Britt, como es que Santana no dice algo, o Rachel.

-Porque ella no puede robarnos, es más simple delatarla, porque el almacén en el que estamos era de su abuelo – Dijo Britt segura de lo que decía.

-Oh, bueno eso tiene más lógica, de todos modos no sé si confiar ciegamente en ella.

-Ni uno de nosotros lo hace en realidad, quizás solo Artie, porque tienen…

-Algo, si, lo he notado – Dijo sin prestarle atención a eso, había algo realmente extraño en Sugar y a ella no se le iba a salir de la cabeza todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Llegaron al almacén mas felices que de costumbre, Quinn trato de olvidarse por un momento de todo el asunto de Sugar y dedicarse a Rachel que se aferraba a ella como un koala cada vez que llegaba.

-Te extrañe – Decía Rachel dándole un millón de besos por toda la cara, haciendo reír a Quinn.

-Solo fueron unas horas Rae – Respondió Quinn intentando besarle los labios, pero Rachel no dejaba de moverse.

-Aun así, te extrañe, ¿no me extrañaste? – Dijo deteniéndose al fin.

Quinn aprovecho de darle un largo e intenso beso

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Le sonrió a Rachel que solo se mordió el labio inferior para después terminar sonriendo.

Se acerco al oído de Quinn -Creo que vas a tener que hacer al más que eso para convencerme – Se separo y miro una última vez a Quinn con esa mirada… de nuevo la maldita mirada, como aquella vez que Rachel la vio con su nuevo atuendo.

Rachel se alejo con el resto de los chicos que ya se dirigían a comer.

Supuso que la iba a tener que convencer con más y mas besos.

* * *

**Flashback**

-No molestes San, ya te dije que no tengo porque contarle esas cosas, solo la van a preocupar – Le decía con cansancio Rachel a Santana.

Era la quinta vez en la semana que la latina le mencionaba las palabras virgen, sexo, Quinn y Quinniecito en la misma oración, y ya estaba empezando a cabrearse.

-Se va a preocupar cuando se entere de que ya te lo enterr…

-¡NO SEAS GROSERA SANTANA! –Todos voltearon a verlas, pero volvieron rápidamente a sus asuntos sabiendo que Santana era una grosera y Rachel una dramática.

-Ya, tranquila Berry, deberías agradecer que tienes una amiga dispuesta a darte consejos – Resoplo molesta por esa amiga tan malagradecida que tenia.

-Eres una… no puedes pasar así los limites, es asunto mío y de Quinn – Rachel se cruzo de brazos enojada – Ni siquiera hemos pasado a segundo grado – Decía esta vez bajando la voz.

-Eso pasa cuando ya no eres virgen y tienes una novia que si lo es - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Te pones caliente y tu novia ni se entera – Había seriedad en su rostro, y es que en verdad no quería ver a sus amigas teniendo ese tipo de problemas, mas cuando Quinn necesitaba de alguien que le dijera las cosas explícitamente, porque era muy lenta en el plano sexual.

Rachel se dejo caer en la butaca a un lado de ella y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Ahgg, no puedo decirle a Quinn que ya no soy virgen, es tan inocente, ¿has visto lo inocente que es? – Le preguntó a Santana mirando al vacio con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Creo que todos se han dado cuenta, basta con ver como no entiende ni una de las bromas de Finn – Se rio un poco recordando la cara que ponía Quinn con cada broma, la pobre solo fruncía el ceño como si estuviera resolviendo un problema matemático.

-No la molestes, es obvio que no iba a tener tu suerte en cuanto al sexo, mi pobre bebe es una incomprendida – Agregó dramáticamente, lo que hizo a Santana rodar los ojos.

-Si tú la ayudaras y le hablaras mas del tema no tendría que pasar por esto, es decir, ¿no quieres pasar al próximo nivel con la rubia?

-Claro que sí, pero no la voy a presionar

-Bueno y que, ¿vas a esperar a que reaccione? Porque te digo desde ya que no lo va a hacer…

-Eso… no puedes asegurarlo. – Dijo sin convencimiento Rachel.

Santana tenía razón, Quinn jamás entendía sus indirectas, y lo peor de todo era que sabía lo que causaba en Quinn.

Joder, si hasta la sentía cuando despertaban abrazadas, le sorprendía que Quinn no hiciera nada por sus erecciones teniéndola justo ahí, dispuesta a pasar a otro nivel con ella.

Pero ese era uno de los encantos de su hermosa Quinn.

Pero la situación no podía seguir de esa manera, algo tenía que hacer…

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Cuando Quinn terminó de procesar sus pensamientos, siguió al resto y comió rápidamente, los emparedados que se llevaban para merendar a la hora del almuerzo no la llegaban a satisfacer.

Estuvo un rato en el taller con Britt, ya no quedaba ningún chico rondando por el almacén ya que habían terminado el trabajo por hoy y se fueron a descansar temprano.

-¡Ese! Ese es el auto que vimos – Quinn señalaba en la pantalla del computador que estaba manejando Britt.

-El Audi TT-RS. Mm, Quinnie, tal vez es en el auto donde deberíamos poner el GPS – Propuso Britt volteando a ver a Quinn.

-Pero entonces no podríamos seguirlo Britt-Britt.

-Es que… ya ves que no hemos tenido suerte cuando está en el banco, ¿no crees que es un poco tonto esperar y esperar fuera del banco mientras ella trabaja dentro? No es como si pudiéramos conseguir información sin poder verla o escucharla.

Britt tenía toda la razón, pero era más peligroso llevarle la contraria a Sugar y terminar fuera del proyecto que seguir sus instintos, al parecer Britt leyó su mente porque agrego al instante… - Nadie tiene porque saberlo, y por la hora en que llegaremos… podríamos decir que… que pasamos a comprar algo de comer, y les traemos una pizzas o algo así.

Era una excelente idea.

-Tendríamos que ahorrar dinero, no mas golosinas, solo compraríamos unas pizzas y para el transporte, igual que los demás días.

-¡Sí! Yo puedo sacrificar mis dulces, de todos modos tengo varios en mi habitación – término de decir sonriéndole ampliamente a Quinn.

-Perfecto, mañana podríamos dejar los aretes en el auto, quizás ni siquiera tengamos que dejarlo dentro, esa parte de adelante – Apuntó en la imagen donde estaba el logo de Audi delante del auto – esa parte podría sujetar dos aretes ¿no? – Dijo mirando más detenidamente la imagen.

-Puede ser, tendríamos que mirarlo más de cerca mañana, y apenas se vayan en el auto esperamos unos minutos y los seguimos. Eso me recuerda que aun tenemos que averiguar quién es ese señor que la acompañaba, tal vez sea su padre… se veía mayor que ella.

-No quiero imaginar que sea algo mas, es demasiado viejo para ella, y ella es muy bonita para él – Dijo recordando a Holly.

-Lo es… - Suspiraron cada una perdida en sus pensamientos – Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana nos toca mas acción – Ambas se enviaron miradas cómplices antes de asentir felices por lo que se venía el día siguiente.

-Claro, si quieres puedes ir ya mientras yo termino de guardar todo – Le dijo Quinn con amabilidad a su amiga.

-Gracias Quinnie, eres la mejor – Beso la mejilla de Quinn y camino hasta la puerta y se fue tras ella.

Quinn se quedo un rato mas guardando todo, cuando estuvo todo listo se dirigió a su habitación, era un poco tarde para ir a los baños a cambiarse ropa así que esperaba que a Rachel no le incomodara tener que mirar a otro lado mientras ella se cambiaba.

-Volví – Dijo Quinn sonriendo a Rachel que ya estaba acurrucada en la cama.

Hace dos días habían unido ambas camas y terminaron teniendo una más grande, no sabían como no lo habían pensado antes.

-Así veo, ven aquí, te estuve esperando mucho rato, si Britt no fuera mi amiga y estuviera casada con mi otra amiga ya estaría celosa – Bromeaba Rachel estirando sus brazos hacia Quinn para tener un abrazo.

Quinn jamás le negaría eso, así que se acerco y se recostó en la cama abrazando a su chica.

-Bee es la mejor, me ha ayudado mucho, saca unas conclusiones que ni te imaginas…

-Lo sé, en realidad a Britt se le ocurrían la mayoría de los robos que hacíamos, y esa vez que te hicimos las pruebas… pues… ella fue quien que las ideo.

-Wow, muy ingeniosa.

-Así es, quizás si la hubieran dejado planear este robo nos hubiera tomado la mitad del tiempo – Dijo Rachel haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Quinn frunció el ceño – ¿Y porque no la dejaron?

-Porque Artie, bueno, no sé si lo sabes pero él tiene algo con Sugar.

-Si lo sé, todos lo han notado, y Britt me lo confirmo hoy.

-Bueno pues al parecer ellos tienen algo de historia, por eso Sugar lo dejo planificar todo.

-Vaya – Dijo sorprendiéndose, no podía hacer mucho más que sorprenderse. Se levanto de la cama y Rachel la miro interrogante.

-Tengo que ponerme el pijama pero ya está muy oscuro afuera – Le dijo esperando que Rachel entendiera la indirecta.

-Oh, ¿quieres cambiarte acá? – Le pregunto Rachel.

-Si no te molesta… Ehmm, ¿podrías voltear mientras lo hago? – Le pidió ruborizándose.

-Claro… pero Quinn, podrías tenerme un poco mas de confianza, es decir, hemos estado durmiendo mucho tiempo juntas.

Quinn se sorprendió ante esto, ¿Rachel le estaba diciendo que se podía cambiar frente a ella?

-Es que, no sé si… y-yo nunca…

-Quinn, no te estoy presionando para que lo hagas – Dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Quinn – Solo te digo que, en algún momento vamos a pasar a mas y, y quizás sería bueno que llegado el momento ya tengamos un poco mas de confianza – Termino de decir acariciando los rosados cabellos de Quinn. "Es tan guapa" Pensó Rachel mirándola.

Quinn se sentía completamente nerviosa, no había hablado de eso con Rachel, no sabía si Rachel ya tenía experiencia en el tema, no sabía si Rachel sabia que ella no la tenía, no sabía si la podía dejar embarazada, no sabía ni como comprar un condón porque nunca lo había hecho, ¿que tamaño tendría? Ella no tenía idea de que marca era la mejor.

Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos sin recordar que Rachel la seguía mirando.

-Quinn – La llamo Rachel ganándose la atención de su chica – No va a suceder hasta que tu decidas que estas lista, ¿de acuerdo? – Se lo dijo suavemente para trasmitirle seguridad.

-Y-yo quiero dar ese pasó contigo. Tu vas a ser la primera Rae – Sentía su cara caliente por el rubor de sus mejillas, no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a esa situación si lo hacía por Rachel.

-Lo sé amor – Quinn sonrió por como la llamo Rachel, era la primera vez que se lo decía y Rachel le sonrió de vuelta notando lo mismo – Eres mi amor, ¿lo sabes Quinn?

-Tú eres mi amor Rach – Dijo mirándola con cariño. El beso que vino después era completamente esperado.

Cuando se separaron Rachel se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y accedió a darse la vuelta para dejar a Quinn cambiarse tranquila.

-Creo que no va a hacer falta q-que… te voltees – Sintió una ola de valentía recorriendo su cuerpo, era Rachel a quien tenía en frente, la mujer que mas quería en su vida.

Rachel volteo gratamente sorprendida – ¿Estás segura? – Quinn asintió en respuesta y fue a buscar su ropa al ropero que tenía más allá.

Cuando tuvo su pijama listo se volteo a ver a Rachel – No creo que sea lo mismo que ver a un chico con ropa interior, yo soy una chica y…– Trataba de hacerle entender que lo que iba a ver no era algo que se pudiera asimilar tan perfectamente.

-Quinn, ¿crees que no te he imaginado antes? Lo más normal es que lo hubiera hecho – Dijo Rachel sin pudor, demostrándole a Quinn que estaba preparada para ella.

-Está bien – Sin más se saco la playera negra de Led Zeppelin que traía, una idea más de Kurt, y se quedo en sujetador, Rachel intentaba no ser tan indiscreta pero lo que tenía enfrente la hacía perder la razón. Toda la piel de Quinn era tan cremosa y apetecible…

Quinn se volteo para sacarse el sujetador y rápidamente se puso la parte de arriba del pijama.

Se volteo de nuevo para poder sacarse la correa del pantalón holgado que usaba, lo hizo tan lentamente que se podría confundir con sensualidad, al menos eso le provoco a Rachel.

Ambas tragaron fuerte cuando Quinn desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre y fue Rachel quien casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando Quinn empezó a bajarlo, sabía que estaba mal, sentirse así, excitarse así, tenía que demostrarle a Quinn que podía ser madura con el tema para que la chica confiara en ella.

Quinn termino de bajarlos y se sintió expuesta, miro a los ojos a Rachel que seguía mirando hacia el miembro de Quinn cubierto por unos bóxers negros que se veían muy apretados, ahora sabia a que se refería Quinn cuando decía que en algún momento le iban a traer problemas, frunció las cejas olvidándose por un minuto de su libido.

-Quinn – Dijo aun con la cejas fruncidas – te estás haciendo daño – Miro a Quinn a los ojos.

-No es para tanto Rachel, me estoy acostumbrando – Mintió sin saber que sus ojos la delataban.

-No lo estás haciendo, te estás haciendo daño, lo estoy viendo, ¿me vas a mentir a la cara? – Dijo con algo de enfado.

-Rach – Suspiro con cansancio, no se suponía que tendría que pasar por todo esto en un solo día.

-Nada de Rach, o Rae o Rachel, Quinn no puedes seguir usando esas cosas – Se levanto de nuevo de la cama acercándose a Quinn.

-Tengo que hace…

-¡No! No tienes que hacerlo, lo haces porque tienes miedo a lo que piensen, ¿te importan más ellos que yo? – Le dijo herida, a esta altura el gran bulto en la ropa interior de Quinn no le causaba excitación, solo preocupación por saber que Quinn sufría así.

-Eso nunca Rachel, tu no entiendes que puede ser traumarte para algunas personas, ellos no van a…

Una vez más Rachel interrumpió a Quinn – Esos chicos han pasado por las situaciones más difíciles Quinn, tú has escuchado la mayoría de las historias pero no todas, no sabes lo que son capaces de aceptar – Le dijo frustrada por no hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Se alejo un poco de Quinn y camino sin rumbo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

Quinn se veía derrotada, tenía ganas de llorar por estar en medio de la habitación con sus apretados bóxers y su chica regañándola por no hacer lo que debía.

Cuando soltó el primer sollozo Rachel la miro sorprendida, ¿había hecho llorar a Quinn?

-No, no, no, no Quinn, no llores – Se acercó rápido a la chica y la abrazó fuertemente.

Casi se puso a llorar ella cuando vio a Quinn tan frágil, nunca la había visto llorar.

-Lo siento Rae – Dijo sollozando aun, hizo un adorable puchero, tan natural que Rachel sintió que se derretía.

-No te disculpes amor, soy una tonta, no debí presionarte – La aferró mas a ella y así se quedaron algunos minutos hasta que Quinn se fue tranquilizando – Esta bien, no tienes que hacer nada ahora, pero mientras estés conmigo no vas a usar esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? – Quinn asintió débilmente mientras se limpiaba con su brazo la cara, aun tenia ligeros espasmos por haber llorado.

-Ahora me voy a voltear para que te cambies todo – Quinn asintió ya más tranquila y se cambio rápidamente, su pene tenia las marcas de los elásticos del bóxer, menos mal Rachel no podía verlo porque sino esta vez le gritaría, o peor, se lo diría ella misma a los demás.

-Estoy lista – Rachel se volteo y le sonrió estirándole la mano para que se acercara a ella.

La llevo a la cama y la rodeo con su brazo dejando que Quinn entrecruzara sus piernas con las de ella y depositara su cabeza entre sus pechos.

Así se quedaron durante otra media hora hasta que se durmieron.

* * *

N/A

Gracias por los Rws, Follows, Favs y por leer la historia. Me hacen muy feliz.

Saludos mis queridos Visitors.


	11. Crecer y Avanzar

**Undécima Misión**

**Crecer y Avanzar**

* * *

Era la quinta vez esa semana que salían a investigar a Holly, pero esta vez había un buen pronostico porque si o si iba a haber acción.

Esta vez estaban utilizando ropa un poco mas abrigada, ya que el invierno estaba a solo un mes y se podía sentir la fuerte ola de frio que traspasaba la ciudad de Nueva York.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer era poner el dispositivo GPS en el auto de Holly, tarea fácil si eran rápidas y cuidadosas, solo había que provocar un pequeño accidente cerca del auto y agacharse a poner los aretes.

Eran las 1 p.m cuando Britt empujo a Quinn, que al parecer la había estado molestando como buena hermana menor. Quinn se cayó y Britt fingió preocupación y se agacho a recogerla, fue entonces cuando Britt puso los aretes enganchados detrás del logo del Audi, quedaba perfectamente camuflado, y cualquier brillo de los aretes iba a pasar desapercibido por el brillo del aluminio del auto.

Fue increíblemente fácil, a pesar de ganarse una mirada curiosa de un guardia que había más allá, este solo siguió su camino cuando Quinn comenzó a discutir con Britt.

Se alejaron de la escena y se fueron una calle lejos del banco.

-Creo que con eso basta, ahora solo tenemos que ver si el dispositivo funciona – Dijo Quinn sacando el GPS en el que se pudo ver nítidamente la marca roja que señalaba donde estaba el auto de Holly.

Sonrieron satisfechas con el trabajo, ahora ni siquiera era necesario estar paradas durante horas frente al banco.

-Podríamos ir a comer algo y volver luego, al menos sabremos cuando Holly se vaya – Sugirió Britt.

-Solo tenemos que mantenernos cerca por si se va inesperadamente – Dijo comenzando a caminar con su amiga.

Había estado un poco desconcentrada ese día por todo el asunto con Rachel el día anterior.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo con su situación, por lo menos tenía derecho a sentirse más cómoda cuando llegara al almacén.

-Si Sugar nos hubiera dado un micrófono espía sería más fácil – dijo Quinn en un estado de ensoñación.

-Deberíamos pedírselo, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada – Estaban recostadas en el césped de un parque cercano al banco, no el mismo de siempre, pero uno que quedaba cerca de todos modos.

Miraban el cielo mientras descansaban, el día estaba casi despejado, de no ser por algunas nubes muy pequeñas que se asomaban de vez en cuando.

-Bee – Llamo a su amiga, quizás su ardua tarea de decirle su secreto a todos seria más sencillo si lo hablaba con Britt primero.

Brittany la miro con curiosidad esperando que continuara.

-Probablemente ya lo sabes… pero quería asegurarme de todos modos… – De nuevo venían a ella esos nervios previos, cuando tenía que confesarle a alguien su secreto.

-¿Que Rachie y tu son novias?

-¿Qué? ¡No!, eso ya lo saben todos, pero no somos novias, creo… - Dijo con confusión, sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en eso, causando que su cabello se desordenada aun mas.

-¿Que le robaste la porción de galletas a Sam?

-¡No fui yo! Fue Finn, yo misma lo vi comerlas – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No te enojes Quinnie, yo te creo – Britt le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Lo siento, no es eso, seguro Santana te hablo de mi – No podía dejar de mover las piernas nerviosamente mientras miraba sonrojada a Britt.

-¿Que eres un niño-niña? – Dijo Britt como si nada.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos _"¿niño-niña?",_ que diablos se respondía ante eso.

-Si… pero no soy un niño, soy niña… es decir, mujer, soy mujer – Dijo suavemente. No podía enojarse con Britt por decirlo así, seguro no lo hacía con mala intención.

-Oh, pero tienes partes de niño, no hay nada de malo en tener partes de niño – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Te gusta tener partes de niño?

Quinn se mordió las uñas nerviosamente – No lo sé, creo que sí, nunca he tenido algo mas, así que no se cómo se sentirá tener… partes de niña, digo, de mujer – Suspiro antes de seguir - ¿Crees que a los demás les moleste?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarles?

-Porque soy diferente – Respondió Quinn con timidez.

-… A Blaine le gustan los chicos y tiene partes de niño, y a Rachie, Sanny y a mí nos gustan las chicas y tenemos partes de niña… entonces tu eres la que debería estar bien ¿no?, porque te gustan las chicas… así que deberías tener partes de niño – Quinn la veía con asombro, sería una lógica ridículamente cierta, si no fuera porque ella pensaba que ser chica con partes de mujer y amar a otra mujer estaba bien también.

-Nunca lo había pensado…. – Volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Ni yo… - Quinn la miro con confusión unos segundos, al ver como su amiga miraba perdida hacia otro lado, volvió a lo suyo.

A pesar de todas las divagaciones de Britt, tenía que admitir que su amiga era una mujer madura que enfrentaba la vida como todos sus amigos en el almacén, todos habían tenido problemas en sus vidas y ahora se comportaban como personas muy maduras, eso cuando no estaban bromeando… Pero las bromas no te hacían inmaduro, eran las decisiones infantiles que tomabas en situaciones de seriedad.

Así se sentía Quinn, inmadura, incapaz de hacer las cosas bien por ella misma y por Rachel por culpa de su miedo al rechazo.

Al final del día era ella quien tomaba sus propias decisiones.

No decirle al resto su situación.

No utilizar su dinero ahorrado para hacerse exámenes médicos en vez de largarse con Puck.

No pedirle a Rachel que fuera su novia.

Quizás habría muchos mas No y ella ni siquiera los había notado, estaba esperando que Rachel se acostumbrada al igual que ella, a esconderse, a omitir detalles, a no ser sincera, etc.

-¡Quinnie! – Se sobresaltó cuando su amiga le apretó la mano y se levanto sorpresivamente, incitándola a levantarse con ella.

Habían estado mucho tiempo ahí, ni siquiera habían visto el GPS, o ella no lo había visto, porque Britt lo tenía en sus manos y apuntaba al puntito rojo que se movía en ese momento en la pantalla.

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios – Quinn se movía nerviosa, no pudieron evitar el entusiasmo durante algunos segundos.

El auto de Holly no parecía ir rápido, pero si querían alcanzarla se tenían que mover ahora.

-¡Se dirige al Oeste! ¡Se va al Oeste Quinnie! – Gritaba Britt eufórica apuntando la pantalla.

-Bee, sabemos que hacer, vamos a tomar un autobús que vaya por el mismo destino, si nos desviamos mucho tomamos otro hasta que demos con ella, no importa la demora solo llegar a donde esta ella ¿de acuerdo? – Britt asentía a todo lo que decía Quinn. Tomaron rápidamente sus pequeñas pertenencias y corrieron rápido a tomar el primer bus en la 108th St.

Con rapidez se subieron al autobús correspondiente y se sentaron en los últimos asientos del mismo.

-Burns St. – Quinn revisaba el punto exacto en que iba Holly – creo que se dirige a… Forrest Hills Gardens, Britt esto queda justo a tres minutos, ¡vive a tres minutos del banco! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, iban a tener que ir a los mejores barrios de Queens. Era de suponer teniendo en cuenta la situación económica de Holly.

-No pasaremos desapercibidas ahí – Le susurró con temor Britt.

-Tu si pasaras desapercibida, yo no – Quinn se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar en que debían hacer, mientras se acercaba la hora en que tenían que bajar.

-Quizás me podrías esperar en Burns Street, yo iré a sacar fotos y juntas las revisamos esta noche…

-Creo que esa es la solución – Quinn se lamentaba internamente por no poder hacer más que esperar – Quizás mañana Kurt pueda cambiar de nuevo mi atuendo – Agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

Britt le sonrió para tranquilizarla, el chofer las vio con curiosidad al verlas bajar tan deprisa a solo dos calles de donde habían tomado el autobús.

Holly en ese momento se detenía en un barrio al que las chicas jamás habían ido, se bajaba de su hermoso auto junto a su acompañante y se dirigía a pasar una tranquila tarde en su lujosa mansión.

Las chicas ajustaban los últimos detalles y procedían a hacer lo planteado, Quinn esperaría en una esquina, en la intersección de Burns St. con la 71th St., entristecida por tener que quedarse ahí, pero por el bien de la misión tenía que hacerlo.

Britt le hizo un gesto con la mano a Quinn a modo de despedida y avanzó caminando hacia su destino, Quinn la miro una última vez, fijándose en el porte y elegancia que transmitía su amiga, sonrió al darse cuenta de que Britt quizás un día perteneció a la misma clase social de todas esas personas que Vivian en Forrest Hills Garden, quizás no… pero por cómo se comportaba su amiga una buena educación tuvo que haber tenido.

Estuvo esperando treinta minutos en la misma esquina, ya comenzaba a hacer frio, menos mal habían decidido abrigarse más, pero aun así el viento se colaba por el abrigo y hacía sentir escalofríos a Quinn.

Estaba inquieta, no le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, y hasta ahora lo había tenido que hacer más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Su cuerpo tomo posición de alerta cuando vio a Britt acercarse, abrazándose a si misma por el mismo frio que atacaba a Quinn.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente Quinn se adelanto a su amiga.

-¿La viste? ¿Vive en ese lugar? – Preguntaba Quinn con impaciencia.

Britt asintió fervientemente con su cabeza – Vive en una casa enorme – Extendió sus manos exagerando el significado de lo que decía – Es hermosa Quinnie, nunca había visto casas tan hermosas – Quinn abría los ojos al máximo, ella también quería ver esa casa hermosa.

-Wow – Fue lo único que dijo Quinn antes de que Britt siguiera hablando.

-Estaba de nuevo con el señor, el que vimos el otro día, ¿recuerdas? – Quinn asintió – Creo que es su esposo – Dijo haciendo una mueca, la misma que hizo Quinn – hasta se besaron – ambas hicieron de nuevo el mismo gesto, riendo un poco después.

-Espero que no me muestres una foto de eso - Dijo Quinn sacudiendo su cabeza por la horrible imagen mental.

-¡No! – Reía Britt – Le saque una foto pero… prometo no mostrártela – Termino de decir sonriendo.

-Perfecto, creo que es momento de irnos, ya se deben preguntar dónde estamos.

-¿No íbamos a comprar unas pizzas? – Pregunto Britt sobándose el área del estomago. Ambas tenían hambre, era tarde y no habían comido lo suficiente.

Britt le entregaba la cámara fotográfica.

-Podemos comprar en el lugar más cercano al almacén – Dijo Quinn mientras guardaba la cámara fotográfica en su pequeño bolso.

-O podemos ir a la pizzería que hay una calle más al sur – Quinn solo asintió conforme, no quería tener que tomar tantos autobuses.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la dichosa pizzería, pidieron algunas grandes para todos y una vegetariana más pequeña para Rachel.

Cuando tuvieron listo su pedida, veinte minutos después volvieron a la parada de autobús que las llevaría de vuelta a su "hogar".

Había sido un día terrible de investigación para Quinn y uno agradable para Britt, pero daba igual si tenían resultados del mismo, eso lo sabrían unas horas más tarde.

Mientras iban en el autobús de vuelta al almacén-hogar, Britt dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Quinn mientras esta miraba pensativa por la ventana.

Esa noche ella podía hacer una diferencia con respecto a su situación, tenía 23 años y no podía seguir actuando como una adolescente. Ya había vivido mucho tiempo sintiéndose incomoda con esa ropa interior y nunca había hablado de ese tema con nadie aparte de Rachel, y esta inmediatamente la había incitado a buscar ayuda, lo cual le causaba aun mas preocupación…. Por algo su chica tomaba esa actitud con ella, porque era una situación de cuidado.

Por eso en esa media hora más de viaje decidió que en unos minutos, cuando estuvieran todos abarrotados de comer tanta pizza, tomaría valor y les hablaría a todos de su condición.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse pensando en el momento.

"_No es que se avergüence de mi misma… es que… bueno…"_ Suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que pensaba en esto. Al final Russel había conseguido que se sintiera un tanto extraña, un fenómeno frente al resto, había olvidado sus ideales, todo lo que creía de sí misma "_De eso si me avergüenzo" _

Eso era lo que le sucedía, se avergonzaba por comenzar a cambiar, quizás era la comodidad de estar en un lugar tan acogedor, tan lleno de cosas buenas, comodidades que nunca había tenido; agua caliente, una cama en la que podía al menos hundirse un poco, una chica que la quería tanto como ella lo hacía, amigos por montones, lealtad y comida, que si bien no era por montones, era lo justo y necesario para sentirse satisfecha, y eso era más que bueno, todo eso era más que bueno.

No quería acostumbrarse, no quería perder el norte y convertirse en alguien que no se esforzaba, tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo a la vida tal y como lo hacía antes.

"_Y eso voy a hacer_" Se dijo Quinn antes de despertar a Britt para que se bajaran de una vez.

Llevaban las cajas de pizza e iban caminando en silencio, estaban por llegar al almacén y Quinn no se podía morder ni morder las uñas, por los nervios que sentía, por estar llevando esas estúpidas cajas de pizzas.

Britt no había aguantado la tentación y se devoraba un trozo de pizza a su lado despreocupadamente mientras llegaban al almacén, justo en la puerta pudo ver a Santana y Rachel esperando algo, seguramente a ellas.

Las chicas se encogían por la brisa y tenían el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios vienen llegando a esta hora? – Santana preguntaba con enfado en su voz.

Quinn se adelantó antes de que a Britt se le saliera lo de Holly – Estábamos comprando unas pizzas, nos ha sobrado mucho dinero de la investigación y pensamos que podríamos tener una noche tranquila de pizzas – Dijo sonriendo tontamente, levantando las cajas para mostrárselas.

-Podrían habernos dicho Quinn – Era Rachel quien hablaba ahora, acercándose a ella para terminar dándole un sentido beso en los labios – Estaba preocupada – Dijo en un susurro acariciando su mejilla.

-ESTABAMOS preocupadas – Interrumpió Santana haciendo lo mismo con su esposa.

-Bueno pero ¡Aquí estamos!... Deberíamos calentarlas porque ya se helaron – Decía Quinn refiriéndose a las pizzas, mientras seguía caminando a la entrada con Rachel aferrada a su brazo.

-¿Esta Sugar? – Preguntó Britt abrazando a Santana que tomaba las cajas por ella y las llevaba hacia adentro.

-No, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y no iba a volver hasta el sábado – Respondió Rachel pasando por la pequeña puerta.

Si no hicieron comentarios al respecto, era porque todas sabían que no iban a averiguar nada hablando sobre el tema, Sugar era un tema importante a debatir, pero aun no era el momento para cuestionamientos.

Llegaron a las cocinas y aun no había ningún chico, lo más probable es que estuvieran en el taller, así que dejaron las pizzas en el horno calentándose. Brittany y Santana fueron a llamar al equipo mientras Quinn y Rachel ponían la mesa para todos.

No había tiempo para decirle nada a Rachel acerca de lo que iba a hacer esa noche, ya podía escuchar los pasos y el ruido que hacían los chicos dirigiéndose al comedor, seguro estaban felices por tener una noche de pizzas, ella también lo estaba a pesar de sus nervios.

Lo mismo se podía decir de Rachel, que tarareaba feliz una canción mientras le enviaba sonrisas de enamorada poniendo algunos vasos de plástico en la mesa, las mismas miradas que eran respondidas por Quinn.

Rachel había estado toda la tarde pensando en cómo ayudarla, lamentablemente no había tenido éxito, ya que la única solución que encontraba era la misma que le venía repitiendo a Quinn desde que la chica le confeso de su incomodidad.

Eso no quería decir que se iba a rendir, no con Quinn…

-Wohohow – Era Finn quien entraba primero en el comedor, extendiendo sus brazos y oliendo el ambiente, esto hizo reír a las chicas y a quienes pasaban por la puerta en ese momento – De quien fue la excelente idea, podría besar a quien lo hizo – Dijo con humor Finn.

-Fue Sam – Bromeaba Santana, este solo la miro con el ceño fruncido y Finn rio por la broma.

-No fui yo – Decía Sam completamente confundido.

Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta, el chico más listo del lugar era también el más idiota, totalmente irónico.

-Ya lo… sabemos… era –Trataba de explicar Mercedes – Ahgg, olvídalo rubio, tu siéntate y disfruta de la pizza – Dijo Mercedes haciéndole un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, cogió a Sam y lo llevo a un asiento al lado de ella. El pareció conformarse felizmente gracias a eso.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse mientras cierta rubia se mantenía en silencio a un lado de Rachel, que hablaba con Kurt acerca de algo que ni siquiera llegaba a escuchar, solo sabía que se hablaban con entusiasmo, como si hubieran descubierto algo juntos.

Para cualquiera que los viera en ese momento, diría que eran un grupo de amigos felices, comiendo pizzas, teniendo una típica noche de jóvenes de su edad, pero para ellos no era cualquier momento, ni un día en ese almacén era cualquier momento… Se estaban convirtiendo en una familia… Santana ni siquiera atacaba a los demás como antes, sobretodo a Sam, que era con el que más tenía roces, ahora le tenía más paciencia por el simple hecho de ser parte de su "familia".

Quinn los veía a todos en silencio, con este tipo de pensamientos era más fácil entregarse a lo que estaba por venir, era el momento, justo cuando todos estaban satisfechos y aun nadie se quería levantar de la mesa, así que tomo valentía y con el rostro enrojecido se levanto de repente.

-Ejemm – Se aclaro la garganta desde su puesto, no tratando de llamar la atención, solo aclarándose – Chicos – Lo dijo tan inaudiblemente que nadie le prestó atención – Chicos – No conseguía sacar la voz, solo Rachel y Britt voltearon a verla, lo que causo aun mas nervios en ella y evito hacer contacto visual con cualquiera – ¡CHICOS!

Todos se quedaron mudos mirándola, esperando que explotara o algo por el estilo, Quinn nunca llamaba la atención así.

Se mordió las uñas y se removió un poco antes de continuar – Teng-tengo que decirles a-algo – Rachel la miro asombrada, al igual que quienes ya sabían su secreto, era obvio que iba a decírselo a todos – Es algo… es algo difícil, es algo a-acerca de quién soy.

Ahora si se gano la atención de todos.

-Quinn, ¿te paso algo malo? – Era Blaine quien le preguntaba con preocupación.

-N-No, no es eso, no es a-algo malo…creo – Dijo dudando un segundo, pero sacudió esos pensamientos inmediatamente – No es algo malo, si ustedes no lo ven así…

-Joder Quinn, ¿estás enferma? – Era Finn quien le preguntaba.

-¡No! Es algo más…

-¿Eres una ladrona? – Todos rieron por la broma de Mike.

-¡No! No me interrumpan, es algo acerca de mi cuerpo – Decía frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña enfadada.

-Chicos, esto… es serio, deberían escuchar a Quinn – Era Rachel quien tomaba su brazo, mirándola con orgullo desde donde estaba sentada. Quinn volteo a verla y vio la razón para seguir haciendo lo que hacía, quería tanto a la mujer que estaba a su lado que podría hacer esto y mucho más, iba a ser valiente por ella.

Todos dejaron de reír cuando escucharon a Rachel hablar así.

-Lo sentimos Quinn – Decía Tina, todos asentían de acuerdo con la asiática – Puedes decirnos lo que sea, jamás vamos a pensar algo malo de ti, o que haya algo malo contigo – Le decía dulcemente.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo común, es una… anomalía, pero no soy anormal – Decía negando con la cabeza – Y no lo pueden llamar cosa… – Dijo sonrojándose, todos se miraron confusos mientras Rachel se mordía el labio para no reír.

-Quinn, si no nos dices que pasa, no entendemos nada – Decía Artie uniéndose a la plática.

Suspiro pesadamente, cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que iba a decir – Soy intersexual…

Silencio, todos guardaban silencio y se miraban sin mover siquiera sus rostros ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Qui…

-Eso significa –Se adelanto Quinn antes de que le hicieran la ya conocida pregunta – Que nací con… con un… con un…- Se limpio la frente antes de seguir – con un pene.

Esto sí que nadie se lo esperaba, si antes había silencio, ahora hasta el sonido de las respiraciones se escuchaba, quizás ni siquiera estaban respirando.

Y no lo hacían, se habían quedado conteniendo la respiración cada uno perdidos completamente.

-E-eso – Era Blaine quien se recuperaba primero – Eres… - No se atrevía a preguntar siquiera, la situación era más delicada de lo que pensaba, miraba a Quinn y luego a Rachel sin poder entender, pero Quinn debía ser una chica, tenía la voz más dulce que había escuchado después de la de Kurt, su manera de ser, la forma de caminar, su cuerpo… todo en Quinn era muy femenino, excepto cuando jugaba, en esos momentos se comportaba como un niñito travieso – Claro que eres una chica – Dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba.

Quinn asintió soltando el aire que hasta ahora retenía.

-Entonces, eres una chica, pero naciste con un… pene – Dijo Finn intentando no mirar hacia la entrepierna de Quinn, como todos en el comedor.

Quinn asintió de nuevo, aun más tranquila por no escuchar gritos discriminadores.

-Eso no es algo normal – Decía Kurt y por la mirada que se gano del resto, se corrigió enseguida – Digo… No es algo… Oh, vamos, no es algo común, no quiero decir que Quinn sea una anormal, porque no lo eres querida, eres maravillosa tal y como eres – Decía Kurt mirándola a los ojos trasmitiéndole sinceridad – Pero es un caso distinto, eso hay que admitirlo.

Nuevamente Quinn asentía, feliz por tener una tercera aprobación.

-Entonces, eres una de las nuestras – Era Mike quien le sonreía mas allá, amable como siempre – Somos un grupo de chicos con "casos distintos" –Decía enfatizando lo antes dicho por Kurt – Y tú no te podías escapar de ser una mas – Terminó de decir con simpleza.

Varios chicos sonrieron a Mike, había dicho lo que todos querían decir de Quinn.

-No tienes porque esconderte con nosotros rubia – Era Mercedes hablando, y a este punto Quinn ya tenía los ojos acuosos – ¡Eres increíble! Desde el día en que te conocí supe que eras alguien especial, por tu personalidad, por ser tan amable, dulce y solidaria.

Quinn comenzaba a sollozar ganándose miradas de tristeza, Rachel la tiro hacia ella abrazándola para reconfortarla.

-Fue una difícil decisión que Quinn les dijera chicos – Decía Rachel acariciando la cabeza de Quinn que se escondía en su cuello.

-Lo sabemos Rach, pero no tenía que ser difícil, no costo tanto, ¿verdad Quinn? – Dijo Finn levantándose para acercarse a ella. Vio como Quinn asentía aun con la cabeza en el cuello de su chica.

El chico se acerco y miro a Rachel para que la dejara hacer lo siguiente, Rachel entendió y separo un poco a Quinn, así este se acerco a la chica y la abrazo sentidamente.

Todos se fueron levantando del asiento para repetir lo hecho por Finn, hasta que todos se habían acercado lo suficiente para terminar dándose un abrazo grupal, pasando a las sonrisas y luego a las risas mientras acorralaban a Quinn en el centro entre todos los brazos, Quinn termino riendo también con lagrimas aun en sus ojos.

Cuando todos se fueron dispersando decidieron que era suficiente emoción para el día de hoy, así que se fueron todos directos a las camas, ya habría tiempo de ordenar al día siguiente el desastre que hicieron con tantas pizzas.

Así que se encaminaron a los cuartos, excepto Britt y Quinn, que sabían lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento, y esto sí que no podía esperar.

Eran las 11 p.m.

Estaban frente al mismo computador que utilizaron el día anterior para hacer la investigación, pero en ese momento tenían pruebas fotográficas para sacar algunas conclusiones y después investigar.

Britt pasaba una a una las fotos;

La casa de Holly, el auto de Holly, Holly en la cocina bebiendo agua, fotos a un gato que pasaba por la calle, una mariposa volando, Holly saliendo de la casa para recoger el correo, un hombre saliendo hasta la puerta para esperar a su supuesta novia, un acercamiento para ver al hombre aun mejor, el hombre besando a Holly (lamentablemente Britt olvido donde estaba esa foto y Quinn la termino viendo igual), ambos entrando en la casa, Holly asomándose por una ventana para activar la alarma del auto que olvido activar antes.

Las siguientes eran más detalladas, como la patente del auto, el buzón del correo (que curiosamente no tenía el nombre de la familia), el comedor de Holly, que se veía a través de una de las ventanas, y una ardilla que se encontraba arriba de un árbol.

-Entonces Holly tiene novio… - Empezaba a decir Quinn – Ese debería ser también un objetivo, y muy importante porque debe trabajar en el banco… por eso los vimos salir juntos de allí.

-Lo extraño es que ya tenemos los nombres de todos los que trabajan en el banco, ese hombre no está en la lista.

-Mm, creo que le tendremos que pedir ayuda a Sam para saber quién es ese hombre, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre… - Quinn seguía mirando la foto del hombre apoyado en la puerta de la casa, era un hombre de rostro alargado, con ojos expresivos pero algo ciertamente sarcástico en ellos, como si esperara que los demás hicieran alguna estupidez, no era demasiado alto, incluso Holly le sacaba unos centímetros de mas usando tacones, era delgado y de cabello castaño, corto y perfectamente ordenado.

-Entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer, es Sam quien debería averiguar a partir de la patente del auto y la foto de este señor – Termino de decir Britt mientras alejaba de la pantalla para reposar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Quinn se rasco la cabeza por la curiosidad que sentía, estaba impaciente por conocer más… definitivamente ese hombre era alguien importante, quizás podía ser la llave para entrar en el banco.

Iba a ser un trabajo difícil actuar frente a alguno de ellos para ganar su confianza, y sinceramente Quinn creía que ni ella ni Britt iban a conseguir algo así, eso le hacía pensar que al estar todos los chicos ocupados en sus asuntos, iban a necesitar a alguien más en la misión.

Pero eso era el pensamiento para otro momento, por los bostezos de Britt supo que era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí, ya en la mañana hablarían con Sam.

Así que decidieron salir de ahí e ir rápidamente a los cuartos.

Cuando Quinn entro a la habitación que compartía con Rachel, la encontró ordenando la ropa de Quinn que estaba sobre la cómoda.

-No tenías que hacer eso, ya la iba a ordenar yo en un rato mas – Le dijo Quinn a su chica, que miro hacia atrás cuando sintió un abrazo por la espalda.

-Debes estar cansada – beso suavemente los labios de Quinn para después seguir con su trabajo.

-Un poco, pero tú también…

-No lo creas, trabajar en el taller es más bien anti estresante – Termino de acomodar la ultima prenda de ropa y se volteo para besar mejor a Quinn, la extrañaba durante todo el día – Me alegra que se lo hayas dicho a los demás… ahora solo tienes que ponerte cómoda – Le dijo mirando hacia abajo tratando de hacerle entender.

-Eso hare, tu espérame aquí mientras me voy a cambiar todo – Tomo un par de cosas de la cómoda y se fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

Definitivamente se sentía mejor caminar por esos pasillos sin miedo a que algún amigo la viera sin su ropa interior de compresión.

Quizás hasta podría considerar andar sin ellos cuando estaba en las calles, al fin y al cabo lo más importante era lo que pensaran los chicos y no el resto del mundo.

Se devolvió feliz a la habitación, adoraba el momento de irse a dormir porque podía tener tiempo para Rachel.

-¡Listo! – exclamo entrando a la habitación.

Rachel se acercó a abrazarla y la llevo directo a la cama, donde se refugiaron entre las sabanas.

-Me sorprendiste hoy – Le decía Rachel aferrada a su cintura.

-No te lo pude decir antes, no hubo tiempo

-Lo sé, no me molesto no saberlo, lo único importante es que ahora te sientas mejor – Dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn asintió – Estoy pensando en… dejar de usarlos, incluso cuando salga del almacén.

Rachel ahora si se veía sorprendida - ¡Quinn! Eso es fantástico – Dijo con entusiasmo.

Quinn sonrió feliz, madurar al final le estaba trayendo solo cosas positivas.

-Lo sé, no veo el caso de usarlos si quienes me importan me aceptan así – bostezo suavemente mientras se refregaba los ojos. Rachel la miro con ternura.

-Si tienes sueño puedes dormir amor – Dijo acariciando su estomago.

-Quiero seguir hablado contigo – Dijo con pesar, estúpido sueño, le quitaba tiempo con su Rae.

-Yo también, apenas tenemos tiempo para estar juntar – suspiro – pero tienes que dormir bien, mañana tienes que salir de nuevo temprano.

-Oh, lo había olvidado – sonrió adormecida – mañana no saldremos en la mañana, tenemos que pedirle ayuda a Sam, así que pasaremos algunas horas más aquí.

-Entonces podemos levantarnos un poquito más tarde – Dijo con picardía acercándose a Quinn para besarle el cuello, que causo una risita en Quinn.

-Creo que… podríamos… Rae – No podía hablar bien mientras Rachel seguía besándola así, por todo el cuello y pasando a los labios – Mm.

Se siguieron besando y Quinn se aferro aun mas a Rachel, tenía una necesidad por sentirla más cerca, sentir como sus piernas se entrelazaban, como Rachel le acariciaba la espalda mientras seguían besándose, despertaba cosas en ella, hasta ahora era un sector inexplorado, pero tenía ganas de descubrir aun mas.

Gimió al sentir como Rachel le frotaba la pierna con la suya, inconscientemente la chica rosaba partes de ella que nadie había tocado antes.

Rachel se sorprendió por ver como Quinn se entregaba de a poco, así que siguió con su cometido.

De a poco Rachel paso la mano que tenía en la espalda de Quinn hacia el frente, para acariciar el vientre de Quinn, que con la respiración entrecortada se estremeció, se separo un poco de Rachel y abrió los ojos viendo directamente a su chica, esta tenia las pupilas dilatadas, había fuego en su mirada.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, examinándose, estudiándose antes de seguir besándose, entendiendo que era un buen momento para pasar quizás a un nivel mas.

Quinn tímidamente dejo viajar una mano por la cintura de Rachel, causándole espasmos a su chica por la delicadeza de su tacto, no quería ir demasiado lejos por miedo a que Rachel pensara que se estaba propasando con ella, pero cuando sintió a Rachel bajar aun mas su mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo, se le corto la respiración, Rachel quería esto, quería ser tocada y quería tocar.

No sabía si estaba lista para una primera vez, ni siquiera sabía si estaba segura de estar lista para pasar a ese nivel, tocarse…

Se dejo llevar porque se sentía bien, Rachel acariciando cerca de su miembro, era electrizante, y ella no pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia arriba mientras besaba desesperadamente a Rachel.

Se acerco peligrosamente al pecho de Rachel y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, Rachel hizo un movimiento para tomar su mano y llevarla aun más arriba, haciendo gemir a ambas.

Rachel estaba sin sujetador y estaba haciendo a Quinn endurecerse peligrosamente, era piel increíblemente suave, el tamaño perfecto para la palma de su mano.

Masajeo el pecho de Rachel torpemente, pero suave para no hacerle daño, se detenía en el pezón para tocarlo sobre la tela, estaba duro.

Seguían con los ojos cerrados y los labios unidos pero sin movimiento en ellos.

Rachel volvió a poner su mano libre en el vientre de Quinn, podía percibir el miembro endurecido de esta aun sin tocarlo aun, no quería dejar más tiempo, así que dirigió su mano aun más abajo y al fin lo sintió.

De nuevo se alejaron y se vieron a los ojos, Rachel tomo su pene y la hizo sentir escalofríos, soltó suspiros entrecortados de alivio, necesitaba esa fricción, se sentía jodidamente bien ser tocada ahí, y que fuera Rachel quien la tocara era un plus increíble en la situación.

-R-Rae – Gimió y apretó los ojos sintiendo a Rachel sobar suavemente su miembro a través de la tela, ya no podía mover su mano por el pecho de Rachel, se había quedado inmóvil dejándose tocar.

Rachel se relamía los labios con el rostro enrojecido por la excitación, necesitaba a Quinn dentro de ella, pero sabía que no era el momento, y viendo a Quinn disfrutar así era casi tan placentero como hacer el amor.

Seguía frotando el miembro causando gemidos entrecortados en Quinn, ahora si su chica estaba completamente erecta en su mano, así que sin previo aviso tiro del elástico del pijama junto con el bóxer hacia abajo, Quinn abrió de nuevo los ojos sorprendida, un poco ruborizada por quedar en evidencia ante Rachel. Tuvo el instinto de cubrirse, pero Rachel fue más rápida y tomo su miembro antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y la masturbo con firmeza.

Sentía que estaba llegando a un límite, como si fuera a explotar por dentro.

Mas de alguna vez había explorado su propio cuerpo y se había masturbado, pero esto se sentía totalmente diferente, la rapidez con que Rachel al tocaba no dejaba tiempo a permitirse detenerse antes de llegar a un orgasmo, no dejaba tiempo a pensar en cosas horrendas para evitar el momento culmine.

Y así fue como no pudo evitar gemir fuerte cuando se sorprendió por su propio éxtasis, ensuciando a Rachel, que por instinto se hizo hacia atrás, pero no se salvo de ensuciarse un poco con la esencia de Quinn.

Era un desastre, ni siquiera recordó que las personas con miembro masculino eyaculaban.

-Oh – Quinn recuperaba su respiración mientras Rachel quitaba la mano de ella y se veía a sí misma – Dios, lo siento, lo siento – Quinn se llevo las manos a la cara avergonzada.

-No, no Quinn – Intentaba quitar las manos de la cara de Quinn, pero la chica las retenía allí con fuerza – Quinn, mírame amor, es normal, esto podía pasar – Se rindió en su objetivo de quitarle las manos de la cara y acaricio con cariño el cabello de Quinn.

-No pude detenerme Rae – Dijo negando con la cabeza – no sabía cómo.

-Mi amor, no quería que te detuvieras, y-yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, no hay nada de malo en ello – Le aseguraba a su chica mientras se reincorporaba en la cama para limpiar el desastre, tendría que cambiarse y cambiar las sabanas.

-Es horrible – Dijo sacando las manos de su rostro lentamente mientras miraba el regazo de Rachel.

-No es horrible, ¿me oyes? Es algo normal, no tiene porque ser algo malo porque así es la naturaleza, no te puedes avergonzar de algo natural – Trataba de convencerla mientras se quitaba la ropa frente a Quinn, que se olvidaba un poco del asunto al ver a Rachel sin sujetador frente a ella.

Cuando su chica quedo solo en bragas la miro detenidamente y Rachel el sonrió haciéndola sonreír también, no sentía excitación, solo estaba maravillada por ver a una criatura tan bella.

Reacciono y salió de la cama para ayudar a cambiar la cama, se había olvidado de repente de su vergüenza y miraba de vez en cuando hacia Rachel que la pillaba observándola y terminaba riendo, haciendo reír también a Quinn.

Felices se dejaron caer en la cama con sabanas nuevas, Quinn volvió a su estado ruborizado pero no dijo nada, Rachel tampoco lo hizo, había sido un momento especial a pesar de todo y no querían romperlo con palabras que estaban demás.

Así fue como se regalaron los últimos mimos antes de caer dormidas profundamente, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola.**

**Ha pasado una semana y unos días creo, desde la última vez que actualice. **

**Pero estoy segura de que me van a amar cuando les entregue la siguiente información;**

Www flickr com photos b-aldisteps

(En los espacios van estos signos en este orden . . / /)

**Es mi flickr y bueno… no lo revisen mucho jaja, solo las primeras cuatro imágenes, en ellas estuve trabajando y por eso me tarde.**

**Además aquí están las fechas exactas de la historia;**

25 de Septiembre 2012, Echan a Quinn de su casa - conoce a las chicas.

26 de Septiembre, le hacen la primera prueba

27 de Septiembre, le hacen la segunda prueba

02 de Octubre 2012, se van del refugio y hacen el primer robo

15 de Octubre, le cuentan a Quinn del robo y Quinn habla de su habilidad con Rachel.

16 de Octubre, Quinn conoce al equipo.

22 de Octubre, Quinn demuestra su habilidad, masaje de Rachel.

25 de Octubre, Charla con Santana

26 de Octubre, Escenarios, transformación de Quinn y Britt

27 de Octubre, Sugar les da los artículos de espionaje.

30 de Octubre, Día en que ven a Holly.

31 de Octubre, Siguiendo a Holly, ñiqui-ñiqui con Rachel.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del Cap. Gracias por los RW, Follows, Favs, Visitors.**

**Saludos mis queridos Visitors**


	12. Gracias a Lord Tubbington

**Duodécima Misión**

**Gracias a Lord Tubbington**

* * *

Rachel despertó ese día mas temprano de lo normal, quizás la frustración sexual la había tenido tan intranquila que se altero su estado de sueño.

Miro a su lado a Quinn que dormía desordenadamente a su lado, estaba de espaldas con el cabello revuelto y esparcido en la almohada, el rostro descubierto y una tranquila respiración, no tenia sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, incluso la parte de arriba del pijama estaba tan enrollada en su hermoso torso que dejaba a la vista el abdomen, las piernas un poco encogidas y abiertas hacia los lados. Dormía como todo un bebe.

Rachel sonrió viendo a su chica, desearía poder decir que era su novia, pero mientras fuera suya de alguna manera, las etiquetas podrían esperar,

Llevo su mano al abdomen de Quinn y ahí dejo su mano, agradeciendo que Quinn no se despertara con el tacto, porque la quería disfrutar así unos minutos más.

Se acerco más y beso tiernamente el hombro de Quinn, que solo balbuceo algo inentendible para después seguir durmiendo.

Inevitablemente desvió su vista hacia abajo, justo debajo del abdomen de Quinn… exacto… justo ahí.

Se ruborizo un poco viendo como claramente Quinn estaba teniendo una mañana feliz, era obvio después de la situación que habían vivido la noche anterior.

Tenía el impulso de hacerlo de nuevo, de hacer disfrutar a Quinn y poder seguirse descubriendo mutuamente a pesar de no llegar a hacer el amor, solo tenía que alargar un poco más la mano y tocarla… Eso hizo, acerco poco a poco la mano, pero negó mentalmente pensando en lo mal que estaba eso, miro a su bebe que dormía tan plácidamente, no sabía si Quinn quería eso de nuevo, ya había estado avergonzada la noche anterior por eyacularle encima, debería esperar a que Quinn tuviera confianza de nuevo.

Pero se veía tan tentador, y ella se moría por hacerlo con Quinn.

Seguía mirando la erección como si algo la atrajera "Ahora estoy alucinando" Se dijo Rachel mentalmente rodando los ojos a sí misma.

¿Podría ser que Quinn se lo agradeciera después? Al fin y al cabo Quinn no daba primeros pasos, siempre necesitaba un pequeño impulso para actuar.

Aunque llevaran muy poco tiempo juntas, para ellas el vivir en esta situación era completamente natural, no tenían nada en la vida a lo que aferrarse realmente, excepto las relaciones de amistad y ahora esto… Y esto era aun más especial.

No tenían dinero pero tenían amor, no tenían bienes materiales pero tenían sus cuerpos para entregarse en un plano más físico.

Esa era una buena excusa para no sentirse culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Alargo más su mano mordiéndose el labio y tragando saliva, se sentía temblar viendo como Quinn estaba más grande que hace algunas divagaciones.

Las piernas un poco abiertas de Quinn le daban una excelente visión para saber donde tocar, así que solo se inclino y lo hizo.

No esperaba que Quinn abriera los ojos como paltos y se estremeciera, como no… acababa de tocar su parte mas sensible

Se quedaron inmóviles mirándose mutuamente, Quinn la miraba sorprendida, como si tuviera un alíen frente a ella.

Y ella… estaba completamente roja por su estupidez.

-L-lo siento – Retiro lentamente su mano mirando a Quinn culpablemente – A-amor… No quería hacer…

-¿No querías? – Quinn le pregunto medio adormecida y confundida. Rachel no pudo más que verla sorprendida por la pregunta.

-S-si, si quería Quinn –Se sentía muy extraña en ese momento.

-Pero yo no estaba despierta, no podría haberlo disfrutado – No encontraba la lógica a la situación, si Rachel la tocaba ahí era porque la quería hacer sentir bien, pero ella no estaba despierta, ¿entonces porque Rachel quiso tocarla sin que ella pudiera saberlo?

Rachel se cuestionaba más que nunca la ingenuidad de Quinn frente al tema sexual.

-Estabas… así – Apunto a la entrepierna de Quinn y al fin la chica miro hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de su estado y entonces comprendió.

Se llevo las manos a su entrepierna y la cubrió como pudo, recordó inmediatamente lo que sucedió la noche anterior y se sonrojo sintiéndose aun avergonzada.

-¡Quinn! Ya pasamos por esto ayer, no tienes que avergonzarte – Saco las manos que cubrían el miembro de Quinn.

-¡No! No se baja – Dijo arrugando la frente con enfado.

-Eso es porque estas excitada – Dijo con paciencia, últimamente tenía que sobrarle para tratar con Quinn.

-No puedo evitarlo – Dijo casi en un susurro Quinn mirando a Rachel, se perdió en sus ojos mirándola con pesar – Eres muy linda y soñé contigo – Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo no derretirse ante eso?

-Mi amor… - se acerco a Quinn y la tomo entre sus brazos para besarla, solo un suave toque, como una leve caricia entre labios – No te sientas culpable por sentirte así – Siguió explicándole en susurros – Yo también lo siento, me siento igual que tu, solo que a mí no se me puede notar como a ti – Dijo señalando con la cabeza ese sector aun "en pie", ahora regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su chica.

Quinn se tomo unos segundos intentando escuchar atentamente a Rachel.

-¿Igual a mi? – Pregunto con duda.

-Igual, igual, igual a ti – Dijo regalándole un nuevo beso – Cuando llegue nuestra primera vez vas a saber cuánto deseo estar así contigo, cuanto te deseo Quinn.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse por las palabras de Rachel. ¿Entonces Rachel también pensaba en ella de esa manera? Por supuesto que sí, ella lo sabía, solo que lo olvidaba porque no había una prueba física de eso todo el tiempo, como le pasaba a ella desde el día en que conoció a Rachel, mordiéndose el labio cuando pensaba mucho en algo, como ahora, que se mordía el labio esperando una contestación de Quinn.

Eso causo que Quinn se encendiera de nuevo, era ese gesto, ese hermoso gesto el que siempre lograba convertirla.

Entonces no había porque sentirse avergonzada cada vez que pensaba de otra manera en su Rae, porque Rachel le dijo que ella se sentía igual.

-Igual al mi – Repitió en voz alta, aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta y supo que lo había hecho cuando escucho la ligera risa de Rachel.

Se rio con ella mientras se removía feliz en la cama, quería abrazar a esa pequeña morena que tenía en frente, así que eso hizo.

Aunque Rachel pudo sentir a Quinn en su pelvis, no le dio demasiada importancia a su propia excitación y le devolvió el gesto con cariño.

-¿Te gusto lo que hicimos anoche? – Le pregunto de repente sintiendo más confianza para hablarlo con Quinn.

Quinn asintio con una boba sonrisa.

-¿Puedes confiar en mí y decirme si lo quieres de nuevo, o al menos demostrármelo? – Dijo Rachel acariciando el brazo de Quinn, que asintió esta vez un poco más lento, algo de duda aun había en su seguridad, decirle algo así a Rachel podría ser difícil, quizás la parte de demostrarlo si era más fácil.

-¿Lo quieres de nuevo? – Le pregunto por lo bajo Rachel mirándola a los ojos con determinación, vio a Quinn abrir más sus hermosos ojos verdes y sacar la lengua hacia afuera para reposarla hacia el lado en su boca, como un niño cuando está a punto de dibujar.

Lo quería de nuevo, aun sentía incomoda su ropa interior y lo que hizo ayer Rachel la había enviado directamente a la relajación total, era una buena manera de empezar la mañana antes de irse a trabajar con Sam y Britt.

-Quinn – Llamo la atención de Quinn, que parecía un poco perdida debatiendo internamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que si quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo? – Pregunto impaciente Rachel pero sin demostrarlo demasiado, se sentía como una completa sexopata hormonal en este momento, pero daba igual por sentir a Quinn de nuevo.

Cuando vio a Quinn bajar la mirada y asentir lentamente no dejo que la chica se arrepintiera y se acomodo en la cama para bajar el pijama de Quinn, ni siquiera la estaba tocando aun y levanto la vista viendo como Quinn cerraba fuerte los ojos por el movimiento, iban a tener que trabajar en eso…

-Quinn, mírame bebe – Le dijo con cariño – Se que eres muy sensible, por eso lo voy a hacer lentamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn apenas pudo asentir mientras abría los ojos para ver a Rachel bajando su ropa interior y lamerse los labios mientras veía su miembro.

-Oh dios – La escucho decir antes de tomarlo en su pequeña mano y apretar suavemente, provocando un suspiro en Quinn.

No lo había visto muy bien en la oscuridad de la habitación el día de ayer, pero ahora lo hacía y podía decir que era muy bello, una descripción ridícula para un pene, pero así lo veía, era perfecto en Quinn, como si no fuera parte de una anomalía biológica y fuera obra de un dios.

-Eres hermosa Quinn – Se lo dijo mientras movía su mano lentamente provocando gemidos en su rubia – Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida – Seguía diciendo mientras veía a Quinn retorcerse de placer – La más dulce criatura que he conocido…

-Rae...

-Shhh, disfrútalo bebe - Se inclino para dejar un beso en el abdomen plano de Quinn mientras seguía moviendo su mano.

Se sentía suave en su mano, tanto que le hizo preguntarse si le hacía daño por la aspereza de la misma.

No duro más que algunos minutos, esta vez tuvo mas precaución cuando Quinn estaba por llegar y apunto al estomago de Quinn.

Quinn volvió a la realidad después de unos segundos, se sentía un poco incomodo tener esa cosa en su estomago.

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia Rachel que la veía satisfecha con su trabajo, se sonrieron tímidamente y como Quinn no se podía mover fue Rachel quien se acerco a besarla una vez más. Una última vez antes de que se levantaran y comenzaran felizmente su día.

Mientras se bañaba pensaba en lo que Rachel hacia por ella, a veces se sentía un poco estúpida por no saber absolutamente nada acerca del sexo, por no poder devolverle a Rachel esos gestos, debía ser incomodo no poder tener la relajación que obtenía ella de su chica.

¿Pero qué hacer? Ni siquiera había visto partes de mujer antes, solo las que salían en las revistas que se compraba Puck, pero eso no le aclaraba nada, necesitaba consejos y los necesitaba ahora.

No podía hablar con Santana del tema, ¡con nadie! Quizás con Britt… pero no quería que su mejor amiga le diera ese tipo de consejos, tenía una visión muy dulce de Britt y no quería ensuciarla.

Solo había alguien que había visto en su máxima perversión y ese alguien estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, con una chica entre sus piernas moviéndose desesperada por lo que el chico con mohicano hacia con ella.

Puck empujaba con indiferencia dentro de la rubia idiota que había visto haciendo un intento de Surf en la playa, chillaba como una loca provocándole jaqueca.

Cuando la chica termino, se quedo desmayada en la cama de su propia cabaña y Puck la miro unos segundos antes de alzar una ceja y negar con la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ya ni siquiera sentía el sexo como antes, algo hacia cambiado en su vida y tenía la leve sospecha de lo que podía ser.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se llevo cosas para comer, el era pobre, esa rubia no, necesitaba comer y la chica tenia lo que necesitaba.

Salió de la bella cabaña que había en una de las playas de Santa Mónica, California, y se dirigió a su horrible motocicleta, regalo de un mexicano que había conocido hace poco tiempo, y condujo hasta llegar a una playa cercana.

Lo único bueno de seguir en ese lugar eran las agradables personas dispuestas a ayudarlo de muchas maneras, por eso seguía sobreviviendo, por la comunidad latina que lo había acogido en una casa de ayuda, pero eso no era vida, no era vida sin su familia cerca, sin su verdadera amiga para estar con él.

Creyó que podía superarlo, porque quiso vivir en California desde que tuvo memoria, pero ese paraíso no era tan paraíso cuando faltaba lo más importante, esa rubia a la que había dejado largarse sola de vuelta a una ciudad que nada bueno le había traído en la vida.

Con una botella de leche en la mano y caminando por la playa se sintió despreciable por hacerle eso al amor de su vida, su única familia desde que su madre lo declaro muerto si se iba de la casa.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer, se detuvo unos segundos mirando hacia el mar y no dudo más tiempo, se largo a bañarse y aunque el agua estaba fría sintió que era su castigo por su idiotez, se estaba limpiando metafóricamente, y cuando pasaron unos minutos más se rio como un loco por la decisión que estaba tomando, tenía que encontrarla de nuevo… no iba a ser fácil pero él era Noah Fucking Puckerman, el podía hacerlo.

* * *

Britt, Sam y Quinn se encontraban en ese momento en el taller, se habían adueñado de él a pesar de que los chicos tenían que usarlo, pero no era grande el problema porque habían tomado uno de los inventos de Finn para burlar las cámaras de seguridad y se encontraban "jugando" con él en los pasillos, mas entusiasmados estaban porque eran exactamente seis autos de carrera que lanzaban descargas eléctricas al punto que ellos quisieran, nada tan peligroso, eran la electricidad necesaria para desbaratar las cámaras de seguridad desde los ductos de ventilación del edificio.

Sentían los gritos entusiasmados desde afuera y Sam que se movía inquieto porque quería estar con el resto jugando, pero trabajo era trabajo y el era un Geek muy fiel al mismo.

-Podrían haberme traído alguna muestra de cabello, o saliva o una huella digital, eso si que habría servido – Decía Sam rascándose la cabeza por el difícil trabajo.

-Lo sentimos Sammy – Decía entristecida Britt – Es la segunda vez que lo vemos y se ven tan intimidantes con esos trajes que es difícil acercarse.

-No importa Britt – Le sonrió para tranquilizarla – Me llevara un poco de tiempo averiguar quién es, pero las posibilidades no son demasiadas así que quizás para esta noche lo sepamos – Dijo frunciendo el ceño pensando en lo que podría hacer.

Si ese hombre era de poder, vivía en Queens, y se relacionaba con el Banco Ridgewood o con personas del mismo, no iba a ser tan difícil saber quién era, agregándole el hecho de que vivía en los barrios lujosos del Forrest Hill Gardens.

-¿Están seguras de que vive allí? Quizás solo visitaba a su novia, su hermosa novia – Término con una sonrisa viendo una imagen de Holly, lo que causo la risita de Quinn y Britt.

-La verdad… no, pero por el puesto de trabajo que tiene Holly es difícil que ella pueda pagar una casa así, a menos que la haya heredado... – Respondió Quinn.

-Es cierto, allí viven doctores y empresarios, no una empleada con suerte que tiene un puesto un buen puesto en una empresa – Seguía diciendo Sam.

-Por lo menos sabemos que no están casados – Dijo Britt haciendo referencia a la ficha que encontró Sam en unos expedientes de la policía. Holly había tenido una multa por mal estacionamiento hace un mes y ahí aparecía una Holly con estado civil; Soltera.

-Eso nos dificulta las cosas…

-¿Necesitamos traerte más datos? – Pregunto Quinn esperando que no fuera así.

-Mm. – Lo pensó unos segundos antes de tener una idea que podría servir para saber quién era ese hombre – No, no chicas creo que se que hacer, y si no es esa tengo unas cuantas opciones más, ya les avisare más tarde si encuentro algo.

-De acuerdo, gracias Sam, eres el mejor – Las chicas se fueron alejando hacia la salida y salieron de allí.

Cuando salieron se encontraron un entretenido espectáculo, habían hecho una pista de carreras y tenían a los coches moviéndose por todo el recinto mientras los chicos estaban en lo alto de una de las plataformas que estaban al costado del almacén, era perfecto para tener una visión de la carrera que se llevaba a cabo.

Quinn vio a Rachel entusiasmada alentando a Finn, que le decía algo mientras su chica reía a carcajadas. Le encantaba verla así de feliz… se veía que todos los chicos le llenaban ese vacío interior después de la muerte de sus padres.

Quiso disfrutar con el resto pero había algo que tenía que hacer, le pidió a Britt que llamara a Kurt sabiendo que esta iba hacia arriba para quedarse un tiempo con los chicos.

Minutos después llego Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me necesitabas princesa? – Le pregunto el chico amablemente. Le encantaba ese Kurt.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor Kurt – El chico asintió alentándola a seguir hablando – necesito cambiar de nuevo mi look – Le dijo seriamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kurt la cuestiono con la mirada, su obra de arte quería ser destruida.

-Es por la misión, necesito verme como una persona importante, de esas que viven en casas muy lindas.

-Quieres verte como una chica con dinero – Le dijo Kurt, Quinn asintió rápidamente – Yo trabaje con muchas modelos, créeme que se lo que me pides, y tengo justamente lo que necesitas – Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Lamentablemente tuvo que estar lo que restaba de la mañana con una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza con una mirada triste esperando a que se le saliera lo rosa del cabello. No quería más transformaciones si tenía que estar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Después de eso Kurt le dio la vestimenta que iba a utilizar, menos mal que no había accesorios en esta transformación, incluso le sorprendió que Kurt le diera ropa de no más de dos colores; una playera de una tela extrañamente suave de color verde y unos jeans de color negros ajustados que ocultaban bien esa parte de ella, completamente diferente a como se solía vestirse, que usaba solo unos pantalones holgados de color café claro y algunas playeras ya viejas, unas más grandes que otras.

Se puso por ultimo unas zapatillas grises muy femeninas que quiso conservar también para ella, ya extrañaba las Converse y ahora iba a tener que extrañar esas también.

De nuevo tuvo que pasar por el proceso de peinado, esta vez ya no había tiempo que perder así que Kurt la dejo verse al espejo cuando quisiera, así que vio como le arreglaba el cabello y la peinaba cuidadosamente.

Se veía importante, o quizás no importante pero se veía de dinero, con su ropa prolija sin manchas y su cabello totalmente ordenado.

Feliz fue a buscar a Rachel para mostrarle su nuevo atuendo, Kurt le pidió que no se manchara e intentara no tropezar y arruinar su ropa así que tuvo que ir lentamente por los pasillos para llegar a la cocina.

Ahí estaba su chica, cocinando con Tina y sorprendentemente con Sugar, no tenía que estar ella ahí, ¡no tenía que haber llegado ese día!

Quiso irse antes de ser vista, pero su hermosa Rae la vio y se acerco a ella mientras la veía asombrada.

-1Quinn! – Le tomo los brazos y la observo detenidamente. No tenía idea de que hoy Quinn iba a hacer una nueva transformación, se veía tan, pero tan, tan bien.

Quinn miraba de reojo a Sugar que la volteo a ver y le sonrió al igual que Tina.

-Te ves muy linda Quinn – Le dijo Tina

-G-Gracias, hola Sugar – Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Vaya, vaya, cada día te pones más guapa cariñito – Ya no sabía que pensar de ese entusiasmo que veía en Sugar, en ese momento no la quería ahí.

-Gracias – respondió en un susurro y volteo a ver a Rachel que ahora le acariciaba la mejilla esperando que Quinn le hiciera caso.

No le importo que hubieran más personas en el lugar, si quería besar a su guapa rubia lo iba a hacer.

Se besaron tiernamente haciendo que las chicas volvieran a lo suyo y que Quinn se olvidara un momento de la presencia de Sugar.

-Ya no sé como estas más guapa, creo que eres tan perfecta que si usas una bolsa como ropa te vería igual de hermosa – Le dijo Rachel uniendo sus frentes.

Quinn se sonrojo por tanto halago – Tu eres mucho más linda que todas las personas que he visto en mi vida– Le respondió a Rachel, suspiro intentando enfocarse solo en su chica – Necesitaba hacer esto para poder acercarme más a Holly, ahora tengo que pasar desapercibida en su entorno, no en Queens – Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, no quería mentirle a Rachel pero era importante no involucrar a nadie mientras investigaban.

Rache la miro con confusión - ¿Qué quieres decir? Creí que solo se iban a quedar en la calle bien alejaditas del problema – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, si es solo que… las calles que rodean el banco son de personas de elite – Repitió la palabra que utilizo Kurt, pero aun así Rachel la miro con una ceja levantada, no le estaba creyendo nada, pero con Sugar ahí se limito a asentir y cambiar de tema.

-Entonces… estarás de nuevo ocupada en la tarde – Le dijo volviendo al horno para sacar la comida.

-Sí, hay que ir todos los días, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un detalle – Le comento mientras veía a Sugar salir de la cocina.

-¿Sabes que no te creo verdad? – La pregunto Rachel viendo a Sugar salir también. Tina estaba más lejos así que no podía escuchar lo que hablaban.

Trago saliva no sabiendo que responder, se sentía atrapada – No estoy mintiendo Rae – Dijo haciéndose la enfadada.

-Quinn, yo soy una actriz, me criaron para saber actuar y criticar la actuación de los demás, sé que me estas mintiendo, pero no importa, tu haz lo que tengas que hacer con Britt, solo tienes que cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? Odiaría que te metieras en problemas por una mala jugada, te necesito conmigo amor – Le dijo todo eso en un susurro mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Quinn y la miraba a los ojos.

Quinn no supo que decir, cualquier cosa que dijera la iba a dejar en evidencia, así que solo dejo un beso pequeño en los labios de Rachel para después sonreírle y salir de la cocina.

En ese instante Britt debía estar terminando de vestirse así que la fue a buscar para que almorzaran y se fueran de una vez por todas.

Les llevo media hora comer y otra media hora buscar sus cosas para salir del almacen e ir a espiar.

Evitaron ir al banco, no iban a ganar nada viendo a Holly salir de ese lugar, pero si había algo más interesante que podían hacer, y eso era registrar la casa de Holly, al menos por fuera y a través de las ventanas.

-Wow – Quinn se maravillaba mirando las casas – ¡Son enormes! El garaje de esa es del tamaño del apartamento de mis padres – Decía apuntando con entusiasmo, olvidando su papel de chica adinerada.

Britt suspiro feliz por estar nuevamente ahí – Algún día viviré con Sanny en este lugar, y tu y Rachie podrían vivir justo al lado – Decía orgullosa de su brillante idea.

-Creo que a Rae le gustaría mas vivir cerca de Broadway, eso es aun más caro - Dijo con pesar.

-Ella no quiere vivir en Broadway – Quinn la observo con interés – Ella quiere vivir en una mansión a las afueras de Nueva York, dice que cuando una persona famosa vive cerca de ese barrio no hay día en que pueda librarse de los paparazzi.

Era cierto, ¿qué famoso iba a querer quedar tan expuesto?

-Entonces eso haremos, no se si en una mansión, pero yo me conformo con una casa y un perro, nunca he tenido una mascota – Decía mirando hacia uno de los cachorros de Labrador que paseaba una niña mas allá.

-Y yo tendré un gato, y se llevaran bien porque se conocerán desde muy pequeños.

Así siguieron soñando mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Holly.

-Entonces esta es – Dijo mirando la casa exactamente igual a la de la fotografía.

-Sí, aunque faltan dos horas para que llegue Holly, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos obtener buena información.

Lo mejor de todo eran los arboles que habían en las casas vecinas, eran perfectos para que nadie las viera desde otro punto que no estuviera frente a la casa.

Estuvieron sacando fotos para nada interesantes durante esas dos horas, mas se dedicaron a mirar a través de las ventanas que a sacar fotos.

No había retratos familiares en las paredes o en los muebles, incluso parecía como si nadie viviera en el lugar, porque estaba completamente ordenado, lo que hacía que tuviera un aspecto poco hogareño.

Quinn se acerco a Britt que seguía mirando a través de una de las ventanas, se veía sorprendida así que eso aumento aun más su curiosidad.

-Que ves Britt

-Quinnie, creo que hay algo moviéndose bajo el sillón.

-¿Qué? Pero hemos estado mucho tiempo acá, ahí no puede haber algo Britt – Dijo Quinn acercándose a mirar ella también.

Efectivamente había algo moviéndose detrás de un sillón, se veía claramente algo retorciéndose casi por debajo de este, era peludo y se movía lentamente.

-Oh dios, que demonios es eso – Siguió diciendo Quinn con algo de temor, parecía un animal gordo y enorme, quizás un cachorro obeso.

Britt comenzó a balbucear con entusiasmo de repente, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.

-Es…!es un gatito! – Dijo mirando con entusiasmo a Quinn, se agacharon un poco para poder mirar debajo del sofá que estaba frente a ellas. Efectivamente, si se agachaban mas podían ver un enorme, enorme gato gordo retorciéndose, tratando de levantarse porque se habia caído hacia atras, y era tan pero tan gordo que no podía volver a levantarse.

-Es un enorme gato gordo – Dijo Quinn sorprendida, Britt se rio por como lo dijo Quinn y siguió mirando al "gatito" con ojos de enamorada.

-Es hermoso Quinnie, es el animalito más hermoso que he visto, más que los unicornios – Dijo con ensoñación. Quinn solo sonrió a lo dicho por Britt.

Se quedaron pegadas mirando al obeso animal y en todo ese tiempo el gato no se levantaba.

-¿Que estamos mirando? – Pregunto alguien a espaldas de las chicas causando que estas cayeran totalmente horrorizadas al piso por haber sido descubiertas.

Lo peor de todo fue voltear y encontrarse con una sonriente Holly.

-Oh, miramos a Lord Tubbington, ¿es hermoso verdad? Fue un regalo de la hija de mi novio – Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de resignación – Nunca me gustaron los animales, pero este es tan tranquilo que más bien le exijo que se mueva de vez en cuando – Siguió diciendo Holly soltando una risa por la situación con su gato, sin notar como las chicas se miraban entre ellas con temor – No se preocupen porque este así, en realidad le pasa cada una hora y se levanta a los diez minutos como mucho – Explico a las chicas que ahora pasaron del temor a la incredulidad.

-Creímos que estaba en problemas, lo vimos a través de la ventana y no sabíamos cómo ayudarlo – Dijo Britt a Holly con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a Quinn, que aun seguía sin poder hablar.

-Pues no hay de qué preocuparse – Las chicas se comenzaron a levantar con algo de dificultad, no podían salir corriendo o seria aun mas sospechoso – ¿Y que hacían aquí? No creo que sean niñas exploradoras – Les sonrió con humor – están un poco mayorcitas.

Britt sonreía feliz y Quinn trato de imitarla sin éxito, más bien se vio como una mueca de dolor.

-Q-queríamos… - Se quedo mirando a Quinn sin saber que decir.

-Estábamos…p-pues… estábamos haciendo un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿De qué tipo? – Pregunto Holly curiosa, no se veía enfadada porque las dos rubias estuvieran husmeando en la casa, más bien se veía entretenida.

-Para…

-¡La universidad! – Exclamo feliz Britt – Es un trabajo de… sociología, si eso, sociología y necesitábamos hablar con algunas personas de buena situación económica, sin ofender, solo era para conocer el estilo de vida – Quinn asintió rápidamente regalándole su primera sonrisa sincera a Holly.

-¡Me encanta la sociología! Yo quería ir a la universidad pero, ya saben, en realidad no tengo tanto dinero, este lugar fue más bien un regalo temporal – dijo mirando a la gran casa – Ups, creo que a Tubby le está tomando mucho tiempo levantarse, ¿Quieren entrar y hablamos de todo esto con más comodidad?

Ese era el momento que esperaban y llego de manera tan inesperada y afortunada que no podían jugar con el momento, tenían que actuar con rapidez desde ahora.

Eran estudiantes de sociología y Quinn como buena escritora que seria algún día tenia que usar todos sus conocimientos adquiridos en las bibliotecas para salir de esta.

-Claro, eres muy amable, eres la primera que nos deja hacer la entrevista – Mintió Quinn con más tranquilidad.

-No es nada, no me vendría mal la compañía de dos guapas rubias por lo que queda de la tarde, vamos, pasen y les sirvo unas galletas de chocolate que están para morir – Dijo Holly abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejando a las chicas entrar por ella.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola**

**Separe el capitulo en dos :B para que no fuera tan largo y bueno ya casi tengo listo el otro así que está muy pronto actualizado de nuevo.**

**¡!Gracias! Por los Rws, Follows, Favs, Visitors y ni idea de lo que son los Alerts pero los agradezco igual xD.**

**Saludos mis queridisisimos Visitors.**


	13. Monstruo Come Galletas

**Decimotercera Misión**

**Monstruo Come Galletas**

* * *

-Claro, eres muy amable, eres la primera que nos deja hacer la entrevista – Mintió Quinn con más tranquilidad.

-No es nada, no me vendría mal la compañía de dos guapas rubias por lo que queda de la tarde, vamos, pasen y les sirvo unas galletas de chocolate que están para morir – Dijo Holly abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejando a las chicas entrar por ella.

Continuara…

* * *

Se adentraron con Holly a la casa y la rubia mayor las dirigió directo al salón, donde estaba Lord Tubbington retorciéndose, fue Britt quien entusiasmada se acerco primero al gato y lo levanto con mucha dificultad.

El gato y Britt se quedaron mirando con amor, como si fuera amor a primera vista.

-Le caes bien, cada vez que viene mi novio Tubby intenta aplastarle los pies para que no pase a otro cuarto de la casa – Comento Holly mientras se acercaba a Lord Tubbington para revolotearle el cabello de la cabeza, como si de un perro se tratase – Creo que no me han dicho sus nombres.

Quinn se alerto apresurándose a inventar algún nombre creíble – Anne Crowley, mucho gusto.

-Claire Miller – Dijo Britt volteando a verla.

-Anne y Claire, dos hermosos nombres para dos hermosas chicas – Dijo tranquilamente Holly dirigiéndoles guiños que las hicieron sonrojar – Yo soy Holly, Holly Holliday, y no se les ocurra llamarme Sra. Porque se ganarían la ira de esta belleza – Dijo bromeando y apuntándose a sí misma, las chicas sonrieron a la gracia - Voy a traer las galletitas de chocolates que les prometí, ¿quieren algo para beber? ¿Té, café, un chocolate caliente? – Dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Las chicas se miraron felices, no eran muchas las veces en que podían disfrutar ese tipo de cosas así que accedieron a tomarse el chocolate caliente.

-Perfecto, ahora vuelvo y creo que dejo a Tubby en buenas manos – Miro a Britt con Lord T. intentando escalar sobre ella, por supuesto sin conseguirlo.

Holly se fue mientras a buscar las cosas y Quinn se acerco rápidamente a su amiga dando saltitos.

-¡Estamos dentro Bee, estamos dentro! – Se mordía los labios del entusiasmo.

-¿Deberíamos sacar fotos ahora? – Le pregunto Britt mirando a todos lados.

-Noo, seguro no tarda en volver, sentémonos tranquilamente, se me van ocurriendo algunas preguntas que podría hacerle, es ideal Bee, ¿estudiantes de sociología? ¡Eres una genio! – Se reía Quinn moviendo la cola del gatito.

Britt rio feliz y saco el pecho orgullosa de si misma – Eso es lo que me dice Sanny, espera, ¿cuál era mi nombre? – Pregunto con confusión, causando que Quinn aguantara la risa.

-Claire Miller, recuérdalo Bee, es importante, yo soy Anne Crowley, ¿de acuerdo? – Le pregunto a la ojiazul con más seriedad.

-De acuerdo, Claire Miller y tu Anne Crowley – Le dijo mirándola atentamente y cuando vio a Quinn asintiendo se concentro de nuevo en el gato.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en el salón, Quinn miraba a todos lados para tratar de retener la mayor cantidad de información cuando de repente recordó que no tenia donde escribir las respuestas de la supuesta "entrevista".

-Bee – Le susurro a su amiga – ¿Tienes algún cuaderno? – Vio a Britt negar preguntándose para que Quinn necesitaba uno – Britt, no tengo donde escribir la entrevista – Ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios.

-No te muerdas las uñas Quinnie, podríamos usar la cámara y grabar lo que nos diga.

-¿Crees que le moleste? No creo que quiera dar la cara para algo así

-Pues podríamos apuntar hacia un sofá vacio y después simplemente escuchar – Dijo Britt encogiéndose los hombros y como siempre dando una excelente idea.

Quinn se apresura a sacar la cámara y prenderla, lo único que sabía hacer con ella era prenderla y sacar una foto así que Britt tuvo que levantarse y ayudarla mientras Quinn veía atenta lo que hacía.

-Aquí les traigo sus dulces - Escucharon decir a Holly con voz cantarina y vieron como se acercaba con una bandeja de galletas de chocolate que tenían una pinta increíble y tres tazas grandes de chocolate caliente que nada tenían que envidiar a las galletas – Para ti Hansel – Le paso una taza a Britt que se rio por el nombre que le dieron – Y esta es para ti Gretel – Le paso una taza a Quinn que se le quedo mirando con confusión. "_Olvido nuestros nombres, pero si se lo acabamos de decir_" frunció el ceño en la confusión y Holly la miro sorprendida – Noo, no me digas que nunca leíste ese clásico, "Hansel y Gretel"?

Quinn negó con la cabeza avergonzada dejando aun mas estupefacta a Holly – Vaya, a tus padres se les olvido leerte un cuento eh? – Pregunto Holly con confianza, no creyó que una broma como esa pudiera afectar a alguien, pero al ver que Quinn la seguía mirando sin expresión en su rostro se dio cuenta de que lo había arruinado – Demonios, lo siento Anne, solo bromeaba – Le dijo Holly golpeándose la frente.

Quinn negó fuerte con la cabeza – No importa, nunca me leyeron nada, por eso empecé a leer yo misma en la biblioteca – Dijo Quinn casi en un susurro, era extraño sincerarse con una extraña, pero esa mujer trasmitía confianza – Mi primer libro fue… - Hizo un gesto de concentración con la cara que causo que Holly ladeara la cabeza mirándola entre extrañeza y ternura – El principito – Dijo al fin mirando de reojo a Holly.

-Es el mejor libro que pudiste leer, sin duda es mejor que Hansel y Gretel, o la caperucita roja o… - Se detuvo ahí o no pararía nunca – Bueno es el mejor, eso es lo importante.

Britt no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, pero miraba a Quinn con tristeza sabiendo lo mal que paso la infancia Quinn. Que tus padres te echaran de la casa a los 18 años podía ser soportable, pero que tu padre te golpeara desde pequeña por el simple hecho de nacer diferente era inhumano, aun no entendía como Quinn soporto tanto…

-Supongo que deberíamos empezar con la entrevista – Dijo Holly sentándose a un lado del asiento que utilizaba Britt con el gato.

-Ehmm, ¿te importa que utilicemos una cámara? No te grabara a ti, solo se escuchara lo que te preguntamos – Dijo Quinn, que al parecer era quien iba a dirigir la entrevista.

-Por mí no hay problema con que me graben – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Quinn le envio una mirada a Britt intentando trasmitirle con esta la increíble suerte que tenían, Britt que lo entendió le envió un guiño que Holly no alcanzo a ver.

-Genial, pues, solo tengo que presionar aquí… y … ¡aja! Ahora si empezamos – Quinn se acomodo en el sillón y bebió un poco de su chocolate caliente, casi se desmaya por lo rico que estaba – ¡Es el mejor chocolate caliente que he probado en mi vida! – Exclamo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Holly, que aplaudió sutilmente por el halago.

-Y aun no has probado las galletitas – Dijo acercándole el plato a Quinn, que rápidamente extendió la mano y probo una, causándole un gemido de placer.

Se avergonzó inmediatamente cuando Holly levanto una ceja ante el sonido.

-Lo siento, también son las mejores que he probado – Dijo con galleta aun en su boca, no es que alguien le hubiera enseñado modales alguna vez, pero a Holly no pareció importarle eso porque solo tomo una posición india en el asiento y se comió unas cuantas galletas.

Se comió bien la galleta y empezó a preguntarle a Holly, que la miraba impaciente.

-¿Cual es su nombre completo?

-Holly Alexandra Holliday.

-¿Cual es su edad? No tiene que responder si no quiere – Dijo rápidamente Quinn de modo profesional, haciendo sonreír aun mas a Holly.

-32, y estoy en mis mejores años.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reír mucho.

-¿Cuál es su ocupación actual?

-Soy gerente de inversiones y prestaciones del banco Ridgewood, no se si lo conocen, queda solo a dos calles – Dijo Holly ignorando que las chicas sabían este dato como la palma de sus manos.

Quinn intento no mirar a Britt y siguió preguntando.

-¿Cuál es su nivel de estudios?

-Pff, solo termine la secundaria, como les dije no pude estudiar en la universidad por problemas económicos – Dijo con algo de pesar, esto provoco cierta lastima en Quinn, lo que la hizo sentir increíblemente culpable por estarle haciendo esto a la chica, pero no había marcha atrás, era esto o no poder cumplir los sueños de Rae y sus amigos.

-¿Tiene alguna propiedad a su nombre? Si es así, ¿Cuántas propiedades tiene?

-Ni una propiedad que esté a mi nombre, esta casa es de mi novio, es algo así como un regalo temporal.

-¿Tiene familia?

-Padres, hermanos, sobrinos, abuelos, novio, gato… Si, una numerosa familia – Dijo con nostalgia.

-¿Alguno de ellos vive con usted?

-Pues… Mi gato vive conmigo, no sé si eso cuenta – Dijo olvidándose de sus tristezas y haciendo que Britt abrazara al gato gordo, como si él fuera el héroe que hacía que su ama no se sintiera tan sola.

Quinn rio sin ganas – No lo sé, tendré que preguntárselo a mi profesor en la próxima clase – Dijo Quinn bromeando con Holly.

-No queremos que nos saque del salón, lo mejor será no hacerlo – Siguió la broma Holly sonriendo con picardía, causando que Quinn se sonrojada.

-Supongo que omitiremos entonces esa parte – Se aclaro un poco la garganta sintiéndose un poco mal de repente, Holly seguía mirándola con esa sonrisa que la comenzaba a hacer sentir incomoda, no tenía idea porque eso se sentía tan mal.

-Creo que deberías seguir preguntando Anne – Miro a Britt y se sorprendió por encontrarla completamente seria mirándola, Britt nunca la veía así, ¿había hecho algo malo?

-S-si, S-Srta. Holliday – Desvió la mirada hacia Holly que no entendía porque había cambiado el ambiente - ¿Tiene seguro medico?

Holly asintió antes de responder – El banco se encarga de eso, seguro de accidentes, seguro de salud, seguro de seguros… muchos seguros para solo trabajar en una oficina – Trataba de aligerar un poco el ambiente entre las amigas, ahora dudaba si eran tan amigas, ¿sería que la ojiazul estaba celosa? Solo había sido una inocente broma pero para cualquier novio o novia podía ser un coqueteo indecente si estaba tu pareja en frente.

-D-de acuerdo, ¿Considera que su barrio es un lugar seguro? – Ya no tenía idea de que preguntar, sus mejores preguntas habían quedado en el olvido gracias a la mirada que le envió Britt.

-Es casi tan seguro como el banco, si alguien no te estafa es un lugar impenetrable, pero es imposible ser estafado en ese lugar – Quinn se sintió aun mas enferma, tenia nauseas por tantas mentiras.

-Creo que se nos acabo el tiempo por hoy – dijo Quinn mirando hacia afuera y viendo que comenzaba a oscurecer. "oh no" Entro en pánico, nunca habían llegado tan tarde, vio a Britt que cambio su seriedad por la misma mirada de Quinn – ¿Le importa que sigamos con la entrevista mañana? – Pidió Quinn levantándose de su sillón, se había tomado todo su chocolate durante la entrevista y lo único que quería era tener un poco más para llevarle a Rae, sacudió su cabeza mentalmente para olvidarse de eso, estaban increíblemente atrasadas.

-¿Estas bromeando? Las voy a estar esperando con unas enchiladas, así que no coman mucho antes porque van a querer repetir – Les dijo con felicidad Holly, le gusto compartir la tarde con esas chicas, incluso con Britt que no habia dicho mas que un par de palabras, pero si a Tubby le agradaba a ella también lo haría.

-No queremos ser una molestia – Dijo al fin Britt de mejor humor – Con unos tacos somos felices – Vieron a Holly carcajearse y no tardaron en corresponderle.

-Tacos, enchiladas y guacamoles para mis hermosas rubias, ¿misma hora, mismo lugar?

Esa fue la última pregunta que se hizo esa tarde, eran las 8:00 p.m y estaban oficialmente muertas.

En todo el trayecto de regreso ni una de las dos hablo, Quinn se sentía triste porque su amiga ni la volteaba a ver, tendría que preguntarle luego que le pasaba con ella.

Cuando llegaron casi corriendo al almacén eran las 8:50 p.m, se encontraron a casi todos los chicos afuera, esta vez no había enojo en el rostro de sus chicas, solo una infinita preocupación.

-¡Ahí vienen! – Escucharon gritar a Blaine haciendo a todos mirar en su dirección, se sintieron aun más culpables que antes.

Quinn se fijo en Rachel que estaba completamente pálida, se le acelero el corazón al ver que su chica la miraba con tristeza, primero le mentía y luego la asustaba así, era una terrible "novia".

-Llevamos una hora aquí afuera esperando a que llegaran, ¿qué rayos hacían tan tarde afuera? – Era Finn quien preguntaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos perdimos siguiendo a Holly – Al parecer Britt había pensado desde antes en una excusa, que ni Rachel ni San creyeron.

Santana veía sin expresión a su esposa, Britt nunca le mentía, algo estaba pasando, algo grande y Santana Lopez se iba a enterar esa misma noche.

-¿Se perdieron? ¿SE PERDIERON? – Sugar sorprendía a todos, estaba que sacaba humo por los oídos – SE SUPONE QUE TENIAN QUE SEGUIRLA EN SU HORARIO DE DESCANSO, ¿QUE A CASO SE FUE A COMER A LA JODIDA VENECIA? – Ahora si todos la vieron boquiabiertos, Sugar se dio cuenta de su pérdida de control y respiro profundamente tratando de arreglarlo – Esta bien, está bien, no hay que perder el control, solo me preocupo por ustedes mis amores – Intentaba volver a mostrarse como la misma de siempre, pero nadie podía olvidar su rostro enrojecido por la furia de hace unos segundos.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar de una vez, aquí esta helando y sabemos que las chicas no volverán a hacer algo como esto, ¿verdad chicas? – Como siempre Blaine las sacaba del apuro.

Ambas asintieron y así el grupo comenzó a entrar más calmados al almacén.

Quinn intento acercarse a Rachel y tomarla por la cintura, pero esta solo le saco la mano y con la cabeza gacha siguió caminando.

Había hecho entristecer a su Rae… Se sentía peor que antes, primero Britt, después sus amigos y ahora Rachel, eso era demasiado para un día.

No se excuso con nadie y prefirió ir directo a las duchas, quería sacar de alguna manera lo sucia que se sentía.

Tantas mentiras no eran algo propio de ella, ese robo le estaba costando, irónicamente, muy caro.

* * *

Al otro lado del país, Noah Puckerman se subía al primer auto que se habia detenido para llevarlo después de estar una hora pidiendo que lo llevaran en esa carretera de California, tenia muchos estados que recorrer, pero cada uno iba a valer la pena por la importancia de su destino.

"Aquí voy hermana, nos vemos en unos días" Se decía para sí mismo subiéndose a la parte de atrás de una camioneta Pick-up.

* * *

Cuando termino de ducharse se vistió tranquilamente con su pijama y dejando caer una que otra lagrima se metió entre las frazadas y se durmió, ni siquiera sintió unas horas después como Rachel se metía en la misma cama y se le quedaba mirando durante otras horas más.

Amaba a Quinn, la quería como a nadie, y estuvo esperándola durante todo el día mientras la rubia se iba quien sabe a dónde y mas encima llegaba con manchas de chocolate en el mentón, como burlándose de su preocupación.

Estaba teniendo una paciencia que ella no poseía, porque sabía que Quinn necesitaba mucho tiempo para todo, y porque a Quinn nunca nadie le enseño lo que estaba bien o mal hacer, dudaba que hubiera tenido alguien que le explicara que era el sexo o siquiera como se reproducían las personas… Ok, quizás exageraba, Quinn si sabía lo que era el sexo pero… ¿sabría que las mujeres tenían un clítoris? Probablemente no…

Se sintió mala persona preguntándose esas cosas, era su Quinn, su inocente y hermosa Quinn, a quien tenía en frente y dormía como un bebe, como cada noche.

Claro que podría soportar lo que sea por ella, si necesitaba tiempo se lo iba a dar, pero esperaba que esta decisión se siguiera manteniendo en la mañana, cuando pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad.

Se aferro a la cintura de Quinn y ahí se quedo durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Quinn, como la mayoría de las veces. Tenía a Rachel rodeando su cintura y se maravillo unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel no estaba del todo enfadada con ella, no debía estarlo si la había abrazado así.

Intento removerse sin despertarla y se levanto con cuidado de la cama, se había bañado muy tarde el día anterior, así que solo se cambio de ropa y se fue a comer algo.

Se quedo unos minutos en la cocina comiendo un poco de avena y después volvió a la habitación.

Cuando entro, despacio por si Rachel seguía dormida, se encontró a su chica con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, se veía pensativa hasta que vio a Quinn.

-Hola – Saludo tímidamente Quinn.

-Hola bebe – Rachel le sonrió con tranquilidad.

Quinn suspiro de alivio y se fue casi corriendo a la cama para acomodarse a un lado de Rachel.

-Necesitamos hablar – Ohm, hasta ahí duraba la tranquilidad, el rostro de seriedad de Rachel no dejaba tiempo a juegos.

Quinn agacho la cabeza esperando alguna reprimenda.

-Amor, solo vamos a hablar ¿sí? Tenemos que… solucionar algunas cosas – acaricio el cabello de Quinn para que no se sintiera intimidada.

-Como cuales – Le pregunto en un susurro.

-Como esas cosas que me estas ocultando, porque llegaste tan tarde ayer o porque tenias chocolate en el rostro – Quinn se avergonzó – ayer cambiaste tu transformación para acercarte aun mas a Holly y necesito saber que está pasando Quinn, necesito saber si mi chica esta en problemas – termino de decir Rachel con angustia.

Quinn no quería verla así, se veía dolida.

-Es algo de la misión, nos dijeron que no teníamos que compartirlo si no queríamos.

-¿No quieres decírmelo a mí? – Pregunto aun mas dolida – Quinn, te lo estoy pidiendo yo, ¿porque me ibas a ocultar estas cosas?

-Porque… Porque es peligroso – La miro con esos ojos de borreguito a los que no se podía resistir, pero en ese momento si, acababa de escuchar peligro y ahora si iba a exigir saber que ocurría.

-¿Peligroso? – Miro a Quinn y se llevo las manos al rostro con frustración.

-No – Le dijo Quinn tratando de quitarle las manos de la cara – No Rachel.

-Basta, basta Quinn – alejo las manos de Quinn con enfado.

-Pero Rae…

-No, me tienes que decir que está pasando o te vas olvidando de nosotras – Se lo dijo con enfado, estaba enfadada y quería hacérselo saber a Quinn.

Quinn se quedo de piedra mirando a Rachel con incredulidad, ¿estaba terminando con ella?

-¡NO! – Le grito en la cara a Rachel sorprendiéndola por la reacción que tuvo, se sintió peor, se sentía un monstruo y estaba perdiendo el control totalmente, las mentiras estaban sacando algo malo de sí misma.

Rachel volteo el rostro con preocupación. No iba a terminar con Quinn por ningún motivo ni quería amenazarla con algo así, pero su rubia hermosa tenía que aprender la consecuencia que tenia mentir en una relación, no tener la confianza para compartir lo que le pasaba a cada una.

- Esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir ya sabes cuál es la consecuencia – Se movió en la cama para irse pero sintió los brazos de Quinn arrastrándola desde la cintura, tarea fácil ya que ella no pesaba mucho.

-Quinn, suéltame, ¡suéltame! – Quinn la dejo en el medio de la cama y se subió arriba, poniendo cada pierna a un lado de la cintura de Rachel, y aunque la pequeña pataleaba no podía soltarse del agarre.

-¡No!

-No es la manera Quinn, ¡no me puedes retener acá todo el maldito día! – Le tenía las manos atadas arriba con una sola de ella, tenía fuerza así que mucho no podía hacer.

Después de estar tratando de escapar unos minutos se rindió completamente sudada y frustrada por tanto esfuerzo.

-Está bien, creo que estas actuando con total inmadurez, pero está bien, vamos a esperar a ver que quiere el bebe – Lo dijo muy seriamente mirándola a los ojos, pero vio como Quinn se apretó ambos labios tratando de no reír por sus palabras y estuvo a punto de reír con ella.

-No – Era lo único que decía Quinn.

-Entonces no, nos quedamos acá de por vida.

-No.

-Pffff, eres frustrante, eso eres – Quinn enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Rachel y ahí se quedo hasta que ambas calmaron su respiración.

Hace tiempo quería tener así a Quinn, por desgracia no era en esas circunstancias.

-¿Crees que estoy actuando mal exigiéndote que confíes en mi? – Quinn escucho a Rachel y supo que tenía que empezar a ser sincera.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza aun en el cuello de Rachel, dejo por instinto un besito en el lugar y sintió a Rachel estremecerse por el contacto, así que dejo uno más.

-¿Crees que me pondrías en peligro si me dices que está pasando?

Nuevamente Quinn negó con la cabeza – No es eso, es que… querrías ir tú también.

Rachel escucho con atención, esperaba que Quinn siguiera hablando pero opto por seguir preguntando cuando esta no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué crees que querría ir?, yo ya tengo mucho trabajo aquí con los chicos.

-Porque… estamos haciendo algo muy peligroso – Suspiro dejándose caer un poco en el cuerpo de Rachel, que sintió el peso pero no era demasiado como para estar incomoda – Si te lo digo… prometes no decírselo a los demás? – Miro a Rachel para saber si la chica era sincera con su respuesta.

-Me sorprende que me preguntes eso, sabes que si Quinn, que en mi puedes confiar para lo que sea. Primero estas tu y las chicas y después están todos los demás, ustedes son mi vida, tu eres mi vida – Esas palabras fueron suficientes para soltar del agarre a Rachel pero no salir de ese cálido cuerpo, le gustaba estar así con Rachel, entre mas pegados estuvieran sus cuerpos mas cómoda se sentía.

-Tú también eres mi vida – Rachel le sonrió con ternura y la beso suavemente – Estamos… - Se tomo unos segundos para pensar bien en las palabras – Estuvimos mucho tiempo esperando a Holly fuera del banco, pero ella no sale a comer en el horario de comida como el resto – Dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño – El único momento en que la podíamos ver era cuando salía y eso era a las cinco de la tarde.

-Pero ese es el horario en que se tienen que venir – Ahora Rachel se veía igual de confundida.

-Lo sé, eso nos dijo Sugar que hiciéramos, porque no quería que nos metiéramos en problemas si la seguíamos fuera del horario de trabajo, pero… Rae, es imposible saber algo de Holly si no la seguíamos fuera del banco.

-Entonces decidieron romper las reglas y seguirla fuera del trabajo – Dijo Rachel sabiendo que esa era la respuesta correcta – Eso no debería ser un problema si mantienen distancia.

-Ese es el asunto, que ayer Holly nos sorprendió mirando por una de las ventanas de su casa.

El corazón de Rachel se acelero, las habían descubierto.

-No te asustes Rae, en realidad fue todo aun mejor, nos hicimos pasar por estudiantes de sociología para hacer una entrevista a personas de buenos recursos económicos – Le dijo con rapidez.

Rachel no podía ni hablar, no confiaba en que estuvieran por completo seguras, Quinn tenía razón, quería ir, quería comprobar que estaban bien en ese lugar.

-¿Van a volver? – Quinn asintió.

-Quedamos en que terminaríamos hoy la entrevista, en realidad Holly es muy agradable, es amable y no tiene a su familia cerca, solo a Tubby, su gato gordo y su novio, al que estamos investigando también.

-¿Por eso llegaste con chocolate en la cara? – Pregunto más calmada, tenía que admitir que su chica y su amiga eran unos genios, estudiantes de sociología haciéndole una entrevista a Holly para sacar más datos, era el plan perfecto.

Quinn soltó una risita por su pregunta y escondió de nuevo el rostro en su cuello – Nos dio galletas y chocolate caliente, ella misma los hizo, ¡es como la mejor chef del mundo! – Dijo con entusiasmo causando la sonrisa de Rachel.

-Podrías haberme traído una galletita – Bromeo con Quinn haciendo un puchero que hizo que Quinn la besara.

-Eso quería, pero Britt acabo con todas las galletas.

-Es que Britt es el monstruo come galletas – Bajo las manos para picar las costillas de Quinn causando que se removiera feliz.

-Hoy tocan enchiladas, tacos y guacamole. No sé que son esas cosas pero se escuchan ricas.

-Noo, ¡por eso no me querías llevar! Las están alimentando muy bien, tú no quieres compartir Quinn Fabray, eso pasa – Le hacía cosquillas a Quinn mientras la rubia se movía aun mas sobre ella, ese juego estaba empezando a despertar a Quinn en sus zonas inferiores, la sentía hace unos minutos pero ahora sí que estaba más… grande.

Beso la mejilla de Quinn cuando esta detuvo su risa, acaricio la espalda de la rubia haciendo que esta se arquera un poco.

-Te quiero Quinn – Le dijo al oído mientras Quinn besaba su cuello, al fin veía algún tipo de iniciativa por parte de Quinn.

-También te quiero – Se miraron a los ojos y Rachel bajo sus manos hasta llegar al límite de la espalda y el trasero de Quinn, se mordió el labio inferior y termino de bajar y apretar ambos cachetes. Ambas sonrieron ante esto.

Rachel intento liberar sus piernas y al sentir que Quinn colaboraba las dejo a ambos lados del cuerpo de Quinn, ahora si podía sentirla bien y Quinn también sabía que se estaba despertando, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Rachel que necesitaba ayuda.

Así que hizo lo que su cuerpo mas necesitaba…

Fricción, comenzó a moverse contra Rachel sin tener idea lo que hacía o porque causaba gemidos en Rachel.

Se sentía increíblemente bien, aunque le incomodaban un poco los pantalones, y escuchar a Rachel así solo la hacía crecer más.

-Rae… - Quería que su chica lo hiciera de nuevo, necesitaba algo fuerte a su alrededor moviéndose ahora.

Rachel entendió la necesidad de Quinn, pero ella quería seguir disfrutando, Quinn se empujaba justo donde era más sensible y ya estaba muy excitada como para parar.

-Quinn, te necesito – Vio los ojos suplicantes de Rachel, vio como su chica se sentía igual que ella en ese momento y su cuerpo le dictaba satisfacerla, quería conocer por completo a Rachel, en ese momento, seguir esperando no valía la pena, lo quería ahora.

Así que llego una mano al pecho de Rachel y ahí comenzó a jugar durante unos minutos mientras se seguía moviendo.

Después de un rato Rachel dirigió sus manos al pantalón de Quinn y lo desabrocho rápido y lo bajo hasta las rodillas junto con su ropa interior.

Escucho a Quinn gemir y moverse desesperada contra su mano, pero eso no iba a durar poco como las veces anteriores.

Se detuvo un momento y escucho la queja de la rubia, ella también necesitaba sentirse bien, necesitaba algo de liberación, por supuesto que se la merecía, asi que se dirigió a su pijama y bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn lo bajo hasta dejarlo fuera de su cuerpo.

Vio a Quinn abrir la boca y quedarse mirando sus piernas, sus hermosas y perfectas piernas según Quinn, que no podía evitar babear ante la visión de estas, y mucho más ante la visión de Rachel en ropa interior.

-Te necesito Quinn – Le repitió a su chica mordiéndose el labio interior. Quinn la miro unos segundos y con la mano temblorosa dejo de tocar el pecho de Rachel y la dirigió a las piernas, era el mejor avance que podía hacer según ella, pero no según Rachel que se retorcía buscando que Quinn llegara a otros lugares.

Tomo la mano de Quinn y con lentitud la dirigió al borde de sus bragas, como queriendo que esta las bajara por sí misma.

A Quinn no se lo tuvieron que pedir dos veces, quería saber que había mas allá, se moría de excitación y curiosidad.

Se acomodo un poco mejor en la cama y tomo su miembro para calmarse un poco y con la otra mano fue bajando la ropa interior de Rachel.

Casi se atraganta ante la visión de la misma, era mucho más linda que las partes de niño, no se demoro ni un segundo en palpar justo arriba de los pliegues de Rachel.

-Quinn… - Se quejo Rachel aun ni siquiera la tocaba y ya se sentía lista, lista para pasar a tercer nivel.

-No sé qué hacer Rae – Le susurro una sonrojada Quinn – No sé qué hacer - le repitió con pesar.

Rachel abrió los ojos y vio a su chica mirando sus partes íntimas, se paró un poco de la cama y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Quinn.

-¿Confías en mi Quinn? – Quinn asintió concentrada en los ojos da Rachel – ¿Quieres seguir avanzando conmigo amor? ¿Quieres que sea yo quien te enseñe, ser tu primera vez…?– Quinn volvió a asentir.

Y pensar que en algún momento tuvo la tonta idea de pedirle a alguien más que le enseñaran algo acerca de sexo, a su amigo Puck, a Santana, incluso Britt, pero ahora veía ahí a su chica, la persona que mas quería en el mundo, era en ella en quien iba a confiar para tener su primera vez y en quien tenía que confiar para ser ella misma, sin sabiduría ni experiencias previas.

Rachel se acerco aun mas a Quinn y la besó, con suavidad, con lentitud, pero sobretodo con amor, si esta iba a ser la primera vez de ambas lo iban a hacer bien.

No hacían falta cincuenta velas iluminando la habitación, almohadas con formas de corazones o un pote lleno de helado para que tuvieran un momento perfecto entre las dos.

Este momento era mucho mejor que cualquiera que hayan tenido en la vida, complicadas vidas llenas de pesares, por eso en ese momento iban a olvidarse de los fetiches del amor e iban a iluminar la habitación con el fuego de sus cuerpos, iban a acomodarse en la suavidad de sus pieles y por supuesto, no había mejor caramelo que el sabor de ellas mismas.

Rachel la guio por la cama hasta recostarla al centro de la misma y término de sacarle los pantalones y los bóxers.

Se ubico en el regazo de Quinn y sus sexos se juntaron haciendo que gimieran, solo el ligero roce de los mismos las enviaba al cielo.

Rachel consiguió frenarse un poco para sacar la playera de Quinn y dejarla en sujetador, hasta ahora no había llegado a esa parte de Quinn, no había tocado su parte de arriba por estar tan excitada con la de abajo.

No tuvo otra oportunidad de sacarle algo mas porque para su sorpresa Quinn se le adelanto, sentándose en la cama con ella encima y sacando la última pieza que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Estaba completamente desnuda frente a Quinn, pero no sentía pudor, eso no era algo que la definiera como persona, mucho menos cuando a tu chica le quedaba la nada para estar igual a ti.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y Rachel tranquilizo a Quinn con una sonrisa, esta se veía un poco nerviosa en este punto, no tenia que olvidar que era la primera vez de Quinn.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Rachel en un susurro acariciando su abdomen, su miembro estaba completamente erecto haciendo que sus cuerpos se tuvieran que separar solo unos centímetros.

-S-sí, yo quiero hacer esto.

-Vamos a ir lentamente mi amor, creo qu…

-No, quiero… hacerlo como cualquier otra persona – Vio la determinación en los ojos de su rubia, no quería ser tratada como una niña pequeña en un momento como este, no quería que la llamaran ni inmadura, ni torpe, quería ser Quinn Fabray, haciendo el amor con Rachel Berry.

Rachel se acerco para besarla, más intensamente que las veces anteriores, sentían como sus lenguas entraban en el acto y empezaba nuevamente el vaivén entre sus cuerpos, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, y Rachel aprovecho alguna oportunidad para sacar el sujetador de Quinn por arriba de su cabeza sin siquiera desabrocharlo.

Ahora si estaban completamente desnudas y se separaron unos segundos para mirarse completamente, Quinn estaba un poco sonrojada porque nunca había estado completamente desnuda frente a alguien, pero no había vuelta atrás, y el hecho de que estuviera tan excitada solo la hacía querer seguir adelante.

Rachel volvió a tomar su miembro, que a ratos se removía entre ellas, y lo llevo hasta su centro, Quinn no perdía detalle del encuentro entre ambos sexos, cuando Rachel lo llevo a ese lugar que estaba completamente mojado se volvió loca y creyó que iba a acabar ahí mismo, menos mal su chica noto su debilidad y detuvo el movimiento.

-¿Estás segura? – Rachel la cuestiono con la mirada y ella se le quedo viendo unos segundos con ambas manos en las caderas de la morena ¿Qué si estaba segura? Nunca había estado más segura de algo en su vida…

Asintió y Rachel aun no con su mano en su pene lo llevo un poco más abajo entre sus pliegues, vio como brotaba ese liquido que siempre veía salir del mismo y como maravillosamente comenzaba a hundirse entre la piel de Rachel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió toda esa carne apretándola por completo, no sabía porque le había dolido, se suponía que solo a las niñas les dolía, ¿o no?

Menos mal el dolor solo duro la primera penetración, porque la segunda se sintió como completo placer.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama viendo como Rachel se movía sobre ella, tenía los ojos fijos en los de la morena y no pensaba moverlos a ni un lado, quizás a sus pechos, que se movían con cada movimiento.

¿Cómo pudo esperar tanto tiempo para sentir esto? Estaba segura de que se iba a volver una adicta a sentir a Rachel sobre ella moviéndose así, como una serpiente, completamente sensual.

Llego un momento en que Rachel tomo rapidez sobre ella y el sudor de ambas se hizo notar, la habitación se veía empañada y eso solo aumentaba el calor del encuentro.

Solo llevaban unos minutos así, y sentía que no daba más, trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa pero no funcionaba, no era como excitarse de repente o una masturbación, era algo celestial sentir así a su chica.

-Rae… - Rachel entendió de inmediato, notaba a Quinn dentro de ella más grande que nunca, estaba a punto de llegar y ella solo estaba a mitad de camino.

-Está bien bebe, puedes hacerlo – Le susurro moviéndose con lentitud sobre ella, solo bastaron tres penetraciones para que Quinn acabara dentro de Rachel, sonriendo casi al instante, ese si que había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Se tiro hacia atrás en la cama y Rachel se tiro con cuidado sobre ella mirándola feliz, al menos ahora habían pasado a otro nivel, ya podría disfrutar como correspondía si Quinn aprendía de una vez por todas a aguantar.

Seguía dentro de Rachel y no quería salir nunca, era ahí donde pertenecía, se sentía más intimo que cualquier caricia, como si estuvieran unidad por las extremidades, sintió a Rachel darle pequeños besos en la cara y abrazo aun mas fuerte a la pequeña. Seguía excitada y estaba cansada, no era una buena combinación, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso al cansancio, por eso se sintió endurecer de nuevo, era extraño hacerlo dentro de Rachel, pero mejor aun que hacerlo sola.

Rachel la miro con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quien esta juguetón de nuevo? – Le pregunto con picardía mirando hacia abajo sugerentemente haciendo reír a Quinn.

-Es porque es muy caliente allá abajo – Le comento como si Rachel no lo supiera – ¿s-se puede hacer… de nuevo? - pregunto con timidez.

Rachel se rio fuerte negando con la cabeza – Eso no lo tienes que preguntar mi amor, solo tienes que – Hizo un movimiento de cadera haciendo gemir a Quinn por la sorpresa – hacer lo que queras conmigo, soy tuya Quinn – Le dijo sintiendo como Quinn terminaba de crecer dentro de ella.

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo y su excitación de hace unos minutos volvió, teniendo la esencia de Quinn dentro era mucho más fácil el movimiento, pero no prosiguió con rapidez, no quería que Quinn terminara rápido de nuevo y menos mal esta vez no lo hizo hasta varios minutos después cuando Rachel tuvo su primer orgasmo, todo gracias a que le apretó con tanta fuerza que fue inevitable acabar.

Rachel se sentía completamente llena, sonreía como una tonta y tuvo que sacar a Quinn de su interior, no por completo, porque ignorante por el momento que habían tenido, de alguna manera seguía llevando a Quinn dentro.

* * *

N/A

Hola

¿Alguna más piensa que soy un asco haciendo escenas sexuales? Yo si lo pienso, jaja.

Muchísimas gracias por los Rws *-*, yo me pregunto ¿Dónde están los Rws de mis compatriotas? xD, SIP, yo reviso quien es cada persona, no me gusta que todo se vuelva tan superficial y saber de donde es cada persona me hace sentir más… no se… cercana a la comunidad latina, ¿es tonto? No lo sé…

Saludos mis queridas y excitadas Visitors.


	14. El mejor y peor día en la vida de Quinn

**Decimocuarta Misión**

**El mejor y peor día en la vida de Quinn**

* * *

Rachel miraba a Quinn mientras le secaba el cabello con una toalla, hace unos minutos habían ido a bañarse por la intensa mañana que habían tenido, su relación estaba en su mejor momento, de eso no había duda.

Su chica estaba desnuda sentada en la cama jugando con un viejo tetris mientras ella llevaba a cabo su tarea, frecuentemente Quinn sorbía la nariz y esa era la razón por la cual la había estado observando hace un rato.

En ese mes y medio que llevaba conociendo a Quinn nunca la había visto enferma y le sucedía justo ahora, tal vez por tantos cambios de temperatura… Era normal en esa época, estaban en pleno otoño pero eso no la tranquilizaba para nada.

-¿Te sientes bien cielo? – Pregunto Rachel cerca de su oreja. Quinn puso en pausa el juego y se volteo a mirar a Rachel.

-No lo sé, me duele aquí – Se señalo la garganta y Rachel llevo una mano instintivamente al lugar, frunció el ceño al notar que estaba un poco caliente, no era normal después de darse una ducha.

-Mm, está caliente, quizás deberías vestirte y luego te acompaño a tomar algo para el resfrió, ¿de acuerdo? – Quinn se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, a ella no le gustaban las pastillas.

-Prefiero sanarme sola, nunca he necesitado pastillas – Rachel rodo los ojos por la terquedad de la rubia.

-Solo vas a conseguir ponerte peor, está bien no tomar demasiadas pastillas pero se nota que va a ser un resfrío fuerte – Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla mientras Quinn reiniciaba el juego – Quinn, estamos hablando, apaga esa cosa…

Quinn de nuevo apago el juego y se tiro hacia atrás en la cama, no se quería vestir, ni salir, no quería ni ir a comer, en verdad se sentía afiebrada y no tenía idea porque… ella nunca se enfermaba.

Rachel la miro con preocupación – Tienes que vestirte amor, no te puedes quedar así, te vas a enfermar mas - Quinn negó con la cabeza con seriedad y cerró los ojos.

-No quiero – Se hizo bolita en la cama y ahí se quedo mientras Rachel iba a buscarle algo de ropa.

-Pues yo te voy a vestir igual, así que al menos colabora moviéndote un poco – Le puso unos bóxer con algo de dificultad y unos pantalones holgados mientras Quinn apenas se movía para ayudarla, se iba a quedar de nuevo dormida por la fiebre que tenia.

Para cuando quiso ponerle una playera Quinn ya se había quedado dormida causando el pánico en Rachel.

-Quinn – Le susurraba pero Quinn parecía desmayada, intento zarandeándola un poco pero nada, le toco la cabeza a Quinn y desde la última vez solo habían pasado algunos minutos, ahora estaba hirviendo – Oh dios, amor, por favor despierta – La zarandeo mas fuerte pero nada, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que tenía su chica.

Se dirigió rápido a la puerta y en su desesperación grito lo más fuerte que daban sus pulmones – ¡SANTANA!

Minutos después estaban Blaine, Santana, Britt y Rachel en la habitación, todos observaban a la rubia mientras esta iba despertando, el primero le había puesto un montón de hierbas debajo de la nariz, atadas con una cuerdita. Según dijo, se lo habían enseñado en un templo budista cuando tenía diez años… era el único lugar en el que valió la pena estar alguna vez por ser huérfano.

Rachel se acerco primero y con cuidado le acaricio el cabello mientras dejaba caer una lagrima, por un momento temió que su bebe se hubiera puesto peor, pero Blaine le explico que se había desmayado por la fiebre, probablemente no la soportaba porque nunca le pasaban cosas así,

-Rae…

-Shhh, no digas nada amor, tienes que descansar

-Tengo que ir donde Molly – Estaba delirando, ni siquiera recordaba bien el nombre de Holly y eso hizo que todos se preocuparan mas.

-Creo que necesitamos llamar a un medico Rachel – Propuso Santana que miraba con tristeza a ambas chicas. Cuando escucho el grito de Rachel hace media hora había dejado de lado todo para llegar lo antes posible, si algo le pasaba a una de sus amigas una parte de sí misma moriría, eso era seguro.

-No podemos traerlo acá, es demasiado arriesgado – interrumpió Blaine, aunque estaba tentado a no hacerle caso a su subconsciente.

-Entonces qué demonios propones Blaine, mira como esta mi bebe – Rachel volvió a sollozar cuando termino esa frase, Quinn parecía estar en otra dimensión.

-Lo siento Rach, solo estoy velando por el bien de todos, pero tienes razón, Quinn necesita una opinión profesional rápido, Sugar nos deja dinero de emergencia y lo podríamos utilizar para eso, menos mal no está ahora, porque estoy dudando que acepte que traigamos a alguien mas acá – Las chicas asintieron de acuerdo con Blaine, Sugar estaba causando algo de inseguridad en todos ellos, eso ya no era ningún misterio.

-Lo sé, lo siento, solo estoy estresada por esta situación. ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso Blaine? ¿Puedes llamar tú? – El chico asintió con una sonrisa de comprensión y se fue después de echarle una última mirada a su rubia amiga.

-¿Ahora si nos vas a explicar que paso acá? Porque sabes que no voy a creer eso de que se durmió con el cabello mojado… - Santana se cruzaba de brazos y la escrutaba con la mirada.

-Basta San, no tengo porque explicártelo a ti, ya se lo diré al doctor cuando venga – Dijo en voz baja sonrojándose. Santana levanto una ceja mientras Britt sonreía pícaramente.

-¿Hicieron el amor hasta dejarla así? – Soltó Britt provocando una carcajada en San, "_esa es mi chica"._

Rachel ahora abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, no sabía cómo negar este hecho porque no sabía si eso había sido lo que causo ese estado en Quinn.

-No es el momento de hablar de eso, porque mejor no se van a recibir al doctor mientras yo cuido a Quinn – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Las chicas accedieron a salir pero no sin antes un gesto de Santana con las manos que hizo sonrojar, si era posible aun mas, a Rachel.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en Quinn, ¿como había llegado a ese estado? Su princesa se veía totalmente débil, aunque tenía los ojos semiabiertos se veía que estaba en otro mundo, no era consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor – Te voy a sacar de esto bebe, te quiero Quinn, siento haberte hecho esto, no tenía idea… - Volvieron a caer algunas lagrimas – Te presione a hacer el amor conmigo y mira lo que sucedió – Se abrazo a Quinn y ahí se quedo todo el tiempo hasta que golpearon en la puerta.

-Adelante – Dijo sin apenas voz.

-Rach, el doctor está llegando, las chicas ya lo están dirigiendo hacia acá – Aviso Blaine y Rachel asintió con tranquilidad, dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa como agradecimiento que Blaine correspondió.

El chico salió y dos minutos después la puerta sonó de nuevo

-Adelante – Dijo nuevamente, esperaba ver a Santana o Britt, pero se encontró con un hombre con mirada amable, debía ser el doctor, se veía muy joven, pero su aspecto profesional no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Buenas tardes, supongo que usted es la señorita Rachel Berry – Dijo adelantándose para toman la mano de Rachel que rápidamente la tomo – Soy El doctor William Schuester, pero puedes llamarme Will – Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Rachel que apenas y podía sonreír se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Y me imagino que ella – apunto a la cama donde se encontraba Quinn, de nuevo dormida – Es la señorita Quinn Fabray - Rachel volvió a asentir, mirando hacia su chica.

-Ella es Quinn, necesitamos su ayuda porque como ve, Quinn no reacciona con nada… - Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Eres su compañera de cuarto? – Pregunto Will sacando algunas cosas de su bolso – Necesito anotar algunas cosas antes de revisarla – Dijo levantando su lápiz para que Rachel entendiera el proceso.

-Es mi novia – Dijo sin pensar – Y si, este también es mi cuarto – Vio al doctor Will anotar sin sorprenderse por la relación entre dos mujeres, quiso sonreír por esto pero estaba demasiado preocupada – Necesito decirle algo importante antes de que siga anotando – Will dejo de anotar inmediatamente, esperando a que Rachel continuara. – Ella tiene una situación, una anomalía con la que nació en su cuerpo…

-Es intersexual – Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar al hombre, quien sonrió al vez la sorpresa en el rostro de la morena – Rachel… ¿Te puedo llamar Rachel? – Pregunto a la morena, al ver que esta asentía siguió hablando – Rachel, tus amigas me lo explicaron hace unos minutos, y debo decir que me sorprendió escucharlo pero no demasiado, ya que conozco al menos dos casos más de estos en otras personas, una en Alemania, otra en Rusia – continuo diciendo a una Rachel que no perdía detalle – Aun no se qué le pasa a Quinn, porque no se qué tipo de intersexualidad es…

-¿Hay muchos tipos? – Rachel ahora si se veía confundida.

-Claro, pero quizás solo hay dos o tres, las personas de las que te hable son diferentes entre ellas, por eso hay hasta ahora dos tipos, y si Quinn también es diferente a ellas dos, pues habrían tres tipos –El doctor aclaraba de una manera exquisita sus conocimientos, no para un profesional, sino para una persona que no tenía idea de genética y esas cosas, por eso a Rachel no le quedaban demasiadas dudas – Necesitamos hablar de esto luego, ahora si no te importa, necesito que me cuentes si Quinn padece de alguna otra enfermedad.

- Nos conocemos hace un mes y medio y nunca la he visto pasar por algo malo, alguna enfermedad quiero decir – Dijo tratando de explicarse – ni siquiera un resfrió pero ahora… b-bueno… nosotras estábamos – Se sonrojo con fuerza y Will pareció entender porque desvió la mirada con una media sonrisa, a esos jóvenes les costaba mucho hablar de esos temas con naturalidad.

-Está bien Rachel, recuerda que soy un doctor y he visto y escuchado las cosas más locas que te podrías imaginar.

-E-estábamos haciendo el amor - Dijo mirando hacia Quinn, no pudo evitar el siguiente sollozo – No sé qué paso, estaba todo bien y después nos fuimos a bañar y – Apenas podía continuar por las lagrimas y los sollozos – le estaba secando el cabello y comenzó a sorber la nariz, fue todo tan rápido – Siguió con dificultad acariciando el cabello de Quinn, que parecía haber relajado la respiración – de un momento a otro tenía fiebre y luego… se desmayo.

-Está bien, creo que con eso he escuchado suficiente, ¿prefieres quedarte mientras la reviso? – Le pregunto a Rachel más serio sabiendo que era un momento delicado para la chica, para ambas chicas. Rachel asintió y se alejo un poco para dejar al doctor hacer su trabajo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarle la ropa?, necesito revisarla por completo – Le pidió a Rachel y esta rápidamente lo ayudo con la tarea de quitarle toda la ropa.

Cuando estuvo hecho, Quinn se quedo tendida en la cama completamente desnuda, en ningún momento se despertó, cosa que no sorprendió a Will, que ya comenzaba a notar algunos síntomas que reconocía solo viendo la piel de Quinn. Rachel estaba a unos pasos impaciente por saber que le ocurría.

Vio al doctor tocarle la garganta, la cabeza, sobarle las sienes, tocar el área del torso para notar la respiración de la chica, usar el estetoscopio, el otoscopio, según le explico Will y el termómetro, lo vio levantar el pene de Quinn para revisar toda la zona genital, y Quinn estaba tan dormida que ni se inmuto ante esto.

-Bien – Dijo Will finalmente con el ceño fruncido, haciendo preocupar a Rachel – No puedo determinar nada exactamente sin hacerle pruebas Rachel, necesita hacerse exámenes, muchos exámenes, porque estamos ante un caso con el que no me quiero confiar – Rachel se quedo mirándolo esperando a que le diera mas indicaciones, ella no tenía idea de que debían hacer – Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que a Quinn se le va a bajar la fiebre con las pastillas que le voy a dar, tengo una caja que traigo conmigo así que tienen suerte – Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una caja de su maletín y se lo entregaba a Rachel – Esto solo la dejara mejor durante unos días, unos cinco días, que es lo que van a durar las pastillas – Dijo suspirando – Pero no te puedo asegurar que Quinn siga bien después, por eso necesitamos hacerle los exámenes, Quinn tiene algún médico de cabecera?

-Quinn jamás va al doctor – Rachel se removió un poco incomoda, no sabía cómo explicarle a ese hombre que nadie allí tenía dinero suficiente para pagar esas cosas – Necesitamos el dinero para eso, y nosotros no lo tenemos – Dijo mirando hacia Quinn con tristeza – estamos aquí porque una millonaria se compadeció de nosotros – siguió con una sonrisa melancólica – no sé cómo ayudarla, no sé qué paso es el siguiente…

Will se le quedo mirando con los labios fruncidos, no se podían quedar sin esa ayuda, esa chica necesitaba ayuda urgente, estaba completamente débil y el no podía asegurar que estuviera bien después de esos cinco días, no podía asegurar que estuviera bien de por vida, que podría tener relaciones sexuales otra vez, que pudiera tener procedencia.

-Rachel – Dijo recordando algo importante – ¿utilizaron protección?

Rachel se quedo de piedra, ¿utilizaron protección? La pregunta se le venía una y otra vez a la cabeza pero no encontraba la respuesta, era Shock, según el diagnostico del doctor Will que entendió perfectamente su reacción, no habían utilizado.

-Rachel, no puedes descuidar así la situación – Le decía con tranquilidad, no quería alterar aun mas a la chica – Aun no estoy seguro si Quinn puede procrear, me imagino que eyacula porque tiene testículos – Dijo cuestionando a la chica con la mirada que aun no salía de su transe, solo asintió por inercia con el corazón acelerado.

Condones, control de natalidad, pastillas anticonceptivas, calcular los días de fertilidad, había muchas opciones y ella ni siquiera había considerado una puta opción, era una miserable…

-Tienes que cuidarte porque quizás Quinn te pueda enfermar de alguna manera, no quiero asustarte, pero sabes que Quinn es diferente, no sabemos si su sistema reproductor esta completo o afectado de alguna manera, ¿puedes entender eso?

Rachel no hacía más que asentir, sentía su boca seca pero ya estaba reaccionando, no podía tener un bebe ahora, no podría cuidarlo, ni darle una buena vida, Quinn estaba ahí tendida en una cama sin ser consciente de esa "conversación" y lo agradecía, no quería que la rubia se enterara de que existían esas posibilidades, la pobre acababa de tener su primera vez y ahora estaba enferma por la misma, no podía ser un peor día para ella.

-Vamos a hacer algo… - Le decía William ganándose su atención – Yo trabajo en una clínica privada a unos treinta minutos de aquí – Rachel lo miro atentamente, ¿acaso les estaba ofreciendo ayuda? - Se que no tienen dinero para pagar algo así, pero ese no es un problema porque este caso podría ser incluso una ayuda a mi trabajo… Yo en este momento estoy haciendo investigaciones de genética, no completamente relacionada con casos como el de Quinn, pero podría aportarme en algo esas pruebas – Rachel frunció un poco el ceño

-¿Quiere que Quinn sea su conejillo de indias? – No iba a permitir que nadie la tratara de esa manera.

-Claro que no Rachel, creo que eso lo haría un científico sin escrúpulos, yo solo le hare los exámenes que necesita, les daré los resultados, y ustedes me dejaran una copia de esos resultados y alguna muestra de la sangre de Quinn para examinarla en mi investigación – Se sentía un poco ofendido porque lo estuvieran tratando así, pero entendía que esa chica se preocupara, se veía mas que enamorada.

-¿Y seria todo gratis? – Pregunto un poco avergonzada por su reacción, tenía derecho a dudar si alguien les ofrecía tanto.

Will asintió comenzado a guardar sus cosas – Absolutamente gratis, pero tenemos que comenzar ahora, en este momento Quinn está mal, y no quiero perder el tiempo y esperar a que se ponga peor si ese fuera el caso.

Rachel asintió rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿es un acuerdo? – Dijo Will con una sonrisa sincera extendiéndole la mano, Rachel lo dudo unos segundos pero termino correspondiéndole el apretón, no sabía que mas podía hacer, estaba en sus manos la salud de Quinn, y por supuesto que iba a aceptar esa ayuda, parecía un trato justo y si veía algo extraño iba a detenerlo inmediatamente.

-Siempre y cuando sea yo quien este al lado de Quinn cuando le hagan todos esos exámenes – Dijo con seguridad mirando a los ojos a Will.

-No esperaba menos… Recuerda darle esas pastillas, una cada ocho horas, ni antes ni después – Dijo señalando la caja que tenia Rachel en las manos – ponle compresas frías en la cabeza, y Quinn debe seguir bañándose, sin mojarse el cabello, pero es importante que mantenga una higiene limpia, como hasta ahora – continuo explicando a Rachel.

-¿Cuando tiene que ir a la clínica?

-Lo antes posible, si no te importa enviare a una ambulancia por ella esta tarde, entonces se tendrá que quedar dos días allí hasta que se sienta mejor y yo haya terminado de hacerle los exámenes, si quieres la puedes acompañar – Rachel asintió con los ojos aguados y mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, no sabe lo mucho que necesitábamos esa ayuda, muchísimas gracias – Se limpio algunas lagrimas de la cara y Will la miro con ternura.

-No es nada Rachel, en verdad, estoy feliz por aligerarles la vida un poco – Dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y hacerle una seña con la mano a modo de saludo.

Cuando el doctor salió se desplomo en la cama a un lado de Quinn y lloro aferrándose a ella, estaban llegando ayudas divinas a su vida, estaba completamente agradecida.

-Te quiero amor – Le dijo a Quinn aunque esta no escuchara, aun seguía desnuda así que se apresuro a ponerle la ropa.

Miro las pastillas en su mano y se apresuro a ir a buscar un vaso, dejando a Santana y Britt con su chica para que nunca estuviera sola.

-Aquí esta - dijo entrando a la habitación donde ya estaban las tres, vio a Britt haciéndole cariño a Quinn y sonrió con ternura.

-¿Va a estar bien? – Pregunto con tristeza Britt

-Según el doctor, va a estar bien si se toma estas pastillas – Dijo mostrándole el vaso y la cuchara con la pastilla molida en ella – ¿Me pueden ayudar a dársela? – Las chicas sentaron a Quinn en la cama y le acomodaron la cabeza para que Rachel se la diera, no le costó nada, Quinn se movía por inercia, incluso bebiendo el agua que le daban.

-Tengo algo que contarles – Dijo Rachel mirando a las chicas acomodar de nuevo a Quinn en la cama.

Les conto todo a sus amigas y Santana tuvo la misma reacción que ella, dudaba de lo que decía ese doctor, pero no tenían otras opciones para Quinn así que termino aceptándolo todo aunque a regañadientes.

Quinn se despertó unas dos horas después y se tomo toda la sopa que le daba Rachel, se sentía mal pero tenía hambre, le picaba su zona genital y Rachel la retaba cada vez que intentaba rascarse demasiado.

-Te vas a hacer daño, deja eso, ya te pase hielo para que se te pasara la picazón – Le decía a Quinn quitándole las manos de ahí.

Quinn la miraba con un puchero, tenía que ser fuerte para resistir las ganas de írsele encima y hacerle una y otra vez el amor.

-¿Porque me pica así? – Pregunto Quinn rascándose cuando Rachel no miraba por estar acomodando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-No lo sé amor, basta Quinn – Le dijo sacándole las manos.

-No me quiero ir a ese lugar – Dijo con temor reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no? Es justo lo que necesitábamos.

-Y que pasa si ya no puedo hacer eso contigo – Dijo refiriéndose al sexo.

-Si vas a poder, solo necesitas la medicina correcta para poder hacerlo – Aun no le decía a Quinn de la posibilidad de que quedara embarazada y tampoco se lo iba a decir mientras no lo supiera con certeza, no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, quizás Will la pudiera ayudar a ella también con ese tema pero no quería abusar de esa ayuda, lo primordial en ese momento era Quinn.

-Eso no lo sabes tú – Dijo Quinn mientras Rachel le quitaba la ropa de nuevo, tenía que vestirse para ir a la clínica y tenía que ir lo más cómoda posible.

-Yo hable con el doctor mientras tú estabas inconsciente, no me digas que no lo sé.

Quinn se dejo hacer, apenas se podía mover y en un rato llegaba la ambulancia, era demasiado según ella, que no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado, según ella se había quedado dormida, pero los demás sabían que la realidad había sido muy diferente.

Recordó de pronto su encuentro ese mismo día con Holly, solo quedaban dos horas para que eso ocurriera.

-¡RACHEL! Cancela la cita en la clínica, Holly me está esperando, dile a Britt que se apure, nos tenemos que ir – Rachel la miraba con una ceja levantada mientras su chica intentaba levantarse a duras penas, casi le hizo gracia ver como intentaba moverse con rapidez, consiguiendo que se viera como una viejita.

-¡Te acuestas ahora mismo Quinn Fabray, y esperas a que llegue la ambulancia tranquilamente! – Dijo con voz autoritaria señalándole la cama.

Quinn se quedo a medio camino con toda la cara arrugada por el enojo, se veía aun mas como una ancianita y Rachel se mordió el labio inferior aguantando la risa viendo como Quinn volvía a la cama refunfuñando.

-Alguien tiene que ir Rae – Dijo golpeando con los brazos el colchón.

-Lo sé amor, pero no puedes ser tu, por eso Santana ya está lista para salir y acompañar a Britt, por cierto, está enfadada con las dos por no contarle la verdad, estuvo toda la noche intentando sacarle toda la información a Britt.

Quinn la miro con culpabilidad – Ojala no lo arruine.

Rachel rio ligeramente negando con la cabeza.

Estuvieron media hora esperando a la ambulancia, para cuando esta llego los chicos ya tenían todas las habitaciones cerradas para que no se viera nada sospechoso, se despidieron de Quinn mientras veían como esta salía en una camilla divertida porque la estuvieran llevando así, Rachel le tomaba la mano y seguía a los chicos jóvenes y guapos que llevaban a su chica.

Recorrieron exactamente treinta minutos, el tiempo que les había indicado Will que tardarían, y al llegar las recibieron con la mejor atención, no estaban acostumbradas a tantos lujos, imaginaban que las personas ahí se sentían como personas importantes, eso debían sentir por poder pagar esas cosas privadas, o quizás se sentían como ellas, humildes y agradecidas por tanta ayuda que se les daba.

Will las recibió con una sonrisa y al conocer a Quinn despierta se alegro por saber que tenía una hermosa personalidad, causaba en él lo mismo que causaba en la mayoría de las personas, una ternura justificada.

-¿Cómo te sientes Quinn? – Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama de esa habitación que era para una sola persona.

-Genial, yo le dije a Rachel que no tenía nada, solo me quede dormida, pero le gusta el drama – Dijo haciendo reír al doctor, Rachel se cruzaba de brazos mientas bufaba.

-Ciertamente te veo "genial" en este momento, pero es verdad lo que dice Rachel, estabas muy mal hace un rato, claro que yo te hare sentir mejor a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? – Quinn asintió feliz mientras veía a Rachel que le dirigía una sonrisa también, no podía enojarse con esa mujer.

-Primero comenzaremos con algunas muestras de todo tipo, sangre, saliva, orina y por ultimo de semen – Le dijo a Quinn que lo miraba sorprendida, ¿la iban a tocar ahí? William no noto la mirada de desconfianza que le enviaba Quinn y siguió hablando mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos.

-Continuaremos con algunas radiografías del sector de la cadera y la columna y por ultimo una resonancia magnética, no te preocupes por todos estos nombres complicados, no hacen ni un tipo de daño, solo te tienes que pararte frente a una maquina y esta te sacara una "fotografía" – Quinn asintió mirando al suelo, Rachel se acerco a tomarle la mano para tranquilizarla, sabía que su chica tenía miedo pero en algún momento iba a tener que pasar por todo esto.

-Las veré en unas horas, vendrá una enfermera a hacerle todas las muestras de las que te hable, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel fue la única que le asintió y Will se fue rápidamente.

Dejo un beso en la cabeza de Quinn y esta movió la cabeza para dejarle otro en la boca.

Quinn se sentía nerviosa, no quería que llegara la dichosa enfermera a tocarle nada, sin pensarlo llevo una mano al pecho de Rachel y lo toco.

-¡Quinn! Estamos en una clínica – Dijo quitándole la mano, pero Quinn insistía en tocarla, tuvo que alejarse un poco para que no siguiera.

-Porque no – Decía tocándose su miembro, quería estar con Rachel para dejar de sentirse así.

-Quinn basta, deja eso, hoy en la mañana la pasaste muy mal porque estuvimos haciendo el amor – Quinn seguía acariciándose a sí misma y Rachel enfadada le sujeto ambas mano para que dejara de hacerlo. – Si no me haces caso le diré al doctor lo que intentas hacer.

Quinn se detuvo ahí mismo, no quería eso, solo quería tranquilizarse, así que se detuvo y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel que la abrazo y le beso la cabeza. Sabía que tenía miedo y por eso reaccionaba así, ella también lo tenía.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que llego la enfermera, era una señora de color de unos cincuenta años, tenía una actitud como la de Mercedes, era muy graciosa y consiguió relajar a Quinn, que terminaba riendo con ella. Ni siquiera sintió la aguja que le quitaba sangre.

Para la muestra de semen no la tocaron como ella creía que lo harían, le pusieron una anestesia arriba de su pene y le pusieron una aguja en los testículos, miraba asombrada a Rachel y le decía que no le dolía nada, Rachel la miraba feliz porque todo estuviera resultando mejor de lo que pensaban.

Después de esas muestras llegaron las radiografías, estas eran muy aburridas para ella, pero aun así se mantuvo tranquila, si las primeras no dolieron estas debían doler aun menos, eran solo fotografías, como le había dicho Will.

Para la noche ya estaba medio agotada por todas las cosas que había pasado ese día, hablaron acerca de lo que podrían estar haciendo sus amigos, como le habría ido a Santana y Britt, Quinn le conto una que otra anécdota de Puck, como siempre. Extrañaba a su amigo con locura…

Así terminaron el día, Rachel y Quinn durmieron juntas, felices por estar en ese lugar, felices por haber encontrado a Will en sus vidas.

* * *

N/A

Hola

Soy mala persona, lo se xD, pero es importante todo esto, acaso no quieren ver a Quinn mejorada? Recargada? Superada? Creo que me lo van a terminar agradeciendo 1313.

Gracias por tal cantidad de Rws, tengo la leve sospecha de porque fueron tantos xD.

Saludos mis queridas y preocupadas : ( Visitors.


	15. Posibilidades

**Decimoquinta Misión**

**Posibilidades**

* * *

-Estuvimos toooda la tarde con Holly, nos dio unos sombreros de mariachi y unas maracas – Santana hacia el gesto del movimiento de maracas moviendo también las caderas haciendo reír a las tres chicas que escuchaban como Britt y San les contaban como estuvo la tarde con Holly – Y comimos como unas condenadas, hasta bebimos tequila… - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Esa mujer me ama, si Britt no hubiera estado ahí se me lanzaba encima – Britt rio mas fuerte por las bromas de su esposa.

Y es que la tarde con Holly las había dejado de un humor increíble, esa mujer era la fiesta personificada, había quedado encantada con la personalidad de Santana y más cuando supo que era esposa de Britt. Se había entristecido por la situación de Quinn pero aun así intento alegrar a las amigas regalándoles una tarde llena de diversión.

La entrevista se llevo igual a cabo y Santana con su habilidad, había descubierto que la rubia mayor era muy sincera con ellas, provocando de nuevo en una de las amigas la sensación de culpabilidad.

-¿Sugar dijo algo acerca de lo tarde que llegaron, o algo acerca de Quinn? – Pregunto Rachel sentada en la cama de Quinn mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda.

-Sí, claro que dijo algo, se enfado hasta la locura, ¿pero sabes que hice? Le dije que se jodiera, que yo y Britt habíamos tenido una tarde como esposas que somos y nada había tenido que ver con la investigación – Dijo mirándose las uñas como si nada – Es nuestra jefa pero no somos unas esclavas, podemos salir de ese lugar cuando queramos pero al parecer ella no lo tiene muy claro – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a sus amigas.

Rachel la miraba con orgullo, su amiga sí que sabia poner en su lugar a los demás.

-¿Tu como sigues Quinnie? ¿Aun te pican tus cositas?

Quinn ni siquiera se sonrojo cuando escucho a Britt, solo negó con una sonrisa – Will me dio una pomada para eso, y Rae me ayuda a ponerla – Rachel se puso como un tomate y Santana se rio con ganas ante esto.

-Es que Rae es tan buena – Dijo Santana acercándose para pellizcarle las mejillas, Rachel se quejaba y ahí fue cuando empezaron a actuar como unas locas.

Un rato les duro el momento hasta que Will, el doctor, entró en la habitación.

-Veo que estas mejor, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche Quinn? – Pregunto con interés antes de mirar a las demás.

-Perfecta doc., se que quito la picazón y ya no me duele la garganta – Le decía desde la cama, estaba un poco adormecida por las pastillas pero se encontraba bien.

-Asombroso, sanas muy rápido, y ¿quiénes son tus amigas? – Dijo esperando alguna presentación.

-Santana Lopez – Santana le mando una sonrisa que fue correspondida por William.

-Brittany S. Pierce, pero puede llamarme Britt – respondió Britt detrás de Santana, estaba semi escondida en su esposa.

-Es un gusto señoritas Lopez y Pierce.

-En realidad somos señoras, esta rubia hermosa es mi esposa – William sonrió sin dejar mostrar su incredulidad, eso no significaba que no la sintiera.

-De acuerdo, les voy a pedir que salgan un momento mientras le hago un chequeo a Quinn – Dijo mientras dejaba su maletín en una silla y comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas.

-No hay problema, vamos a estar en el pasillo, le dijimos a los chicos que pasaríamos la tarde acá así que no hay problema en eso, ¿no hay problema en eso, verdad? – Le pregunto Santana al doctor.

Will rio un poco y negó con la cabeza – Ni un problema, le podrían decir a las cocineras del comedor de la primera planta que les envíen la comida a esta habitación, si les dicen que van de mi parte no tendrán que pagar por ella – Dijo guiñándoles un ojo, las chicas salieron entusiasmadas dándole las gracias a Will.

-Muchas gracias por eso, querían acompañar a Quinn desde ayer pero tuvieron que trabajar todo el día – Le explicaba Rachel.

-No hay problema Rachel, solo es un poco de comida – Le dijo enviándole una mirada tranquilizadora – Tengo que hablar luego contigo de eso que conversamos ayer – Le dijo en un susurro para que Quinn no escuchara, Rachel entendió a que se refería y no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, aun se sentía avergonzada por haber olvidado algo tan importante como usar protección.

-De acuerdo, creo que saldré un momento a vigilar a esas dos – Le dijo al doctor antes de besar a su chica en la cabeza que le sonrió y la dejo marcharse.

-Quinn – Dijo mirando a la sonriente rubia – ¿Sigue muy persistente la picazón?

-No doc., ni siquiera lo siento.

-Es normal sentir eso después de una relación sexual, sobretodo si es la primera, pero tienes que evitar rascar esa zona para que no persista la picazón, tú lo hiciste demasiado y esta se extendió– Se lo había dicho el día anterior a Quinn, pero se lo recordaba para evitar que lo volviera a hacer.

-Entendido – Dijo levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Ahora dime, ¿te has sentido débil? ¿Algún dolor de cabeza? – Vio a Quinn negar y siguió preguntando – ¿Algún dolor muscular o agotamiento más de lo normal? – Volvió a negar y procedió a anotar todo – ¿Dolor de garganta? ¿Malestar estomacal? – De nuevo la negación y eso le hizo sonreír, todo parecía ir mejor de lo que había previsto – Creo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse por ahora, pero son los exámenes los que determinaran que te sucedió y eso lo sabremos cuando termine de revisarlos esta tarde.

A Quinn se le cerraban solos los ojos, así que Will no siguió preguntando ni exigiéndole pensar más, la rubia necesitaba reposo así que eso le permitió hacer, reposar.

Cuando salió del cuarto Rachel ya estaba en la puerta esperándolo con impaciencia.

-Que bueno encontrarte aquí Rachel, ven a mi oficina, creo que ahí podremos hablar mejor, tengo algunos resultados de Quinn y creo que es importante que tú los escuches primero, porque ella no está en condición de hacerlo y necesito que lo sepas cuando antes, debido a tu situación – Le explico sin preámbulos, Rachel estaba en un momento crítico en cuando al tema del embarazo y eso tenía que hablarse ahora.

Siguió al doctor sin decir ni una palabra, estaba nerviosa y no tenía idea de que iba a escuchar, prefería escuchar que había posibilidades de que estuviera embarazada a escuchar que Quinn tenía un problema irreversible, primero estaba su Quinn.

-Siéntate – Will le señalo un cómodo sillón frente al que el utilizaba, un escritorio los separaba a una considerable distancia pero no quitaba la comodidad que sentía por estar cerca de ese hombre, era un milagro en sus vidas, no podía sentirse de otra manera con él.

Suspiro esperando a que Will comenzara a hablar – No sé si las noticias serán buenas para ti, pero quiero pensar que serán buenas para ambas, porque una vida más en el mundo siempre es un motivo de alegría – Rachel lo miraba con terror, se le nublo la vista y no sabía que decir – En primer lugar, la muestra de semen de Quinn es clara, tiene 73% de posibilidades de fertilidad, eso quiere decir que hay grandes posibilidades de que puedas quedar embarazada, muchas posibilidades a decir verdad – Rachel se llevo una mano a la boca y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, vio a Will esperando que fuera una broma pero este se mantenía serio – Yo no he dicho que estés embarazada Rachel, ni siquiera ha pasado la semana regla para determinar si es así.

-Pero… son muchas posibilidades… usted lo dijo – Dijo como pudo.

-Y tiene que pasar una semana para saber si esa es tu situación, ni un día menos, así que tendrás que ser paciente – Rachel asintió dejando caer algunas lagrimas, ¿Qué haría con un bebe de Quinn?, la rubia no podía ni sobrevivir sola.

Limpio esos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba siendo injusta con Quinn, su rubia era muy capaz, solo necesitaba de alguien que la guiara de vez en cuando.

-Ahora quiero explicarte algo mas, que es por lo que Quinn está acá – Rachel se calmo en segundos y lo miro – Quinn tiene un pequeño tumor en los conductos deferentes, no quiero que te asustes – Dijo al ver el rostro de Rachel – En realidad es muy pequeño, pero eso es lo que le provoca la fiebre, hay una pequeña cantidad de semen que se queda atrapado en sus vías y le produce el picor que sintió ayer, a parte de sentirlo por tener relaciones, fue porque tenía sus vías obstruidas, por eso necesita una cirugía, una pequeñísima cirugía que me dejara quitar ese tumor sin siquiera entra a operar, no sé si comprendes el concepto de cirugía laser – Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Pues es literalmente operar a través de un laser, solo apuntamos donde queremos llegar a través de la piel de Quinn, justo donde este el tumor, y lo eliminamos a través del laser, lo va eliminando de a poco y no necesitamos abrir a Quinn.

-No sabía que estaba así de avanzada la medicina – Dijo débilmente provocando una sonrisa en Will.

-Esta aun más avanzada que eso, solo que algunas cosas merecen la pena esperar para perfeccionarlas.

-Entonces quiere operar a Quinn.

-Eso es ciertamente lo que estoy diciendo – Asintió Will.

-¿Y después de eso seguirá siendo la misma? – Pregunto Rachel.

-Completamente, incluso podría aumentar el porcentaje de fertilidad.

Rachel asintió con alivio, eso era lo que quería escuchar, que su Quinn no iba a volver a tener problemas, no podía imaginarse sin ella.

-Se lo explicare a Quinn a penas despierte, y a ti, te hare una cita para que me veas la próxima semana y descubras de una vez todas tus dudas – Le dijo poniéndose unas gafas para anotar, como siempre, en su libreta.

-¿Porque hace todo esto? - Pregunto Rachel después de unos segundos – Es decir, estamos más que agradecidas por todo esto, pero, yo no voy a formar parte de sus experimentos, entonces, ¿porque me ayuda a mí?

Will se quedo mirando un punto fijo en la pared y le apunto a la misma.

-Que ves en ese lugar Rachel – Dijo mirando aun a ese punto, Rachel confundida miro hacia el lugar donde le apuntaba Will.

-Mm, diplomas, muchos diplomas – Dijo aun mas confundida.

-¿Y en esa pared? - Rachel lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero aun así respondió.

-Mas diplomas – En verdad eran muchos, y ahora que volteaba a mirar las cuatro paredes se daba cuenta de que estos no terminaban, eran cuatro paredes llenas de diplomas y uno que otro cuadro muy feo.

-¿Solo diplomas eh? – Rachel asintió empezando a comprender lo que quería decirle – hace dos años, mi ex-mujer me engaño diciéndome que esperaba un bebe mío – Dijo riendo sin ganas – Estuve… durante meses en depresión cuando descubrí la verdad… Yo soy infértil, ella solo quería mantenerme a su lado engañándome de esa manera, y yo sigo buscando alguna manera en que pueda formar una familia, alguna manera que me devuelva mi fertilidad – A Rachel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era una triste historia, solo esperaba que el si encontrara la felicidad que se merecía.

Las paredes solo tenían diplomas porque él no tenía una familia que le diera ese orgullo.

-Lo siento Will, no quise dudar, solo tenía curiosidad – Se explico.

-No lo lamentes Rachel, así es la vida, ustedes tienen sus problemas y yo tengo los míos, solo déjame seguir ayudándolas, porque quizás ustedes puedan terminar ayudándome aun mas a mi – Dijo el hombre sonriéndole, Rachel no pudo más que sonreírle sinceramente.

Se despidió de el viéndolo de otra manera, casi como un héroe, un hombre de verdad.

Volvió a la habitación de Quinn mas contenta, aun quedaba la posibilidad de estar embarazada pero no iba a pensar en eso hasta la próxima semana, en este momento su preocupación era Quinn.

Tuvieron que quedarse otros dos días para que pudieran operar a Quinn, era algo realmente rápido que no llevaría más de cinco minutos, increíble que algo tan pequeño estuviera causando esos problemas, pero ahora que lo pensaba, los bóxers de compresión de Quinn pudieron haber ayudado a generar ese tumor…

Cuando se lo comento a Will este dijo que la razón podía ser esa, pero que ya no era importante esa razón porque no era algo que se pudiera regenerar, a menos que Quinn continuara utilizándolos, pero eso no iba a volver a suceder.

Pasaron lentamente esos dos días y Quinn se desesperaba por seguir en esa cama de la clínica, a veces la dejaban salir a pasear o visitar a los niños que estaban en otra ala del mismo, pero quería volver a ver a sus amigos, y las únicas que la podían visitar eran Britt y San.

-A qué hora es la operación – Preguntaba por **decimoquinta** vez Quinn.

-A la hora que tenga que ser – Repetía Rachel con cansancio con la cabeza enterrada en el colchón, la quería mucho pero la estaba cansando.

-¿Estas cansada de mi? – Le pregunto Quinn con pesar acariciándole el cabello.

Rachel levanto la cabeza y la miro arrepentida, Quinn era una persona muy sensible – No mi amor – Se acerco a darle un beso que Quinn correspondió con gusto – Solo estoy algo cansada de esperar, igual que tu… Quedan solo cinco minutos para la operación – Sonrió mirando al reloj que había a un lado en la habitación.

-¡Cinco! Eso es poco – Dijo más feliz Quinn.

-Lo es, y después de eso vas a quedar perfecta, y creo que podrías tener una recompensa por ser tan valiente – Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Quinn que estaba extrañando tener otro momento así con Rachel sintió un leve tirón en su miembro.

Desde que tuvo relaciones con Rachel, había comenzado a ver todo mas sexual, el pensar que todas las personas que tenía en frente podrían haber pasado lo mismo que ella, hacía que los viera a todos más salvajes, como animales, pero no le molestaba, sino más bien le causaba curiosidad.

-¡No hagas eso Rach! Aun no estoy bien, el Doc. dijo "nada de tocar ahí abajo más de la cuenta" - Imitaba la voz de Will con mucha fidelidad.

Rachel reía por su inocencia, le causaba gracia que le hiciera caso en todo a Will pero a ella no, a ella ni siquiera le hacía caso cuando le decía que bebiera más líquidos, pero llegaba Will y ¡Zas! Quinn bebía más líquidos como si estuviera en el desierto.

Escucharon a las enfermeras llegar y supieron que había llegado la hora, ni una de las dos estaba nerviosa, les habían explicado bien el proceso y estaban seguras de que no había dolor de por medio.

Quinn se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano mientras Mathilde, la enfermera, le revoloteaba el cabello.

Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos en alguna habitación de la clínica, siendo operada y Rachel la esperaba ansiosa por saber cómo había salido todo, pero no fue Quinn quien primero entro a la habitación, fue Will y entro exclusivamente para explicarle el éxito de la cirugía laser.

El procedimiento había salido perfecto.

* * *

N/A

Hola

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ¡SON UNAS DESESPERADAS!

Obvio es una broma

Gracias infinitas a todas por esos Rws, y las preguntas me encantan, si tengo tiempo las respondo por PV.

Saludos mis queridas Visitors.


	16. Segundos del Terror

**Decimosexta Misión**

**Segundos del Terror**

* * *

**Una Semana Después**

Una semana después la salud de Quinn había mejorado por completo.

No había podido caminar un día entero después de la cirugía y había quedado un poco sensible esa parte de su sistema, pero con las pastillas adecuadas eso había quedado atrás, lo único malo que notaba Quinn era que no podía obtener de Rachel lo que quería, y eso era, sexo.

Se sentía extraña, era como si toda su vida hubiera tenido que estar dentro de Rachel, sentía que pertenecía a su cuerpo, no era solo el sentirse así de bien cuando lo estaban haciendo, era llegar a conectar mas con su chica.

Se lo había dicho a Rachel, se lo había intentado incluso explicar con un dibujo que Rachel no entendió porque según ella, no tenia materia artística, pero Quinn si, así que se lo intento explicar con un poema, según ella no había sido demasiado complicado de entender, solo se imaginaba a Rachel y le salía cada oración, pero Rachel le había dicho que su cerebro trabajaba de una manera más elaborada que la del resto, y por eso tampoco lo podía entender, cuando Quinn estuvo a punto de rendirse, se le ocurrió una última idea, quería decirle a Rachel lo importante que se sentía cuando estaba a su lado, cuando hacían el amor, quería volver a recuperar a su morena con ganas de mas, siempre con ganas de mas que ahora ni rastro tenia de esas ganas.

Creyó que había hecho algo malo, así que se lo pregunto, pero Rachel le dijo inmediatamente que no, que solo necesitaba espacio para poner sus ideas en orden, pero Quinn no entendía que las ideas se desordenaran, quizás Rachel estaba desconcentrada.

Ese mismo día, después de una semana de su operación, se planteo la última idea para volver hacer sonreír a Rachel

**POV QUINN**

No he podido trabajar en toda la semana, y la situación con Holly está muy complicada, la entrevista había terminado y ya no sabíamos como acercarnos a ella, yo le dije a las chicas que solo había que decirle "Hola", pero ellas dijeron que no se podían acercar solo así, yo no le veo lo malo, así me acerco yo a los demás y ellos siempre responden con lo mismo.

Creo que las personas quieren que alguien les hable y los escuchen, a mi me gusta que eso hagan conmigo, a veces tengo ganas de decir que me gustan las mariposas y si no hay con quien compartirlo las mariposas ya no tienen la misma gracia.

Por eso creo que Holly quiere que alguien le escuche hablar de sus propias mariposas, porque no tiene con quien hacerlo y su novio no siempre está con ella, porque es muy viejo y se aburre.

No hay mucho que pueda hacer si Rach no quiere hacerlo, últimamente no quiere escuchar mis propuestas y parece que hice algo malo, a pesar de que me dijo claramente que no, pero Santana me explico que eran sus días femeninos, supongo que se refería a la menstruación.

Desde que se me ocurrió la idea de recuperar a mi antigua Rae, he estado cortando cuantas hojas de papel me encuentre por ahí y hago lo que me enseñaron cuando tenía diez años en la primaria, dejo que Britt me ayude siempre y cuando no le diga a nadie, pero Britt es mi mejor amiga, ella nunca me decepciona.

Ahora mismo me encuentro pensando en Rachel mientras corto algunas hojas que Sam dejo encima de la impresora, son de colores así que se las saque rápido para que no se enterara, el tiene acceso a muchas hojas de colores, yo no porque no se usar la computadora, por eso se las saque, porque él puede conseguir más.

Sigo cortando todo lo rápido que puedo, y guardo mi trabajo en una cajita que me dio Artie, es especial, según me dijo él, porque tenía una vieja marioneta dentro, y un día la marioneta decidió cobrar vida y salir a conseguir una mama y un papa, por supuesto yo no me creí esa tontería, no soy tan estúpida como para creer algo así, pero aun así le sonreí y me lleve la caja agradecida por el regalo, ya le devolvería el favor a mi amigo aunque me este inventando cuentos falsos.

Me voy a la habitación, son las 9 p.m y ya comimos todos, debo ser la única que anda merodeando los pasillos, ya que estaba aburrida, me aburro mucho desde que Rachel no me habla como antes.

Siento la regadera de las duchas abierta y entro con curiosidad porque no sé quien podría estar bañándose a esta hora, trato de ir con cuidado pero estoy tan desconcentrada, o con las ideas desordenadas, que no me doy cuenta del jabón que hay en el suelo y caigo fuerte al piso.

Me hice daño en el brazo y tengo ganas de llorar, el dolor es fuerte pero intento soportarlo apretando fuerte los dientes.

Veo a alguien salir de las duchas y me sorprendo al ver que es Rachel viéndome con preocupación mas allá, completamente desnuda.

-Dios Quinn, como llegaste ahí – Aun me dolía mucho como para responder, así que Rachel se acerco a mí y me abrazo bien fuerte haciendo que me sintiera mucho mejor, le acerque el brazo adolorido para que lo besara, y así lo hizo, me hace sonreír cada vez que hace eso, porque sus labios en mi piel me causan cosquillas.

La veo sonreírme y me siento mucho mejor, no la quiero soltar porque tengo miedo a que se aleje de nuevo.

-Está bien bebe, siento haberme comportado así estos días, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – Me dice con suavidad, me hace estremecer por todo el cariño que siente por mí.

Quiero que me diga cuáles son esas cosas, probablemente no lo haga pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo – ¿Que cosas?

-Cosas Quinn, cosas – Al menos lo intente, la oigo suspirar y sé que no tengo que insistir en el tema.

-¿Podemos bañarnos juntas? – Ella me sonríe y asiente con su bella cabecita, es muy linda mi Rae, tiene todo perfecto, y puedo entender que nadie más lo vea así, pero si yo lo creo debería ser así.

Se levanta del suelo y me ayuda a levantarme, me comienza a desnudar, no puedo evitar excitarme, es normal porque así comienzan las personas a tener relaciones sexuales, eso me dijo Santana, y que tuviera cuidado con las manos locas de Rachel que me podrían sacar la ropa incluso frente a todos.

Cuando Rachel termina me lleva a las duchas y yo me encojo cuando entro al agua, está muy caliente para mi gusto pero no digo nada, me puedo acostumbrar a esa temperatura.

Rachel parece feliz de tener compañía mientras se baña y yo soy feliz por ser esa persona.

La abrazo mientras ella me pone shampoo en el cabello, no se cual utiliza pero me da lo mismo, a veces me he tenido que poner gel de ducha en el cabello por no tener shampoo, y mi cabello siempre queda igual de desordenado, así que la diferencia no existe.

Le beso el cuello cada vez que puedo, a veces parece disfrutar y otras se detiene y se siente mal por algo ¡puedo verlo! ¿Por qué no me dice que le pasa? Yo puedo ver qué le pasa algo.

Intento hacer que se sienta mejor y llevo mi mano a su pecho, eso la había hecho disfrutar antes, y ahora no es una excepción, la veo morderse el labio así que no me detengo.

Me acaricia la espalda mientras deja besos por todo mi cuello, creo que esta vez si quiere estar conmigo, así que me dejo hacer, me siento un poco nerviosa aun porque esta sería mi… segunda vez… no hubo que contar mucho.

Cuando toma mi pene me pone realmente muy nerviosa, ya no se qué hacer, yo lo único que hago siempre es tocar sus pechos, pero estamos de pie, quizás deberíamos recostarnos, pero no creo que sea higiénico, una vez lo hice y la profesora de gimnasia, Beiste, me dijo que era cochino, así que no creo que sea buena idea.

Me dedico a besarla y recorrer sus pechos, Rachel sigue tocándome abajo y me pone cada vez más sensible, ya ni siquiera puedo pensar correctamente.

**FIN POV QUINN**

-Bésame Quinn – Pide Rachel consciente de que no debería estar teniendo este momento, había pasado una semana desde que tuvieron relaciones y una semana desde que estaba posiblemente embarazada, este ultimo día había sido terrorífico, el día siguiente se enteraría si su realidad cambiaria para siempre o podría seguir siendo la misma, esperaba que fuera la segunda opción.

Si había dejado de hablar con Quinn, era por el simple hecho de evitar que esta intentara hacer el amor, las dos tenían ganas, ella lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada si no se enteraba antes de los resultados de la prueba de embarazo.

Quinn le había estado dando unos obsequios que según ella eran perfectos, un dibujo digno de un dibujante profesional, y un poema hermoso que no podría olvidar nunca, cada palabra se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, y aunque le había dicho a Quinn que no los entendía, si lo había hecho, era solo que le gustaría seguir recibiendo ese tipo de regalos de Quinn, era la manera de ser romántica de su chica.

Además de esa manera la mantenía ocupada y no seguía insistiendo en saber que le sucedía a ella.

Se había imaginado toda la semana con una familia, con un bebe de Quinn, un hermoso rubio de ojos color caramelo, con dos añitos corriendo por todo el almacén, lamentablemente la realidad de ese bebe no sería algo bueno, vivir en un lugar como ese, comer lo que pudieran robar, no poder comprar un mísero oso de peluche…

¿Qué pasaría con sus estudios? Quinn era muy inteligente, ella lo educaría bien porque a pesar de tener muchas falencias en el plano sexual era una persona muy intelectual, lo sabía por cómo le hablaba de las teorías de Charles Darwin o del Santo Grial y las Cruzadas, las guerras mundiales y un sinfín de cosas que ella no conocía a fondo.

Pero aun con todos los pros que serian traer a ese bebe al mundo, los contras eran terribles, eran su pesar de cada día.

En este momento lo único que quería era borrar de su cabeza esos pensamientos y disfrutar de su chica.

Quinn se acercaba con su linda timidez a Rachel y la besaba lentamente, a pesar de que esta seguía masturbándola, la rubia se empeñaba en demostrarle con seriedad cuando la quería, no quería que todo se convirtiera en algo salvaje, porque eso era el sexo para Quinn, algo salvaje y animal, pero no hacer el amor, eso era más importante, ahora podía diferenciarlo.

El resultado de adquirir esa madurez la hacía evitar ser tan sensible, no había que imaginar cosas asquerosas, con tomarse las cosas con amor bastaba, quería que Rachel disfrutara de esto tanto como ella lo hacía, y así mismo lo estaba entendiendo Rachel, que soltaba algunas sonrisas mientras Quinn le tomaba la cara con las manos y profundizaba el beso.

Cada vez se volvía todo más rápido, más carnal, era inevitable empezar a tocarse por todos lados por la excitación, Quinn intentaba repetir todo lo que hacía Rachel con ella, porque se sentía muy bien, pero las partes de niña de Rachel eran diferentes, no sabía que podía hacer ahí.

Rachel noto que a veces Quinn dudaba, ella era la maestra en ese lugar, si su alumna quería aprender ella le iba a enseñar.

Se quedaron mirando algunos segundos y Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn, ya nada adolorida por el golpe, y la llevo justo abajo, haciéndola pasar con una caricia por su vientre y llegando más allá para que Quinn experimentara en su sexo.

Quinn sentía la suavidad de Rachel en ese lugar y se estremecía por la humedad que emanaba de la misma, más que el vapor del agua esta era otro tipo de humedad.

-No se…

-Se que puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que arriesgarte, nada de lo que hagas me va a hacer sentir mal – Le dijo Rachel al oído. Soltó un gemido cuando Quinn toco quizás por casualidad su clítoris, enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Quinn y le daba mordiscos pequeños cada vez que la rubia pasaba por algún lugar muy sensible.

Irónicamente a través de esos mordiscos Quinn aprendía, le gustaba ver a Rachel perder el control por esos toques, no sabía que las mujeres también tenían una parte sensible ahí, solo conocía la otra parte, pero al parecer no la iban a necesitar ese día.

Después de dos minutos Rachel tendía a caerse, Quinn de una vez por todas había encontrado su punto más sensible y lo tocaba como si fuera una delicada flor, lo estaba haciendo perfectamente. Quinn noto la dificultad con que se sostenía de ella y la sostuve desde el trasero para que no cayera, tenía sus dos manos ocupadas y sonreía como una boba escuchando a Rachel gemir, estaba haciendo algo muy bueno, tocar partes de niño era fácil, era muy visible, pero no era así con las partes de Rachel o de todas las mujeres, había que internarse entre la piel para hacerlo.

Cuando vio a Rachel por fin llevar su cabeza hacia atrás por llegar al éxtasis, se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo, aunque a ella no le había tocado mucho se contentaba con ver así a Rachel. Vio como su chica se acerco a besarla con fuerza y ella le correspondió.

-Quédate conmigo Quinn – Le pidió Rachel, no sabía a qué se refería – Prométeme que vas a estar conmigo ante cualquier cosa – Ahora que veía a Rachel sollozar en su hombro se preocupaba en serio, algo malo estaba pasando y ella necesitaba saberlo ahora, no mas juegos, le correspondía entender.

-Rae, tienes que decirme que pasa, no entiendo… - Decía Quinn entristecida – Algo te pasa, lo sé porque estas llorando, así que no me mientas más…

Rachel seguía llorando en su hombro, parecía tan lastimada, tan frágil y ella no podía hacer nada.

-Voy a estar para siempre contigo, no importa lo que pase, ¿es el robo? ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo? – Vio a Rachel negar con la cabeza, supuso que era porque quería seguir con los planes – ¿Alguien te dijo una cosa fea? – Rachel soltó una risita y Quinn se avergonzó sintiéndose un poco tonta, pero su chica no lo hacía con mala intención, Rachel le había dicho que todo lo que salía de su boca, salía con más gracia de lo normal.

-No es eso amor, es… complicado, y prometo decírtelo mañana, después de que me acompañes a hablar con Will…

-¿Estas enferma? – Pregunto Quinn con temor.

-No, solo necesito saber algo de mí, al igual como tu tenias dudas sobre ti, yo tengo algunas dudas que tengo que aclarar – Le explico aun con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Pero yo siempre te hablo de mi, ¿por qué no puedo saber qué te pasa? – Se mostraba un poco enfadada.

-Lo vas a saber Quinn, solo tienes que tenerme un poco de paciencia, mañana lo sabrás después de ver a Will- Le acaricio la espalda y cogió después el jabón que había estado usando ella.

Quinn se quedo algo pensativa mientras Rachel se dedicaba a bañarla, no sentía el jabón moviéndose sobre ella, no podía sentir físicamente cuando mentalmente estaba completamente saturada.

Ni una de las dos dijo algo más durante ese baño. Se vistieron con tranquilidad y se fueron a la cama, Rachel un poco más tranquila tras haberse desahogado pero Quinn mas intranquila por saber que algo malo pasaba y Rachel se lo estaba ocultando.

Se durmió después de algunos mimos y palabras tranquilizadoras de Rachel.

El día lunes había llegado y todo el almacén se había convertido en una locura, era un día increíblemente importante para el futuro del robo, pero los protagonistas de ese día eran Mercedes y Blaine.

Blaine tenía el gran trabajo de robar al menos tres tarjetas de identificación del personal del banco; una de un guardia, otra de un cajero y por último, una tarjeta de un oficinista, trabajo sumamente complicado, pero no para Blaine, que era un experto en ese tipo de procedimientos, solo tenía que ser cuidadoso con las cámaras de seguridad, y en ese punto entraba Mercedes, era la distractora que iba a enviar a las cámaras a seguirla por el escándalo que iba a hacer por el "pervertido señor que le estaba mirando el trasero en la fila". Por supuesto no había tal señor, pero un pobre diablo iba a tener que pagar la consecuencia de su espectáculo.

La cita con Will se había atrasado para las 12 del mediodía, la hora perfecta para hacer las cosas con tranquilidad y alcanzar a despedir a sus amigos y desearles suerte.

Era la primera vez que Rachel y Quinn iban por las calles de Queens solas y con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Podemos comer helado? – Preguntaba Quinn babeando mientras miraba el carrito de los helados pasar.

-Ahora no amor, quizás cuando salgamos de la clínica – Dijo caminando con más rapidez para llegar ya.

Quinn no insistió, quería ese helado pero también quería saber que tenia de malo Rachel.

Cuando entraron al lugar, algunas enfermeras se acercaron a saludar a las chicas, Quinn era todo un personaje en el lugar, se había ganado el cariño de algunas de ellas y un anciano de la habitación siguiente a la que solía usar, y eso que solo había estado cuatro días en la clínica.

-Miren a quien tenemos acá – Era Will acercándose en el pasillo con su típica bata blanca, extendió los brazos para abrazar a Quinn cuando esta se acerco a él – Como estas cariño, ¿te has sentido bien? – Le pregunto amablemente Will.

-Súper Doc. Hizo un excelente trabajo, ¿cierto Rae? – Rachel asintió mientras se acercaba a saludar también al doctor.

-Me alegro Quinn, sabía que ibas a recuperarte perfectamente, tienes unas defensas muy buenas – Le guiño un ojo a Quinn y esta saco el pecho orgullosa – ¿Pasamos a mi oficina? Creo que ahí vamos a hable mas cómodamente – Las chicas lo siguieron, Rachel apenas decía nada, cada paso que daba la enviaba directo a perder la cabeza.

-Quinn, ¿me puedes dejar hablar a solas con Rachel un momento? Creo que el Sr. Claud estuvo preguntando por ti hace unos minutos.

-Pero yo quiero escuchar – Decía Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Amor, ya te dije que te lo diría después de hablar con Will, ve un rato con el Sr. Claud y después vuelves y hablarnos.

-Además voy a necesitar hablar contigo Quinn, hay algunas cosas que no hemos aclarado del todo – Le dijo para que Quinn no se desesperara.

Quinn seguía dudando, pero contra su Doc. ella no se podía negar, así que con una mueca se fue dejando a los dos solos, ni siquiera se despidió, pero si miro atrás alguna vez y sonrió juguetonamente mientras se iba ya más feliz.

-Es una loca, no sabe como tengo que lidiar con ella – Se reía Rachel viendo como se iba saltando Quinn.

-Me puedo hacer una ligera idea, es una chica muy especial, pero creo que ahora vamos a tener que ponernos serios – Miro a Rachel y a esta le cambio inmediatamente la cara – Supongo que te has preparado para el momento, así que sería mejor que pasemos de inmediato al laboratorio.

Rachel suspiro y cerró los ojos unos segundos, nunca iba a estar preparada para un momento como ese, pero qué diablos, había pasado por cosas muy malas.

-De acuerdo, estoy lista – Sonrió para darse seguridad, siguió a Will unas puertas mas allá y llegaron hasta una habitación sin ventanas, la prueba de embarazo que le harían seria a través de la orina, pero era aun más eficiente el resultado que hacérselo a través de una prueba de esas que se compran en la farmacia, esta era revisada directamente por Will.

-Debes poner la muestra de orina en este frasco, no te preocupes si la cantidad es pequeña – Le explico dándole un frasco que decía "Rachel B" – Puedes ir a ese sanitario, si necesitas algo mas Rachel no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? – Rachel asintió tomando su brazo y apretándolo ligeramente como agradecimiento, no necesitaban palabras para entender esa conexión que se estaba creando, ese hombre era un ejemplo para ambas chicas y si no sentían esa sensación de bienestar con él, era por qué eran insensibles, y ellas no lo eran.

Will la dejo unos minutos mientras Rachel se internaba en el cuarto de baño, lo hizo todo automáticamente, sin concentrarse en ese miedo que la embargaba, era simple, orinar, darle la muestra a Will, esperar, sufrir o seguir con su vida.

"_A quien engaño, es terrible_" Se dijo lamentándose mientras pasaba por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Cuando le paso la muestra a Will este se la llevo rápidamente a otro laboratorio, solo le demoraría unos minutos sacar el resultado, y mientras eso pasaba, Rachel volvía a la oficina de Will y ahí se quedaba esperando.

Se quedo exactamente 14 minutos y 38 segundos esperando, lo sabía por qué había contado cada segundo, cada uno de ellos como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, y el detonante fue el 38, cuando Will entro por la puerta con una hoja en su mano y sin expresión en el rostro, como odiaba que estuviera tan bien entrenado en esa área, era mejor actor que ella.

-Supongo que no tengo que andar con rodeos en este momento, así que solo te dejare leer esta hoja, lo que si te voy a pedir, es que… pienses bien en lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante… - Ahora si sentía pánico, tenía ganas de saltar por la ventana que había un poco mas allá "_cobarde_" Se dijo a sí misma.

Will dejo la hoja en su escritorio mientras se sentaba frente a ella, la arrastro sobre el vidrio hasta dejarla cerca de Rachel para que esta pudiera tomarla, y Rachel lo hizo, temblando y respirando con dificultad.

Se dedico a mirar cada palabra, no entendía casi nada de lo que salía ahí, solo fueron tres palabras las que su cerebro alcanzo a procesar, y no estaban al final de la pagina, estaban bien claras en la cuarta o quinta línea. Resultado final: Negativo.

Ahí se terminaba todo ese teatro, toda la semana sufriendo por algo que no iba a suceder y el estúpido de Will asustándola con esas palabras de que tenía que pensar en lo que tenía que hacer desde ahora, el muy desgraciado tenía una sonrisa en ese momento.

Rachel a pesar de todo soltó una carcajada bien fuerte, pero Will no rio, solo fue reduciendo su sonrisa, veía a la chica frente a él y notaba como esta intentaba reír pero no había nada que causara suficiente gracia, había visto muchas veces ese gesto, era el más complicado de todos cada vez que una prueba daba negativo.

Rachel sentía un enorme agujero dentro, en algún momento se sintió llena de algo y se lamentaba por esa posibilidad, y ahora que sabía que no llevaba a nadie con ella solo le dejo un vacio, ese hermoso rubio de dos añitos idéntico a Quinn se había esfumado…

-Yo… - Se le quebró la voz en seguida, que mierda pasaba con ella, no quería tener un bebe, era imposible tenerlo ahora, o tal vez no, quizás si se esforzaba podría criarlo de la mejor manera.

Se tapo la boca sorprendida por sus pensamientos, ella no llevaba a nadie dentro de ella.

Con la mano en la boca comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, no iba a ser mama, y ese pequeño rubio…

Will la miraba con tristeza, sabía que se sentía el creer que se tenía un bebe y de un momento a otro esa posibilidad nunca había existido, por eso se acerco a Rachel y como pudo la abrazo e intento reconfortarla como a él le hubiera gustado que lo hicieran con él.

Rachel sollozaba silenciosamente y trataba de regular su respiración, no había que lamentarse ahora, esa criatura jamás existió, solo había sido una semana de creer que era así, era casi seguro que fuera así y por eso se sentía como se sentía.

-Rachel, este resultado no significa que nunca vaya a existir una oportunidad para ti, solo no era el momento correcto, tú misma lo dijiste, ese bebe no podía llegar ahora y el destino te está concediendo la oportunidad de elegir cuando va a suceder – Eso lograba calmar un poco a Rachel, ella podía decidir ahora cuando iba a tener a ese hermoso bebe, esperaba no perder la paciencia teniendo que esperar tantos años para verlo, pero por el bien de él lo tenía que hacer, no era el momento…

- Lo sé. Lo siento, no puedo entender por qué me siento así, lo único que quise toda la semana es que ese bebe no existiera, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba ahí, lo creía con todas mis fuerzas – Decía secando sus lagrimas, Will la soltó lentamente y se apoyo en su escritorio para observarla desde ahí – Pero es lo mejor, supongo, por qué como tú dices, ahora puedo escoger el mejor momento para que algún día llegue – Sonrió pensando en esa opción – Hasta soñé con el – Dijo riendo - Era hermoso, se parecía demasiado a Quinn.

Will le sonrió y asintió - Va a ser el bebe más hermoso que yo he visto, va a tener a dos mamas muy guapas, y muy buenas personas, no dudo en que sea el bebe perfecto – Le dijo causando otra risita en Rachel.

-Creo que debería ir a hablar con Quinn, estaba como loca ayer intentando sacarme que me sucedía, y va a estar peor cuando le diga que paso – Dijo sonriendo, no había lamentos ya, aceptaría con tranquilidad lo que le había tocado, tenían un trabajo importante de por medio y esa sería su preocupación secundaria desde ahora, porque la primeria siempre había sido Quinn.

-¿Podrías hacerlo luego de que hable con ella? Creo que es importante que le enseñe algunas cosas – Dijo mirando al suelo – A las dos creo que les va a servir… Quiero enseñarle métodos de protección para evitar otro de estos incidentes – Rachel asintió sorprendida – No me veas así, antes lo hacía por mí, pero creo que esa rubia se cuela en el corazón de todos – Dijo riendo ligeramente – Deberían venir a visitarme más seguido. – Dijo un poco avergonzado, Rachel se acerco y dejo un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Por supuesto que vendremos Will, eres un amigo – Ambos se sonrieron y escucharon esa característica voz que los volvía locos.

-Hola – Una cabeza rubia se asomaba por la puerta, al ver que no había impedimento en que ella pasara siguió avanzando.

-Hola Quinn, es tu turno de pasar un tiempo conmigo – Dijo Will señalándole el asiento que había ocupado Rachel.

La morena le saco la lengua a la rubia a modo de burla y se despidió como una adulta de Will, que sonreía por el trato de las chicas.

-Bien, creo que tu y yo vamos a pasar unos minutos medio intensos – Dijo Will sacando una imagen bien grande del aparato reproductor masculino, Quinn miro boquiabierta a Will que solo se rio cuando esta se sonrojaba.

* * *

Noah Puckerman, más conocido como Puck, había llegado hace cuatro días a Queens.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llego, fue ir directamente al apartamento de la rubia, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Russel, el hombre más idiota del mundo, la había echado de la casa. Toda la furia retenida que la Srta. Pillsbury le había enseñado a desquitar de otras maneras, en ese momento no tuvo más objetivo que el rostro del hombre.

Siempre había querido hacer eso, pero era por el respeto que sentía por Quinn que nunca había dicho ni hecho nada, por qué la rubia no necesitaba más problemas, pero esta vez su querida rubia no estaba ahí, por qué Russel la había tirado a la calle, ¿Quién podría tener tan poco corazón como para hacerle eso a Quinn?

Solo Russel, eso estaba claro.

Busco en cada puente, cada plaza a 10 calles a la redonda y hasta hace dos días no se le había ocurrido buscar en los albergues, se golpeo mentalmente por su estupidez, y por qué esa siempre fue sido la opción acertada.

Le habían dicho que se había ido con otras tres chicas, no sin antes dudar de el, tuvo que explicar que era su media hermana, tuve que explicarles toda la vida de Quinn para que le dieran esa información y el nombre de esas chicas, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry y Brittany S. Pierce.

Si esas chicas le habían hecho algo a su rubia iban a pagar, no iba a tener consideración con nadie.

Pregunto hasta el cansancio por esas tres chicas, la respuesta estaba en internet, pero no por Santana o Brittany, era esa chica Rachel Berry, que salía en un video de Youtube actuando en un horrible concurso de coros vestida con un traje horripilante, "nerd" pensó Puck riéndose por dentro.

Ahí estaba su pase a Quinn.

* * *

Salieron de la consulta de la mano y en silencio, estaban mucho más tranquilas que cuando llegaron a esta.

-¿Me vas a decir que te paso? – Quinn fue la primera en pregunta sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, te lo diré cuando…

-¡No! Quiero saberlo ahora – Dijo deteniéndose para enfrentar a Rachel, esta la vio sorprendida.

-Quinn no levantes la voz, te lo diré cuando lleguemos a esa banca – Le dijo apuntando a unos metros de ellas – Quinn bajo la mirada avergonzada y asintió.

Llegaron a la famosa banca y se sentaron ahí, no era fácil para Rachel decir esto, pero después de la charla que Quinn tuvo con Will, iba a ser más fácil para la rubia entender de qué se trataba todo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor?

-Si – Dijo Quinn con timidez

-¿Recuerdas que tipo de protección utilizamos? – Vio a Quinn ponerse completamente seria, había estado media hora aprendiendo esas cosas y ahora recién cabía en el error de su primera vez – No quiero que te asustes, mírame Quinn - La rubia la miro con algo de temor – No paso nada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero estos días estuve con miedo de que hubiera pasado algo… creí que estaba embarazada – Quinn se encogió en su asiento, había hecho algo muy malo – amor no paso nada, no hay por qué lamentarse.

-¿Estás segura? – Ella no había pensado en esas cosas, había estado haciendo el tonto toda la semana haciendo figuritas en papel mientras Rachel pasaba todo eso.

-Estoy completamente segura, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Le acaricio el brazo a Quinn mientras esta lidiaba con sus propios fantasmas, ya tenía a su propio bebe para cuidar.

Sonrió pensando en esto.

Quinn sonrió al verla sonreír, si Rae decía que no había que preocuparse ella no lo iba a hacer, y Will le había dado un montón de condones y los traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, había querido jugar con algunos pero este dijo que no eran económicos, que había que guardarlos para cuando se fueran a utilizar. Así que estaba preparada para hacerlo otra vez con Rachel y no hacer bebes, no era correcto.

-¿Aun quieres ese helado? – Quinn la miro con ilusión causando la risa de Rachel y ganándose un besito en la mejilla, Rachel le tomo la mano y la llevo a comprar el tan esperado helado.

* * *

N/A

Hola, aquí se resuelve todo el drama de hace dos caps, eran súper necesarios para poder hacer que Quinn y Rachel avanzaran de manera correcta en su vida sexual, Quinn ahora es consciente de la posibilidad de hacer bebes y Rachel ya no se va a descuidar como antes.

Gracias por los Rws… y todo lo demas.

Saludos mis queridas Visitors.


	17. Quinientos Bebes

**Decimoséptima Misión (capitulo reemplazado por la descarada de la autora)**

**Quinientos bebes**

* * *

**Resaca, esa era la palabra clave para definir el estado de todos en el almacén, excepto Quinn, que no bebía.**

**Habían estado celebrando toda la noche el éxito de Mercedes y Blaine, lo habían hecho tan increíble que Blaine consiguió cuatro identificaciones, claro tardo todo el día en conseguirlas, sacarles copias por ambos lados y regresarlas antes de que alguien lo notara, pero el trabajo estaba hecho, y de manera perfecta.**

**El único inconveniente que existía en el trabajo, era volver a acercarse a Holly, y Quinn seguía con la idea de ir y saludarla, invitarla a comer o hacer cualquier cosa, estaba segura de que a Holly le encantaría, pero todas dudaban de si iba a ser tan así, cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría que las locas de las entrevistas estaban siendo un poco acosadoras.**

**-Mdmfbart – Quinn estaba en el suelo de la habitación cortando papeles, aprovechaba que Rachel estaba dormida en la cama sin poder mover ni un dedo por lo ebria que se había puesto anoche, no le agradaba ver asi a Rae, pero no había sabido hacer que se detuviera. Ahora mismo la morena reclamaba algo de su atención, algo que después de cinco minutos no podía descifrar que era, parecía alemán, pero Rachel no sabía alemán.**

**-Miadmsvnaf**

**Quinn solo miraba de reojo y la ignoraba.**

**Rachel al fin se removió un poco en la cama y elevo su cabeza hasta sacarla de la almohada donde la había enterrado.**

**-Amor… - La escucho sin apenas voz, se apresuro a guardar las cosas en la caja especial antes de que Rachel las viera y volteo a verla – Ahgg, creo que bebí demasiado – Quinn rodo los ojos divertida, de eso no había duda.**

**-Lo sé, fui yo quien te cargue hasta acá – Quinn se acerco a la cama y para pesar de Rachel se lanzo encima de ella.**

**-No Quinn, estoy a punto de morir por el dolor, me duele todo y tú me haces eso – Ni siquiera podía fruncir el ceño, no tenía fuerzas ni para enfadarse.**

**-Te lo mereces – le respondió Quinn ubicándose a su lado, Rachel se acurruco como pudo con la cabeza en el pecho de Quinn y dejo que esta le acariciara en la misma.**

**-Lo siento, nunca puedo controlar cual es mi limite, deberías ayudarme con eso, la próxima vez tú me dices cuando llegue al máximo de vasos permitidos – Le dijo a Quinn bromeando mientras acariciaba su abdomen plano.**

**-Por el segundo empezaste a hablar gracioso, por el tercero te tambaleabas un poquito y por el quinto quisiste tocarme aquí – Dijo apuntando a sus genitales – Y Santana me dijo que me lo había advertido, que eras toda una fiera.**

**-Oh dios – Se tapo la cara avergonzada, estaba decidido, no iba a tomar nunca más.**

**Paso una pierna entre las piernas de Quinn, le encanta despertar con ella, era mejor que cualquier café o desayuno en la cama.**

**-Hoy tenemos que revisar de nuevo las grabaciones de Holly, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.**

**Rachel asintió dándole la razón – Eso haremos, aun ni siquiera las veo, supongo que ahí está la respuesta para volver a acercarnos a ella.**

**-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a…**

**-No iremos a visitarla de improviso Quinn – Quinn frunció el ceño, de nuevo no podía ni decir su idea – No es correcto, apenas la conocen y ni hablar de que tiene diez años mas que nosotras.**

**-No, tiene solo nueve años de diferencia conmigo – Rachel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ese ni se acercaba a ser un punto valido.**

**-Eso no la hace mas tu amiga amor, no lo es.**

**-Yo sé eso, no soy tonta, pero creo que le gusta tener compañía… - Dijo entristecida, si Holly recibía así a las personas en su casa no debía tener tantos amigos, quizás quería eso, un amigo.**

**Rachel vio el gesto de Quinn y no pudo resistir a hacerla sentir mejor. Se acerco y dejo un beso en sus labios que hizo sonreír un poco a Quinn.**

**-Después pensaremos en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que podríamos hacer algo mucho – beso – mas - beso – interesante ahora – Quinn la miraba sin saber a qué se refería, tuvo que sentir la mano de Rachel bajando hasta sus partes sensibles para captar la idea.**

**Al fin iba a poder sacar un condón del envoltorio, y lo mejor, Rachel ya quería volver a hacer el amor con ella.**

**Salió de la cama para sorpresa de Rachel que se quedo un poco frustrada en la misma.**

**-¡Quinn! Si no querías solo me tenias que… Oh… - Quinn le mostro lo que tenía en la mano haciendo que se humedeciera de repente.**

**-Will me enseño a ponerlo en un pepino – Dijo acercándose de nuevo a la cama y recostándose a un lado de Rachel que se sentó y tomo el preservativo en sus manos, solo una vez le había puesto uno a su ex novio, tarea fácil, solo tenía que estar bien erecto y no habría problemas, si quería conseguir poner así a Quinn tenía que empezar ahora.**

**Se lanzo a besar a Quinn que le correspondió de inmediato, quería esto desde hace siete días, era suficiente abstinencia.**

**El beso a ratos se tornaba lento, otras veces apasionado, no importaba la resaca ya, toda la sangre de su cabeza fluía aun mas cuando su corazón se aceleraba como ahora.**

**Esperaba poder desnudar a Quinn, pero esta sin permiso de nadie se desabrocho el pantalón y saco su miembro para liberarlo de la tensión que sufría.**

**Rachel se sintió humedecer aun mas ante el sexy movimiento, se alejo un poco de Quinn para quitarse el pijama, Quinn babeo cuando la vio sin sujetador y se acerco a tocar una de sus perdiciones.**

**Rachel gimió ante el suave toque, la necesitaba tanto, la quería tanto, la llenaba tan bien… literalmente. Se mordió el labio con una sonrisa por su travieso pensamiento, tomo la mano de Quinn que se movía sobre su pecho y se la llevo a la boca para besarla, veía esos ojos verdes seguir todos sus movimientos, le encantaba enseñarle a Quinn, pero más le gustaba que esta improvisara, tal como lo hizo en seguida, llevando una mano al pantalón de pijama de Rachel y metiéndola dentro para tocar con cuidado el botoncito que hacia retorcer a Rachel.**

**La quería ver igual que antes, disfrutando de lo que hacían, de lo que ella le hacía con sus manos.**

**Rachel se aferro a su cuello y se dejo hacer unos minutos, sentía que iba a explotar, lo hacía tan bien que empezaba a dudar si Quinn era tan virgen como le había dicho que era.**

**-Cielo, mas rápido… - La voz ronca de Rachel en su oído la hizo acelerar su mano hasta alcanzar una rapidez que le hacía doler la misma, pero no se detuvo hasta sentir como Rachel le mordía el hombro y gemía con fuerza, otra vez lo había logrado, sentía sus dedos mojados por una sustancia extraña, quizás antes no la había sentido bien por qué estaban en las duchas con agua corriéndoles por todos lados, esta vez era aun más notoria.**

**Cuando saco su mano de ahí se quedo mirando su mano mojada y Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se ruborizo por completo viendo a Quinn mirando sus secreciones.**

**-Eso… - Empezó a explicar con la respiración entrecortada – es normal en una mujer – Quinn la miro con curiosidad esperando escuchar mas – Es como… la eyaculación del miembro masculino – Nunca diría "eyaculación de los hombres" para no ofender a Quinn – Pero esta no tiene espermatozoides – Quinn asintió sin comprender del todo, no era la respuesta completa, pero ya la escucharía de Will, en ese momento aun seguía demasiado excitada como para escuchar mas.**

**Se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo con cariño, Rachel le correspondió el gesto, su rubia era muy sentimental y ella se dejaba querer.**

**-Te quiero – cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Quinn.**

**-Yo también te quiero Quinn – se separo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Tiro de la playera que usaba Quinn y se la saco por encima de la cabeza, hizo lo mismo con el sujetador sin prisas.**

**Quinn se acerco a su pijama y lo saco con cuidado de su cuerpo.**

**Se miraban de reojo y se sonreían al tiempo que se seguían desvistiendo.**

Ya solo quedaban los bóxer de Quinn y el pene de esta seguía fuera, casi listo para entrar en acción. Le saco el bóxer y Quinn tomo el condón que había dejado a un lado en la cama,lo arranco con los dientes del envoltorio y lo rompió por completo. Rachel intento no reír al verla tan decepcionada, probablemente Quinn tenía ganas de jugar con el pero lamentablemente no tenía la habilidad ni para abrir uno.

-Déjame hacerlo – Quinn la miro con duda y se acerco a buscar otro, cuando iba a abrirlo de la misma manera, Rachel se lo quito de las manos y lo abrió con cuidado con sus delicadas manos– Es fácil si lo haces así – Quinn la miro sorprendida.

-¿Podemos abrir otro? – Pregunto rascándose el cabello

-Con este basta por ahora–** le dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras tomaba con cuidado el condón y lo ubicaba en la punta del pene de Quinn, ahora completamente rígido al ver como la morena hacia todo esto – Así – Lo deslizo por toda la longitud y se sintió orgullosa al ver que este no llegaba hasta abajo, era una emoción mediocre fijarse en esas cosas, pero no en ese momento, era distinto pensarlo cuando no estabas tan excitada.**

**Le mostro su el resultado a Quinn que sonreía feliz por estar usando uno de esos, se sentía apretado pero no era malo, solo extraño.**

**-Ven aquí bebe – Rachel le tomo la mano y Quinn torpemente se posiciono arriba de ella, eso era nuevo, ella sabía que esa era la forma normal pero nunca se había puesto así sobre nadie.**

**-Te estoy aplastando – Le dijo preocupada, Rachel era muy pequeña y no quería hacerle daño.**

**-No te sostengas de mi cadera, hazlo así – La ayudo a corregir su posición y cuando al fin se sintieron cómodas se miraron a los ojos.**

**Soltaron una carcajada divertidas cuando se quedaron así sin hacer nada, Rachel llevo sus manos al trasero de Quinn y lo pellizco suavemente haciendo que rieran más fuerte.**

**Quinn se removía un poco sobre ella, era el sexo más divertido que habían tenido, era mas cómodo si Rachel le explicaba las cosas antes.**

**Sintió los besos de Rachel en su mentón y bajo la cabeza para obtener alguno en sus labios, desde ahí comenzó de nuevo a emanar la pasión del momento, se relajo entre los brazos de su chica y beso mas allá de los labios de Rachel, le beso el cuello, el hombro, e incluso bajo un poco más y se quedo mirando uno de los pechos, nunca había tocado con su boca en ese lugar, lo había pensado y le apetecía hacerlo así que lo tomo con una mano y se lo llevo a la boca.**

**Rachel se arqueo por el placer, rio como una tonta y miro hacia abajo quedando asombrada con la visión de la ya no tan inocente Quinn lamiendo su pezón derecho.**

**-Quinn, ya no puedo esperar – Movió su cadera para hacerse notar, Quinn soltó su pezón con un chasquido y la miro, estaba un poco insegura por equivocarse al entrar en Rachel, ¿y si le hacía daño?**

**Llevo una mano a su miembro y lo toco, miro hacia abajo y trato de ver algo entre tanta piel pero no se veía bien.**

**Rachel suspiro con paciencia y llevo su mano al miembro de Quinn para dirigirlo ella misma a su entrada, la rubia no perdía detalle del encuentro, movió un poco su cadera cuando supo que estaba en la posición correcta y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando comenzó a entrar.**

**-Oh… - De nuevo esa sensación de sentirse llena – Quinn – se sujeto de los hombros de Quinn y rodeo con sus piernas a Quinn para hacer que esta se moviera.**

**La rubia empujaba como podía con torpeza, era un movimiento al que se iba acostumbrando de a poco, pero era más difícil de lo que creyó, a veces su miembro se salía y tenía que volver a ponerlo en posición, al menos Rachel se veía que disfrutaba y hasta a veces reían juntas por la torpeza de Quinn.**

**Después de unos minutos Quinn ya se movía mejor, aceleraba sus movimientos y la cama chirriaba haciendo mucho ruido.**

**-Así bebe… lo haces increíble – Estaban cubiertas de sudor y Quinn la penetraba con fuerza casi levantándola del colchón.**

**-Rae – Le costaba concentrarse en no llegar antes que Rachel, ya sabía que dejaría en mal estado a la morena si hacia eso, pero se sentía tan apretada que era difícil contenerse.**

**-Estoy cerca amor, sigue así - Quinn desaceleraba para no llegar, cuando estaba más segura de que no lo haría seguía más rápido haciendo enloquecer a Rachel, la morena empujaba con sus piernas para que la rubia no se detuviera nunca, estaba tan mojada que Quinn entraba y salía con facilidad de ella, llegando ahora más profundo que nunca, de repente perdió la respiración cuando Quinn tocaba ciertos nervios con su miembro y fue ahí cuando llego a su anhelado orgasmo, apretando aun mas a Quinn haciendo que esta no pudiera aguantar más, Rachel la estrujaba con fuerza mientras ella llenaba el condón con su esencia, que resulto no ser tan cómodo para hacer el amor.**

**-Ohhh – Quinn se perdía en el cuello de Rachel con el corazón bombeando con rapidez, seguía penetrando en Rachel ya sin fuerzas, su miembro se hacía cada vez más blando así que decidió sacarlo. Se veía feo teniendo ese cosa plástica alrededor con un color blanco en la punta – Se ve asqueroso – Rachel se rio con ganas al escuchar a Quinn, no se veía asqueroso para ella, ahí había bebes de Quinn, no podía ser asqueroso de ninguna manera. Le beso la sien a su chica y se enderezo para darle una última enseñanza a Quinn, "como sacar un condón".**

**Lo hizo bajo la mirada asqueada de Quinn, solo sonreía viendo como ésta la dejaba hacer ese trabajo, probablemente lo iba a tener que hacer ella desde ahora.**

**Tiro el preservativo al papelero que tenía a un lado de la cama y se volvió a recostar.**

**-Eres hermosa ¿lo sabes? – Le pregunto Rachel al ver los ojos de Quinn brillando más que nunca.**

**-Lo sé – Bromeo Quinn haciendo que Rachel rodara los ojos – me duele la espalda…**

**-Eso es por qué hiciste mucho esfuerzo – Le beso el hombro a Quinn que se encontraba acostada boca abajo.**

**-Me quiero bañar, me siento cochina**

**Rachel le asintió mientras intentaba levantarse, ahora si le dolían todos los músculos, pero no podían perder el tiempo, los demás estaban por salir y a Quinn no le gustaba mostrarse en las duchas frente a las demás chicas.**

**Tardaron media hora en bañarse y arreglarse, cuando lo hacían juntas reducía el tiempo de manera considerable.**

**Escucharon el ajetreo afuera de la habitación y entendieron que ya todos estaban en pie para empezar el día, salieron y saludaron a todos los que pasaran por los pasillos, se fueron a las cocinas y ahí ya estaba Sam, Mercedes y Artie, listos para desayunar al igual que ellas.**

**-No pensamos verte de pie tan temprano Rach – Mercedes se carcajeaba golpeando el hombro de Sam que la veía divertido – Ayer prometiste que no aparecerías hasta unas cuantas vidas mas – Se seguía riendo y Rachel se tapaba la cara recordando lo que había dicho – "No me sacaran de esa habitación hasta que Quinn me haga quinientos bebes" – Ahora todos los chicos reían y Quinn se sonrojaba aun mas que Rachel, no tenía por qué estar pasando por esto, la ebria era Rachel.**

**-Son los peores, y encima me lo recuerdan – Se lamentaba dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.**

**-Tranquila Rach, sabes que Mercedes solo bromea – Artie trataba de arreglar la situación pero la risa de Mercedes no ayudaba mucho. Después de un rato bromeando la dejaron tranquila, solo tuvo que soportar lo mismo de Finn, Santana y Britt, que inocente como siempre preguntaba si era posible tener quinientos bebes en una pancita.**

Se dirigieron después a la sala de reuniones donde todo se tornaba serio, había algunos puntos que aclarar por el bien del robo y entre esos estaba el conseguir llegar a Holly, de nuevo.

-Como todos saben, estamos reunidos ahora para aclarar lo que hemos conseguido y lo que tenemos que conseguir para finalizar el mes. Puedes empezar Finn – Artie tomaba el control de nuevo del equipo y dejaba que comenzara Finn con sus logros.

-Hola – Saludo risueño con la mano y todos lo miraron con sonrisas burlonas – Bueno… Ya conocen la mayoría de mis inventos, en primer lugar están los desbaratadores de electricidad, algunos para los sistemas eléctricos de la ventilación y otros para las cámaras de seguridad – se aclaro la garganta para continuar – Creo que esos son los más importantes, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el brazo robot que va a hacer de llave mecánica, pero para eso necesitamos las llaves originales, ahí entran las chicas…- Dijo mirando a las cuatro.

-Muy cierto, y antes de pasar a ese tema creo que Mercedes y Blaine tienen algo que aportar.

-Yo y Mercedes nos dedicamos a recolectar las tarjeta de identificación y como saben tenemos cuatro, una de ellas creemos que es la más importante por qué pertenece a un guardia de las bóvedas subterráneas, las que se abren con llaves antiguas.

-¿De que nos sirven esas identificaciones? ¿No que nos vamos a colar en el banco cuando no haya nadie? – Pregunto Santana.

-Es una opción que tengamos que crear algunas para ustedes para que hagan un chequeo físico de la escena…

-O sea que… entraremos a "no robar" para conocer el lugar... – Dijo Rachel

-Exacto – Asintió Artie, las chicas se miraron asombradas, eso no era lo que habían acordado en un principio, iban a pasar por un gran peligro dos veces.

-Eso no fue lo que acordamos – acoto Britt.

-He dicho que es una opción, Sugar cree que es lo mejor que hagan una revisión para reconocimiento.

-Pero para eso has estado haciendo los planos, para no tener que entrar desde antes en ese lugar, para conocerlo sin tener que entrar – Decía Santana alterada apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Tranquila Santana, les repito que es una opción, no un hecho – Respondía con calma Artie.

-¡Una opción de mierda Artie! Nos quieren mandar a la boca del león para "conocer el lugar" – Dijo imitando la voz de Sugar, todos pensaban igual, eso no estaba en los planes y era un riesgo que nadie querría pasar.

Artie suspiro con cansancio, Sugar se preocupaba por todos ellos, no veía lo malo en que quisiera que no tuvieran problemas en el paso final, solo era para reconocer la escena.

-Lo… hablare con ella, pero recuerden quien es la jefa, nadie las obliga a permanecer en este lugar…

-No juegues con eso cuatro-ojos….

-San… - Rachel al miro de manera reprobatoria, entendía a su amiga, tenía toda la razón, pero no era correcto perder los estribos para hacerle entender a Artie lo mal que estaba todo eso.

-Está bien, está bien, habla con Sugar, pero que conste que no me agrada todo esto, nadie va a enviarme a mi o a mis amigas a hacer un chequeo del área teniendo un perfecto plano del lugar, hasta tenemos algunas fotografías, creo que con eso es suficiente – Termino la discusión y se acomodo en su asiento, nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, Quinn se mantenía en silencio pensando en todo lo que decían, aunque Santana tenía un punto valido, Artie también lo hacía, necesitaban saber a qué atenerse, pero si ella tuviera que escoger que hacer, ella no se arriesgaría ni arriesgaría a sus amigas a hacer algo así.

-No quiero ser inoportuno – Era Blaine quien interrumpía el silencio – pero… ¿las identificaciones que robe ya no sirven de nada? – Dijo con un gesto de desilusión.

-Por supuesto que servirán Blaine, hay muchos usos que les podríamos dar… - Respondió Artie – Sam, ¿te parece continuar a ti?

Sam se quedo mirándolo un poco perdido, se notaba algo nervioso, el sabia un secreto que no había podido hablar con nadie, lo llevaba ocultando desde hace un tiempo por temor a causar algo que terminara con el gran robo, el necesitaba ese dinero pero… era algo grande, quizás eso incluso podría ser la causante de que terminaran con todo eso.

-Habla de una vez Sam – todos la miraron con una ceja levantada. Santana nunca le había dicho Sam, a Sam.

Él le sonrió tímidamente y con más confianza comenzó a hablar – Britt, Quinn, se que hace unos días me pidieron que hiciera una investigación – las rubias se miraron entre ellas, eso no debía decirlo así, tenía que haberlo hablado con ellas primero – siento decirlo acá, pero creo que es algo que le concierne a todos, no lo hable con ustedes antes por qué… tenía miedo, pero ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando.

Los chicos lo miraron con confusión, sobretodo Mercedes, ellos eran mejores amigos, ¿por qué no lo sabía?

-Es… las chicas me trajeron una fotografía en la que aparece un sujeto junto a Holly, es su novio si no me equivoco – rio nerviosamente – lo es en realidad por qué Quinn y Britt me lo dijeron – Quinn lo miraba sin saber qué hacer, Britt parecía rendida en su asiento esperando a que Sam continuara.

-Ese sujeto fue muy fácil de identificar, me dijeron que salía del banco con Holly y tenía contacto con los otros trabajadores del lugar, entonces atando cabos supe que estaba directamente relacionado, como alguien de la bolsa o un inversionista, no es un cliente importante por qué tengo un registro, es más grande que eso, es el gerente de todos los Ridgewood Banks de New York – Todos se miraban boquiabiertos, Holly o era una chica con demasiada suerte o había hecho algo para terminar con un hombre así, podían creer que fuera amor, pero de todos modos eso no quitaba la suerte que tenia.

-Si eso los impresiona, mas les va a impresionar saber cómo se llama – Hizo una pausa mientras algunos se desesperaban por escuchar mas.

-Sam, amigo, habla de una vez, nos tienes con los nervios de punta – Nunca habían visto tan serio a Finn, por eso mismo Sam no atraso mas la información.

-Su nombre es Al Eugene Motta, y a que no saben con quién está relacionado…

* * *

N/A1

Tristemente no me alcanzo el tiempo para hacer este capítulo más largo, el día de mañana me voy a acampar a la playa hasta el domingo con mis amigos y no podre hacer nada esos días.

Quise que leyeran este capítulo aunque llegara hasta ahí, para publicar lo que redacto a continuación;

Quería dedicar este espacio a **GUEST**

Lamentablemente no pusiste un nombre, así que voy a tener que llamarte… Alison, así te voy a llamar.

Guest (Alison) 1/22/13. Chapter 16

Estimada escritora tengo una seria duda: Q tiene algún tipo de retardo? es hermosa y demasiado inocente para este mundo, por mucho que no haya visto televisión o leído cuentos de niña; estuvo en una biblioteca y en el parece que su desarrollo psicosexual y madurez no se corresponden con una mujer de 23 años...:S es parte misteriosa de la trama?. Creo que R la trata como una hija a pesar de que tienen relaciones, la excluye de todo lo importante, y no le habla como a un igual. Gracias por seguir

Mi respuesta:

Tienes toda la razón.

Quinn es hermosa y demasiado inocente para este mundo, no sé si lo leíste en capítulos anteriores, pero Quinn tiene Trastorno de Déficit Atencional con Hiperactividad.

Hay un tipo de TDAH que no se puede observar correctamente en niños pequeños por qué estos son dotados de mucha inteligencia y eso más o menos compensa el trastorno.

Bueno yo leí e investigue mucho antes de hacer este Fic, para mi, Quinn es una joven con un problema, eso que quede claro, pero no es retrasada por ningún motivo, al contrario, es demasiado inteligente y su inteligencia la ha dirigido toda su vida a aprender.

¿Qué pasa con quien adquiere muchos conocimientos de los libros?

Pues que se pierde un poco de la realidad, y la realidad de Quinn era como para desear perderse en libros.

Su papa la golpeaba, la llamaba fenómeno, tuvo a Puck de único amigo, y Puck…. Bueno eso lo dejamos para el capitulo en que llegue Puck, como adelanto les digo que Puck puede ser un poco culpable de la ignorancia de Quinn con el tema sexual.

Su primera novia fue Marley, ¿alguien conoce a Marley? ¡Yo Si! Es una chica tan dulce como Quinn pero nunca tan inocente, y Quinn no supo llevarle el ritmo.

Su mama nunca le hizo caso, prefería emborracharse que cuidar de ella, se crio en Queens, y no solo eso, en los peores barrios, su profesora de segundo grado la amarraba para que no se moviera tanto en clases, sin saber que Quinn perdía la cabeza cuando alguien la dejaba sin poder moverse.

Creo que esas son razones medio justificadas para que una persona se olvide de todo lo que pasa una persona normal en la niñez, la adolescencia…

Y lo más importante, Quinn tiene un pene, como sobrevive en este jodido mundo una niña asi y mas encima con una deformidad que la llevo a sentirse distinta toda su vida.

Rachel por otro lado recibió amor desde siempre a pesar de todo el Bullyng en la escuela, sus padres la querían, tenia dos amigas para que más fieles, quizás alguna mascota y un talento que le puede dar un gran futuro, hasta un novio tuvo que no duro tanto pero que le enseño lo que ahora nosotros vemos.

Rachel puede entregar amor, Quinn necesita recibirlo.

No creo que haya un trato madre e hija ahí por el simple hecho de cuidar a otra persona, de querer protegerla.

Muchos Rws me han llegado acerca de lo frustrante que es a veces Quinn, yo lo entiendo por qué también me cuesta no poder dar pasos agigantados con ella y llevarla directo a madurar y ser otra persona más adulta, pero no se puede, ni una persona cambia de esa manera en mes y medio de conocer a alguien, el amor a podido hacer mucho con Quinn pero no es suficiente.

A Acuario88mz se lo dije, va a pasar algo muy grande que va a hacer que a Quinn se le ponga el mundo de cabeza y vea la vida de otra manera.

Saludos mis Queridas Visitors, también a ti Alison, a la otra deja tu nombre xD


	18. Un Millón de Dolares

**Capitulo Decimoctava Misión**

**Un millón de dólares**

* * *

-**Su nombre es Al Eugene Motta, y a que no saben con quién está relacionado**, se quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos a todos esperando alguna respuesta que no llego, por qué estaban demasiado ocupados dejando caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo – ¿Lo saben o no? – Volvió a preguntar ignorante de la sorpresa en el rostro de sus amigos.

-¿S-Sugar? – Rachel sujetaba con fuerza el borde de la mesa, eso no debería estar pasando, ya veía sus sueños completamente destrozados y a sus amigos pasando por lo mismo.

-¡Sí! Es el padre de Sugar – Todos de quejaron a su manera, esa realidad no podía traer nada bueno al futuro del robo.

-¿Por qué nos ocultaría algo así? – Mercedes pregunto sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-No lo sé, pero lo más lógico que puedo pensar es que su padre no le agrada mucho – Dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es obvio Sam – Santana lo miro con ojos entrecerrados – Lo que queremos saber es por qué demonios no le agrada y en que nos va a terminar afectando eso a nosotros – Varios asintieron a quien consideraban su real líder.

-No tiene por qué ser algo malo, Sugar tiene sus motivos y hasta ahora nunca se lo cuestionamos, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo ahora? – Britt como siempre aportaba su increíble lógica a la discusión.

-Tienes razón Bee, pero creo que las cosas cambian ahora que conocemos su relación con ese hombre, podría ser un asunto familiar y creo que acá todos sabemos que esos son los más complicados – Una seria Quinn sorprendía a la mayoría.

-Por esa razón le tenemos que preguntar a Sugar que mierda le pasa, no nos puede seguir ocultando las cosas – Santana miro a Artie, el único que mantenía su rostro sereno hasta ahora, el sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, eso seguro – ¿Lo sabías verdad?

El chico al fin levanto la mirada y la miro directo a los ojos, todos voltearon a verlo al segundo que él hacia esto, miro a sus amigos y suspiro – S-sí, pero creo que no debería ser yo quien les hable acerca de esto – Se acomodo las gafas y continuo – Sugar va a estar más que dispuesta a explicarles todo, solo dejen de alterarse, les prometo que no es algo malo, solo un tema delicado para Sugar.

Nadie dijo algo mas, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo mientras no supieran de Sugar cual era la verdad en todo el asunto.

-Creo que con esto doy por finalizada la reunión, llamare a Sugar y le pediré que venga para que pueda explicarles todo – Todos asintieron con desgana, se levantaron de la misma manera y se fueron yendo en silencio cada uno a diferentes lugares.

Las cuatro amigas se fueron a la habitación de Santana y Britt, que para pesar y envidia de la mayoría era la más grande del lugar.

Se acomodaron en la cama, Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la espalda y Britt apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Santana, que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

-Sabía que Sugar ocultaba algo – empezó a decir Santana – Esperaba que fuera algo como que había sido una ladrona toda su vida y por eso tenía dinero, y ahora nos metía en esto por qué se había aburrido o algo así – se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba el cabello de Britt con cariño.

-Yo creí que la estaba buscando el FBI – comento Rachel acurrucándose sobre Quinn, que se mostraba demasiado tranquila para su gusto.

-Esa es un mejor opción – Siguió hablando Santana – Creen que… ¿llegamos hasta acá? – Pregunto mirando a sus amigas – Como dijiste tu Q, los problemas familiares son los más complicados, ¿y si se terminan sus problemas familiares? Quizás ya no quiera seguir con esto y entonces nos quedaríamos sin nada de nuevo.

-Entonces habremos vivido unos meses bastante cómodas – Dijo Rachel sonriendo de lado con tristeza, era la realidad más triste de todas.

-Podríamos seguir nosotros con el robo – hablo Quinn por primera vez desde que llegaron a la habitación – Todos sabemos que hacer…

-Sí, pero por si no lo habías notado todas las cosas que usamos son de Sugar, además está el hecho de que no le robaría a su papito ni dejaría que alguien más lo haga si arreglan las cosas entre ellos – dijo Santana con obviedad.

-No le hables así San – Rachel le frunció las cejas – Quinn solo está buscando una solución, creo que es una buena idea bebe – dijo volteando a verla. Santana rodo los ojos.

-Aunque Santana tiene razón – dijo Quinn con tristeza – todos los artefactos que hizo Finn son ahora de Sugar, ella los pago, igual que las computadoras de Sam o el vestuario de Kurt, o nuestras cosas de espionaje.

-Quizás si lo pensamos mejor no necesitemos todas esas cosas – Britt abría los ojos, todas pensaban que había estado durmiendo y Quinn sonrió con gracia cuando la vio muy despierta hablando.

-Aunque tengamos un plan increíble y lo logremos… Sugar nos va a delatar, ¡es su padre por el amor de dios! – Santana se frustraba cada vez más.

-Pero ella también participo en todo esto, podría caer como… - Quinn se detuvo un momento cuando se le ocurrió una genial idea, era una posibilidad que Sugar ya no quisiera seguir con el robo, aunque no pasara ahora, podía pasar después, y eso tenían que preverlo de la mejor manera, sonrió creando miradas confusas en sus amigas y su chica – Tengo una idea – Dijo sonriendo aun mas.

-Ilumínanos Einstein, no podemos leerte la mente

-San…

-Bueno está bien, dinos cuál es tu idea princesita – Dijo con sarcasmo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Britt y Rachel.

-Hay que tener pruebas de que Sugar estuvo aquí, con nosotros planeando el robo.

Todas se miraron entre sí, esto de verdad estaba pasando, si algo pasaba iban a continuar el robo por sus medios, por sus escasos medios pero lo harían.

-Como pretendes que tengamos pruebas, Sugar no deja rastro de ella en este lugar, fácilmente podría decir que nosotros allanamos el almacén de su abuelo– Dijo Santana con mayor interés, la jodida de Quinn tenía una buena visión de las cosas.

-¡Fotografías! – Dijo Quinn extendiendo los brazos entusiasmada, ahí estaba, de vuelta la misma Quinn de siempre – He aprendido mucho a sacarlas sin que nadie lo note, yo puedo sacarle algunas a Sugar en el almacén sin que lo sepa, entonces esas serian pruebas suficientes – aplaudió por su idea y Britt la siguió, Rachel y Santana se miraron y sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

-Es una buena idea bebe – Quinn cerró los ojos cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias – dijo devolviéndole el gesto y mirando a su pequeña Rachel con cariño, lo que había pasado esa mañana estaba muy presente en ellas, ni siquiera esta situación las conseguía apesadumbrar.

-Entonces ese es el trabajo de hoy en la tarde para Quinn, le decimos a Sugar que te dolía algo y por eso no participas en la reunión, mientras te escondes por ahí y haces lo tuyo – Dijo Santana conforme con la idea.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas, como el de Holly, Rachel insistía en que no había manera en que alguna de ellas se acercara a Holly de nuevo, ya no tenían motivos para ir a ese lugar.

-Tú si puedes ir, no te conoce ni te ha visto – Santana miro a Quinn con culpabilidad.

-Creo que si la conoce… - Sonrió nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigieron todas – se me paso un poco la mano contándole de Quinn.

-Y por qué ibas tú a hablarle de Quinn – Rachel miraba con confusión a las tres chicas.

-Pues… Holly me hablo de Quinn, ya sabes que esta rubia deja algo en todas las personas que conoce – Respondió Santana restándole importancia. Quinn sonrió con timidez, ella no pensaba igual, si fuera así sus padres la habrían querido desde siempre.

-Y de que tanto te hablaba de Quinn – Se intereso Rachel enderezándose un poco en la cama.

-De lo que hicieron en la entrevista, de los halagos de Quinn a su comida, como se le caían galletas cada vez que intentaba sacar una… ese tipo de cosas

-Vaya, para haberla visto solo una vez la recuerda muy bien – Se cruzo de brazos incomoda con este hecho.

-Tranquila tigre, solo me decía lo graciosa que le pareció Quinn, sabes que eso pasa con todos – Dijo mirando a Quinn, quien ahora se encontraba perdida mirando a Britt, esta le dirigía también la mirada, la misma que había visto hace unos días en casa de Holly.

Se pregunto si había ofendido a Britt estando con Holly, tal vez se sintió excluida por qué ella hablaba mucho más, pero ella no quería hablar tanto con Holly, solo se dedicaba a hacer la entrevista y bromear de vez en cuando.

Escucho a Rachel bufar y volvió su atención a ella, la vio a los ojos y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, no sabía por qué Rachel se ponía así por que Holly la recordaba, ella también recordaba a Holly y hablaba de ella de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto Quinn no entendía su malestar, era demasiado ingenua para saber que causaba toda la discusión.

Estaba bien que todos sus amigos sintieran lo mismo con Quinn, que Will quisiera mas visitas de ambas para saber cómo seguían o que hablara de Quinn con las enfermeras, pero una cosa muy distinta era que una mujer tan guapa como Holly hablara de su chica y le preguntara cosas a Santana, no podía creer que su amiga le hablara de Quinn a esa…

Quizás exageraba, pero si no lo hacía con mayor razón no quería que Quinn volviera a pisar esa casa de nuevo.

-Esa es razón suficiente para no volver a ese lugar, esa mujer las recuerda demasiado, no es bueno para el robo – Dijo dejándose caer de nuevo sobre Quinn que la recibió feliz entre sus brazos.

-Ay por favor, lo que pasa es que estas celosa de Holly, a mi no me mientras, sabes que lo se – Dijo apuntándola con un dedo y los ojos entrecerrados.

Rachel la apunto y la miro de la misma manera – No me digas lo que me pasa Santana Lopez – le gruño reincorporándose un poco – No tienes idea – Le dijo con niñería.

-¡JA! Te conozco desde que tenemos cinco años tonta, se que estas celosa.

-¡Y tu fomentas todo hablándole de Quinn! – Exclamo causando que las chicas se estremecieran.

Quinn miraba todo con asombro sin saber que decir o hacer, Britt en ese momento se reincorporaba terminando todas sentadas en la cama, miro a Quinn con tristeza, su amiga no tenía la culpa, muy en el fondo siempre lo supo, como también sabía que iba a tener que pasar por todo esto, si hubiera sido más precavida se lo hubiera explicado desde antes.

Santana la miraba roja por el enfado, nadie le hablaba así a ella.

-No es culpa de Sanny, Rach – Britt hablaba suavemente, cambiando un poco el ánimo en las amigas – Yo misma le dije a Holly que estaba de novia contigo, aun así siguió preguntando, porque le agrado que Quinn halagara su comida, eso dijo Holly, y que ella viene de una familia de Canadá que cocina muchas cosas con chocolate – Dijo mirando al techo como perdida en sus pensamientos – Creo que lo hacen por Santa Claus, seguro se pasea mucho por esos lugares tan fríos, tienen que esperarlo con cosas ricas…

Rachel la miro con la boca abierta un poco avergonzada por su actitud, vio a Santana mirarla con una ceja levantada, burlándose de ella, pero que podía decir a eso, había sobre reaccionado, como siempre.

-L-lo siento chicas – dijo mirando a sus amigas aun avergonzada – No entendía por qué tenía que hablar de Quinn, pero supongo que es aceptable si lo hace por eso – Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada Berry, ya escuchaste a mi Britt-Britt, no hay de qué preocuparse – Agrego Santana dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

Habían dejado un poco en el olvido a Quinn, incluso hablaban de ella como si no estuviera ahí, y ella ni se enteraba por qué había quedado completamente confundida.

Rachel se había puesto celosa de Holly…

-¿Estas celosa de Holly? – Pregunto de repente haciendo que Rachel al mirara de inmediato.

-No mi amor… Es decir, lo estaba, pero confío en ti ¿de acuerdo? – Le acaricio la mejilla a Quinn que la miraba sin inmutarse ante su caricia, Rachel estaba celosa y ella no había hecho nada para causar eso.

-Entonces por qué… - Frunció su ceño sin comprender del todo.

-Por qué no me gusta que una mujer como Holly hable tanto de ti. Eres muy guapa, podrías gustarle a muchas mujeres – Dijo sonriendo haciendo que Quinn se ruborizara.

-Pero yo no hice nada – Quinn negó con la cabeza para corroborar lo que decía.

-Lo sé, sé que no me harías daño – Le dijo con dulzura Rachel en un susurro.

Quinn le sonrió y se acerco para besarla, hace rato las chicas las habían dejado a solas en la habitación, ese momento era algo que le concernía solo a ellas, eran una pareja y nadie debía interferir en sus asuntos.

Escucharon el barullo fuera de la habitación y se miraron comprendiendo que podía estar pasando, Sugar había llegado.

-Espérame en nuestro cuarto, yo te llevo la cámara – Le dijo Rachel dándole un último beso antes de salir de esa habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el taller, tomo la cámara y volvió a su cuarto rápidamente.

Se la entrego a Quinn, y esta salio de la habitación y se subió en algunas cajas metálicas hasta llegar al "segundo nivel" desde el cual sacaría todas las fotografías posibles.

Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones y ahí ya estaban todos reunidos.

-Quinn tiene un poco de dolor de estomago, pidió que la disculparan por no poder estar acá – Dijo la morena mirando a todos.

-¿Está muy mal? – Pregunto Blaine levantándose de su asiento.

-No es nada serio, solo necesita reposar un poco – Dijo Rachel haciendo un gesto para que no se levantara.

-Si eso está resuelto ¿podríamos comenzar con la reunión? – Pidió Sugar impaciente ocupando el lugar que siempre utilizaba Artie, nadie la miraba directo a los ojos, estaban tratando de lidiar con su presencia en el almacén, ya no inspiraba tanta confianza como antes.

Rachel fue a su asiento y espero como todos a que Sugar comenzara a hablar.

La chica cerró los ojos y relajo su respiración, ante cualquier cosa no había que enfadarse, las arrugarías la arruinarían a temprana edad si seguía frunciendo el ceño.

-Artie me dijo todo lo que hablaron hace un rato, y quiero decir en primer lugar que no apruebo que Quinn y Brittany desobedecieran a la reglas…

Santana dijo algo por lo bajo en su lugar, probablemente alguna maldición.

-Santana, no quiero interrupciones, sigo siendo la persona encargada del robo, y hasta que no diga todo lo que tenga que decir, y esto va para todos, no quiero interrupciones – Todos asintieron concediéndole eso.

-Todo lo que averiguaron de mi es cierto, pero para pesar de ustedes, esa parte de mi vida es algo privado y no debería hablar de ello por qué simplemente no les concierne – Antes de que todos interrumpieran levanto la mano para que mantuvieran la calma – Pero lo voy a hacer – todos se relajaron un poco en sus asientos – Lo hare no por qué deba hacerlo sino por qué creo que, ¡la unidad es lo más importante! – Dijo dramáticamente – Somos un equipo y entre nosotros no es bueno que existan confrontaciones.

Se aclaro la garganta y se acomodo en su asiento, aliso su vestido purpura y miro a todos con una sonrisa.

-Odio a Holly – Su sonrisa no iba con su sentimiento, eso la hizo lucir un tanto macabra para todos – La odio por intentar entrar en mi familia, la odio por quitarme a mi padre, por quitarme el derecho de vivir en la propiedad que está utilizando ahora, que por si no lo sabían aun, está a nombre de mi abuelo – Sam se golpeo la frente por no averiguar esto antes – La odio porque en algún momento me quitara el derecho de ser la siguiente al mando del banco Ridgewood – Escupió esto último desapareciendo su sonrisa, Holly era su peor pesadilla desde que murió su madre a sus cortos diez años de edad.

-Holly me ha quitado lo más importante de mi vida, que es mi padre, y por eso quería robarle – de repente su mirada se volvió más triste, parecía a punto de llorar – es la única manera de que la saquen del banco, si descubren que alguien le quito las llaves para robar todo el dinero, mi papa se va a dar cuenta de que es una buena para nada y la sacara de nuestras vidas – Agacho la cabeza, Rachel la miro con tristeza, al igual que muchos chicos que allí había, nunca la habían visto vulnerable por algo, y sus razones para cometer el robo si eran aceptables, cualquier razón hubiera sido aceptable, pero eso no les aseguraba que en algún momento se arrepintiera y abandonara el proyecto.

-Sugar, cariño – Blaine tomo la mano de Sugar que lo miro con pesar – Es algo muy triste lo que está ocurriendo en tu familia – miro a todos y ellos asintieron a Sugar – Puedes tener las razones que tú quieras para hacer esto, esa es parte de tu vida privada, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto tu vida pueda afectar a la de nosotros – Sugar asintió levemente, había pensado desde antes todo lo que le dirían, tenían razón al desconfiar de ella, pero la situación en su familia no iba a cambiar a menos que Holly terminara con su padre, y eso no iba a suceder, ya había hecho muchos planes desde hace años para que eso pasara y ni uno había funcionado.

-Lo sé, se que temen por el futuro del robo, pero yo les digo ¡vamos a seguir con esto! – Golpeo suavemente la mesa con su pequeña mano – ¡Vamos a seguir con esto a pesar de todo! – Exclamo de nuevo causando algunas sonrisas de tranquilidad, al final Sugar no era una completa demente, solo quería una pequeña venganza hacia la mujer que había destruido su familia – No se sientan amenazados por mí, aquí la única enemiga es Holly, incluso enemiga de ustedes, por qué esa mujer es la que impide que lleven a cabo el robo – Apunto con su mano a las paredes de la sala de reuniones, las cuales estaban repletas de imágenes y planos detallados del banco – Esto, no solo se va a tratar de una venganza, confíen en mi, voy a crear mi propia fortuna y le pagare a mi padre todo lo que pierda – termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿nos aseguras que podemos seguir trabajando como hasta ahora y nada cambiara aunque tu padre termine con Holly? – Pregunto Finn con duda.

-Es justo lo que digo Finn, es exactamente esa la idea – Dijo asintiendo Sugar, estaba segura de que Holly y su padre no terminarían.

-Genial – Sonrió como un tonto y se levanto de la mesa – Si no hay más que decir, yo me voy a terminar lo que he estado planeando – Todos se pararon con el pero se estremecieron de repente por el grito de Sugar.

-¡ESPEREN! – La chica busco en su cartera y saco una gran cantidad de sobres – Este es un regalo, para que sepan que me importa que todos se sientan bien con este trabajo, y por qué no les he pagado ni un mes– Todos se miraron sorprendidos, eso no estaba en el acuerdo de "trabajo", pero no iban a contradecir a Sugar, no eran tan idiotas – Rachel, tu le das el suyo a Quinn, dile que espero que se mejore y que no desobedezca otra vez – Dijo Sugar entregándole felizmente dos sobres a Rachel.

-Gracias y lo siento por eso Sugar, sabes cómo son las chicas, les gustan las travesuras, quizás lo vieron solo como eso – Dijo Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No te preocupes Rachel, soy igual que ellas, habría hecho lo mismo si alguien me ocultara algo.

-Sugar, ¿podemos… tomarnos el día libre? Hace tiempo quería comprarme una Xbox – Sam sonrió con timidez a Sugar y ella le asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Día libre para todos mis amores! – Exclamo a los felices chicos que abrían sus sobres y se sorprendían por el dinero que recibían – Salgan y diviértanse, pero ya saben, mañana comienzan a trabajar igual que cada día, ya no hay excusas para dudar de nada – Se sentó en el regazo de Artie y este rodo su silla lentamente hasta fuera de la habitación, escucharon algunos gracias y siguieron su camino hacia, posiblemente, el dormitorio de Artie.

Rachel miro a las chicas y se sonrieron entre ellas, al final no había salido tan mal como ellas creían.

Se dirigió a la habitación y en ella encontró ya a Quinn mirando las fotografías de la cámara.

-¡Saque unas muy buenas! Todos van a saber que ella estaba con nosotros si nos quiere descubrir – Quinn la miraba con emoción y Rachel dudaba que siguiera tan feliz cuando descubriera lo de Holly, odiaba aceptar que esas rubias se agradaban mutuamente.

-Pff, amor, está todo bien ahora, Sugar nos explico todo – Le explico todo a Quinn que a cada segundo que pasaba le cambiaba el rostro, no podía ser cierto, Holly no se veía como una mala persona, una persona que destruía hogares por el dinero…

-Está mintiendo – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Rachel negó con la cabeza contradiciéndola.

-No Quinn, Sugar nos lo dijo sinceramente, incluso casi se pone a llorar cuando nos decía todo, extraña la relación que tenia con su padre y Holly le quito muchas cosas, incluidas la casa donde vive, esa que ustedes visitaron – Quinn se entristeció al escuchar esto, algo le seguía diciendo que todos se equivocaban al confiar en Sugar y decir que Holly era la mala de la historia, pero ella no estuvo ahí escuchando todo, y Rachel jamás le mentiría.

-Está bien – Dijo con desgana mirando a la puerta.

-Ven aquí – Rachel la atrajo hacia sí misma y la recibió entre sus brazos – No estés triste, Sugar supo que íbamos a estar mal después de tantas noticias y nos regalo esto – Le entrego el sobre a Quinn y ella misma comenzó a abrir el suyo, vio el interior y no se lo podía creer, miro a Quinn que le devolvió la mirada y se sonrieron bobamente.

-¡Wow, es como un millón de dólares! – Rachel rio por el entusiasmo de Quinn, no eran ni mil dólares, pero era bastante dinero.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos el día libre para salir y divertirnos –Quinn se lanzo como siempre sobre ella aplastándola y repartiendo besos en la cabeza de Rachel que reía divertida.

-Podemos... podemos...podemos – El entusiasmo no la dejaba continuar con cordura – podemos ir al cine – Dijo por fin aun sobre Rachel que la abrazaba aunque se quedaba sin respiración.

-Al cine ¿eh? – Beso los labios de Quinn – Pensé que podíamos ir a una obra de Broadway – dijo en un susurro.

-¡Eso es aun mejor! – Dijo sosteniéndose en sus brazos para mirar a Rachel hacia abajo – y podemos comprar helado.

-Mi amor, tienes más de quinientos dólares ahí, podemos hacer más que comprar helado – Le dijo suavemente mientras le ordenaba el cabello.

-Entonces podemos ir a caminar por el parque – Le dijo con ensoñación. Rachel intentaba no seguir riendo, no quería que Quinn pensara que se burlaba de ella.

-Para eso no necesitamos dinero, pero es una excelente idea, podríamos ir a comprar un boleto para ir otro día a una obra en Broadway y luego nos vamos a caminar por el parque y nos vamos a comer a una cafetería, un helado para ti y unos Waffles para mi - Tenían un día perfecto para esa tarde.

-Yo prefiero los Waffles – Quinn cambio de idea lamiéndose los labios por el sabor imaginario de los Waffles en su boca.

-Entonces eso será – Movió a Quinn para reincorporarse, se levanto y espero a que Quinn lo hiciera – Vamos a comprar los tickets, después a pasear y después a comer, pero antes de todo eso vamos a almorzar, por qué muero de hambre – tomo la mano de su chica y la dirigió a donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, el comedor.

* * *

N/A

Hola

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, un poco de trama y algo ligero para terminar.

Gracias por los Rws, Favs, Follows.

Saludos mis queridas Visitors.


	19. Bob Esponja in the Middle

**Decimonovena Misión**

**Bob Esponja in the Middle**

* * *

Estaban en la cafetería a la que se habían prometido ir después de comprar las entradas para la obra que verían la semana siguiente. "Chicago" había sido la ganadora, escogida por Quinn, ya que Rachel no terminaba de decidirse entre las que había.

No era la obra favorita de Rachel, pero era lo que se podían permitir con el dinero que les había dado Sugar, y además tenían que ser responsables, había que guardar algo en caso de emergencias y quizás comprar algo de ropa abrigada para el invierno.

-Creo que a alguien le gustaron sus Waffles – Rachel miraba a Quinn con una sonrisa burlona viendo como su chica pedía su segunda porción.

-Hace años no los comía, podríamos llevar algunos y los congelamos y después cuando queramos comer más los descongelamos – se lo explicaba mientras cortaba sus nuevos Waffles en cuadritos casi perfectos, conocía esa manía de Quinn de cortar toda su comida en cuadritos primero y luego comerla.

-O podríamos salir a comprarlos de vez en cuando, creo que así tenemos tiempo para las dos – tomo la mano de Quinn y esta se detuvo en su tarea y la miro, se sonrieron tímidamente.

Había sido un día perfecto para ambas chicas, no por el dinero que recibieron, era más bien el poder salir solas y pasar tiempo como pareja, tiempo que casi nunca tenían por el trabajo.

-¡Esa idea es mejor! – Vio a su rubia ampliar su sonrisa con entusiasmo y seguir cortando trocitos.

-Mm, podríamos… - se gano de nuevo la atención de Quinn – podríamos escoger un día de la semana y dejarlo para las dos, que sea un día intocable, y si es necesario adelantamos trabajo para tener ese día libre.

-No es como que tengamos mucho que hacer estos días – Quinn se encogió de hombros y Rachel frunció las cejas, eso no era bueno, cuando Rachel fruncía las cejas así era por qué algo malo había dicho – Erf, digo… que, quizás después si tengamos más días ocupados y la idea funcionaria para otra semana – miro fijamente a Rachel y esta le sonrió tranquilizándola.

-Solo bromeo amor, se que quieres decir - Rachel se rio con ganas y le quito con el tenedor un waffle.

-No juegue conmigo Srta. Berry – La apunto con un waffle y se lo llevo a la boca embarrándose un poco el labio con salsa de caramelo, no lucia para nada aterradora, se veía increíblemente linda con ese cabello como el de un leoncito y salsa por toda la cara.

Rachel se carcajeo aun más y le robo otro waffle.

-Pero que… - otro waffle – ¡eres una ladrona! – exclamo sorprendida por el robo que ocurría frente a sus narices.

-Dime algo que no sepa – Le dijo Rachel en un susurro mientras dejaba el tenedor en la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos satisfecha de tanto waffle.

-Eres una diva – le respondió Quinn mientras seguía comiendo.

-Eso también lo sé – miro desafiante a Quinn en broma.

-Eres una consentida – Rachel la miro ofendida pero de todos modos eso ya lo sabía.

-Algo que no sepa Srta. Fabray.

-Eres hermosa – Rachel se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirar a Quinn está la miraba de manera burlona.

-Tú eres hermosa – le saco la lengua a Quinn y esta le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Quince minutos después Quinn se había terminado sus Waffles y salían de la cafetería completamente satisfechas y con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Ahora si podemos ir a pasear? – Pedía Quinn mientras cruzaban una calle.

-Claro, eso acordamos, hay un parque muy lindo a dos calles de aquí – Caminaron lentamente esas dos calles, tenían tiempo suficiente para dar ese paseo y volver al almacén antes de la medianoche.

Llegaron al parque y Quinn rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Rachel depositando un beso en la cabeza de su chica, era verdad lo que decía Rachel, les hacía falta pasar tiempo a solas, no era que no le gustara estar con sus amigos, solo necesitaba también tener estos momentos.

-Estaba pensando…- Rachel la miro con curiosidad, no eran muchas las veces en que Quinn utilizaba ese tono con ella, esa profundidad al hablar – creo que ya no quiero ser escritora

Rachel se sorprendió ante esta declaración – Que dices cariño, siempre me hablas de eso.

Quinn mantenía su cabeza gacha, miraba sus pies mientras caminaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Para ser escritora necesito conocer el mundo – creía saber por dónde iba su rubia, pero no interrumpió – Y yo no sé nada Rae – Quinn sonrió de medio lado con desgana.

-Amor, mírame – Quinn no desvió su mirada hacia ella – Quinn, por favor mírame - detuvo su andar haciendo que Quinn también lo hiciera y le sujeto las mejillas para hacer que la mirara – Tu puedes ser lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?, no tienes que conocer absolutamente todo para ser escritora, se que… hacen falta tener experiencias para poder escribir, pero tu las estas teniendo – Quinn la miraba fijamente casi sin pestañear – Y después del robo – siguió en un susurro – puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para viajar, conocer lugares, personas…

-No puedo – Quinn sonrió al decir esto y Rachel la miro con confusión, cuestionando el motivo de esa sonrisa – no puedo vivir sin ti, y tu vas a ir a realizar tus sueños en Broadway.

Rachel sonrió con ella, como quería a esa rubia – No puedes abandonar tus sueños por mi – le acaricio el cabello – Pero…

-Pero…

-Yo podría, quizás, hacer un viaje contigo antes de irme a estudiar – mordió su labio inferior esperando una reacción en Quinn que no tardo en llegar.

La abrazo con fuerza y la alzo con facilidad provocando una risotada en Rachel.

-Me encantan tus ideas – la bajo para besarle toda la cara hasta que Rachel la detuvo para besarle los labios, haría el amor en ese mismo instante con Quinn si no fuera por qué aun habían muchas personas recorriendo ese parque.

-Te quiero – Rachel junto su frente con la de Quinn al decir esto, y esta le respondió con algunos besos cortos.

-También te quiero, mi amor.

* * *

Puck iba furioso recorriendo las calles de Queens, había estado amenazando a algunos de los idiotas que estaban relacionados con esas chicas, un tal Jewfro, ese chico, Karofsky, con el cual se gano un buen golpe por su insistencia, y un montón mas de los que no recordaba el nombre o no tenían suficiente importancia.

Averiguar a qué preparatoria asistieron esas chicas había sido tarea fácil, acostarse con una que otra secretaria era algo típico en el, pero el problema estaba aun en encontrarlas, esas chicas habían desaparecido de todos lados, no se relacionaban con sus ex-compañeros. Si habían salido del estado era hombre muerto, muerto por qué no podía ver su vida sin Quinn.

Caminaba cerca de un reconocido parque en Queens para tomar el siguiente autobús que lo llevaría al albergue, al menos ya había tomado una habitación.

* * *

Las chicas terminaban su recorrido por ese hermoso parque, Rachel habia tenido que arrastrar a Quinn varias veces para que no persiguiera a las pobres aves que volaban cerca de ellas, era peor que un niño pequeño, pero ella la quería aun siendo tan inquieta.

De nuevo esos pensamientos de un rubio de dos años venían a su mente, tan inquieto como Quinn, quizás algún día iba a tener que lidiar con ambos y arrastrarlos fuera del parque para que no siguieran haciendo locuras.

Se recrimino mentalmente por traer esos pensamientos a su cabeza, ese niño jamás existió, ni iba a existir en un futuro cercano, a menos que ocurriera un accidente en uno de sus encuentros y ella tuviera que sacrificar algunos años sus sueños, dedicarse a su pequeño… Quinn también iba a tener que hacer ese viaje un tiempo después, con ella y el pequeño.

-Oh por dios – Que demonios le pasaba

-Rae, ¿estás bien? – le paso una mano por la frente y tiernamente le reviso la fiebre.

-Si cariño, no es eso, solo estaba pensando – intento tranquilizarla con una sonrisa que Quinn no llego a creer del todo – no te preocupes, me preguntaba si estábamos llegando tarde – mentía.

-¡Tenemos tiempo de sobra! Estamos cerca de la parada de…

Quinn se quedo helada en el lugar, mirando un punto fijo al final del recorrido, al otro lado de la calle, movía los labios repitiendo algo que Rachel no entendía, se preocupo pensando que Quinn estaba enfermando como antes.

-Quinn, amor, ¿estás bien? – Le tomo la cara preocupada pero Quinn seguía mirando el mismo punto.

-Noah – dijo de manera inaudible comenzando a caminar de manera automática

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Rachel sin entender nada.

-Noah – repitió Quinn más alto sin mirarla.

-Cual Noah, de que hablas Quinn – intentaba seguirle el paso a su chica que parecía poseída, caminaba cada vez más rápido.

-Noah, Rachel, Noah – Rachel se quedo ahí, no iba a correr con Quinn, esto era una locura, no entendía de que rayos hablaba Quinn. ¿Noah? Ella no conocía a ningún Noah, y que ella supiera no había alguien importante para Quinn que tuviera ese nombre, miro hacia donde corría Quinn y vio solo a un chico parado solitariamente esperando la parada de un bus.

-¡Quinn! – Intento hacer que su chica se detuviera pero esta seguía corriendo.

-¡NOAH! –Quinn gritaba todo lo que podía, pero estaba suficientemente lejos como para que el chico no la escuchara – ¡PUCK, PUCK! – Vio para su pesar como el autobús estaba a punto de llegar y corrió lo más rápido que lo había hecho alguna vez, de nuevo sentía esa adrenalina al correr y sortear obstáculos y cuando estaba por llegar a la esquina grito con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo – ¡NOAAAH!

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle el autobús le tapo la visión, se detuvo y se tomo la cabeza con desesperación, se quedo mirando dentro del autobús, esperando que su amigo se subiera al mismo pero ese momento no llego, y cuando el autobús al fin se movió, un confundido Puck seguía en el mismo lugar mirando en su dirección.

-NOAH – Grito con entusiasmo saltando como una desquiciada en el mismo lugar.

-Quinn – el chico susurro su nombre y cuando comenzó a percatarse de la realidad dejo caer su bolso y camino por la calle sin mirar si venían autos. Para fortuna de él la calle estaba algo solitaria y nada pasó en ese momento, camino más rápido y casi corrió cuando estaba a metros de Quinn. Su rubia estaba ahí, no era una alucinación, ni siquiera había tenido que seguir buscando, su amiga estaba justo a un metro, a cincuenta centímetros, eran sus brazos los que tenía alrededor de su cuello y era su delgado cuerpo el que se aferraba a él.

-¡NOAH! – Ya no era necesario tanto grito, pero eso daba lo mismo, sentía lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, extrañaba con locura a su amigo.

-¡Quinn! Te he… - se soltó un poco del agarre y se limpio avergonzado una lagrima, rio por ver de nuevo el rostro de su amiga – te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-No sabía que habías vuelto – se abrazo de nuevo a él y respiró con más tranquilidad.

-Que te han hecho Quinn, donde te llevaron – se separo más serio y cuestiono a Quinn sin darse cuenta de cómo Rachel llegaba al fin a unos metros lejos de ellos y se quedaba mirando la escena frente a ella estupefacta.

-¿Donde me llevaron? ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto confundida Quinn.

-Esas chicas Quinn, que te hicieron, esa latina, la rubia y esa enana- Preguntaba noah con enfado.

Quinn lo miro sorprendido, estaba hablando de sus amigas, sabia de las chicas, ¿pero cómo?

-Como sabias que…

-¿Que estabas con ellas? Soy Noah Fucking Puckerman, no sé si lo olvidaste, quizás esas ratas te hicieron olvidarme – pregunto con recelo Puck cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No! Ellas son mis amigas – respondió Quinn mirando con tristeza a su amigo, no quería que pensara que lo había olvidado, ella nunca haría eso.

-¿Amigas? Yo soy tu amigo Quinn, tu único amigo, a esas las conoces de hace unos meses, nada mas – respondió Puck aun mas enfadado.

-Todos son mis amigos, no te he olvidado Puck, eres mi mejor amigo – le tomo los hombros al chico del mohawk para atraerlo de nuevo en un abrazo, y ahí se quedo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este, dejándose querer por el chico que aunque estaba enfadado, le acariciaba con cariño la espalda.

-¿No te hicieron daño? – Le pregunto en un susurro, cuando sintió a Quinn negar con la cabeza se tranquilizo un poco – ¿me vas a decir por qué estas con ellas?

Quinn se separo un poco y le sonrió bobamente, Puck le hizo una cara graciosa que la hizo reír, siempre lo hacía.

-Ellas me ayudaron cuando papá me echo de la casa – Puck asintió recordando ese detalle.

-Lamento lo que paso Quinn, de haber sabido que ese idiota te iba a lanzar a la calle nunca me hubiera quedado allá – dijo arrepentido.

-Lo sé Noah – le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y cambio su gesto rápidamente cuando recordó a Rachel – Oh no, Rae – Se volteo rápidamente para ir a buscar a su chica, pero se sorprendió cuando la vio a unos metros esperando a que ellos detuvieran sus muestras de cariño.

-¡RAE! – La llamo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Rachel con timidez se fue acercando y Puck cuando la distinguió se mostro a la defensiva adelantándose un poco a Quinn para que esa chica no se le acercara tanto a su princesita.

-Quinn…

-¡Puck! Ella es Rachel – le dijo entusiasmada, se acerco dando saltitos a su chica sin percatarse de la mirada que le dirigía Puck a la morena.

Rachel lo miro con algo de temor, recordó ese nombre, Puck, por supuesto, era el amigo de Quinn, del que había hablado durante cada día en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pero no esperaba…esto, ese chico era alto y se veía intimidante con ese corte de cabello, los músculos lo hacían incluso más peligroso y la mirada que le dirigía no era para menos.

Quinn llego donde Rachel y la abrazo por la espalda causando sorpresa en Puck, ambos morenos se miraban fijamente, examinándose, intentando descifrar cual era el siguiente movimiento.

-Amor, ¡él es mi amigo! ¡Es Puck! – Esto termino por hacer que Puck abriera la boca asombrado ¿amor? Su princesita rubia acababa de llamarle amor a esa chica.

-¿Amor? – pregunto Puck acercándose un poco con una ceja levantada, Rachel se aferro aun mas a Quinn, tanto que la hizo retroceder un paso.

-¡Sí! Es Rachel, mi amor – seguía diciendo a Puck mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Quinn, creo que deberíamos volver al almacén – Le susurro Rachel al oído.

-No te vas a llevar tan fácilmente a Quinn – La había escuchado, ahora si trago saliva.

-Tenemos que volver a casa, se hace tarde y quizás…

-¿A casa? De que está hablando Quinn – pregunto Puck con curiosidad.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, por primera vez notando la tensión entre su amigo y su chica.

-Tengo ahora un trabajo Puck, es ahí donde vivo también – le respondió lamentándose por no poder hablar más del tema.

-Vaya – el chico soltó un resoplido, su pequeña Quinn, con un "amor", un trabajo y un hogar, y el buscándola como un desquiciado todo ese tiempo.

-Quizás podrían volver a verse otro día, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir – Rachel miro a Quinn suplicándole con la mirada que se fueran rápido.

-¡Eso sería genial! Puck, ¿dónde te estás quedando? – Se separo de Rachel para volver donde su amigo sonriente.

-En una hostal, cerca del barrio – mintió el chico avergonzado.

-Podríamos juntarnos acá, mañana, ¿mañana está bien Rae? – Volteo a preguntarle a su chica que le negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que la jefa nos deje un día libre de nuevo cielo, quizás el viernes es un buen día, o el domingo – le dijo mirando de reojo a Puck.

-No importa si a ti no te deja, importa que a Quinn la dejen, que dices princesa, le dices a tu jefa que te deje salir antes y te vienes conmigo – le guiño un ojo a su amiga. Rachel lo miro asombrada, era un… desvergonzado, eso era.

-No creo que pueda Puck – Quinn metió las manos en su abrigo con frustración, en ese momento detestaba lo que hacía – el viernes puede ser, me puedo escapar si es necesario – le dijo en broma.

-Quinn…

-Es broma Rae – dijo riendo pícaramente, Rachel le envió una sonrisa.

-Pffff, el viernes será entonces – dijo Puck frunciendo los labios, miro a Rachel por última vez, ya el viernes sabría que tanto hacían esas chicas con su amiga – Nos vemos a las 5, en este parque supongo, sabes que no llevo celular.

-Yo tampoco – se encogió de hombros Quinn - A las 5 es perfecto – le sonrió de nuevo a su amigo y se acerco a él para abrazarlo una vez más.

-Adiós Puck – le dijo Rachel amablemente, pero el chico solo volteo y se fue en la misma dirección por la que vino, había dejado hasta su bolso tirado por ir a ver a su rubia.

Las chicas volvieron al almacén, Quinn hablando una y otra vez de Puck y todo lo increíble que era su amigo, parecía no darse cuenta de lo incomoda que se sentía Rachel con ese chico.

Cuando llegaron no todos estaban ahí, algunos iban a aprovechar toda la noche afuera, como Tina y Mike, que volvían al barrio chino a visitar al abuelo de Mike, o Finn, Sam y Mercedes, que se decidieron por ir a un club y quien sabe a qué hora volverían.

Kurt y Blaine se habían decidido por la moda y habían estado todo el día de compras, en ese momento se encontraban en su habitación revisando todo lo que habían comprado, y Santana y Britt… no habían salido, quizás esperando el mejor momento para gastar lo que tenían.

Las chicas se fueron a la cama temprano y se durmieron casi al instante, Rachel con un nudo en la garganta por la presencia de Puck y Quinn entusiasmada por el regreso de su amigo.

Los días siguientes fueron solo dedicados al trabajo, Sugar los apresuraba más que nunca, no tenían idea por qué tanto apuro, aun quedaban cuatro meses para completar el proyecto del robo, pero si Sugar lo decía había que obedecer, ahora más que nunca se comportaba como una jefa.

Rachel no volvió a tocar el tema de Puck o lo evitaba a toda costa mientras estuviera con Quinn, ese chico no le inspiraba cosas buenas, pero no podía hacer nada, el había estado durante años con su chica y ella… ni siquiera dos meses.

Así llego el viernes, y el problema era salir con el permiso de Sugar, pero como dijo Santana alguna vez, ellas no eran esclavas y no tenían horarios de trabajo, si cumplían haciendo todo bien, podían tener libre todo el día.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Quinn, se esforzó en ayudar a Artie a buscar algunas conexiones en los planos para escapar por la única vía de escape que tenía el banco, no tuvieron todo el éxito que querían, pero al menos algunas ideas consiguieron y con eso Artie había quedado satisfecho.

-Hola Sugar – Quinn se acerco con el mismo ánimo de siempre a su jefa.

-Hola cariñito – saludo Sugar con cariño a Quinn – ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto al ver a Quinn dudando frente a ella.

-La verdad, si, necesito salir unas horas para poder ver a mi amigo – le dijo tímidamente – Artie me dijo que había hecho todo muy bien hoy y que ya no me iba a necesitar.

-Si Artie dijo eso entonces claro que puedes.

Vio a Quinn sonreír aun más ampliamente, de verdad esa chica tenía una sonrisa increíble.

-¡Genial! Me iré a preparar para irme, gracias Sugar – cuando estaba por voltear e irse Sugar la detuvo.

-Una última cosa Quinn… ese amigo tuyo, ¿es el que siempre hablas? – pregunto Sugar con interés.

Quinn asintió – Es Puck, con el que me fui a Los Ángeles un tiempo – respondió.

-Ohhh, está bien, puedes irte, no te quiero seguir atrasando – le sonrió a Quinn y esta se fue sin más.

Quinn llego a la habitación y vio a Rachel tomando un descanso, no se lanzo sobre ella por qué en verdad se veia cansada, pero ganas no le faltaron.

-Rae – le susurro cuando llego cerca de su chica, le beso la sien mientras observaba como esta seguía durmiendo – amor – Rachel se removió y abrio un poco los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Quinn.

-Hola bebe – se desperezo en la cama y dejo que Quinn se sentara a su lado, estaba cansada, habia estado toda la noche con Santana y Finn hablando de cómo iban a proceder a entrar en primer lugar en el banco, tarea fácil, el trabajo mas difícil se lo llevaban Britt y Quinn.

-Hola, me tengo que arreglar para ir a ver a Puck – vio a Quinn levantarse y sacar algunas prendar abrigadas de ropa – le pedi permiso a Sugar y me dijo que si.

-Eso es genial – comento sin ganas mirando al techo.

-¡Si! Eso dije yo, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Seguro Sugar te deja también – dijo volviendo a la cama para sentarse de nuevo a un lado de la morena.

-No Quinn, lo siento pero estoy muy cansada, además creo que no le agrado mucho a tu amigo – hizo una mueca que hizo confundir a Quinn.

-Si le agradas, pero el es asi, desde pequeño tiene problemas con su actitud, al menos eso dijo la srta Pillsbury.

Rachel suspiro, no queria saber nada de ese chico – Como sea, tu ve y diviértete, solo… se responsable con tu dinero, ¿de acuerdo? – le acaricio el cabello a su chica y se levanto para besarla suavemente.

-Voy a dejarlo todo acá – beso de nuevo a su morena – solo – beso – voy a llevar – beso – lo suficiente – Rachel sonrió recibiendo todos esos besos, le encantaba que Quinn se soltara con ella.

-Quédate – le pidió Rachel en una súplica.

-No puedo, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo – Rachel tiro un poco de ella e hizo que depositara su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-Lo puedes ver el domingo – Beso a Quinn, que a cada segundo se dejaba llevar mas y mas por sus besos.

-No creo que le agrade que lo deje botado – sintió las manos de Rachel recorrer su trasero y todo su cuerpo reacciono, no habían tenido otro encuentro desde el martes en la mañana.

-Se que quieres quedarte – le beso el cuello a Quinn y la sintió moverse sobre ella, juntando sus caderas, haciéndola gemir por el suave contacto – tenemos tiempo – dijo antes de sacar la playera rápidamente del cuerpo de Quinn, la rubia se dejaba hacer, ya no iba a poder detenerse de todos modos.

Beso la clavícula de Rachel mientras esta recorría con sus manos la espalda de su chica, su piel cremosa hacia más ligero el contacto, sentía como Quinn crecía sobre ella haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte cada vez que se rosaban, extrañaba esto, y si no fuera por el estúpido de Puck habría tenido su mente ocupada en hacerle el amor cada noche a Quinn.

-Te quiero Quinn – le decía mientras desabrochaba el sujetador de la rubia, se lamio los labios al ver los perfectos pechos sonrojados de su chica.

Quinn intentaba sacar con desesperación el pijama de Rachel, el horrible pijama de Rachel.

-Es imposible – decía haciendo reír a Rachel, sabía que sus pijamas no eran la cosa favorita de Quinn, sobre todo por lo antiguos que eran, pero ella los amaba, eran muy al estilo Broadway de los 70's.

-Déjame a mi – Quinn se separo un poco de la morena y vio como esta con la paciencia que a ella le faltaba, desabrochaba cada botón que encontraba hasta en los lugares más curiosos, una vez listo ese proceso, quedaban algunas cintas que desatar, y para ese punto Quinn ya se había desesperado.

Se desabrocho el pantalón que traía y se lo saco por completo dejando a la vista unos bóxers de Bob Esponja, nada sensuales.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar la risa, le encantaba su Quinn, pero eso era realmente mata pasiones.

-Quizás saquemos un par de dólares y compremos algo para estas ocasiones – terminó de sacarse el pijama y vio a Quinn sonrojarse.

-No te rías, me los regalo Britt – Quien más podría haber sido. Rachel se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla con sus labios antes de depositar un sentido beso ahí, haciendo a Quinn relajar su expresión.

-Lo se bebe, también me gusta Bob Esponja – Se quito las bragas bajo la mirada de Quinn, eran muchas las veces en que podía ver a Rachel desnuda, pero cada vez que lo hacia se seguía maravillando por el cuerpo de la morena.

Se acerco y rozo los labios de Rachel con los suyos, se acomodaron nuevamente en la cama comenzando a besarse ya con más pasión, bajo su mano para acariciar las increíbles piernas de Rachel y la hizo enloquecer pidiendo más tacto, sabia donde tenía que llegar y no quiso hacer esperar mucho mas a Rachel, ella misma se sentía incomoda por la presión de su ropa interior.

Bajo su cabeza y capturo con sus labios el pezón de Rachel, jugando un momento con él mientras dirigía su mano hacia los pliegues de su chica, se sentía húmeda al tacto, sabía que tenía que prepararla lo suficiente para que después ella pudiera entrar sin problema, no solo por el dolor de Rachel sino por sí misma, a veces podía doler el contacto áspero sobre su pene.

-Quinn – gimió su nombre cuando sintió el toque suave de los dedos de Quinn en su centro, llevo su propia mano a la de Quinn para acelerar sus movimientos, no necesitaba más preparación, estaba lista para Quinn – Ven aquí bebe – Quinn no se hizo de rogar y aun con sus bóxers de Bob Esponja saco su miembro y miro a Rachel, iba a entrar en su chica cuando Rachel la detuvo.

-Amor, protección – apenas le salía la voz, vio a Quinn hacer una mueca de disgusto que le hizo algo de gracia.

La rubia se acerco a la mesita de noche y saco uno de los tantos que quedaban, con lentitud lo saco del envoltorio y se lo dio a Rachel para que lo hiciera.

Se sentó de rodillas en la cama y se apoyo en el hombro de Rachel con una mano mientras esta tomaba su miembro y le ponía con cuidado la protección. Se le acelero el corazón cuando vio a Rachel acercar su rostro a su miembro y dejar un pequeño beso en la punta donde ya estaba el condón.

Rachel elevo la cabeza y vio divertida como Quinn la miraba estupefacta, había muchas cosas que Quinn seguía desconociendo y definitivamente ella le iba a seguir enseñando.

Quinn salió de su estupor y sonrió a Rachel mientras su chica se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama, no hacían falta palabras cuando se podían decir todo con algunas miradas. Se acomodo arriba de Rachel sujetándose de sus brazos para no incomodarla y la beso tiernamente para luego volver a acomodarse en su entrada, se masturbo un par de veces y para satisfacción de Rachel entro sin problemas.

-Oh dios, te extrañaba tanto – la voz ronca de Rachel hizo gemir a Quinn, saco su miembro lentamente y con un movimiento rápido entro hasta el fondo, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel y repitió el mismo movimientos algunas veces más.

-Mas rápido Quinn, te necesito – le pedía moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba.

Quinn acelero poco a poco sus movimientos y a cada minuto que pasaba iba más rápido.

-Rachel...

-Así Quinn… ahh… – se aferraba a la espalda de Quinn como podía, agradecía que Quinn estuviera aprendiendo a controlarse, era lo que necesitaban para disfrutar como correspondía.

Había momentos en los que solo se escuchaba el choque entre los dos cuerpos, no eran consientes del ruido que podían estar haciendo y si se escuchaba en las otras habitaciones, quizás poco les importaba este hecho por qué seguían gimiendo y moviéndose sin control.

En un movimiento hábil Rachel hizo rodar a Quinn que por la sorpresa no supo qué hacer, solo se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido cuando sintió a Rachel unirse de nuevo a ella y llevar el control de la situación, como lo hacía en la vida misma.

Era una imagen divina, ver a Rachel moverse sobre ella haciendo que sus pechos saltaron a cada movimiento, sonrieron con amor cuando conectaron la mirada, el sudor cubría sus cuerpos de pie a cabeza y la excitación alcanzaba los límites que ya habían probado otras veces.

-Quinn – Rachel se movía mas lentamente por el esfuerzo, necesitaba su liberación rápido, al igual que Quinn, que viendo la dificultad de Rachel la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a entrar y salir con rapidez. Rachel rio entre gemidos por la astucia de su rubia, era increíble que estuviera aprendiendo con esa rapidez.

Unas estocadas más y Rachel alcanzo su preciado orgasmo, alucinando con colores mientras miraba hacia el techo y se estremecía totalmente perdiendo el sentido de cuanto podría estar apretando a Quinn en su interior, pero no es como si la rubia se quejara por qué segundos después jadeando ya sin fuerzas llego con la misma intensidad que Rachel.

Se volvieron a mirar y permanecieron unidas en todo sentido durante minutos, Quinn ya se había ablandado en su interior y ni una quería dejar su posición.

Sintió las manos de Quinn recorrer sus brazos y mirarla con esos ojitos verdes brillando de felicidad, sonrió a su chica y se acerco a besarla con cariño.

-Mmm – abrazo a Rachel para acercarla más a ella y besar su hombro.

-¿Mmm?

-Mmm – ambas rieron ligeramente.

-Necesito que me prometas algo – le susurro Rachel al oído con un tono de gravedad.

Quinn la miro interrogante esperando que le pidiera cualquier cosa.

-No vamos a hacer el amor de nuevo con Bob Esponja entre medio – Quinn rodo los ojos cuando escucho a Rachel reír con ganas, amaba esa risa, aunque se burlara de ella y el hecho de que no se hubiera quitado los bóxers en todo ese tiempo, esa risa era demasiado contagiosa para no reír con Rachel.

Cuando pararon de reír se quito los bóxers de Bob Esponja mojados por el sudor del acto sexual, lo arrojo a un lado de la cama y vio a Rachel quitarle el condón usado y tirarlo a la basura. Definitivamente ella no quería hacer ese trabajo, muy suyo seria ese esperma pero ella no iba a tocarlo si estaba en ese feo"globo".

-Sugar me va a matar – se quejo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

-No te va a matar, te puedes dar un descanso de vez en cuando Rae.

-Lo sé, pero ha estado como una loca estos días – acaricio el mentón de su chica y Quinn le acerco la mano para que le besara los dedos.

Beso cada uno de ellos con amor.

De repente Quinn se levanto como una loca de la cama haciendo que Rachel casi cayera de la misma.

-¡Rachel! Tenía que ir con Puck – Vio a Quinn recoger la misma ropa que había sacado antes y enrollar su cuerpo con una toalla. Acababan de hacer el amor y de nuevo aparecía en escena el gran Puck.

Resoplo intentando no enfadarse, aun había tiempo para que Quinn viera a ese chico.

-Quinn – llamo la atención de su chica que la miro con los ojos bien grandes y respirando agitada – cálmate – le pidió – Aun queda tiempo, aunque hagas esperar veinte minutos a tu amigo, el te va a seguir esperando ahí.

-No entiendes, a Puck no le gusta esperar – Rachel la miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-No puedes correr por qué a él "no le gusta esperar" – le dijo con sarcasmo, se levanto de la cama e intento llegar donde Quinn, pero esta estaba como una loca buscando todas sus cosas para ir al cuarto de baño.

-Basta Rach, tengo que irme – Rachel detuvo su intento de acercarse y levanto los brazos rendida.

No dijo más y volvió a la cama tomando el tetris de Quinn de la mesita de noche, se recostó y lo prendió para comenzar a jugar, Quinn la miraba de vez en cuando buscando la zapatilla que le faltaba, no entendía por qué Rachel no podía apoyarla, necesitaba ver a su amigo.

Quinn se fue sin más y no la vio hasta quince minutos después para dejar sus cosas en la habitación, recoger su bolso y acercarse a ella para dejar un suave beso en su cabeza.

Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada en todo el proceso.

Quinn le sonrió con tristeza y salió de la habitación, del almacén, y por último se dirigió a su destino, reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, Puck.

* * *

N/A

Hola

gbrujndl: Genial, acertaste al hecho de que son pobres y no pueden andar gastando como locas.

Es lo único que diré xD

Agradezco como siempre los Rws, Follows, Favs.

Saludos mis queridos Visitors.


	20. Por Ahí

**Vigésima Misión**

**Por Ahí**

* * *

**Dos semanas después.**

**POV RACHEL**

Ojala pudiera hacer algo para salir de este lugar, llevarme a mis chicas y conseguir una oportunidad única para salir de la pobreza y encaminar nuestra vida de la mejor manera.

Ah, claro, eso ya había ocurrido, pero acá todos sabemos que ese sueño se podía ir por el escusado con la misma rapidez que Sugar gritaba "cariñitos". Como comienzo a odiar esos gritos, ni yo soy tan gritona… creo.

No sé como Quinn consigue subir estas cajas con tanta rapidez, se ven muy pesadas, se ven peligrosas y a mí me llevo cinco minutos escalar al menos siete de ellas, puede que mi tamaño haya interferido un poco, o quizás me falta ejercicio físico. Mi bebe en cambio tiene un cuerpo para morirse, abdominales justo donde debería, unas piernas fibrosas y unos brazos delgados pero fuertes, y ni hablar de su trasero, como me gustaría… NO, basta Rachel, ha sido demasiado en estas dos semanas, hasta Britt me envió una mirada con picardía, y yo nunca había visto a Britt ser tan directa.

Nunca creí verme así de enamorada, si alguien me viera en este momento, sentada en lo alto de la "torre" con mis piernas colgando al vacio y suspirando como una idiota, diría que estoy… enamorada, ok, mejor le dejo la imaginación para las palabras a Quinn.

Siempre he sido muy sentimental, creo que mis actos demuestran bien mis sentimientos, soy amorosa con Quinn, una buena amiga con mis chicas, le regalo mimos a Britt por qué adoro que sea tan tierna y me rio de las bromas de Finn por qué no quiero que se sienta mal cuando estas no son muy buenas, no creo que sea una persona increíble, por qué no lo soy, y cometo errores como el resto, pero creo fielmente que mi esfuerzo por hacer sentir mejor a los demás es el reflejo de lo sentimental que soy.

Por eso creo que mi reacción hacia Puck no estuvo del todo errada, aunque eso crea Quinn y se ría de mí por haber sido tan "exagerada". Ella no comprende del todo como su mejor amigo puede hacer algo malo, pero claro su novia sí que se equivoca, Pffff, no quiero seguir pensando en eso, Puck no se ha presentado en mi vida de nuevo y esas miradas terroríficas que me envió ya no se van a repetir, no dejare que me intimide ni me haga sentir que no significo nada para la vida de Quinn. Si, lo escuche claramente, en realidad no fue muy claramente pero si escuche cuando le decía a Quinn que somos unas ratas y habíamos hecho que Quinn se olvidara de él. ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Uno como Puck quizás.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando las pequeñas ventanas horizontales en lo alto del almacén me hace voltear, no me gusta la lluvia, es lo peor de esta ciudad, pero el frio está bien.

Antes solía pensar que la mejor de las estaciones era la primavera, por qué nada muere en primavera, al menos eso te hace creer la naturaleza, hasta que mata a tus padres en un accidente de coche del que no puedes ni recuperar sus cuerpos. Demonios, ahora si me puse sentimental, al menos ahora me pasa cada vez menos, el tiempo hace lo suyo aunque tú te opongas a ello, y la muerte de esos dos increíbles seres ahora es un recuerdo que parece un poco lejano, sigue doliendo, pero los bellos recuerdos son más profundos que los peores.

Fueron ellos quienes me infundieron buenos valores, ellos me levantaron cada vez que me caía o alguien me quería hacer caer, dejaron que soñara con libertad, sin limitaciones, sin pensar en el dinero que faltaba para conseguir esos sueños, me enseñaron a confiar en mis instintos, no preocuparme por los problemas que no tenían solución, no preocuparme en absoluto, la vida es una y no se puede modificar el pasado o el futuro, por eso lo único que se puede hacer es vivir hoy.

No siempre sigo esos consejos, es difícil ser tan buena persona como lo eran ellos, pero lo intento…

O quizás no lo hago lo suficiente, por qué estoy a punto de robar un banco, robar a una persona que no me ha hecho nada en absoluto, y lo peor es que mi única familia está involucrada, arrastre al amor de mi vida a hacer esto conmigo, la misma persona que me apoya en todo lo que hago.

Recuerdo el día que tuvimos en Broadway, el teatro, la elegancia de las personas que contrastaba con la vestimenta de nosotras pero que poco nos importo en ese momento, Quinn inclinándose en el asiento para mirar mejor, el silencio que se producía en los espectadores cuando algo increíble estaba por ocurrir, Quinn apretando mi mano entusiasmada con las luces, las risas, los actores, Quinn mirándome sorprendida por algo que acababan de hacer en el escenario, los pasos de baile, la sensualidad de las bailarinas, el color rojo y el color negro, el violeta y el azul, Quinn besándome fuera del teatro, agradecida por haberla llevado a ese mágico lugar, todos esos recuerdos que me hacían, irónicamente, olvidar todo.

Definitivamente si algo iba a conseguir en su vida, eso era Broadway.

-¡RAE! – sonrío cuando escucho el grito de mi bebe, grita mi nombre todo el día, me necesita en su vida y eso me hace sentir completa.

-¡Bebe, estoy aquí arriba! – le grito cuando la veo en una esquina, vagando con un trozo de tela en sus manos, me hace recordar al amigo de Charlie Brown.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Me mira desde abajo interesada en ver que me traigo entre manos, es demasiado curiosa como para no subir… Ahí está, no esperó ni a que respondiera y ya viene subiendo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – ya estaba llegando, por supuesto que no necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Estoy bien – se acomodo en su puesto y miro alrededor mientras movía las piernas que colgaban igual que las mías – ¿Qué haces acá? – Me preguntó mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla.

-Estaba pensando – le respondí suavemente.

-¿En qué?

-No lo sé, en todo, en ti – Fue una media mentira piadosa. No es que no quiera compartir lo que siento con Quinn, lo hago muchas veces, y muchas veces también hemos hablado de mis padres, pero no es el momento ni el lugar– ¿Qué haces con esa manta?

-Oh, es un secreto – levanté una ceja por la gracia que me hace su confidencialidad.

-¿No le puedes decir ese secreto a tu novia? – Pregunte riendo, me puse roja por como la llame y Quinn lo noto, la muy pilla se concentra solo en esos detalles.

-Yo no sabía que fuéramos novias Srta. Berry – Me dice levantando la manta y lanzándola al aire, jugando con ella.

Me quede pensando unos segundos, no era para tanto, si yo se lo pedía Quinn fácilmente me iba a decir que si, ya nos considerábamos novias aunque ni una de las dos hablara sobre eso.

-Tiene razón señorita Fabray – El cliché puede conmigo, aun tenía la ilusión de ver a Quinn haciendo un gesto romántico, quizás una cena con velas, un baile y para finalizar la noche, Quinn pidiéndome ser su novia.

Me sonríe sin entrar a pensar en mis ilusiones, no puedo pedir tanto, Quinn avanza a pasos pequeñitos.

**FIN POV RACHEL**

Se quedaron varios minutos más disfrutando de la mutua compañía, el momento fue interrumpido cuando Quinn se apresuro a bajar y ayudar a Rachel en el proceso por qué según ella tenía que hacer algo importante, es decir, algo estaba ocultando.

Era fácil para Rachel notar esos cambios en Quinn, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y se había ido aprendiendo cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada cambio repentino, y el primer motivo para comenzar a sospechar, había sido el sexo.

Quinn no era tan sexual como ella, pero esta semana se había estado comportando como un conejito, tuvo que llegar el periodo menstrual de Rachel a restablecer el orden del universo, sino ya habrían acabado con la ración de condones que tenían. Todo esto se podía traducir para Rachel en una sola palabra, ansiedad.

Segundo había sido su comportamiento en las reuniones, estaban discutiendo sobre el momento en que Rachel iba a dar el primer pie para participar en el robo, y Quinn seguía insistiendo en traer a alguien más para engañar a Holly. Eran buenas sus justificaciones, en realidad hacía falta llegar a esas llaves, y cada persona en ese almacén tenía un puesto especifico y no podía abandonarlo por ir a pasar tiempo con Holly, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran tan apresurados con el asunto, aun quedaba tiempo.

En tercer lugar y el más importante, Quinn comía como un oso, no le bastaba con desayunar lo mismo de todos los días, está bien, Quinn comía demasiado siempre, pero ahora se había convertido en un monstruo que arrasaba con todo, la chica sacaba comida de las cocinas por montones y se los llevaba para comer después, si eso no la hacía dudar de que algo estaba ocurriendo, que mas podría hacerlo.

Cuando Rachel le pregunto si le pasaba algo, Quinn solo respondía "tengo hambre" así, textual, y no había mucho que Rachel pudiera hacer más que dejarla.

Pensar en su chica siendo más gordita le hacía gracia y hasta cierto punto le causaba ternura, probablemente la seguiría amando aunque tuviera unos kilitos de más, pero no la dejaría por ningún motivo llegar a ese estado, por qué no era saludable, así de simple.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? – se acercó a ella y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos para besarla, al menos Quinn no evitaba nunca uno de sus besos.

-Voy a... dibujar un rato… en el taller – respondió entre medio del beso.

Rachel se separo de ella lentamente y asintió, Quinn no espero otra reacción por parte de su chica y se alejo rápido con la manta en dirección al taller. Para sorpresa de Rachel, el camino que tomo la rubia ni siquiera daba al taller.

Tenía que hablar con Britt ya.

Camino calmadamente por el almacén hasta llegar a la habitación de las chicas y suspiro de alivio al ver que la luz de la habitación aun estaba encendida, llamo a la puerta y fue Santana quien abrió.

-¿Que paso gusano? – Rachel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados provocando una sonrisa de inocencia en Santana.

Su amiga ya estaba en pijama y cuando vio a Britt justo detrás en las mismas condiciones supo que había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Hola chicas – saludo Rachel intentando sonreír

-Hola Rae – Britt paso a un lado de Santana y le dio un sentido abrazo, adoraba como Britt no necesitaba motivos para demostrar su cariño.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo Britt... en realidad con ambas – Santana se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, se sentaron las tres en la cama y Britt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

-¿Donde está Quinn? – Pregunto la latina

-No lo sé, me dijo que estaría dibujando en el taller, pero dudo que este ahí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando algún punto de la habitación

Santana y Britt se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Paso algo Rach? – pregunto Santana

-Es Quinn – dijo Rachel acomodándose el cabello– ha estado algo rara desde hace un tiempo, desde que se encontró con su amigo – dirigió su vista hacia Britt – Britt, tu… ¿le mencionaste a Quinn mi cumpleaños? – se ruborizo al preguntar esto.

Britt negó con la cabeza sin agregar nada más.

-Y, ¿te ha comentado alguna travesura que esté haciendo? – De nuevo la rubia negaba.

-¿Te ha dicho si le preocupa algo? ¿Le molesta algo o no se… – ya no sabía que preguntar para saber que le pasaba a su chica.

Cuando vio a Britt negar por tercera vez, cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma.

-Rach, ¿qué pasa, por qué tantas preguntas, le paso algo a Quinn? – Santana la acribillo con preguntas que ella no sabía cómo responder con seguridad.

-No sé qué sucede, Quinn ha estado algo extraña.

-Rachel – empezó Santana con una sonrisa burlona – Quinn. Es. Extraña.

-No molestes a Rae, Sanny. Rae, Quinn no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera ha querido salir a jugar conmigo en la lluvia – menciono Britt con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

-Ay no, creí que le habían hablado a Quinn acerca de mi cumpleaños y estaba planeando una sorpresa – se lamentó por no tener ni remota idea de lo que hacia Quinn.

-Pero si nosotros te estábamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa – dijo Britt con el rostro cargado de confusión.

-¡BRITT! Se suponía que era un secreto – Aunque Santana se veía enojada, Britt se mordió el labio inferior divertida por su error, provocando una sonrisa en Rachel.

La rubia se comenzó a carcajear haciendo también reír a Rachel, Santana no pudo evitar unírseles a los pocos segundos.

Varios minutos duraron los ataques de risas hasta que la primera en calmarse fue Rachel.

-Tal vez solo estoy exagerando – dijo limpiando algunas lagrimas que consiguió por tanto reír – Quinn es así, se le va a pasar en una semana, como la mayoría de las veces.

-Eso, en una semana va a volver a ser la misma de siempre, ya verás – dijo Santana tranquilizándola.

Resoplo sintiéndose más tranquila, quizás eso necesitaba, pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigas, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Siento lo de la sorpresa Rae.

-No te preocupes cariño, aun no sé a qué hora o donde la harán así que supongo que será una sorpresa de todos modos – dijo tomando con cariño la mano de su amiga – Creo que me voy a dormir, mañana soy la protagonista de este espectáculo – dijo con dramatismo, volvía a ser la misma diva. Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes besar la mejilla de Britt.

-Aprovéchalo Berry, pasado mañana te voy a hundir con mi actuación – bromeaba Santana levantándose para abrirle la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya quisieras Lopez – dijo saliendo del cuarto y sonriendo a su amiga – Adiós – dijo yéndose por fin.

Cuando Santana cerró la puerta, miro a su esposa.

-¿Crees que exagera? – pregunto Santana apoyándose en la puerta.

-Britt negó por última vez esa noche.

-Tampoco yo – Susurró Santana.

* * *

Rachel se dirigió a su habitación y sin esperar a Quinn se durmió enseguida, hablar con las chicas la había tranquilizado considerablemente, no podía seguir cuestionándose cada cosa que Quinn hacia, su chica era una mujer inteligente y capaz de decidir por sí misma, si tenía un secreto y este no afectaba a nadie, ella no se iba a preocupar, seguro su linda rubiecita estaba haciéndole uno de esos regalos que a ella tanto le gustaban o estaba averiguando cosas de Holly como siempre, lo de la comida y el sexo se podía deber a la ansiedad de mantener un secreto, eso debía ser, Quinn siempre reaccionaba de manera extremista cuando se sentía ansiosa.

Al día siguiente Rachel despertó y Quinn ya se había levantado. Definitivamente ella no era de las mañanas, en cambio Quinn parecía tener un despertador programado.

Comenzó su día con la mejor actitud, en pocas horas tendría una reunión con algunos miembros del equipo para definir su participación en el robo, hasta donde ella sabia tenía que hacerse pasar por alguien más con una de las identificaciones que crearon para ella a partir de las que robo Blaine.

Se apresuro a ir a las duchas, donde las chicas ya se estaban arreglando, cuando termino de bañarse se vistió y se dirigió con sus amigas al comedor común donde ya estaban algunos chicos y para su felicidad, Quinn.

Se acerco a su chica que estaba comiendo cereales en ese momento, le daba la espalda, por eso aprovecho este hecho y la abrazo por detrás haciéndola sobresaltarse en su asiento.

Se rió cuando Quinn busco desesperada a la culpable de su susto, pero Rachel se escondía detrás de ella riendo.

-Ajá – dijo Quinn sonriendo cuando al fin la vio. Rachel se acerco a ella y repartió besos por todo su cuello con sus brazos aun rodeando su cintura desde su espalda.

-Como esta mi leoncito – le susurró la morena.

-Estoy bien – respondió Quinn mirándola con amor – ¿cómo dormiste?

-Perfectamente, aunque me hubiera gustado más despertar contigo.

-Yo quería esperarte, pero dormías y dormías y sabes que tenía que ir a bañarme – dijo pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

-No importa, ¿vas a estar en la reunión? – se sentó al lado de Quinn y se sirvió algunas cosas que habían en la mesa.

-No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas – Respondió Quinn centrándose en su comida.

Rachel intento no pensar demasiado en esto, ni siquiera la iba a cuestionar esta vez.

Siguieron comiendo, hablando con todos sus amigos, aun quedaban varios minutos para que comenzara la reunión, Quinn se levanto de la mesa, y como todos los días desde hace mas de una semana, se fue a la cocina a buscar más comida.

Nadie decía nada, pero Rachel sabia que todos se cuestionaban de la misma manera la actitud de Quinn, claro no sabían lo del sexo, pero lo notaban por otro tipo de cosas, como lo hizo Britt cuando le comentó que Quinn ya no quería salir a "jugar" con ella en la lluvia, y Quinn amaba la lluvia.

Acabaron con su desayuno y Finn, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt y Artie se fueron a la sala de reuniones, se acomodaron en los asientos y Artie como siempre tomo el lugar de la cabecera para llevar a cabo la reunión.

-Bueno chicos, ya saben que tema vamos a tocar hoy. Rachel, Mercedes, hemos hablado antes del tema, ustedes son las primeras en abrirse paso hacia las oficinas y tomar confianza entre cada personal del edificio. Rachel, serás una trabajadora de recursos humanos, el estado envía este tipo de personas para hacer entrevistas y coordinar asuntos del sindicato de trabajadores del banco, así que con la ayuda de Sam obtuvimos esto – señalo a la pizarra donde ya habían acomodado antes algunos papeles, para sorpresa de ella, que no había notado antes los papeles, se dio cuenta de que había imágenes de ella en tarjetas de identificación, un Curriculum con su nombre en la cima, diplomas de universidades, ¿un acta de nacimiento? Hasta un pasaporte había visto ahí. Artie había pensado en absolutamente todo.

-¿Voy a viajar al extranjero? – Pregunto con confusión, nadie le había dicho que tenía que salir del país.

Los chicos rieron haciéndola sonrojar.

-No Rach, pero para crear naturalidad en tu personaje, decidimos crearte una completa identidad nueva, y eso incluye que como cualquier persona, cometas errores, por eso cuando pises el banco por primera vez dirás que olvidaste tu identificación y en cambio les mostraras el pasaporte – Rachel asintió asombrada, Sam sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo y ella no podía evitar sentir lo mismo hacia su amigo, era un geniecillo.

-Entonces ellos tendrán algún registro de mí desde antes.

-Exacto, Sam y Finn se encargaran de hacen una intervención telefónica, se harán pasar por trabajadores del gobierno que te envían a hacer algunas entrevistas al personal, lo que nos viene como anillo al dedo por qué necesitamos conocer algunas cosas de quienes manejan la bóveda mayor, sabemos que Holly tiene esas llaves, pero también sabemos que son copias de las que tienen los guardias y quienes trabajan en esa zona, la cual desconocemos casi por completo – aclaro Artie señalando el mapa incompleto que se encontraba justo detrás de ella – Mercedes…

-Aquí vengo yo – susurro Mercedes divertida con el papel que a ella le tocaba.

-Tu serás una estudiante en práctica, sacas increíbles notas y por eso te has ganado este puesto de ser la asistente de Rachel.

-No me veo mayor que Mercedes – interrumpió Rachel – ¿o sí?

Finn rio desde su puesto – Claro que no Rach, para eso tenemos a Kurt aquí – el chico se enderezo en su asiento cuando lo mencionaron.

-Como iba diciendo – siguió Artie – Mercedes te acompañara a todos lados, tomara notas en cada entrevista y dibujara algunos planos sin que nadie lo note, tal y como le enseñe – Mercedes asintió sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Creen que confíen en alguien que nunca han visto, enviada por dos personas que hicieron una intervención telefónica? – Pregunto Kurt frunciendo los labios por todas las dudas que le surgían.

-No – respondió simplemente Artie – pero esta no será cualquier intervención telefónica, verdad Sam – Sam asintió y todos se quedaron esperando que dijera algo que no llego – Sam…

-¡Oh! Sí, sí, yo puedo hacer que capten algún teléfono registrado del gobierno – dijo rápidamente – supongo que ellos llamaran para confirmar la presencia de Rachel cada vez que este en el banco, así que, estaremos fuera del banco con una furgoneta y desde ahí haremos las interferencias – aclaró el chico con seriedad.

-Wow, esto se pone serio – dijo una nerviosa Rachel. No dudaba de su talento en la actuación, pero los nervios antes de cada presentación eran algo típico en cualquier persona, lo quería hacer perfecto y para hacerlo perfecto necesitaba dar todo de sí.

-Si – dijo suspirando Artie – pero confiamos en ti Rachel, eres la mejor actuando, agregándole el hecho de que pasas desapercibida cada vez que quieres, lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar desapercibida cada vez que te dirijan algunas miradas, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Rachel asintió tranquilizando al chico, ella no iba a echarse atrás.

-Mercedes, ¿puedes hacer esto? – Mercedes respondió de la misma manera pero con más entusiasmo.

-Kurt, ¿crees poder hacer lucir mayor a Rachel? – El chico levanto una ceja casi ofendido por la pregunta, pero de todos modos asintió.

-¿Finn, Sam? – Los chicos entendieron que era el turno de ellos de comprometerse, así que asintieron con seguridad – perfecto, entonces, comienza la mini-misión "Heller & Larsen" – sentencio Artie, iniciando asi las actividades. Ese día ni Rachel ni los demás chicos tuvo tiempo libre, ni siquiera para comer en el comedor, sino en el taller mientras seguían trabajando, Finn y Sam hicieron la intervención telefónica esa misma tarde consiguiendo con un rotundo éxito hacerse pasar por trabajadores gubernamentales. Rachel, Mercedes y Artie repasaron la entrevista que harían a los trabajadores, y se aprendieron sus nuevas identidades.

Rachel seria Melinda Heller, 30 años, con un hijo de 4 años y un esposo dueño de una exportadora de autos en el extranjero, Ronald Heller.

Mercedes seria Rebecca Larsen, 21 años, estudiante en práctica de la universidad de Massachusetts.

Para las 9 de la noche ya tenían casi todo listo para lo que se habían programado ese día, pero aun faltaban tres días para llevar a cabo este plan, por eso tendrían que trabajar duramente y hacer algunos ensayos esos días.

Cuando salió del taller agotada de tanto estudiar lo que diría, se dirigió con prisa a su habitación, se despidió de todos los chicos que se encontraba en el camino y llego al fin, esperaba ver a Quinn ahí pero nuevamente su chica no se encontraba en el lugar, quiso salir a buscarla para que se fuera de una vez por todas a dormir pero estaba agotada, así que prefirió tomar algunas cosas e irse a dar un baño, ya vería a Quinn cuando llegara a dormir.

Pero nuevamente no fue así, no quería volver a dormirse sin verla antes, estaba todo oscuro fuera y Quinn seguía sin aparece.

Espero una hora más y a las 11 en punto llego al fin Quinn, entro en la habitación y le sonrió como si no existieran los problemas en la vida.

-¡Hola! – saludo torpemente con la mano a su chica.

-Hola am… - no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un cuerpo la aplasto por completo y mucho cabello rubio le cubrió la cara – Quinn – se quejo, su menudo cuerpo no soportaba tanto.

Quinn rio divertida – No puedo evitarlo – le dijo con una cara de completa inocencia.

Rachel le sonrió débilmente – claro que puedes mentirosa – le pico las costillas hasta que Quinn salió de encima de ella por culpa de las cosquillas y se aferro a su cuerpo – ¿donde andabas?

-Por ahí – Rachel levanto una ceja, por ahí debía incluir un montón de golosinas, por qué Quinn tenía aliento a caramelos.

-¿Por ahí donde? – insistió

-Por ahí.

-¿No me lo quieres decir?

-Por ahí Rae – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Hey, mírame cielo – Quinn apenas le devolvió unos segundos la mirada – no te enojes, solo quería saber dónde estabas, eso es todo – estaba sorprendida por como Quinn se acababa de tomar sus preguntas, totalmente a la defensiva. Eran una pareja, lo mínimo que podía exigir era saber donde había estado.

-No puedes controlarme así Rachel, ¡no soy una niña! – la actitud de Quinn hizo que se sorprendiera aun mas y se sentara en la cama, haciendo que Quinn se moviera y la mirara con temor, ¿se había sobrepasado?

-No…no entiendo, Quinn, yo nunca he intentado controlarte… ¿d-de donde sacaste eso? – pregunto dolida, solo se preocupaba por su bebe, como siempre lo había hecho.

Quinn se quedo inmóvil pensando en una respuesta lógica.

-No lo sé – respondió al fin sin estar conforme con su propia respuesta.

-Me puedes decir lo que sea Quinn – le dijo suavemente.

-Lo sé – respondió la rubia.

-Entonces por qué no estás confiando en mi – Rachel se veía dolida, eso Quinn lo podía notar, no tendría que haberle dicho eso a su Rae, pero es que no sabía cómo afrontar todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo, ella nunca había mentido antes, y mantener tantos secretos estaban haciendo estragos en su estado de ánimo.

-No lo sé – volvió a responder con un hilo de voz.

Rachel miro a otro lugar, ahora estaba segura de que algo grande estaba ocultando Quinn, por supuesto que no era un regalo y tenía cierta sospecha de lo que se podía tratar, o al menos quien estaba involucrado.

-¿No me lo dirás?

Quinn no respondió en los próximos minutos, solo se quedo ahí, mirando sus manos unidas en su regazo, sintiéndose culpable de todo.

-Creo que deberías dormir sola hoy – dijo poniendo en alerta a Quinn que la miro con los ojos muy abiertos – me iré a dormir con las chicas o al salón.

-No Rae – Quinn se levanto rápidamente y la abrazo para que no se moviera.

-Quinn, suéltame, no voy a aguantarte nada hoy – le dijo con tranquilidad, no quería despertar a los demás.

-¡No!

-basta Quinn, estas empeorando las cosas – se libro de los brazos de Quinn pero esta seguía intentando aferrarse a ella – tú decidiste no confiar en mí, no voy a dormir con una persona que no confía en mí – rápidamente saco algunas sabanas limpias y una almohada de las que había en la cama.

-No, no, no, por favor no te vayas, yo te lo quiero decir – se agarraba sus cabello rubios con desesperación.

-Entonces dímelo – le reprocho Rachel deteniéndose en la puerta.

-No puedo… - sollozó la rubia.

Rachel al miro con tristeza, no le gustaba verla llorar, era como ver sufrir a un cachorro, simplemente era algo que nadie disfrutaba ver.

-Lo siento amor, mañana hablamos con calma… - se acerco a la puerta y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar como Quinn sollozaba más fuerte, salió por la puerta y cerro por fin.

-Rae… - se lamento la rubia mientras se tiraba en la cama para seguir llorando.

No era su culpa, no había tenido más elección.

N/A

Hola

Ufff, quería seguir y seguir escribiendo para llegar al fin de esto, pero creo que el capitulo se cumple hasta ahí, espero suposiciones acerca de lo que está pasando, yo se que ustedes lo sospechan :B jaja.

Gracias a los Rws, Follows, Favs.

Saludos mis queridos Visitors.


	21. Yo Puedo Arreglarlo

**Vigésima Primera Misión**

**Yo puedo arreglarlo**

* * *

-Rachel – miro a Santana cuando esta llamo su atención en un murmullo, la latina le apunto al final de la mesa en la que se encontraban comiendo y se lamento por hacerle caso y voltear, Quinn estaba a un lado de Britt con la peor cara que le había visto hasta ahora, no había tocado su plato y removía con desgana el interior de este. Volvió a mirar a la latina y trago saliva sin saber que decir – creo que… en verdad le duele Rach – susurro Santana poniendo una mano sobre la de su amiga.

-¿Crees que a mí no?

-No he dicho…

-Sé lo que quieres decir San, pero… - suspiro dejando de lado su tenedor, a ella tampoco le apetecía comer algo que no satisfacía su estado de ánimo – no entiendo por qué no confía en mí, no puedo dejar que se disculpe sin más y luego volvamos a lo mismo, tiene que aprender de una vez a respetar lo que tenemos.

-Lo sé Rach, soy la que más apoya tu decisión, pero, ha estado así desde ayer, no quiere comer, ¡Quinn no quiere comer!

-Eres su amiga también, tú podrías ayudarla…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Por eso envié a Britt a hacerle compañía – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel rodo los ojos – Muy madura San.

-Gracias – sonrió con suficiencia para hacer rabiar a Rachel y lo consiguió, por qué sintió un cubito de zanahoria dándole justo en el ojo – ¡Hey! Encima me preocupo de tu novia – espeto con enfado sacando asqueada lo que tenía en la mejilla.

-No sé qué hacer – soltó mirando a su amiga con seriedad – ¿debería seguirla? ¿Averiguar yo misma que está haciendo?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Estas pidiendo confianza y la quieres seguir…

-Ya, pero yo sé que me está ocultando algo, y ella sabe que yo lo sé – dijo con obviedad, ahora que lo pensaba no era del todo mala la idea.

-Mm, no creo que sea lo mejor, es la peor manera de comenzar una relación.

-Y que sabes tú – por la mirada que le envió la latina supo que había dado en la llaga.

-Como que qué se yo, tengo una novia desde los 15 años… y una esposa desde hace 4, así que no jodas Berry, soy la diosa de las relaciones – termino de decir señalándola y golpeando la mesa como si hubiera ganado un importante caso.

-No seas ridícula, solo has estado con una persona en tu vida, no sabes nada de relaciones – Santana la miro entre sorprendida y ofendida haciéndola reír por primera vez desde que discutió con Quinn.

Siguieron discutiendo y riendo lo que quedaba del almuerzo, al menos eso sirvió para que Rachel mantuviera su atención en cualquier cosa excepto Quinn.

Cuando acabaron con lo que les quedaba, Rachel se dirigió a buscar sus apuntes y encontrar por el almacén un cómodo lugar para estudiar, y Santana se tuvo que ir a la sala de reuniones con el mismo equipo de trabajo que a ella le había tocado antes.

Con todos sus papeles en mano, incluyendo documentaciones, subió las cajas metálicas que tanto trabajo le daban, demoró exactamente lo mismo que la vez pasada y llego exhausta a la cima, se dejo caer hacia atrás con todos los papeles a su alrededor para regular su respiración. Definitivamente necesitaba más ejercicio, el trabajo del robo era extenuante solo mentalmente, por qué se la tenía que pasar sentada repasando cosas, planeando algunas mas con Artie, tenía que ayudar a veces a Finn, aprender a usar la computadora para hacerle favores a Sam, todo el tiempo sentada, todo el tiempo sin mover casi las piernas.

Al menos a veces tenía el sexo, aunque estaba dudando ahora si podría llegar a hacerlo con Quinn pronto, debido a los últimos hechos ocurridos entre ellas, además no iba a ceder por algo tan carnal, no estaba desesperada.

Se fijo en la hora, 3:45. Hora perfecta para empezar a repasar todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

Estuvo durante dos horas estudiando, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que ahora le costaba el doble aprenderse todo, pero lo estaba consiguiendo, solo hacían falta unas páginas más y estaría lista esa misma noche. Miro unos segundos el ambiente que se vivía en ese lugar, apenas alcanzaba a ver como los chicos terminaban la reunión de Santana y se dispersaban hacia todos lados, parecían hormigas desde donde ella estaba, no por la altura, más bien por la lejanía, y es que ese almacén era enorme.

Algo llamo por completo su atención, un punto moviéndose detrás de un pasillo de cajas metálicas, casi al principio del almacén, por la puerta de entrada.

Entrecerró los ojos para notar mejor quien era, por un momento creyó que era Quinn, pero el cabello rubio de su chica era muy llamativo, quizás era Finn… No, era más pequeño, cualquiera era más pequeño que Finn.

Rio para sus adentros y continúo observando, quizás era Santana, pero Santana estaba hablando con Artie, no, no podía ser su amiga

¿Blaine? Muy moreno para ser el, ¿Kurt? menos, esa persona se volvió a esconder entre las sombras y entonces su corazón se detuvo, Quinn salió por el mismo lugar que esa persona, pero… no eran la misma persona, a ella si la distinguía, sobretodo por qué reconocía su ropa.

No podía ser, no quería creerlo, se negaba a pensar que Quinn había sido tan irresponsable, no había que pensarlo mucho, era obvio que esa persona no pertenecía a su equipo, a sus amigos.

Bajo todo lo rápido que pudo, esto no se iba a quedar así, daba lo mismo que pensara Quinn de ella cuando la descubriera espiando, iba a desenterrar esto desde las raíces.

Apenas llego al piso se encontró con Finn, este le dijo algo que ella no alcanzo a oír, tampoco le importo demasiado, casi corrió por entre los pasillos y sintió que iba perdiendo fuerzas cada vez que se acercaba a ese lugar.

-Hey Rach, ven a ver esto – escuchó como Santana la llamaba, ella siguió caminando – ¡Rachel!

Santana la miro con el ceño fruncido, vio caminar a toda prisa a su mejor amiga mientras ella intentaba sin éxito mostrarle los documentos que le habían dado para hacerse pasar por una tal María Gonzales, un nombre latino tan poco original que había tenido que hablar seriamente con Artie, no consiguió nada por supuesto, pero al menos se había quitado las ganas de discutir.

-¡Rach! – lo intento otra vez, pero esta ya se había perdido en un pasillo, el que daba a la entrada del almacén, miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que Sam la miraba con la misma confusión que ella mostraba – Sam, cuídame esto, ahora vengo – El chico recibió en sus manos los papeles y sin poder decir nada vio a la latina salir con la misma rapidez con que había visto a Rachel.

Santana se interno en el pasillo, estaba desierto, pero aun así siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró en la entrada del almacén, ahí solo estaba Rachel mirando con confusión hacia todos lados.

-hey, enana, te estaba llamando, me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo – le dijo a su amiga acercándose a ella.

- San, vi a alguien acá… - parecía una demente mirando a todos lados, incluso al techo, "_no puede ser, por aquí había un pasillo…"_

-¿Qué? A lo mejor fue Quinn, la vi caminar por el salón hace un rato, venia hacia acá – explico San sorprendida por la actitud de Rachel.

-No, no, es decir, ¡sí!, yo también la vi, pero estaba con alguien más – miro a su amiga y esta la miraba con inseguridad – no me mires así, se de lo que hablo, yo estaba allá – apunto hacia donde había estado, desde ahí se veía todo, no se podía haber equivocado tanto.

-Y que hay con eso, estabas allá, viste la sombra de Quinn, creíste que estaba con alguien…

-¡No! No, en verdad San, Dios… crees que estoy loca – se lamento pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Pffff, si me lo pones así, claro que lo creo - respondió con obviedad.

-Yo vi a alguien – soltó con seguridad.

Santana se le quedo mirando unos segundos, Rachel la seguía mirando, como pidiéndole comprensión. Volvió a mirar el punto en el que había estado la morena, era verdad que desde ahí se podía ver todo con facilidad, ya antes había subido a ese lugar y lo había comprobado.

-Supongamos que… es cierto que viste a alguien – dijo en un murmullo – y viste un lugar que al parecer no existe ahora que estamos acá… - continuo Santana alejándose un poco para observar alrededor – entonces deberíamos…volver… y, mejor vuelve tu, es mucho trabajo físico – Rachel le frunció las cejas con enfado – lo haces y vuelves a fijarte donde está el pasillo encantado.

-Está bien, pero, al menos espérame aquí, ¡no!, mejor ve las señas que te hago y…

-O mejor vamos por los Walkie Talkies al taller y así nos entendemos mejor – Vio la sonrisa de Rachel mirándola con ternura. Demonios, odiaba cuando hacia eso – hey, no te pongas sentimental, tienes una novia para eso– Sintió unos labios presionándose contra su mejilla y no pudo evitar abrazar instintivamente a su amiga.

-Eres la mejor – le susurro Rachel para volver a besarle la mejilla.

-Ya, ya, está bien, vamos a hacer…. eso… - se separo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa, era su hermana de toda la vida dándole un poco de cariño, no iba a ser indiferente ante esto.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a cada destino. Santana, saco sin dar explicaciones a nadie los Walkie Talkies y le entrego uno a Rachel que sin perder el tiempo tuvo que ascender otra vez hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde había estado antes.

Santana se encamino a la entrada del almacén y se detuvo donde había estado con Rachel, aprovecho de mirar un poco mas alrededor para ver si no habían notado algo, pero todo eran paredes, cajas y algunas que otras madera amontonada en un rincón.

Oyó el Walkie Talkie e instintivamente lo miro, no iba a servir de mucho por qué lo único que podía hacer era escuchar y presionar el botón que estaba justo debajo de su dedo.

Así lo hizo, y entonces se escucho la suave voz de Rachel.

-San, san, ¿me escuchas?

-Fuerte y claro enana.

-Ok, no te veo muy bien, acércate a la derecha…

-¿Derecha? – se movió un poco a la derecha avanzando de costado para no dejar de mirar el punto lejano donde debería estar Rachel.

-¡No! Derecha San.

-Sí, derecha.

-Ahgg, San, eres pésima en la orientación, estas yendo a la izquierda.

-Tú eres pésima dando instrucciones, tu derecha no es mi derecha, idiota.

-Ohhh, lo siento, a tu izquierda– se rio torpemente y escucho a Santana lanzarle insultos en español. La conocía desde tanto tiempo que sabía exactamente qué significaba cada palabra.

-Ya, ¿me vez ahora? – pregunto San.

-¡Sí!, ahora sí, pero… - volvió a mirar hacia el mismo sitio donde había visto a Quinn y su acompañante, ya no estaban ahí, pero claramente se podía ver el pasillo que existía entre Santana y ese lugar, desde donde estaba Santana parecía como si fueran solo cajas amontonadas, pero al parecer había un gran agujero entre esas casas formando un habitáculo, era perfecto para resguardar a un polizón.

-Pero… - espeto la latina cansada de ese juego.

-Hay una habitación, no, no, es un socavón, entremedio de todas las cajas, pareciera como si…. Hubiera un pasillo justo al lado tuyo…

-Pero aquí no hay nada Berry – insistía San acercándose a la pared que tenia a un lado, solo eran cajas.

-San, hay que escalar las cajas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hay que escalarlas, la habitación está al otro lado, pero está escondida entre paredes de cajas! – cada vez estaba más entusiasmada, tanto que bajó de nuevo y corrió en los próximos minutos hasta llegar donde San, escucho en todo el camino como su amiga le gritaba por el aparato, pero no hizo caso, ya hablarían cuando estuviera ahí.

Llego exhausta, hace mucho tiempo no corría así, se sintió viva por un momento y el enfado de su amiga no reprimió su estado de ánimo.

-Hay… que… escalar… - intento decir apoyándose en una pared para recuperar el aliento.

-Que… te… Jodan – dijo la latina de brazos cruzados – yo no escalo – sentencio.

-¡San! – Se sujeto el pecho y respiro profundamente para calmarse – Quinn esta… escondiendo a alguien, mi irresponsable novia tiene a un sujeto metido en el almacén – dijo desesperada – nos pueden descubrir San.

Santana refunfuño un rato y miro con enfado las cajas, luego a Rachel, y luego a las cajas otra vez.

-Esta es la última vez que me haces escalar algo en tu vida – la apunto amenazándola, Rachel sonrió a más no poder y asintió.

-Nunca, nunca más –prometió levantando dos dedos.

-Bien – dudosa rodeo las paredes de caja que resguardaban el habitáculo hasta que encontró un lugar más accesible para subir de manera segura. Le tomo tres minutos subir hasta que por fin llego a la cima, se quedo pasmada mirando lo que había allí.

San, que ves – Pregunto Rachel observando cómo su amiga se detenía de repente.

-Rachel – dijo con un hilo de voz – Mejor vienes a ver esto…

Rachel se asusto por el tono que utilizo su amiga y sin demora comenzó a subir, estaba llegando cuando sintió el brazo de Santana tomándola para que se apresurara.

-Auch… San, no me tires – se soltó del brazo de su amiga y se elevo un resto para observar lo mismo que Santana. De alguna manera no se sorprendió de lo que vio, ella ya había observado a lo lejos ese sitio, claro, los detalles no dejaban objeción alguna para encubrir el hecho de que allí vivía alguien, alguien que no era Quinn, alguien que era posiblemente Puck.

-Esto es grande – miro a su amiga y supo que se refería a la situación y no al lugar.

-Lo sé – menciono con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Si Quinn se lo hubiera dicho antes, si hubiera confiado en ella de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía con Quinn, quizás la hubiera ayudado para que su amigo no quedara a la deriva en Queens tal como la rubia lo había estado. Ella sabía lo que significaba no tener un lugar donde vivir, que comer, que vestir… por supuesto que lo hubiera ayudado. Puck no era de su completo agrado, pero solo lo había visto una vez y no quería caer en prejuicios, ella nunca lo hacía y Quinn debería saberlo, pero al parecer no lo hacía, no la conocía lo suficiente.

Quinn había conseguido que no solo una persona en esa relación sintiera desconfianza sino que ahora ambas lo hacían, ¿Cómo volver a creer en su chica? ¿Cuántas cosas más estaría ocultándole en ese momento? O peor aún, ¿cuántas cosas le había estado ocultando desde que se conocían?

-Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Rachel después de unos minutos observando como nadie aparecía en ese lugar.

-Al menos sabemos donde ha estado todo este tiempo.

-No es el mejor consuelo – respondió desanimada.

Bajó y esperó a que Santana hiciera lo mismo, pero la latina no se había movido de su lugar, miro hacia arriba preguntándose qué tanto hacia, la vio y noto el gesto de sorpresa que tenia mientras dirigía su mirada cada vez más cerca de donde estaba ella.

Entonces sintió un fuerte ruido justo a un lado de ella, era una caja, una caja moviéndose que la hizo temblar del miedo, las cajas no se movían solas. Esta sobresalía cada vez más, parecía estar acomodada para que al sacarla, las demás se mantuvieran en el mismo sitio.

-¡Santa virgen de Guadalupe! – Escucho a Santana exclamar por lo bajo asustada mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la pared de cajas que temblaba bajo ella. En cualquier otro momento hubiera reído por escucharla y verla así, pero no ahora, ahora ella estaba tan o más asustada que su amiga.

La caja se siguió moviendo hasta que quedo por completo fuera de la pared, dejando al fin ver quien osaba causarles un pre-infarto.

-Ven más tarde princesa – escucharon desde adentro – a ver si ahora consigues unos chocolates, tus amigos solo saben comer verduras – un hombre se quejaba desde adentro mientras una cabeza rubia aparecía por el hueco que quedo en la pared.

Vio sorprendida como Quinn se arrastraba con una bolsa negra para la basura en la mano, tratando de salir de ese lugar.

Se quedo ahí mismo, a cada segundo sus emociones cambiaban, del miedo a la curiosidad, pasando al enfado, solo para volver a la curiosidad, y la rubia era tan despistada que ni cuenta se dio de cómo su chica la miraba unos metros más allá con los brazos cruzados, o como su amiga casi colgaba de la pared un poco más arriba.

-Nos vemos a las 10, no puedo venir antes por qué tengo que hablar con Rachel – vio a su rubia sentarse en el suelo para abrochar el cordón de su zapatilla y seguir hablándole a Puck – y no creo que tengamos chocolates – siguió diciendo mientras fruncía el ceño concentrándose en su tarea.

-¿Y que tienen?

-Mmm, hay barritas de cereal, pero esas son de Rachel.

-Esas me gustan.

-Pero son de Rachel – miro confundida hacia adentro, esas barritas eran de Rachel, no de él.

-Oh, vamos, ella puede comprar más, yo soy el que esta acá encerrado – respondió con frustración el chico.

-Solo unos días más… hasta que llegue Sugar – vio a Quinn acomodarse la ropa y pararse con dificultad.

-¿Entonces no hay barritas para mí? – Casi, casi causo algo de lastima en Rachel, nadie merecía estar en ese lugar, encerrado y probablemente con bichos y suciedad alrededor.

-Lo siento amigo – vio a la rubia dudar unos segundos y después despedirse con la mano del chico.

Ella no lo alcanzo a ver, y el mucho menos a ella, pero sabía que se trataba de Puck, reconocía su voz, solo que sonaba distinta cuando no estaba hablando en ese tono sarcástico y prepotente, hasta parecía un buen chico.

Quinn, con todo el esfuerzo de su cuerpo, volvió a mover la caja para acomodarla en el lugar que le correspondía y volteo luego para dejarse caer en el suelo por el esfuerzo que suponía mover la caja, miro hacia arriba como si el techo le fuera a dar un alivio a su agotamiento, pero lo que vio la hizo gritar del miedo.

-AHHHHH – se arrastro unos metros gateando y se encontró de frente con unas piernas, ella conocía esas piernas… Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la seria cara de Rachel, la habían descubierto.

Ambas esperaban alguna reacción mientras escuchaban a Santana decir algo, pero ni una le hacía suficiente caso, solo se seguían mirando en la misma posición en la que se encontraron.

Rachel sabía que no iba a conseguir nada de Quinn, había sido suficiente por un día, y ella tenía que seguir estudiando, así que opto por romper ese incomodo momento por lo sano.

-Creo que… deberías ayudar a Santana, tiene algo de dificultad para bajar – observo a su amiga y volvió a mirar hacia abajo, donde Quinn parecía un cachorro siendo reprendido, y la posición de gateo no ayudaba mucho.

-Está bien – respondió apenas sin voz, se sentía sucia, por mentirle a Rachel, por mentirle a Santana y por mentirle a sus amigos, por exponerlos a todos, así que acepto sin quejas lo que le decía Rachel.

-Voy a volver a la habitación en un rato…

-¿Vas a volver? – pregunto Quinn esperanzada mientras se levantaba, estaba sucia. "_Quizás por estar limpiando la casita de Puck"_ Pensó Rachel.

-No, no Quinn –a pesar de todo le dolía verla tan ilusionada – voy a ir a sacar mis cosas.

-¿P-pero por qué?

Se rio irónicamente – ¿De verdad no sabes por qué?

-Rachel… – ya empezaba de nuevo con el ataque de ansiedad – yo puedo arreglarlo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios lo vas a arreglar Quinn?! – exclamo haciendo que Quinn se sobresaltara.

-Chicas, necesito ayuda aquí – Santana intervenía un momento en la discusión, unos minutos mas y sus brazos ya no la iban a poder sostener.

-Ve a ayudar a San, yo me largo de aquí – fue lo último que escucho de Rachel y observo a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, justamente, largarse de allí.

Se sintió sola, mas sola que nunca, aunque al menos aun tenia a Santana.

Miro a la latina y se apresuro a rescatarla de un momento fatídico, no contaba que Santana le fuera a morder la mano cuando trato de sujetarla por haberle mentido a todos de esa manera…

* * *

-¡No tenias que morderla Santana! No somos animales – la regañaba Rachel mientras sobaba con delicadeza el dedo más dañado de la mano de Quinn.

-Solo fue un mordisquito, como iba a saber que tenia la piel tan sensible – se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a su esposa que le envió una mirada de advertencia, haciéndola tragar saliva casi al instante.

-Da igual como tenga la mano, no la muerdas, ¡sin morder Sanny! – Ahora Britt demostraba su carácter.

-Ya amor, nunca más – agacho la cabeza arrepentida y así se quedo.

-No me dolió tanto – dijo Quinn feliz por tener a Rachel con ella, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar – soltó Rachel con enfado mientras le seguía acariciando la mano, la rubia agachó la cabeza igual de arrepentida que Santana.

-Lo siento Rae…

-No basta con sentirlo Quinn, los chicos ni siquiera saben lo que ha pasado, cuando se enteren van a estar muy decepcionados de ti… No me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá Sugar – suspiro lamentándose por lo que se venía.

-No podía dejarlo solo, ¡estaba viviendo en el peor albergue de la ciudad! – Se abrazo a la morena más pequeña y Rachel no pudo evitar reconfortarla un momento entre sus brazos – ustedes hicieron lo mismo por mí.

-Pero jamás le mentimos a nuestros amigos, ellos siempre supieron quien eras tú, incluso antes de conocerte – dijo Rachel ya ma calmada – ¿no te importo mentirnos?

Quinn asintió aun aferrada a ella.

-Lo siento Rae… - repitió igual de arrepentida.

-No lo sientas solo por mi – le susurro cerca del oído y Quinn capto el mansaje, por qué volteo a ver a sus amigas – Lo siento chicas, no quería hacer daño.

-Lo sabemos Quinnie, pero pudiste haber confiado más en nosotras, yo era tu mejor amiga – menciono una cabizbaja Britt.

-¡Lo eres Bee!, si eres mi mejor amiga.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue a abrazar a Britt que feliz la recibió entre sus brazos, la había extrañado en esas semanas, hubiera querido salir a disfrutar de la lluvia con su amiga.

-Para mi estas perdonada Quinnie – le beso la mejilla a la rubia más pequeña que con un gesto juguetón le devolvió el beso y la volvió a abrazar.

Se volteo a mirar más feliz a Rachel, quien las miraba enternecida por la escena, al igual que Santana.

-¿Tu me perdonas San?

-Pffff, no lo sé rubia, la fregaste en serio, pero supongo que con el mordisco estamos a mano – le sonrió a su amiga y extendió los brazos un poco para recibir el abrazo que no tardo en llegar.

Quinn rio bobamente cuando la latina le desordeno un tanto el cabello. Volteo a ver nuevamente a Rachel y esta le sonrió ligeramente, al menos ahora obtenía un par de sus sonrisas. Aunque de igual manera le gustaría recibir su perdón.

-¿Me perdonas Rae? – Todas se quedaron mirando a la morena mientras esta tornaba su rostro a una extraña seriedad. Britt y Santana se miraron entre ellas y supieron que era el momento perfecto para irse, este asunto era ahora entre las dos, ya hablarían con su amiga acerca de lo que harían con Puck.

-Chicas, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer – empezó a decir una incómoda Santana.

-Sí, tenemos que… hacer… cosas – dijo Britt con los ojos muy abiertos, Santana rodo los ojos por la poca complicidad de su esposa y se la llevo casi a rastras hacia afuera.

-Adiós chicas – se despidió Quinn con suavidad agitando la mano.

Solo vio a Britt devolverle el gesto. Cuando salieron volvió a mirar a Rachel, que mantenía su vista fija en algún lugar de la cama. Se fue a instalar a su lado y tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero Rachel la detuvo con una mano para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Creíste que, no te iba a ayudar?

Quinn la miro unos segundos sin comprender.

-Con Puck, Quinn, ¿creíste que no te iba a ayudar a buscarle un lugar mejor a Puck?

Quinn negó ligeramente – Yo quería decirles, yo lo iba a hacer, pero Puck no quiso que las metiera en este lio, eso dijo el "no las metas en este lio".

-El no nos conoce Quinn – dijo con un tono severo.

-Ya lo sé… pero creí que él no te agradaba.

-¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Pero el dijo que quizás el no te agradaba.

Se exaspero llevando sus manos a su rostro, no era posible que Quinn le hiciera caso en todo a ese sujeto, claro, tenía razón, Puck no le agradaba del todo, pero era por ese tipo de cosas, porque le decía un sinfín de tonterías a su chica y esta terminaba creyéndole todo. Todos ahí sabían que Quinn era demasiado inocente e ingenua como para creer en todo lo que le decían los demás.

-Como rayos va a saber eso Quinn, como podría saber algo así si nunca ha hablado conmigo.

-No me hables así…

-No sé de qué otro modo hablarte ya, no puedo mirarte y ver a la misma Quinn que antes – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – yo te quiero bebe…

-Yo también te quiero.

-Te quiero pero, las mentiras tienen consecuencias, y que prefieras creerle a tu amigo antes que a tu novia es… me hace sentir mal – termino de decir con un sollozo.

Se quedo en shock viendo a Rachel sollozar, ¿ella la había hecho llorar? Se le quedo mirando sin saber qué hacer, hasta que reacciono y se acerco aun mas a la morena y la atrajo hacia si para después hacerla caer hacia atrás recostándola a su lado. Así se quedaron varios minutos, el tiempo preciso para que Quinn se arrepintiera por completo por hacerle eso a su chica, y el tiempo preciso para que Rachel se desahogara por el mal rato que había tenido que pasar.

-Por favor no te vayas – Rachel elevo su rostro para observar los ojos verdes de Quinn, era hermosa.

Acaricio su mejilla sonrosada y bajo su mano para seguir acariciando más abajo, por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, todo en Quinn parecía perfecto. Quinn cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, hace tantos días no sentía las manos de Rachel acariciarla, que se estremecía hasta con el más ligero tacto.

-No me excluyas Quinn, no me vuelvas a mentir.

-No lo hare, lo prometo.

-Y si Puck te dice cualquier cosa de mi, solo piensa en lo que yo haría – le siguió diciendo a la rubia mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo para rodearle la cintura.

-Lo que tu harías – repitió asintiendo.

Le sonrió a Quinn sintiéndose un poco mejor, las cosas no podían terminar tan mal si hablaban antes de actuar, y Quinn parecía comprenderlo.

-Ahora tenemos que pensar en qué le vamos a decir a Sugar…

* * *

N/A

Hola

Ufff, estoy un poco atareada por planificar un pequeño viaje, así que, estoy escribiendo un poco menos, claro que el siguiente capítulo lo tengo casi casi listo, así que la próxima actualización no debería demorar en salir del horno. Ñami.

Gracias por todos esos bellos Rws y genial por quienes acertaron, creí que serian mas xDD.

Saludos mis queridos Visitors.


	22. Rescatando al soldado Puck

**Vigésima Segunda Misión**

**Rescatando al soldado Puck**

* * *

Sugar miraba a la rubia frente a ella expectante, veía como esta hacia algunas muecas extrañas que le causaban algo de gracia, parecía como si decir cualquier cosa le costara demasiado.

-A ver, a ver amorcito, no creo que sea tan complicado decirme cualquier cosa. Creo que les he dado la confianza suficiente a todos como para hacerlo – sostuvo entre sus manos las manos de Quinn y la dirigió a un cómodo sofá que estaba en el salón principal, en el cual nadie se encontraba por petición de ella.

-Es algo muy serio, Sugar – dijo mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Se nota que es importante para ti, Quinn, pero hasta que no me digas que sucede no hay mucho que te pueda decir al respecto.

Quinn asintió comprendiendo – Quiero que sepas, que nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie – dijo casi en un susurro, trago saliva y tomo valor para comenzar a contarle a Sugar todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas; Como se reencontró con Puck, como salió con el dos veces más antes de que este le pidiera ayuda, como planeo llevarlo al almacén con los ojos vendados para que no viera el camino, como tuvieron que mover muchas cajas para poder hacerle una habitación que nadie notara, como Rachel la descubrió y se enfado con ella por arriesgarlos a todos…

-…También me dijo que te lo tenía que decir lo antes posible, pero yo ya lo había hablado con Puck, eso lo iba a hacer hace unos días, pero no viniste hasta ahora – termino de decir.

En todo ese tiempo Sugar no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que quisiera expresar Quinn, ¿Cómo se sentía después de saber todo eso? Pues eso lo decidiría cuando conociera al tal Puck.

-Ok, esto no me lo esperaba Quinn – espeto con un gesto neutral.

-Lo siento Sugar, no sabía que hacer, es la primera familia que tuve, es…es como mi hermano y mi mejor amigo.

-Quinn – sujetó con su mano uno de los brazos de Quinn – no tengo idea de que significa tener un hermano – explico con una sonrisa – pero si tú me dices que es muy importante en tu vida yo voy a hacer un espacio en este lugar para él, siempre y cuando me prometas que no dirá nada.

Quinn la vio sorprendida, era increíble que aceptara todo siempre de tan buena manera.

-El no me haría daño, y decir cualquier cosa acerca del robo a alguien más lo haría, así que no dirá nada, lo prometo.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó sobresaltando a Quinn – Ahora te voy a pedir que me lleves al lugar donde tienes a tu amigo.

-¿Ahora? – pregunto nerviosa

-¡Sí! Ahora es perfecto, todos están en sus asuntos… Rachel se acaba de ir al banco con Mercedes y no tienes muchas más distracciones, ¡es perfecto!

-Bueno…

Se levantó medio tambaleándose y avanzó unos pasos torpemente, se volteo para mirar a Sugar y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Cuando Sugar capto el mensaje la siguió y caminaron juntas al mismo lugar donde la había descubierto Rachel. Con todo el esfuerzo que podía dar su cuerpo, movió hacia adentro la caja metálica que hacía de puerta del improvisado refugio de Puck.

-Hm, es muy inteligente lo que hiciste con este lugar, es el escondite perfecto – señalo Sugar agachándose para mirar adentro al igual que Quinn.

-Gracias – dijo tímidamente la rubia.

-¿Que esperamos? Estoy impaciente por conocer a tu amigo.

-¡PUCK! – Quinn grito tan fuerte que hizo que Sugar se estremeciera por completo – PUCK, ESTOY AFUERA – grito de nuevo.

-ENTRA YA QUINN, TE ESTABA ESPERANDO- Escucharon el grito desde adentro y la primera en adelantarse fue Quinn, gateó por la entrada hasta pasar al otro lado, y cuando lo hizo se levantó y miro a Sugar que parecía un poco asqueada por tener que arruinar su ropa de diseñador por estar gateando en ese horrible lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor le dices a tu amigo que reúna sus cosas y nos vemos en el taller? – sugirió Sugar con una falsa y nerviosa sonrisa – Yo los espero allá con algo de comer, hablamos todo lo que tengamos que hablar y después nos reunimos con el resto, cuando regresen las chicas de la reunión.

Quinn se sorprendió y se alegró por la idea – ¡Eso es genial! A Puck le encanta comer, ¡igual que a mí!

-Entonces no hay más que decir, los espero allá – Una aliviada Sugar se reincorporo y se fue lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-Puck – llamo de nuevo Quinn – sal de ahí.

Su amigo asomo la cabeza graciosamente por detrás de una improvisada pared y miro a Quinn – ¿Ya se fue?

-Sí, solo te quería conocer, dice que te puedes quedar si no dices nada – anuncio con entusiasmo, casi dio saltitos cuando vio los ojos de su amigo brillar por la emoción.

-Noo, ¿en serio?

-¡Sí!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Wow, ¿entonces, me puedo quedar? – Quinn asintió una vez más son una mega sonrisa.

-Tienes que preparar tus cosas, me dijo que nos viéramos en el taller en un rato – la rubia se arremango las mangas de su vieja playera y se dispuso a recoger todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, Puck podía ser increíblemente desordenado, incluso cuando estaba en un lugar que no le pertenecía.

-Ok, ok, dame un minuto y tengo todo listo – Se apresuro a recoger sus cosas, todo cabía en una mochila que parecía tener veinte años de uso, metió todo tan rápido que se le cayeron un par de cosas y tuvo que volver a ponerlas nuevamente.

Le aviso a Quinn cuando ya hubo terminado y salieron del habitáculo rápidamente, esta vez cerrarlo no fue un gran problema por qué lo hicieron entre los dos.

-Vamos Puck – lo apresuró y le tomó la mano para ir más rápido, mientras el pobre chico iba recogiendo lo que se le caía en el camino como podía.

-¿Estarán todos? – Preguntó algo nervioso.

-No, ya te dije que primero hablaremos solo nosotros con ella.

-No me dijiste eso, solo que ella estaría allá, ¿Por qué no quiso hablar en mi habitación?, era más privado, ¡esta cosa es gigante! – Miraba sorprendido el lugar a medida que avanzaban hacia el salón principal – Es como… como esos cementerios de aviones, ¿eso es un avión? – Pregunto apuntando al techo del almacén

-Noo, es el ala de un avión – le respondió Quinn feliz por saber esos detalles.

-A eso me refería – agrego ruborizado - ¿Por qué no quiso hablar allá? – Insistió el chico mientras sentía que se acercaban cada vez más a su destino.

-No lo sé, creo que quería cocinar algo para ti – respondió Quinn inocentemente.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono extrañado caminando mas calmadamente a medida que Quinn iba deteniendo cada vez más su ritmo.

-No sé, quizás porque a Sugar le gusta hacer regalos, una vez nos dio mucho dinero, como cientos de dólares.

Puck la miro boquiabierto – ¿Y lo gastaste todo?

-Nop – negó con la cabeza desordenando su cabello – Rachel me dijo que había que cuidar ese dinero, por emergencias.

-Ohhh, podrías haberme comprado un chocolate – dijo apenado, su amiga lo hubiera hecho antes, esa enana había cambiado otra cosa más en ella.

Quinn lo miro con picardía y respondió – Lo hice.

-¿Me compraste un chocolate? – Levanto una ceja mirándola seriamente.

-Te compre una caja de chocolates – respondió antes de pararse frente a la puerta del gran taller.

No hubo tiempo para sentir nada después de esa declaración por parte de la rubia, atravesaron juntos la puerta cuando Quinn la abrió y allí estaba Sugar, pero no había comida en ese lugar, Puck fue el más decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

-Sugar, el es mi mejor amigo, Puck – lo presento Quinn mientras este miraba seriamente todo a su alrededor.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Puck, Quinn nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti – Aunque la actitud de Sugar hubiera sido agradable para cualquiera, Puck la miro sin un ápice de agrado en su rostro.

-Si… somos como hermanos – se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es importante aquí, todos somos como una gran familia y nos protegemos entre nosotros – aseguro Sugar, y Puck no podía estas más en desacuerdo con ella. Una familia no se formaba en dos meses de convivencia, aun menos cuando todos estaban por robar un banco, según él, todos eran unas ratas flojas que no querían trabajar realmente, excepto Quinn, su pobre e inocente Quinn había sido completamente manipulada por esa enana, y las otras dos, seguramente se habían aprovechado de su inocencia y la habían arrastrado a ese lugar.

-Suena bien – respondió sin sentirlo, aun esperaba que apareciera milagrosamente algo de comida, moría de hambre.

-Créeme que se siente de la misma manera. Acérquense mis amores, quiero hablar con ambos acerca de lo que haremos para incluir a Puck a partir de ahora, creo que te puedo asignar un puesto que Quinn ha estado esperado rellenar hace mucho tiempo, ¿me equivoco Quinn?

Quinn se quedó estática en su lugar al comprender lo que Sugar le quería decir, ni siquiera se lo tuvo que pedir ella, Sugar se lo había concedido como por arte de magia.

-S-si, si, si, ¿es lo de Holly? – Preguntó para asegurarse.

Sugar asintió y Quinn se mordió el labio inferior entusiasmada, ese día se estaba convirtiendo en algo increíblemente positivo, solo hacía falta que Rachel volviera a dormir con ella para ser completamente feliz.

-Genial…

-¿Me vas a dar un trabajo también? – Pregunto el chico desconfiado – ¿Tengo que hacer algo a cambio?

-Sí y puede ser, todos los que trabajan acá tienen que hacer algo, como trabajadores quiero decir, tienes que hacer "misiones", no sé si me explico – contesto Sugar.

-No – la seriedad de Puck comenzaba a inquietar a Sugar.

-Quiero decir que si vas a trabajar acá tienes que hacer algunas actividades con respecto al robo…

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero participar? ¿Me corren a la calle? – miró preocupado a Quinn que también miraba a Sugar expectante.

-Por supuesto que no, desde este momento ya perteneces a este hogar – explicó Sugar – Pero si quieres tener algo de dinero extra puedes participar en este trabajo, incluso te daré la bonificación de dinero que le di al resto hace unas semanas – sentenció.

Puck mostró su primera sonrisa satisfecho con lo que escuchaba, pero robar aun no lo convencía del todo, mucho menos ser esa clase de ejemplo para su amiga, que ya estaba lo suficientemente corrompida por todos ahí.

Por otro lado si participaba, estaba la posibilidad de proteger a Quinn cada vez que la hicieran hacer algo peligroso.

-Quinn me ha hablado de esto que hacen, no hay ni un tipo de seguridad en esto.

Sugar rio ligeramente – Bueno, estamos llevando a cabo un robo, si esperas seguro medico, vacaciones pagadas, sueldo y seguridad laboral no puedes participar en esto, pero si trabajas para mi yo te puedo prometer que hare lo posible para que estés bien, no tendrás seguro medico pero llamaremos a algún medico si llega a ocurrir algo, no tendrás vacaciones pagadas pero puedes salir las veces que quieras si haces tu trabajo a tiempo, ni hablar del sueldo, la recompensa de haber trabajado conmigo son miles y miles y hasta quizás un millón de dólares, piénsalo, el Ridgewood Bank es uno de los pocos bancos con bóvedas de alta seguridad que quedan en el mundo, y la seguridad laboral la hacen tus compañeros, todos ellos se protegen entre sí, eso te lo puede asegurar Quinn – miro a la chica y esta asintió fervientemente - hablo de algo increíblemente grande, son las ligas mayores, por eso traje a estos chicos conmigo, por qué son la elite de la elite en todo lo que hacen, solo necesitaba lo mejor – habló con tanta seguridad que Puck no sabía que decir, hacer, como moverse, incluso le entro algo de miedo estar en ese lugar.

O Sugar sabia como hablar y convencer, o en serio estaban haciendo algo realmente grande ahí, y la infraestructura que tenía a su alrededor dejaba indicios de que se trataba de lo segundo.

-Y-yo no sé… en que serviría – respondió al fin después de un minuto pensando, no eran muchas las veces en que se mostraba vulnerable con alguien más que no fuera Quinn – Yo solo se limpiar piscinas.

-Yo te puedo asegurar que eres más hábil que eso, está demostrado que cada persona tiene una habilidad, algo especial que muchas veces no se explota de la mejor manera por qué la sociedad te encapsula en un sistema para ser simplemente funcional… Pero no vamos a hablar de filosofías ahora, lo que trato de decirte, es que yo puedo sacar lo mejor de ti para que hagas algo como el resto, algo importante – Sugar lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos, con tanta palabra linda hasta se sintió importante, nunca nadie le había dicho que se podía sacar algo bueno de él, excepto la Srta. Pillsbury, pero ella no había vuelto a su vida desde hace años.

-Lo tengo que pensar – dijo Puck – dame unos días y… te diré que decisión tome, hasta entonces, me puedo quedar ¿no? Eso me dijiste recién.

-Sostengo lo que dije, y no te sientas presionado, tienes unos días tal y como lo pediste – Sugar le sonrió y el chico desvió un poco la mirada, esa chica era extraña, como esos excéntricos millonarios.

-Genial –dijo el chico sin más.

-Ahora… - continuo Sugar – No lo sabes aun, pero acá celebramos cada vez que una misión es un éxito, Rachel, la novia de Quinn – Quinn sonrió a más no poder, le encantaba oírlo en alguien más – y Mercedes, tuvieron una misión hoy muy importante para el proyecto –explicó - Le había dicho a Quinn que iba a tener algo de comer ahora mientras estuviéramos hablando, pero las chicas deben estar por volver, al menos eso habíamos planeado, así que cambie de idea y pensé que sería mucho mejor hacer una cena para darte la bienvenida y de paso celebramos la misión, que se que será un éxito.

-Pero los chicos no han preparado nada – Dijo Quinn confusa, cambio de gesto y abrió los ojos al máximo – ¿tengo que cocinar yo?

Sugar rio ligeramente y Puck la miro con una ceja levantada –N-no, no Quinn, jamás te pediría algo así, lo que hare será ir a buscar comida en la ciudad, algo que todos disfruten, díganme, prefieren algo en especial? ¿Comida china? ¿Italiana?

Puck y Quinn se miraron entre si y respondieron en conjunto – Italiana.

Sugar se les quedo mirando unos segundos y respondió - ¡Perfecto! Comida Italiana será.

-Vegetariana para Rachel, por favor – pidió educadamente Quinn haciendo sonreír aun mas a Sugar – Eso significa que Rachel no come carnes – le explicó Quinn a Puck.

-Para ser pobre es demasiado exigente – resoplo el chico viendo a Sugar salir del almacén no sin antes hacer un gesto de despedida hacia ambos.

-Dejó de serlo mucho tiempo, pero ahora que puede pagar algunas cosas de personas vegetarianas volvió a comer así, yo también lo hago a veces – dijo con orgullo la rubia.

-¿Tu? – Cuestiono con tono de humor el chico – Tu no podrías dejar el tocino aunque se murieran todos los cerditos del planeta – dijo haciendo reír a Quinn.

-¿Y de donde sacaría tocino si no existieran los cerditos?, ¡sin cerditos no hay tocino!

-Que se yo… - frunció el ceño pensando en las posibilidades – ¿las vacas no hacen tocino?

Quinn rio aun mas fuerte – ni las vacas ni los cerditos "hacen tocino", ¡los cerditos son tocino! – exclamó feliz.

-Ya, ya entendí, lo sabia pero no lo tenia del todo claro – respondió sin creérselo ni el mismo.

-Ohhh…

-Oye, la pelirroja no me dijo donde iba a dormir, ¿no me enviara a la "guarida" de nuevo cierto? – Pregunto Puck.

-¡Olvidé preguntárselo! – La rubia se golpeo la frente por su despiste – Espérame aquí, seguro aun no se va…

Vio a Quinn salir corriendo a toda velocidad y él se quedo allí, sintiéndose pequeño en ese lugar, tanto cable, tanta tecnología y esos papeles llenos de cosas que no entendía ni por si acaso lo hacían sentir estúpido, si esos chicos eran la elite de la elite iban a pensar que era un idiota, porque lo era, y siempre lo había sido.

Mientras Puck la esperaba en el taller, Quinn corría todo lo rápido que podían ir sus piernas. Sugar siempre se tomaba un tiempo para despedirse de Artie primero, así que lo más probable es que recién estuviera en el auto.

Llego a la entrada y abrió rápidamente la pequeña puerta que la dejaría salir del almacén, sintió una ola de frio golpearla fuertemente, la nieve ya había llegado, aun no en toda su amplitud, pero se podían ver montones de nieve acumulados en algunas de las maquinas de construcción que habían por todo el terreno.

Vio hacia la derecha, donde normalmente estaba el auto de Sugar y allí lo encontró, pero Sugar no estaba ahí.

-¿Que miras amorcito? – Se sobresalto cuando la oyó a su espalda.

-¡Sugar! Te estaba buscando – respondió entre estremecimientos por el frio que sentía.

-Ven aquí adentro Quinn, te vas a congelar.

No tardo en hacer caso a la chica y volver a entrar.

-Me preguntaba… donde iba a dormir Puck, creo que no quiere volver a su habitación – comento Quinn.

-Ni loca lo volvería a poner allí Quinn, ese lugar no está habilitado nunca más para otra persona, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió obedientemente – ¿entonces donde va a dormir? – volvió a preguntar.

-Pues… creo que Finn está durmiendo solo ¿no? Ahora que Sam y Mercedes… tú sabes – Quinn no sabía, pero aun así asintió.

-Pero… Rachel está durmiendo en la habitación de Finn, al menos ayer lo hizo, por qué aun no quiere dormir conmigo – Sugar se le quedo mirando, entendía a Rachel, ¿quien la podría culpar por haberse sentido traicionada y engañada por tu propia novia?

-Bueno… entonces eres tu quien está durmiendo sola – señalo Sugar.

-Si

-Entonces tú te quedas con tu amigo – dijo Sugar encogiéndose de hombros – no le veo otra solución al asunto.

-Pero si Rachel quiere volver… -Empezó Quinn.

-Si Rachel quiere volver, entre ustedes lo hablan y llegan a un acuerdo, seguro tu amigo lo va a entender Quinn, ¡es tu amigo! – espero a que Quinn dijera algo, pero al no obtener ni una respuesta decidió no perder más tiempo e irse de una vez por todas.

-Nos vemos en una hora Quinn, italiana para todos, vegetariana para Rachel – Quinn le asintió feliz por qué recordara a Rachel.

-Nos vemos Sugar, maneja con cuidado – se despidió de la chica y volvió a caminar al taller.

Dormir con Puck no era algo que se hubiera planteado, eso significaba que Rachel se iba a quedar mucho más tiempo en otra habitación.

En la habitación de Finn… al menos ellos se llevaban bien, quizás Rachel la iba a pasar bien allí, Finn era gracioso, podía decirle cosas graciosas antes de dormir.

Llego al taller y allí seguía Puck, no se había movido ni un centímetro de la silla donde estaba, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que tenía miedo de romper algo.

-Ya sé dónde vas a dormir – dijo Quinn sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde? – pidió el chico reincorporándose un poco al escucharla.

-¡conmigo! – exclamó estirando los brazos. Puck se levanto rápido de la mesa y la tomo en sus brazos para girarla por el aire.

-Woohooo – gritaba como un loco el chico haciendo reír a Quinn. Hace mucho tiempo no lo veía así de feliz, hace mucho tiempo no eran así de felices.

Dejo a Quinn en el suelo y rieron recuperando la respiración.

-Y esa novia tuya… -comenzó a decir Puck – ¿No se va a enojar? Es algo posesiva contigo.

-¿Rachel? – Preguntó confusa.

-Sí, claro, no tienes más novias ¿cierto? – la cuestionó levantando una ceja.

-No – respondió riendo ligeramente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Se va a molestar o algo?

-¡No! Rachel es muy linda, va a estar feliz por saberlo… -respondió totalmente convencida – vamos a dejar tus cosas rápido, tienes que darte un baño, hueles muy mal – le dijo sonriente.

-Pffff, no es fácil oler bien si no te bañas en días princesa.

Así lo hicieron, se dirigieron a la habitación de Quinn, ahora también de Puck y acomodaron lo que pudieron de las cosas de Puck para que el chico se fuera a bañar. Estuvieron un rato más en la habitación hasta que sintieron el bullicio afuera, era obvio que habían llegado Rachel y Mercedes.

Salieron rápidamente, Puck un poco más a regañadientes, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, no tenía ganas de ver a Rachel, y mucho menos ver como se comportaba Quinn con Rachel, era extraño.

-Ahí están – saltaba Quinn apuntando a su novia y su amiga y corriendo hacia ellas dejando a Puck en medio del salón, con demasiados pares de ojos mirándolo para su gusto.

-¡Rae! – Quinn se adelantaba y llegaba donde estaba su novia, completamente reformada gracias al trabajo de Kurt.

Ella no la había visto antes, no había tenido tiempo de ver la transformación de Rachel pero ahora la podía ver, se quedo a un metro de su chica que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona al ver su estado.

-Quinn… ¿No me vas a saludar? – preguntaba Rachel divertida viendo a Quinn boquiabierta.

-Wow – fue lo único que recibió de Quinn, Mercedes a su lado se reía mientras comenzaba a alejarse para llegar donde los demás.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Rachel se acerco más a su rubia y la tomo de la cintura, era la primera vez que alcanzaba a Quinn en tamaño, esos tacones le daban unos diez centímetros más.

Quinn le regalo una sonrisa enorme, se llevo un dedo a la boca indicándole a Rachel lo que quería y la morena se acerco a ella para dejar un delicado beso en sus labios.

-Te ves muy linda – le respondió – muy muy linda.

-Gracias bebe, tu siempre te ves linda – abrazo a Quinn y cerró los ojos para disfrutar así unos segundos, cuando los abrió se quedo helada al mirar al final del salón y encontrar allí a Puck, serio como siempre mirando la escena que protagonizaban las dos. Se separo lentamente de Quinn y la miro a los ojos – Es-esta Puck allá, ¿hablaste con Sugar?

Quinn volteo y vio a su amigo, le hizo una seña para que se acercara pero este no quería ir.

-Sí, y no dijo nada malo, no se enojo, al contrario, le ofreció un trabajo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula Rachel.

-Que si, y que no dijo nada ma…

-Ya, ya escuche eso Quinn, pero, ¿en serio le ofreció un trabajo?

-Sí, y le dio una habitación también, y dijo que nadie más iba a usar la habitación que le hice a Puck.

-No creí que tuviéramos mas habitaciones… ¿le hicieron otra? – pregunto ignorante a la realidad.

-No… - le dieron mi habitación – miro a Rachel y se inquieto al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Quinn, esa es nuestra habitación, ¿donde se supone que nos vamos a quedar nosotras? – ahora si estaba enfadándose, no podía creer que Quinn no hubiera defendido el espacio que compartían ambas, ahora seguro las iban a llevar a un lugar más pequeño.

Quinn miro a todos lados, se le seco la boca de repente al escuchar hablar a Rachel de la habitación de ambas.

-Pero tú me dijiste que te ibas a quedar con Finn…

-Eso estoy haciendo, pero sabes que iba a volv… - miro una vez más a Quinn, se le quedo mirando intentando sacar de su cabeza el pensamiento que se le cruzo – ¡No!

-Rachel…

-No, no, no, no – Se separo inmediatamente de Quinn y comenzó a caminar alrededor, alternando su mirada hacia Puck y después a la rubia, otra vez Quinn arruinaba algo entre las dos.

-Rachel, tú me dijiste que ibas a quedarte con Finn.

-¡Una semana Quinn! ¡Te dije que me iba una semana hasta que recapacitaras! – exclamó por lo bajo para que nadie las escuchara discutir – Estuve todo el día afuera haciendo entrevistas, estoy agotada – comenzó a decir lamentando su suerte – es injusto lo que me estás haciendo.

-No sabía lo de la semana, eso no lo dijiste – explicaba Quinn – yo pensé que no querías volver a dormir conmigo.

-Como no voy a querer… solo estaba enojada porque me habías mentido. Mi amor, no puedes tomar estas decisiones sola, somos una pareja, tendrías que haber esperado para hablarlo conmigo – trataba de tranquilizarse, se acerco a Quinn y tomo sus manos entre las suyas – ¿Le puedes decir que se quede en otro lugar?

-Pero no hay más lugares.

-Que duerma con Finn… así yo vuelvo a dormir contigo – Quinn pareció dudarlo un momento, pero no había mucho que pensar, se moría por volver a dormir con Rachel.

-Está bien – Rachel le sonrió y se acerco a besarle la mejilla – Pero se lo diré mas tarde, después de comer. Normalmente es más feliz después de comer.

Rachel rio – Son tal para cual entonces – comento picándole las costillas haciendo que Quinn se retorciera por las cosquillas.

-No Rae – le apartaba las manos riendo feliz – Vamos donde Puck, le vas a agradar, el es muy lindo, y tiene el cabello así – le mostraba con sus manos como era el cabello de Puck, haciendo que Rachel rodara los ojos.

-Ya lo conocí amor, sé como se ve, incluso lo vi hace un rato.

-Oh, es verdad. Tiene el cabello así desde que tiene quince años – de nuevo hablaba de su amigo – en la escuela le decían que no podía ir así, pero él lo hacía de todos modos.

-Eso no está bien.

-Puck dice que está bien, porque la sociedad es una mierda.

-¡Quinn!

-Y a las chicas les gusta mas así – siguió comentando llegando donde el resto de los chicos que estaban sentados alrededor esperando que alguien les explicara qué demonios hacia ese chico ahí.

-Hola Rach, felicidades, supe que les fue muy bien – decía Blaine, mientras veía a su amiga ser abrazada por Britt.

-Gracias Blaine, nos fue increíble, se creyeron por completo todo, y sacamos una información que va a ser muy útil.

Rachel siguió hablando unos minutos más con los chicos mientras Quinn se iba donde su amigo y casi lo arrastraba para que fuera con todos, quería presentarlos pero el chico no cedía.

-No te van a morder, Puck… Bueno, quizás Santana lo haga, ella me mordió hace unos días – comento tirando de la mano de Puck que no se movía ni un centímetro.

-¡¿Qué?! Como que te mordió, ¿La latina te mordió? – pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, pero no me dolió, solo me dejo una marca – le mostro la marca que tenía en la mano después del mordisco, ya casi no se veía nada, solo una pequeña manchita rosada debajo del pulgar.

-Rayos, esta gente está loca.

-Noo, solo estaba enojada porque les oculte que tú estabas acá. Vamos Puck, ¡tenemos que presentarte! – Volvió a tirar del chico pero este no cedió.

-¡LLEGUE CARIÑITOS! -

Fue casi instantáneo el gruñido en sus estómagos, la llegada de Sugar solo significaba una cosa para los dos en ese momento;

Comida.

Ahora si Puck se dejo llevar por la rubia y esquivando todas las miradas llego con Quinn al comedor donde Sugar ya estaba acomodando algunas cosas junto con Sam y Finn, los chicos que fueron a ayudarla a sacar las cosas del auto.

-¡Siéntense mis amores! ¡Vamos a empezar con esta reunión extra-extra-súper oficial para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro y celebrar el éxito en la misión de mis guapas trabajadoras Mercedes y Rachel – los chicos vitorearon a una sonrojada Rachel y una Mercedes que no se cohibía al momento de recibir sus halagos – Me imagino que algunos ya se han dado cuenta de que hay alguien más en nuestro hogar – Sugar miro hacia Puck y el chico miro a todos – El es Puck.

-Noah, su nombre es Noah Puckerman, pero los amigos le pueden decir Puck, ¿cierto Puck? – preguntó la rubia mirando con ensoñación a su amigo, el chico se sintió algo incomodo con las miradas así que solo atino a asentir.

-Puck está bien – dijo cuando le salió la voz, todos comenzaron a saludarlo de manera amable, pero Puck no dejaba de lado su frialdad.

-Muy bien, seguro todos estos días vamos a tener tiempo suficiente para conocer a Puck – dijo Sugar – Lo que yo propongo es que nos sentemos y comencemos a servirnos estas exquisitas lasañas que traje.

Babearon cuando se descubrieron las lasañas a través de las cajas especiales para la comida, se veían increíblemente apetitosas. Quinn miro a Rachel y la descubrió con Santana buscando la que fuera vegetariana, esperaba que Sugar no la hubiera olvidado así que comenzó a buscarla también.

-¡Mike! Esa es de Rachel – El chico levanto las manos aparentando inocencia y Quinn saco con cuidado la cajita – Lo siento Mike, se la pedí a Sugar para Rachel, ella es vegetariana – le explicaba la rubia.

Tina rio fuertemente y Mike aguanto lo risa y contesto – Lo sabemos Quinn, nos lo recuerdas todas las semanas.

La rubia no hizo caso y se llevo la comida tratando de no tropezar con todos los que pasaron a su lado buscando un trozo de lasaña.

-Amor – llego donde Rachel y a esta se le ilumino el rostro cuando la vio con los brazos extendidos y la lasaña en sus manos.

-Bebe, pensé que no habían pedido algo para mí, es increíble que Sugar recuerde esos detalles.

-Creo que es de espinacas con queso– ignoro lo dicho por Rachel y se dedico a examinar su contenido.

-Se ve increíble – dijo Rachel, desvió su mirada hacia el amigo de Quinn, el pobre chico se veía realmente solo, perdido mirando hacia su trozo de lasaña – Amor, quizás deberías… invitar a Puck, para… sentarse con nosotras – Quinn subió la vista que hasta ahora seguía mirando la lasaña y volteo a ver a su amigo, se le removió el estomago cuando lo vio tan solo.

-Ay no, ¡PUCK! – El chico se sobresalto y la miro, Quinn le hizo una seña para que se acercara pero él se negó. – Lo voy a buscar, guarden dos asientos, aquí y aquí – señalo los asientos y se fue a buscar a su amigo.

-De donde saco a ese galán – para sorpresa de Santana y Rachel fue Britt quien había hablado.

-¡BRITT! – exclamaron ambas morenas haciendo reír a la rubia.

-¿Qué? Es guapo, ¿no lo es? – pregunto con inocencia.

-Lo es, pero no para tus ojos, para tus ojos todos tienen que ser horribles, menos yo – respondió Santana frunciendo el ceño, y lo siguió frunciendo cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Solo era una observación Sanny, eres la más sexy de todas y todos– le dijo haciendo sonrojar a Santana.

-Si Sanny, eres tan sexy – la molestaba Rachel haciendo que Santana hiciera como si la fuera a morder, Britt la abrazo bien fuerte para que no se fuera sobre Rachel a lo que las tres terminaron riendo.

Puck veía a Quinn acercarse a él y supuso porque lo hacía, pero él no tenía intenciones de ir donde esas chicas, no eran sus amigas, y dudaba que realmente fueran las de Quinn.

-Puck, nos están guardando unos asientos – Quinn volteó y señalo los asientos que les estaban guardando las chicas que ahora se divertían entre ellas.

-Estoy bien aquí Quinn, solo necesito que tú me acompañes y entonces voy a estar bien – le dijo.

-¡Pero las chicas te quienes conocer!

-¿Ellas te dijeron eso? - Pregunto un confundido Puck, había estado siendo tan frio como podía para que nadie se le acercara, estaban locas si se querían acercar a alguien como él.

-No, pero sé que quieren hacerlo – respondió Quinn con obviedad haciendo rodar los ojos a Puck.

-Ven Quinn, quédate aquí y comamos, esto es lo que habíamos planeado, hace tiempo no comemos juntos – le pidió a la rubia.

Quinn se veía indecisa, su amigo la miraba casi rogándole por quedarse. Se dio media vuelta y observo como Rachel se soltaba del agarre de Santana y reía feliz con Britt por algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

-Pero… tienes que conocer a mis amigas – habló por lo bajo.

-Quinn, ellas están bien, míralas, no nos necesitan ahora.

Quería ir donde Rachel, se moría por estar con ella y creyó que Puck aceptaría ir con sus amigas, que se conocieran, se llevaran bien, que compartieran historias, que bromearan todos juntos, pero Puck no quería hacerlo y ella no iba a dejarlo solo, así que opto por al menos ese día concederle su deseo.

-Le tengo que avisar a Rachel – dijo finalmente después de meditarlo.

-Ve, pero no te demores, esta comida se enfría demasiado rápido - señalo el chico comenzando a devorar lo que tenía enfrente.

Quinn camino cabizbaja donde estaba Rachel y cuando esta la vio, movió el asiento que le había estado guardando para que se sentara a un lado de ella pero se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que Quinn no traía ni su plato ni a su amigo.

-¿Que paso bebe? – pregunto confundida, y sintió el peso de Quinn cayendo sobre ella, era demasiado grande para que ella pudiera soportarla pero eso no parecía importarte a la rubia, por qué igual se sentó en sus piernas.

-Puck no quiere venir a comer con ustedes, creo que siente vergüenza por qué no conoce a nadie… Yo le dije que ustedes querían conocerlo pero él tampoco quiso venir, así que me pidió que me quedara con él y yo no pude decirle que no, por qué esta solo, y cuando esta solo se siente triste – dijo todo esto con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Rachel que apenas podía rodearla con sus brazos para que no cayera.

-Quinn, cielo – la llamo y trato de encontrar su mirada – haces bien. – Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido por la confusión – Es tu amigo, si se siente intimidado está bien que lo acompañes hoy a comer, no es fácil llegar a un lugar nuevo y conocer tantas personas nuevas… mucho menos si todas esas personas ya se conocían entre sí.

-¿Entonces puedo ir con él? – Preguntó más tranquila.

-Por supuesto que sí, eso no me lo tienes ni que pedir, eres libre para hacer esas cosas – sonrió Rachel.

-Pero tú me dijiste que todo eso lo tenía que decidir contigo, todo lo que nos incluyera a las dos – Rachel amplió aun mas su sonrisa.

-Si mi amor, pero no me voy a enfadar porque comas sin mí un día, me refería a las decisiones importantes, ¿tan mala crees que soy? – le cuestiono divertida a la rubia.

-Noo, ¡eres perfecta! – respondió riendo ligeramente, ganándose un beso del que les costó separarse después de unos segundos.

-Ve con tu amigo, nos vemos mas tarde en nuestra habitación ¿sí? – Quinn salió torpemente de encima de ella y asintió, había estado contando los días para volver a dormir con Rachel y al fin iba a pasar.

Quinn se fue sin más, la morena vio como su chica se alejaba hacia su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar mirar hacia Puck, para su sorpresa, el moreno la miraba fijamente a ella con una sonrisa que le erizo la piel al momento de verla, no era amistosa, al contrario, se podría entender perfectamente como un signo de "victoria".

* * *

N/A

Hola

Lo sé, soy odiada en más de veinte países xDD.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **farfadette12, **yo creo que ella se imagina porque.

Gracias Gracias y mas Gracias por seguir mi fic, por los Favs, los Follows y los Rws.

Saludos mis queridas Visitors


	23. Azúcar Morena

**Vigésima Tercera Misión**

**Azúcar Morena**

* * *

Despertar de esa manera había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde que Puck se había integrado al grupo, es decir, desde hace unas horas.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo Rachel se aferraba a ella con la misma efusividad con que la abrazo en la noche antes de dormir, se sentía amada, protegida y con ganas de comenzar el día sonriendo a todo el mundo. Eso es lo que provocaba Rachel en ella, una simple y absoluta felicidad.

Acaricio el cabello moreno de su chica y se acercó para dejar un suave beso en su frente.

Al final decirle a Puck que se tenía que ir a dormir con alguien mas no había sido tan difícil, y su amigo no se lo tomó como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, con un poco de insistencia, tal como había sucedido en la comida. Puck lo único que hizo fue asentir y pedirle que lo ayudara a recoger sus cosas.

Era el mejor amigo del mundo, por eso siempre hacia lo mejor para ella, y seguro él pensó que no le iba a gustar que siguiera insistiendo y aflojo su amarre.

Era el mejor amigo del mundo entero.

Miro a Rachel y noto su linda nariz arrugarse un poco, sabía que estaba por despertarse, la conocía demasiado bien y llevaban mucho tiempo amaneciendo juntas como para notar esos detalles, también quizás ayudaba el hecho de que ella siempre despertara primero; Primero eran las arruguitas en la nariz, después empezaba a mover los dedos de las manos, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento sobre su abdomen, después acariciaba lo que sea que tuviera debajo para finalmente abrir ambos ojitos de manera muy ligera y estirar las piernas para quitarse el sueño. Era una extraña manera de desperezarse, mientras todo el mundo estiraba los brazos, Rachel estiraba las piernas.

-Hola – saludo a su morena haciendo que esta la mirara unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de donde estaba y con quien, su chica le sonrió y acarició con más énfasis su vientre.

-Hola bebe – dijo con la voz algo quebrada – ¿Estas despierta desde hace mucho? – Preguntó Rachel volviendo a cerrar los ojos y abrazándose más a Quinn.

-No, hace unos minutos – volteo un poco para quedar de frente a Rachel. A la morena le estaba costando un poco despertar por completo.

-Que bien – comentó apenas.

-Si… Rachel – la llamo mirándola con curiosidad, se veía muy cansada – Rachel – llamó por segunda vez.

-No bebé, déjame dormir.

-Ya dormiste mucho – se quejó la rubia haciendo un puchero que nadie llego a conocer.

-Lo sé, pero estoy cansada, ve a hablar con Britt.

Quinn la miró molesta, era increíble que después de tanto tiempo sin amanecer juntas no quisiera darle ni siquiera unos besitos de buenos días.

-Quiero mis besitos de buenos días - dijo Quinn – Quiero mis besitos de buenos días y los quiero ya – reclamó con una sonrisa.

Rachel sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se acerco de esa manera a Quinn, dejando un beso en su mentón, el primero lugar que alcanzó de la cara de Quinn.

-Noo, así no – Rachel rio al escuchar como Quinn se frustraba, pero aun así no abrió los ojos.

-No sé hacerlo bebe, tienes que enseñarme – dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-Lo tengo que hacer todo yo.

Aguantó como pudo una nueva risa y escucho a Quinn moverse en la cama, la sintió cerca de ella y preparo sus labios para recibir su esperado beso…. Pero este no llego, así que abrió los ojos confundida y vio a Quinn mirándola fijamente, sin expresión alguna, entonces la rubia rápidamente se acercó a ella y la besó, fue un beso fugaz, llego tan rápido que la hizo cerrar los ojos y perderse completamente en el mundo de fantasía al cual siempre la llevaba su hermosa rubia.

-Mmm – gimió entre el beso pasando una mano por la cintura de Quinn.

Se despertó por completo con ese beso.

Sintió a Quinn explorando su cuerpo y supo que era lo siguiente que iba a suceder.

Quinn no perdió el tiempo y tiro hacia arriba su pijama, había optado por esa solución a tener que desabrochar correctamente cada botón de ese confuso montón de tela.

Rachel se dejaba hacer, en pocos segundos vio como Quinn la dejó completamente desnuda.

Cuando advirtió que Quinn se apresuraba a tocarla la detuvo un momento, estaba tan lista como lo estaba la rubia, pero quería hacer algo especial, quería hacerle saber a Quinn cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba, hacerle saber que todo ese tiempo que estuvieron sin dormir juntas o enfadadas ella la extraño cada segundo.

Sostuvo entre sus manos la cara de Quinn y la acaricio con lentitud haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos por la dulzura de la caricia, se acerco y deposito un beso en esos sonrosados labios que la hacían enloquecer en más de un nivel.

-Te quiero – murmuro contra sus labios.

Quinn no atino a responderle de la misma manera, pero en la mente de Quinn no existía una regla que dijera que expresarse significaba hacerlo con palabras o a través de la voz, por eso su primera reacción fue abrazar a su novia y besar su cuello apenas lo tuvo lo más cerca posible.

Cuando se separo miro con ternura a su morena y dejo otro beso en la punta de la nariz de esta, paso su mano por el vientre de su novia y bajo con sus labios hasta sus pechos.

Cuando tomo un pezón entre sus labios sintió a Rachel arquearse y gemir como un gatito, esa era la mejor comparación que tenía para el sonido que hacia su novia, y era el mejor sonido del mundo después de su canto.

Rachel tomo la parte de arriba de su pijama y lo tiro hacia arriba, tuvo que dejar de lado su pecho para poder ayudarla con la tarea, al igual que con el pantalón de pijama.

Agradeció haber escogido los bóxer sin monitos, por qué ahora si Rachel la miraba con esa mirada… esa que siempre le dirigía cuando algo le gustaba y la hacía querer hacer el amor con ella.

Se quito a sí misma la última prenda y la arrojo a un lado de la cama, miro a Rachel y sonrió traviesamente, ganándose una encantadora sonrisa de la morena, otra de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Se recostó en la cama y Rachel se acomodo a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, no hicieron más que mirarse por un largo minuto hasta que Rachel tomo la iniciativa y suavemente con uno de sus dedos fue trazando cada musculo del cuerpo de Quinn. Aun no se explicaba cómo podía tener la piel tan suave y tan impoluta como la de un bebe.

-Me gusta tu piel – susurró mas para sí misma que para Quinn – Es como… la crema de leche, quizás con un poco de azúcar morena – Quinn le sonrió comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Tú eres solo el azúcar, morena – Rachel rio fuertemente olvidándose del momento que vivían.

Quizás Quinn ni siquiera había querido decirlo en un tono gracioso, pero como siempre había dicho, todo lo que decía Quinn terminaba teniendo un toque de gracia para el resto.

-¿Vamos a hacer el amor? – Se atrevió a preguntar Quinn, y se sonrojó casi al segundo de hacerlo por la mirada sorprendida que le envió Rachel.

-Creo que alguien tiene prisa – sonrió cuando Quinn junto sus manitos nerviosamente.

-Noo.

-Claro, entonces no estás así por qué quieras empezar ya – le señaló su miembro casi erecto por completo y Quinn se cubrió como pudo mordiéndose el labio inferior divertida por haber sido descubierta – Esta bien cielo, estamos así por algo – se acercó para besarla y Quinn entusiasmada correspondió el beso.

Rachel compadeciéndose de su novia comenzó a acariciar su miembro, podía sentirla estremecerse contra su mano y su cuerpo, sabía que la rubia había estado deseando esto tanto como ella.

Bajo con sus labios por el cuello de Quinn dejándola gemir con libertad, con su mano libre acaricio uno de los pechos, uno de los hermosos pechos de Quinn, tan perfectos como su dueña, bajo con su boca dejando besos por la clavícula y pasando mas allá hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, nunca había estimulado de esa manera a Quinn, por eso sintió a su chica enderezar su cabeza para ver que hacía y cuando esta la sintió a su alrededor se arqueo y movió sus caderas desesperada por mas contacto.

-Rae… - parecía una súplica, una melódica suplica cuando se escuchaba desde los labios de Quinn.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, beso los abdominales bien formados pero femeninos de la mujer que amaba y con cariño los acaricio, y siguió bajando…

A esta altura Quinn estaba enloqueciendo, se sentía intimidada por tener a Rachel tan cerca de su pene. Más de alguna vez su chica le había puesto un condón y así se había acercado mucho, pero ahora que la estaba además masturbando no quería que Rachel lo viera tan feo, tan mojado y feo.

Cuan equivocada estaba al pensar que Rachel lo miraba con algún tipo de repulsión, cuando la morena lo único que sentía era amor, infinito amor y placer.

Rachel se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta del punto donde había llegado, no sabía si Quinn estaba preparada para sentirla de esa manera, pero ella si lo estaba para hacer esto con Quinn, así que opto por seguir sus instintos y sorprender a su chica antes que hablarlo, como siempre lo hacían antes de hacer algo nuevo. Pasó la lengua por la base del miembro y sintió el sobresalto de Quinn, la rubia se quedo totalmente inmóvil, paralizada por lo que acababa de sentir. ¿Era eso la lengua de Rae?

Miró hacia abajo y de nuevo sintió la lengua de su chica pasando por su miembro, pero ahora podía verlo.

Era el paraíso.

Gimió fuerte cuando la sintió llegar a la punta, su sensibilidad ante esas caricias era increíble, no tanto como estar dentro de una mujer, pero de todos modos increíble.

La morena al darse cuenta de la aceptación de Quinn se atrevió a ir más allá e introducirlo casi por completo en su boca, trato de no utilizar sus dientes para no hacerle daño a Quinn pero no era la persona más experimentada en el sexo oral, así que lo hizo lentamente. No era el mejor sabor que había probado en su vida, nunca lo fue, sobretodo por el pre-seminal, pero hacerle eso a Quinn quitaba cualquier molestia y la hacía querer entregar todo lo que tenia para dar.

Siguió estimulando a su novia unos minutos más hasta que considero que ambas estaban más que listas para hacer el amor. Volvió a tomar su posición a un lado de Quinn y le sonrió con ternura cuando la vio tan ruborizada y acalorada.

La rubia le sonrió de vuelta y tomo su mano para llevarla hacia su pecho, sintió sus latidos acelerados y le sonrió una vez más para que supiera que entendía lo que quería decir.

-También lo siento bebe – le susurró con cariño cerca de su oído, tomándola por la mejilla para atraerla en un beso, el beso que inicio la partida para la siguiente etapa.

Quinn fue tomando posición arriba de ella, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos para no hacerle daño, la siguió besando y acariciando, le separo las piernas con suavidad y se separo unos segundos solo para concentrarse en introducirse bien en ella. Ya no necesitaba ayuda de ningún tipo, encontró su punto exacto tan rápidamente que Rachel tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando Quinn llegó hasta el fondo dentro de ella en una rápida estocada, gimieron al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo se estremecieron por el anhelado contacto que siempre conseguía llevarlas al cielo.

Cuando Quinn comenzó a moverse, rápida y ágilmente, se tuvo que sujetar de sus hombros para seguirle el ritmo, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que esto acabara…

-Quinn… - gimió en su oído sintiendo las fuertes penetraciones que la hacían temblar de placer – mi amor, más rápido – le pidió.

Quinn con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello dejando besos por doquier hizo caso a su pedido y se levanto un poco más sobre sus brazos, tomo con una mano la cadera de su chica y fue lo más rápido que podía.

Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, el calor a su alrededor incrementaba a cada segundo al tiempo que Rachel apretaba con más frecuencia, no sabía cuánto más iba a poder esperar a Rachel.

-Rae… No… puedo... mas – sintió un leve estremecimiento que le provocó algo de miedo, no podía llegar antes.

-Un poco mas bebe… ahh, así bebe, más rápido – No podía más rápido. ¿O sí?

Al menos cuestionárselo la hizo durar un poco más, levanto la pierna de Rachel para poder entrar mucho más en ella y sorprendiendo a la morena llego a una velocidad que la hizo en pocos segundos explotar de placer, apretando en su interior el pene de Quinn. Escucho a la rubia quejarse por la presión que sintió en ese lugar y llegar a su esperado orgasmo. Quinn se movió un tiempo más en su interior hasta que su miembro se ablando por completo, entonces sabía que no podía seguir haciéndolo, ya lo había intentado alguna vez y lo único que había conseguido es que se doblara dolorosamente, así que desistió.

Estuvieron unidas casi un minuto, besándose con cariño, aprovechando el tiempo para acariciarse antes de levantarse para tener un ocupado día.

-¡QUINN! – se separaron inmediatamente, asustadas por el grito que escucharon y los golpes en la puerta.

Rachel miro a Quinn inmediatamente y la rubia le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

-Creo que te busca tu amigo – dijo con sarcasmo al escuchar nuevos gritos, incluso escuchó a Santana pidiéndole al chico que se fuera a gritar a China.

-No puedo ir – le dijo asustada Quinn con los ojos brillando – Ve tu.

-¿Qué? ¡No voy a ir yo! Es tu amigo – Se llevo una mano al cabello cuando escucho nuevos golpes en la puerta. Ese chico no sabía nada de educación.

-¡No me puede ver así! – exclamó por lo bajo Quinn.

-Por eso te vas a cambiar ahora mismo, igual que yo – estaba cabreada con la situación. Lo que iba a ser una linda mañana se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo estresante, y sabia que no era culpa de su chica, que en ese momento tomaba su ropa y se cambiaba velozmente, pero era su amigo, que ella se hiciera cargo de la situación sin cobardías.

-Es increíble Quinn, en serio, tienes que decirle que no vuelva a hacer esto – pidió Rachel negando con la cabeza – Nunca uno de nuestros amigos nos molesto de esta manera, tan temprano y mientras los demás dormían, seguro despertó a todos – se lamentó Rachel.

-No es su culpa- escucho una risa sarcástica de Rachel y se enfadó un poco, ella no conocía bien a Puck – ¡No es su culpa! Me necesita ahora, quizás es algo importante y tú no tienes idea – se acomodo su playera con el ceño fruncido y miro de reojo a Rachel para ver si se había vestido por completo, cuando esta se terminó de acomodar su ropa con el mismo enfado que sentía ella, abrió la puerta.

-Hey princesa – saludo sonriente Puck, le hubiera gustado sonreírle igual pero la pequeña discusión con Rachel solo la dejo sonreír de lado con pesar.

-Hola Puck.

-Wow, ¿por qué ese ánimo? – Miro de reojo al interior del cuarto y vio a la enana ordenando casi con ira algunas prendas que había por el suelo.

-No es nada… ¿Necesitabas algo? – preguntó Quinn.

-¿Tengo que necesitar algo para venir a ver a mi princesa? – le sonrió encantadoramente a su casi hermana, pero solo recibió una mirada sorprendida a cambio y un resoplido que se escucho de adentro de la habitación.

-N-no… Entonces ¿solo me venias a ver? – volvió a cuestionarle confundida.

-Pues… quería que fuéramos a desayunar – se encogió de hombros Puck.

-Primero tengo que bañarme… después me cambio, me cambio ropa y… - sus pensamientos no la dejaban hablar coherentemente, Puck nunca había sido así de inoportuno, y en verdad despertó a todos por venir a decirle que tomaran desayuno.

-Y…

-Solo eso, tengo que bañarme y cambiarme ropa.

-Entonces te espero en el comedor, el gigante que duerme en mi cuarto roncó toda la noche, no pude dormir ni una mierda así que voy a comer y después me voy a dormir de nuevo.

-Bien… Allá nos encontramos amigo – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y Puck creyó en esa sonrisa, por qué se fue felizmente con dirección al comedor.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró.

Rachel estaba sentada en la cama ordenando una y otra vez una de sus playeras, la doblaba y después la deshacía para volver a doblarla.

-Creo que se siente solo – excuso a su amigo, Rachel ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada – necesita tiempo para adaptarse, el no es como los demás, tiene problemas para relacionarse con las personas, eso dijo la Srta. Pillsbury, que Puck no se relaciona bien pero que es un buen chico.

-Eso era cuando tenía catorce años Quinn, ahora es un hombre capaz de tomar decisiones, buenas decisiones.

-Es mi amigo – susurró con tristeza.

Rachel dejó de doblar la prenda que tenía entre sus manos y miro un punto vacio en la habitación.

-Ve a bañarte Quinn, Puck te está esperando – soltó con algo de frialdad.

Quinn se le quedo mirando pero no dijo nada más, Rachel no entendía nada, no comprendía que su amigo la necesitaba más que nunca… Así que se fue, se baño, volvió para cambiarse de ropa y dejó un beso en la sien de la morena antes de irse a desayunar.

* * *

-Bien chicos, necesito orden ahora, si se pudieran sentar correctamente… Quinn, deja las orejas de Britt y ve a sentarte – pedía Finn con una enorme sonrisa, era un día especial, iban a organizar el segundo cumpleaños de alguien en el equipo. El primero había sido el de Kurt, pero entonces no todos se conocían tan bien y ni siquiera había llegado Quinn para ese entonces. Así que se podría decir que era el primero oficial – todos saben por qué estamos aquí reunidos – se escucharon muchos vítores de parte de los chicos, algunos usaban de tambor la mesa y otros como Blaine y Sam juntaban sus manos en el aire – Mañana es el día más esperado de la semana, el cumpleaños de Rachel. Antes de que comiencen a celebrar de nuevo, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas importantes… - Todos prestaron atención al chico que en ese momento destapaba la pizarra que tenia detrás que hasta el momento había estado cubierta con una manta.

-Esto que ven aquí, son los pasos que vamos a seguir para hacer la fiesta sorpresa perfecta – siguió Finn – El primer paso es; conseguir comida. ¿Tenemos voluntarios? – pregunto al equipo, todos se miraban entre ellos, pero Mike no tardo mucho más en levantar la mano.

-Yo podría conseguir comida, mi abuelo tiene un restaurant, es de comida China, pero hasta donde yo sé a todos nos gusta esa comida – Todos asintieron felices, era algo diferente para un cumpleaños, pero delicioso al fin y al cabo.

-Excelente, si todos están de acuerdo Mike será el encargado, puedes hablar con nuestra tesorera Tina – dijo en tono de broma – para que vean el presupuesto que tenemos reunido para esto.

Mike y Tina asintieron y dejaron continuar a Finn.

-Siguiente punto… la decoración. Necesitamos al menos a cinco personas encargándose rápidamente de este punto, mañana por la mañana Rachel y Mercedes se irán a la misma hora de todos los días, es decir…

-A las once con treinta y cinco minutos – respondió Britt sorprendiendo al resto por esa detallada información – A Rachel le gusta ser extremadamente puntual, y son cincuenta minutos los que tardan en llegar al banco, los otros cinco minutos es lo que se tarda en separar a Sam de Mercedes en la salida – Sam sonrió avergonzado pero feliz de recordar esos momentos con su chica.

-Está bien – respondió confundido Finn, sacudió la cabeza para continuar hablando – Necesitamos cinco personas a esa hora para encargarse de la decoración antes de que vuelvan las chicas, a las seis de la tarde.

-Yo me apunto amigo, he tenido días muy desocupados – interrumpió Blaine desde su asiento.

Se le unieron Sam, Kurt, Santana y Britt.

Finn asintió y siguió - Excelente, yo iré con Quinn a comprar las deco…

-Yo no puedo ayudarlos con eso – dijo de repente Quinn a un lado de Puck, quien había sido invitado solo porque no era una reunión de trabajo.

-Necesitamos todas las manos posibles rubia, por no mencionar que es el cumpleaños de tu novia – le dijo Finn.

-Es que... – suspiró Quinn – estoy preparando algo especial, algo mas privado para mí y para Rachel – todos le lanzaron picaras sonrisas haciéndola sonreír nerviosamente – Necesito todas las horas posibles para que funcione.

-Ok, ok, esa si es un justificación, ¿podemos saber a qué hora lo harás? Así quizás podríamos organizarnos para hacer la fiesta a una hora prudente para poder dejar libre a Rachel antes – sugirió Finn.

-A las diez, cuando se vean las estrellas – respondió ruborizada.

-Eso es tan romántico… - suspiro Tina.

-¿Vas a usar los papelitos? – Pregunto por lo bajo Britt a Quinn cuando Finn siguió hablando de cosas ya sin tanta importancia – Hice como un millón de ellos y los guarde en el bolso de Santana. Ella los quería tirar pero le dije que los podías necesitar algún día.

-Wow, ¡no creí que los tuvieras todavía! – la emoción de Quinn causo alegría en Britt que aplaudió feliz. – Los voy a necesitar todos, entre mas mejor…

-Genial, te los daré cuando Finn termine de bailar, no sabía que fuera tan bueno haciéndolo - Britt se movió al ritmo en que lo hacia Finn mientras todos reían, parecía un mono con picazón, pero al parecer Britt veía el arte a través de esos movimientos.

Terminó la reunión y Quinn acompaño a Britt a su habitación para recibir los papeles, eran demasiados, al parecer Britt en todo ese tiempo sin hacer cosas con ella se había entretenido cortando y cortando papelitos. Se sintió verdaderamente culpable por haberla dejado de lado mientras ella se dedicaba a cuidar de Puck en todo ese tiempo, pero él era su mejor amigo y necesitaba ayuda…

Volvieron al salón principal después de dejar los papelitos en la habitación de Quinn, todos seguían ahí, incluso vio a su amigo hablando con Finn.

Se quedó a unos metros sorprendida por el encuentro entre esos dos chicos, Puck nunca se había llevado bien con otros hombres, muchas veces se preguntó la razón cuando era una adolescente, entonces Puck le contó la historia que tuvo con su padre y comprendió, pero solo un poco.

A ella Russel nunca la había tratado bien, es más, eran solo malas intenciones las que había tenido con ella, una vez incluso la botó por las escaleras cuando tenía diez años porque se había bañado sin ponerle seguro a la puerta y él la había visto desnuda. Fueron tan fuertes los golpes que se dio, que su madre despertó y cuando la vio tirada en el suelo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como nunca antes lo habíahecho, esa fue la quinta vez que recibió un abrazo de su madre, y fue el más doloroso que había recibido en su vida ya que tenía una costilla rota.

Pero esos no fueron motivos para odiarlos a ambos, nunca lo hizo, a pesar de pensarlo de vez en cuando, como cuando Russel no la dejaba entrar en la casa cuando pasaban de las nueve y entonces tenía que dormir en el pasillo y aguantar al viejito loco que vivía en frente de su casa tirarle cosas al pasillo. En esos momentos si los odiaba, pero en la cabeza, no en el corazón.

El empujón que le dio Santana cuando pasó por su lado la saco de su mundo de los sueños, y cuando volvió por completo, observó el caos que tenía a su alrededor.

Finn tiraba de la playera de Puck mientras este lo observaba con una sonrisa petulante que Quinn no comprendió del todo bien, Santana se interponía entre los dos y Britt mas allá soltaba tantos pucheros que sabía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, Tina y Mike miraban hacia todos lados confundidos, Sam sujetaba la cintura de Finn para que no se le fuera encima a puck y Blaine intentaba usar el dialogo para tranquilizar la situación, que Kurt soltara grititos asustados por cada empujón con el cuerpo que daba Puck, solo hacía de la situación un momento más caótico.

Se adelantó unos pasos y llegó cerca de donde estaban sus amigos hasta alcanzar a escuchar bien.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ PUCK! – le gritaba Santana a su amigo mientras este se reía.

-¿QUE PASA AMIGO?, ¿NO TE GUSTA LA VERDAD? ¿TE SORPRENDE RECONOCER LA VERDADERA CARA DE ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA? – Ahora Puck cambiaba por completo su cara, era ira la que se manifestaba en sus gestos.

-¡NO TIENES IDEA, NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA SACRIFICARSE POR LOS DEMAS! – Finn embestía una vez más, haciendo que Mike se tuviera que integrar en el pleito para darle un descanso a Santana.

-¿SACRIFICIO? ¡SACRIFICIO ES DEJAR QUE ESOS ANIMALES VIVAN ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¿POR QUE CREES QUE TU LINDO TIO TE DEJÓ? ¿POR EL SACRIFICIO? ¿POR CUIDAR DE TI? – Puck soltaba un par de risotadas alterando los nervios de todos – ¡FUE POR QUÉ NUNCA LES HA IMPORTADO UN CARAJO LOS DEMAS!.

Puck consiguió soltarse de su amarre e irse en contra de Finn, quien recibió un certero golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer cual saco de papas hacia atrás.

En ese momento decidió interferir, corrió asustada hacia su amigo y lo tomó por la cintura abrazándolo para que no continuara con eso. Lo abrazo durante minutos y este se removió tratando de quitarla, sentía muchas manos tratando de quitarla de ese lugar, pero ella solo se aferro con más fuerza y enterró la cabeza en la espalda de Puck hasta que un minuto después sintió que este dejaba de moverse.

-Quinn, quítate, Quinn – le decía con cansancio Puck.

Cuando Quinn comenzó a sollozar se sintió el animal mas enfermo de ese mundo, pero lo había hecho por ella, no se arrepentía porque todo era por ella, y al final se lo iba a agradecer.

-Quinn, princesa, ya está bien – acarició los brazos que aun lo rodeaban por la cintura – Está todo bien princesa, mírame, ya me calme – Quinn saco su carita cubierta de lagrimas de la espalda y miró a su alrededor.

Finn ya no estaba ahí, tampoco Mike, Tina o Sam, pero santana y Britt los miraban más allá con preocupación, sin saber si insistir y acercarse.

Britt parecía haber estado llorando al igual que ella y Santana la miraba como culpándola por algo que ella no entendía.

-¿Lo ves? Está todo bien princesa – escuchó a Puck y volvió su cabeza para mirarlo, parecía mucho más tranquilo, así que se soltó del agarre y apenas el chico volteo lo abrazó de nuevo.

-¿p-p-por qué le pegaste a F-Finn? – balbuceaba con la voz quebrada en el cuello de Puck.

-Eso no importa Quinn…

-¡S-Si! Si importa – se soltó con fuerza de su agarre y lo miró con dolor – prometiste no volver a hacerlo…

-Lo sé, pero, tendrías que haberlo escuchado, hablaba de ellos como si fueran héroes – decía con odio el chico, mirando con el ceño fruncido el lugar donde había estado Finn.

-¿Quienes? – pregunto confundida.

-Los militares Quinn, esos hijos de puta, hablaba de ellos como si salvaran al mundo – se soltó del agarre de la rubia y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos con exasperación.

Quinn lo miro sorprendida, ¿los militares? ¿Por eso había sido la discusión?

-P-pero… el tío de Finn es un ex militar – le explicó a su amigo – no hay que decirle eso por qué le puede doler – dijo sorbiendo la nariz.

-Me importa un carajo que le duela Quinn, es un idiota por pensar idioteces, ¿lo entiendes? – Quinn no sabía si asentir o no, no entendía por qué Puck había reaccionado así, pero si entendía que un idiota era idiota por pensar idioteces, así que solo se le quedo mirando – Sabes que tengo razón princesa.

-Finn es mi amigo – Puck soltó una risa, muy parecida a la que le había enviado Rachel ese mismo día en la mañana – Es mi amigo también… No como tú, pero es mi amigo, y no quiero que le vuelvas a decir cosas que le duelan – le pidió Quinn en un susurro.

Puck se le quedo mirando, era obvio que se mordía la quijada por lo tenso que estaba. Su rubia le pedía que dejara al gigante en paz, claro, era fácil hacerlo ahora que no se lo iba a volver a encontrar en la misma habitación, solo era cosa de ignorarlo y ya.

-Está bien, está bien, si tú me pides eso yo puedo hacerlo – asintió con determinación y observó complacido la sonrisa que le envió Quinn – Solo lo hago por ti Quinn – la apuntó y Quinn se mordió el labio inferior bobamente, parecía un pequeño niño viendo a su héroe de acción.

-Iré a hablar con el resto, les diré que no fue tu intención hacerlo, ¿bueno?

-Claro, haz lo que tengas que hacer – Se detuvo un segundo para pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir – Quinn, no creo que quieran aceptar que vuelva a dormir en la misma habitación con él – Dijo casi con tristeza.

-Oh no, no puedes volver a tu primera habitación… - espeto Quinn con preocupación.

-¡Lo sé! Es terrible – miró unos segundo al vacio como pensando en las posibilidades – Quizás podrías decirle a Rachel que te deje dormir unos días conmigo – sugirió, Quinn lo miró comprendiendo que esa era la mejor opción - ¿Crees que le moleste? Creo que no le gusta que yo pase tiempo contigo.

-Se lo tengo que preguntar primero – dijo por lo bajo pensando en Rachel, no le iba a agradar la idea, no le agradaba Puck y lo sabía desde esa mañana, pero no había otra opción – No le gusta que planee cosas sin consultarlas con ella antes.

Puck evitó hacer algún tipo de comentario malicioso, ya suficiente había hecho ese día por su amiga, otro día la salvaría de esa enana controladora.

-Perfecto…

* * *

N/A

Hola

Espero no estar haciéndolas sufrir demasiado ocn este asunto de Puck, pero tengo que decir que les advertí que iban a pasar cosas que iban a hacer cambiar a Quinn, aun mas va a cambiar cuando pase lo peor. Juajuajua.

Gracias por los hermosos Rws, Follows, Favs.

Saludos mis queridas Visitors.


	24. Preludio

**Vigésima Cuarta Misión**

**Preludio**

* * *

**Horas más tarde…**

**C**ruzaba a toda velocidad el vestíbulo, el sonido de sus tacones era el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el almacén, tenía en la vista un solo objetivo, a pesar de sentir las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en el almacén en ese momento.

La puerta del taller fue abierta por Sam antes de que ella siquiera llegara a estar a dos metros de la misma, esa actitud era la que adoraba antes que cualquier cosa, el respeto.

Apenas entró sintió la tensión en el ambiente, era justo lo que estaba esperando y lo que iba a solucionar.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y observó atentamente a las personas que en ese momento se encontraban en el taller.

-Quiero saber en este mismo instante por qué demonios se interrumpió mi ocupado día – soltó con frialdad, vio a Quinn encorvarse un poco en el asiento, era demasiado sensible para escuchar a alguien hablarle así – Quinn, me hicieron una llamada para que viniera a solucionar cierto problema que había causado tu amigo – miró a Puck y este desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, no parecía dispuesto a hablar, pero la rubia sí que lo hacía.

-Puck golpeó a Finn – dijo con algo de temor mirando a Puck – Pero no fue su intención, ¿verdad Puck? – El chico asintió ligeramente – El no puede controlar sus impulsos…

Sugar dejo su portafolio en el mesón y se sentó tranquilamente, incluso se dio el tiempo para juntar sus manos y pensar durante algunos segundos lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-El gran problema… - observo la reacción de Puck – Es que no hicimos ningún trato al momento en que yo acepte alojarte aquí, incluso después de que te alojaras en este lugar sin permiso de nadie…

-Nadie te pidió alojarme, pudiste tirarme a la calle – dijo Puck con el ceño fruncido – Además, dijiste que no tenía que hacer nada a cambio para poder quedarme.

-Eso no significa que puedas ¡GOLPEAR A FINN! – Gritó esto último y golpeó la mesa haciendo sobresaltar a ambos chicos – Es increíble cómo puedes abusar de mi confianza. Y Quinn, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas controlado a tu amigo? Tu eres la verdadera culpable de que el haya llegado acá en primer lugar… ¿Sabes cómo esto puede afectar al proyecto?

-Hey, no le hables así – la apuntó con un dedo Puck.

Sugar rio sin ganas – A mi no me vienes a decir cómo hablarle a nadie – se cruzó de brazos, moreno y pelirroja se miraron fijamente durante unos interminables segundos, los necesarios para que Sugar se diera cuenta de la calidad de persona que tenía delante de ella.

Artie no había estado en el momento de la pelea, claro, porque estaba con ella, pero él fue quien recibió la llamada y le contó el motivo de la misma y no se pudo creer lo que la había desarrollado. Un simple punto de vista distinto… Eso nunca había afectado a la relación de alguno de los que vivían allí, mucho menos de Finn, quien era muy abierto de mente y su relación con los demás era más fluida gracias a eso. Entonces había alguien más a quien culpar, al que no había recibido el golpe por supuesto, al que había comenzado a insultar y degradar la imagen de otra persona, al chico que tenia "problemas para controlar sus impulsos", y ese culpable era Puck.

-Quinn, quiero que salgas del taller ahora mismo, necesito hablar con tu amigo para llegar a un acuerdo – Quinn no parecía querer dejarlo solo, y Puck parecía tener gases por la contradicción que mantenía en su mirada.

-Pero… - Empezó Quinn.

-¡Afuera Quinn! O se van los dos ahora mismo del almacén – Quinn la miro sorprendida, era una amenaza directa.

Se levantó titubeante y aun sorprendida por la reacción de Sugar, le hizo una seña a Puck para que se mantuviera tranquilo y salió.

-Ahora - Volvió a hablar Sugar con una suave voz.

-No me voy a disculpar con el gigante si eso quieres, prefiero irme de aquí a hacer algo así.

-¿te crees que tienes once años? Como se te ocurre que te voy a pedir eso…

Sugar negó con la cabeza al ver a un cabizbajo Puck y siguió hablando.

-Se que no tienes los cojones para darle una disculpa a alguien Noah – dijo suspirando con tranquilidad – El asunto es este… Quinn es tu mejor amiga, es como tu hermana, el amor de tu vida, bla bla bla, eso no me interesa en absoluto… - Puck levanto una ceja desentendido por lo que quería decir la chica – Quinn es importante para ti y eso es lo que me sirve en su totalidad. La he oído hablar de ti en innumerables ocasiones, acerca de la adolescencia que tuvieron, como la defendías en la escuela si alguien se trataba de sobrepasar con ella, como la acompañabas cada día a su casa para que no le pasara nada porque vivían en un barrio muy peligroso, se que fuiste tú el primero en correr por esa escalera de emergencias y la incitaste a que lo hiciera contigo, se muchas cosas que no creí que servirían para algo algún día.

-Y por qué me dices todo esto.

-Porque ahora necesito que hagas algo por mi – Dijo Sugar con tranquilidad.

-Todavía no sé si voy a trabajar con ustedes.

Sugar rio con gracia ruborizando a Puck – ¿De verdad crees que sigues teniendo una oportunidad de trabajar con nosotros? Eso ni lo sueñes…

-¡ENTONCES PORQUÉ TENGO QUE…

-¡NO ME GRITES!- Lo interrumpió con un gesto firme en su rostro – No te atrevas a gritarme porque es Quinn quien va a salir perjudicada – Puck la miro confundido, agitado por la ira que sentía – Mira Puck, no me agradas ¿sí?, pero necesito hacer algo porque todo lo que hago no da resultados, al menos no tan rápidos como yo esperaba que los diera.

-Como se que no te importa una mierda el resto sino que solo te importa Quinn, vas a hacer esto por ella, no solo porque sino aceptas los voy a tirar a los dos a la calle, sino porque vas a tener una recompensa tan grande que la vas a poder llevar a China contigo si quieres…

Puck se aferró al asiento en el que estaba sentado – ¿Cómo? ¿Q-Que? – Preguntó desorientado.

-Te recompensaré con mucho dinero, tanto que vas a poder llevarte a Quinn de este lugar y vivir una vida más tranquila.

-Pero… el robo…

-Es una lástima… pero te aseguro que voy a intentar recompensarlos a todos cuando todo se termine – Buscó algunas cosas en su portafolio, parecía preparada para lo que estaba por sugerirle a Puck.

-¡No me importa el resto! ¡Quiero saber cómo esto puede afectar a Quinn!

-Ah, pues… la pasara mal seguro, por el tema de Rachel, – Dijo en un murmullo buscando algo mas entre los papeles que tenía enfrente – por sus amigos y eso… pero tú eres su mejor amigo ¿no? Eres el que realmente importa.

Puck asintió con vehemencia.

-Ajá- dijo triunfante Sugar encontrando su lápiz –Entonces Puck, que dices, quieres darle un mejor vida a Quinn, sí o no.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? – Preguntó el moreno, provocando la primera sonrisa en Sugar.

* * *

Rachel llegaba al almacén con Mercedes aquella tarde, agarradas del brazo y con una sonrisa que parecía ser difícil de borrar.

Ese era el humor que esperaba conservar Rachel hasta el día de su cumpleaños, y si la suerte la acompañaba, incluso quizás hasta unos días después.

Cuando pasaron los pasillos que las llevarían al vestíbulo, algo la hizo flaquear su sonrisa, mucho antes de que Mercedes notara cualquier desperfecto en el ambiente, ya que Sam se había adelantado para recibirla con una amorosa sonrisa. ¿Dónde estaba Quinn para recibirla así?

Ahí estaba, recostada en un puff en posición fetal, se preocupó al instante al vez su mirada afligida y se acercó rápidamente obviando al resto del equipo que se veía en un estado parecido al de su chica.

Pero alguien la detuvo, Santana.

-Rachel… - El tono que utilizo no la tranquilizo en absoluto, nunca había escuchado a Santana tan apesadumbrada – Ocurrió algo…

-Ay no – Se lamentó, solo esperaba que no estuviera el nombre Puck incluido.

-Es Puck – Claro, no podía tener tanta suerte.

Santana la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al sofá que ocupaba Britt, saludo a su amiga y esta le envió una triste sonrisa, supuso que era todo parte del problema. Miró de reojo a Quinn y esta no había cambiado su posición, quería ir y abrazarla con fuerza, pero su amiga era sabia, seguro le había querido aclarar ella misma el asunto por algo.

-¿Qué pasó San? – preguntó Rachel impaciente.

-El idiota de Puck perdió los estribos, se fue con todo sobre Finn – soltó Santana con seriedad.

-¿Como que se fue con todo? – dijo confundida Rachel.

-Eso, que golpeó a Finn, y lo peor no es eso, el problema es por qué lo hizo y por qué creo YO que lo hizo.

-Espera, espera… ¿lo t-tiraron a la calle? – balbuceó mirando en dirección a Quinn, su pobre bebe iba a quedar devastada con algo así.

-No sabemos qué mierda va a pasar con él, está hablando con Sugar en el taller, pero poco le importa al resto, ¿sabes por qué ocurrió todo? – Rachel la miro expectante esperando que continuara.

-Porque Puck vio la gorra del ejercito que tiene Finn en la habitación –se incluyó Britt en la conversación – entonces Puck le preguntó a Finn porqué tenía eso, y Finn le conto un poco de la vida de su tío, entonces Puck se enfado porque a él no le gustan los ejercitadores…

-Militares, bebe – interrumpió San a su esposa dándole un besito en el hombro.

-Eso, entonces Finn le dijo que no todos los ejercitadores eran iguales – Santana y Rachel rodaron los ojos – que había algunos como su tío que habían servido al país sin hacer daño a personas inocentes a lo que Puck le dijo que todos eran unos… - miró a Santana y la abrazó, refugiándose entre sus brazos.

-Dijo que eran unos hijos de puta, que poco y nada le servían al mundo ¿te imaginas por qué dijo algo como eso? – Preguntó Santana a Rachel con sarcasmo.

-Por qué su padre era militar – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y porque lo abandonó cuando tenía siete años, es la misma historia que Quinn nos contó unas mil veces… - Agregó Santana.

-Dios, esa no se acerca ni siquiera a ser una buena justificación para su comportamiento – musitó Rachel poniendo una mano en su boca con ansiedad.

-Ni que lo digas, el muy estúpido cree que tiene cuantos ¿quince años? Como no madura de una vez… - negó Santana con la cabeza acariciando el cabello de la rubia que se había quedado dormida de repente, sonrió al ver a su esposa, era un osito dormilón.

-Tengo que hablar con Quinn…

-Antes… antes de que lo hagas – dijo Santana por lo bajo justo cuando Rachel se levantaba – Rachel – Suspiro, ganándose la atención de Rachel – Se que amas a Quinn, ¿de acuerdo? Es decir, todos lo sabemos – rio con desgana y siguió – Creo que Puck hizo todo para poder ir a dormir de nuevo con Quinn – soltó con lentitud– llámame obsesiva, pero creo que Puck no solo siente desagrado hacia todo nosotros, sino que lo siente mucho mas por ti – Rachel la miraba incrédula, sus piernas flaquearon haciendo caer con suavidad de nuevo al sofá.

-No entiendo, dices que… ¿Puck provocó la pelea con el propósito de volver a dormir con Quinn? – Estaba anonadada.

-Y por más extraña que nos parezca la idea, creo que Puck siente algo por Quinn – intentó decirlo con tacto, pero no había tacto suficiente para decir algo como eso. Al ver el gesto de Rachel al voltear a mirar a Quinn supo que le había dolido más que cualquier verdad que pudiera escuchar en ese momento.

Sintió su cuerpo entumirse, miró a su hermosa rubia, quien ahora le dirigía una mirada sorprendida al descubrirla en el almacén, seguro se preguntaba por qué no la había saludado aún, por qué no estaba recibiendo sus besitos.

-No sé qué hacer – susurró.

-Amarte Rachel – Rachel miro a su amiga latina – no dejes que el amor te ciegue, no puedes hacer tantos sacrificios por una persona que no te demuestra lo suficiente cuanto te ama, y no lo digo por qué me haya estado entrometiendo en la relación que tienes con Quinn – Rachel asintió sabiendo que esa no era la razón – Se que Quinn se desvive por su amigo, pero tú tienes mucho más valor que él y si ella no lo puede ver, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados esperando ganarte un puesto en su corazón – Vio los ojos brillantes de Rachel y dejó a Britt recostada en el sofá para acercarse a su amiga. La abrazó como nunca antes y escuchó el sollozo de Rachel.

-No te digo todo esto por qué las quiera ver separadas, al contrario, adoro a Quinn, es mi amiga y espero que les suceda lo mejor a ambas, pero tú eres como mi hermana, y si tengo que velar por una de las dos, va a ser siempre por ti Rachel – le confesó ruborizándose – No dejes que Quinn te desplace y te haga daño por defender a su amigo, por favor valórate, porque eres una persona increíble, nada que ver con Puck – escupió el nombre del chico con desagrado y Rachel rio ligeramente.

Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que tenia y volteo a mirar a Quinn, quien estaba sentada en el Puff, casi hundida por completo en él y mirando hacia ella, se veía adorable como siempre. Le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la rubia le contesto con una un poco más inquieta.

Eso era suficiente para olvidar la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana, pero ahora había nuevas cosas que solucionar. Resopló con cansancio. _"¿Cuando se terminara?"_

Santana tenía razón en todo, como siempre, y sabia que no le decía todo eso porque no quería que estuviera con Quinn, sino porque la quería ver feliz, y en esos días ella no lo era.

De pronto escucho la puerta del taller abrirse y a Quinn intentar salir del embrollo que tenía en el Puff para poder llegar donde su amigo.

-Recuerda comportarte, al menos hasta el lunes – le susurró Sugar a un Puck que salía con una tranquila mirada, este la miró y asintió.

-OK CHICOS, ¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES AHORA! – Sugar los hacía llamar y todos se levantaron inmediatamente.

Rachel sintió un tirón en el brazo y volteó a ver a Santana, que le hacia un ademán con la cabeza para que se levantara. Hizo caso y un poco dudosa se dirigió con sus amigas a la sala de reuniones.

Sintió escalofríos al pasar a un lado de Puck y ver a Quinn abrazándolo, era increíble que la rubia no sintiera algo de enfado al haber visto a Puck golpear a alguien, parecía como si le fuera a perdonar cualquier cosa. Subió la vista y mayor fue el temblor en su cuerpo al ver a Puck mirándola, fijamente con algo de perversión en sus pupilas.

El sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía que ella sabía que el quería a Quinn para ella ¿Como lo supo? Porque abrazó con aun más fuerza a Quinn, posesivo como un animal y su presa.

Ante este pensamiento sintió miedo, sintió angustia, en algún momento iba a tener que lidiar con Puck en su vida para poder vivir con Quinn, y eso no era algo que ella hubiera planeado ni algo que quisiera hacer por ningún motivo.

-Quinn – Se detuvo y llamo a su rubia con la voz entrecortada.

Quinn volteó velozmente y sonrió feliz al verla, no pudo evitar sonreírle con la misma alegría, Quinn la amaba, estaba segura de eso.

-Vamos amor, tenemos que ir – le dijo mirando de reojo a Puck.

-No tiene porqué ir, yo mismo le diré lo que sucede – aseguró Puck dirigiéndose a ella con frialdad.

Sintió miedo unos segundos pero no se iba a dejar flaquear.

Quinn se soltó del agarre de Puck pero este la sostuvo de un brazo.

-Prefiero que vayas conmigo – ignoró por completo al chico y volvió a mirar a Quinn – Hay algo que tenemos que hablar y…

-Pueden hablar después de esa reunión– interrumpió Puck.

-Oh, quizás necesitan hablar cosas del trabajo, ¿verdad Rae? – Volteó a ver a la aludida y sonrió cuando la vio asentir, miro a Puck y también le sonrió – hablamos después amigo.

Puck vio incrédulo como la rubia se quito de su agarre y tomó la mano de la enana para llevarla al salón de reuniones, era el único que quedo en el salón principal, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y frunció el ceño, solo tenía que aguantar hasta el lunes, era día… jueves…

"_Mierda"_

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? – Le susurró Quinn muy cerca del oído cuando se sentaron, Finn y Sugar hablaban al frente por lo que la reunión aun no comenzaba.

Rachel observó como el chico volteó un momento para mirar a Quinn mientras Sugar le decía algo por lo bajo, se llevó una mano a la boca asombrada al verle el mentón tan lastimado, estaba rojo desde la parte derecha de su labio hasta abajo, incluso se podía ver algún dejo de sangre que salía probablemente cada vez que el chico abría la boca para hablar.

-No lo sé – dijo en el mismo tono de voz sin mirarla siquiera.

-Pero…

-Tenemos que hablar antes mi amor – le acaricio la mano a la rubia que se veía algo desilusionada, quería aliviar cualquier malestar que sintiera, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerle entender a Quinn que su amigo estaba causando daño – ¿Podemos hacerlo después de la reunión?

-Creí que íbamos a hablar ahora, eso le dijiste a Puck.

-Yo no le dije nada a Puck, te dije a ti que teníamos cosas que hablar – le aclaró Rachel ordenando uno de sus mechones de cabello rubio.

-¿Por qué no lo hablamos ahora? – Preguntó intranquila Quinn.

-Porque… ¡Quinn! Tenemos que tener un tiempo a solas para hablar, ¿acaso quieres que todos escuchen acerca de nuestros problemas? No es justo para los demás, podría ser incomodo - Quinn la miraba tratando de comprenderla, le tomo casi un minuto asentir y volver a sentarse correctamente.

-Tengo sueño – comentó Quinn bostezando, que no se tapara la boca con una mano no era algo raro de ver – Tengo mucho sueño.

No pudo evitarlo, era totalmente débil.

Se acercó a Quinn y moviendo su asiento la cobijó entre sus brazos, le besó la cabeza, le dijo unos cuantos te quiero al oído y se quedaron así durante largos minutos, los mismos que se tomaba Sugar al frente para hablar con Finn.

-¡ATENCION DUENDECILLOS! – Todos saltaron en sus asientos, excepto Britt, que parecía no haberse ni inmutado y seguía durmiendo en los brazos de Santana – Se que todos están algo tensos el día de hoy debido a los recientes acontecimientos provocados por Puck… Bueno, a conciencia, nuestro "invitado" me confesó haber perdido el control, pero es imposible para el hablar frente a todos debido a las dificultades que tiene para tratar con los demás – Quinn asintió conforme con lo que decía – A través de mi le envió unas sinceras disculpas a Finn que él estuvo dispuesto a aceptar…

Rachel miró instintivamente a Santana, y no se sorprendió al verla mirando de vuelta en su dirección. Eso no se lo esperaba ni una de ellas, era algo totalmente salido de contexto de acuerdo a lo que conocían de Puck.

¿Él ofreciendo disculpas? Ni es sus mejores sueños…

-También me dijo que se mantendrá tranquilo lo que quede de su estadía. Lamentablemente no podrá participar del proyecto, por qué como ustedes saben, tenemos una regla de tolerancia cero con la agresividad – hizo la señal de la paz con los dedos que la hizo ver ridículamente inconveniente al utilizar tanto accesorio de oro encima – ¿Dudas?

-Espero que no duerma cerca de alguno de nosotros, no quiero que Hulk reaccione por la noche y le haga daño a alguien – dijo Santana.

-¡Objeción!

-¡Cállate Quinn! – la señaló Santana con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel se tomó el puente de la nariz con cansancio, ni siquiera iba a detener a Santana de hablarle así a Quinn

-Puck dormirá en el salón principal hasta nuevo aviso – Santana asintió conforme y Quinn se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Se miraron entre ellos pero nadie habló - Si no hay más objeciones al respecto, sugiero que nos olvidemos del tema y nos demos este fin de semana para relajarnos y vivir con tranquilidad el cumpleaños de Rachel, ¡Wooo! – Exclamo feliz y aplaudió, algunos algo más confundidos le siguieron consiguiendo enrojecer a Rachel.

Era todo un detalle que aplazara el trabajo por ella, pero de todos modos estaban a jueves y los sábados y domingos nunca hacían nada.

-Solucionado todo el asunto Puck vs. Finn, finalizo esta improvisada reunión.

Tomó su cartera y despidiéndose con una mano se fue del almacén sin decir nada más.

Probablemente nadie más lo estaba pensando, pero Quinn desde su asiento se cuestionaba seriamente la fiesta sorpresa de Rachel, si tenían el día libre no iban a poder hacerle nada, a menos que la encerraran en el baño…

No, esa era una terrible idea, pero si la dejaban encerraran en la habitación…

No, nadie iba a encerrar a nadie. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en tantos encierros. Tenía que distraer a Rachel y tenía la solución perfecta. Lo malo era que iba a poder dormir lo mínimo ese día para poder llevar a cabo todo.

Algunos se fueron levantando de sus asientos, se iban gradualmente mientras se perdía el sentido de permanecer en ese salón. Quinn quiso seguir los pasos del resto pero Rachel rápidamente la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar bebé.

Vio a Quinn volver a sentarse y mirarla esperando que dijera algo, pero ella solo esperoó a que salieran las dos últimas personas de la sala de reuniones para comenzar.

El problema era que no sabía por dónde hacerlo o que decirle en absoluto, lo único que sabía, era que la situación con Puck era un peligro para la relación que tenían, para el proyecto y para sus amigos.

-Escucha amor – comenzó – tu amigo… creo que no está siendo…

-Lo sé – la interrumpió Quinn mirándose las manos que estaban unidas sobre la mesa.

-¿Lo sabes? – cuestionó confundida Rachel.

-Lo sé, lo sé, a nadie le agrada, por eso no lo quieren cerca.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos ante esa declaración, Quinn no tenía idea de nada.

-Q-Quinn, ¿de verdad crees que no lo quieren cerca solo por qué no les agrada? – Quinn la miró y no supo que decir – No solo es que no les agrade, es decir, no les agrada Puck porque él hace daño, ¿entiendes? – le acarició un brazo a la rubia pero esta seguía con su frente fruncida.

-Pero no es culpa de Puck hacer daño, entonces… ¿Por qué no les agrada? No es su culpa – negó con la cabeza mirando a Rachel.

-Te creo, se que le puede costar mantener el control, pero no es justificación suficiente para el trato que tiene con los demás, no está bien llegar a reaccionar como lo hace, golpeando a las personas…

-Pero – Rachel la detuvo con una mano.

-Escúchame, se que quieres a tu amigo y la Srta. Pillsbury te dijo en algún momento que Puck no podía controlarse, pero ¿en algún momento lo viste intentar hacerlo? ¿En algún momento escucharte decir a Puck que tiene la intención de cambiar esa parte de él?

Quinn lo medito durante largos minutos, tanto así que comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, ¿En algún momento Puck le había dicho que le molestaba reaccionar así con los demás?

-No… - contestó en un susurro.

-¿Cómo puedes saber entonces que no puede dejar de hacerlo si nunca lo ha intentado? – Con paciencia Rachel espero otro minuto a que su rubia lidiara con sus propios pensamientos, no quería que se sintiera mal o que dejara de lado a su amigo, tal vez a través de Quinn podía hacer reaccionar al chico, y si tenía suerte podía abrirle los ojos a Quinn y hacerle ver que el superhéroe que creía tener a su lado no se acercaba ni a ser súper ni a ser héroe, en ese caso sería el villano.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hace? – pregunto Quinn contrariada mirando a su chica.

-No lo sé mi amor – respondió con sinceridad – no creo que sea una mala persona, solo creo que consigue siempre lo que quiere de la misma manera, por eso es más fácil para el seguir siendo así…

-Entonces tampoco es su culpa, por qué no sabe ser de otra manera – Rachel rodó los ojos poniendo más nerviosa a Quinn, no era fácil darte cuenta de que tu amigo podía estar haciendo todo mal – Es mi amigo…

Era obvio que para Quinn la palabra "amigo" significaba mucho más para ella que para el resto.

"Amigo" era familia, era amor, comprensión, protección, era contar con la única persona que te ayudó a sobrevivir, la única persona que había estado para ti cuando no había tenido el cariño de un padre o una madre, la única persona que la había visto como alguien que merecía la pena. Para Quinn, Puck había sido su salvación hasta que se quedó completamente sola y conoció a su ahora novia, mejores amigas y amigos.

Rachel lo comprendió solo en ese momento.

Observó el semblante desilusionado de Quinn y supo que algo se estaba rompiendo dentro de ella. Lo único bueno de esa situación era que Quinn confiaba plenamente en lo que tuviera que decir y aceptaba otras verdades. Lo había dudado esa mañana, pero en ese mismo momento sabía que Quinn en algún momento iba a reaccionar.

Y sonrió, Quinn la miró con desconcierto unos segundos, pero de todos modos le envió el mismo gesto sin comprender del todo, incluso soltó una risa algo boba haciendo que Rachel se acercara a ella y depositara un cálido beso en sus labios.

-Podrías ayudar a Puck – le dijo Rachel muy cerca de sus labios – en vez de estarnos cuestionando por qué es así, deberías ayudarlo a ser mejor, o mejor dicho, a que lo haga mejor – Quinn sonrió contenta con la decisión, no quería escuchar que su amigo era una mala persona o que a todo el mundo le desagradaba, era doloroso oír esas cosas, pero en cambio que alguien le dijera que Puck tenia oportunidades y que ella podía hacer algo para que fuera mejor, eso sí era algo nuevo.

-El sábado hablare con él, porque mañana tu y yo vamos a salir – le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rachel al miro con ambas cejar levantadas, podría jurar que aparecieron dos corazones en sus pupilas.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! – Exclamó con entusiasmo Quinn – vamos a salir todo el día.

Rachel se acercó y la abrazó. Al fin respiró tranquilidad, definitivamente había un avance, o eso era lo que quería creer.

N/A

Hola

No me odien.

Adiós.

xD. Pasaba por aquí para decir que quedan pocos capítulos :B. Así como… bien pocos.

Sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar (Casi una vez por semana), pero es que soy muy perezosa como para hacerlo dos o tres veces por semana.

Gracias por los RW *-*. Los Follows ^-^ y los Favs ^*-*^

Saludos mis queridas Visitors


	25. Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Amor

**Vigésimo Quinta Misión**

**Feliz Cumpleaños… Mi Amor**

* * *

Era su cumpleaños…

Generalmente no lo disfrutaba demasiado, ni siquiera cuando sus padres aun vivían, porque simplemente no se dejaba llevar por las fiestas tradicionales que incluían recibir muchas felicitaciones o muchos regalos.

Prefería recibir aplausos arriba de un escenario a que le festejaran algo por hacer nada…

Pero ahí estaba, con su rubia preferida pasando de la manera más tranquila su cumpleaños.

Quinn se había empeñado en levantarla a las 8 a.m para ir a desayunar afuera en el mismo lugar donde habían comido Waffles la última vez. Quinn devoraba su segunda porción de Waffles mientras ella se tomaba un chocolate caliente, el mismo que Quinn le robaba de vez en cuando al haberse acabado el suyo, y un Cheescake.

-¿No me vas a decir donde vamos a ir? – Quinn la miró y le sonrió pícaramente para después negar con la cabeza.

-Es un secreto.

-¿Incluye comida? – preguntó ignorando lo último.

-No te lo diré Rae.

-Incluye… ¿muchas personas, o pocas personas?

-No lo sé, depende de… -se detuvo y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su novia haciéndola reír – No te diré nada de nada Rachel.

-¿Hay que pagar una entrada? – seguía molestando a Quinn.

Quinn se le quedo mirando frunciendo la frente.

-No me mires así cariño, estoy bromeando – le dijo a su chica enviándole un besito por el aire.

-No se guardar secretos – le confesó Quinn resoplando – por eso no me tienes que insistir mucho, es importante que no sepas nada – Casi se derritió en su asiento cuando escucho esas palabras, ¿podía ser más tierna?

-Awww, lo siento cariño, no más preguntas – le prometió.

-¿Vas a terminarte el chocolate? – le levantó una ceja, ¿Qué si se lo iba a terminar? Había estado a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando escuchó esa pregunta.

-¿Quieres tomar? – le ofreció extendiéndoselo.

-Sí.

La rubia recibió el tazón y se tragó todo el contenido que quedaba.

-Me lo acabé – confesó con un bigote de crema y soltando un hipo por tragar el liquido con tanta rapidez.

-Eso note – respondió Rachel cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la enojada.

-Pero… puedo comprar otro – dijo la rubia volteando rápidamente para llamar a alguna camarera – ¡Señorita, otro chocolate caliente por favor!

Rachel ya ni siquiera se sonrojó al sentir todas las miradas, era siempre lo mismo con Quinn, cada vez que quería algo buscaba a una camarera y pedía lo que quería aunque esta estuviera al otro lado de la habitación.

Hasta algo gracioso le parecía en ese momento.

-Para llevar – le dijo a Quinn, esta volteo a verla extrañada – llevamos una hora acá amor, podríamos ir a pasear – Quinn asintió y volteo nuevamente.

-¡Señorita! ¡El chocolate caliente para llevar, y me trae la cuenta por favor! – la camarera la miró como si estuviera loca y se fue rápidamente atrás del mesón a hacer su pedido antes de que siguiera gritando.

-Listo – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Salieron de la cafetería con un vaso de chocolate caliente tamaño jumbo y las manos entrelazadas.

Era el escenario perfecto para ese invierno, la nieve hacia maravillas de las calles de Nueva York haciendo que todo pareciera más limpio, más suave y porqué no, mas inocente. Las personas se aglomeraban en la entrada de las tiendas para hacer compras adelantadas de navidad, los niños jugaban con la nieve de los parques, persiguiéndose y aventándose bolas de nieve, luces de colores iluminaban cada farol que había cada cuatro metros incluso durante el día, y lo mejor de todo, Quinn estaba a su lado.

Estuvieron caminando durante media hora y Quinn tuvo que a ir a un restaurant y pedir usar el baño para descargar todo el liquido que había tomado, siguieron caminando y llegaron al fin donde Quinn la iba a llevar desde un principio.

-"Museo interactivo de la ciencia entretenida" – leyó Rachel, miro a Quinn tratando de descifrar cual fue su intensión al llevarla hasta ese… "entretenido" lugar, pero esta parecía demasiado excitada y daba saltitos mirando feliz la puerta del museo.

Ok, no es que fuera una amargada, pero eso definitivamente no iba con su estilo.

-Es genial, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Quinn mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Es… increíble bebe – mintió - ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?

-Con Puck solíamos venir – Ahí estaba, el idiota de Puck arruinándola aun cuando no estaba presente – Siempre nos sacaban porque Puck terminaba rompiendo algo – reía Quinn.

No iba a herir a Quinn ahora que estaban ahí, solo quedaba tragarse su poco entusiasmo y hacer lo posible para aguantar las anécdotas de Quinn haciendo esto y esto otro con Puck.

Entraron sin problemas y tal como lo supuso, estaba lleno de niños corriendo por todo lados, lamentó su suerte durante cinco minutos, los mismos cinco minutos que tardo Quinn en explicarle cómo funcionaba todo, por donde comenzaba el recorrido y los sectores que dividían en habitaciones al museo, cada un sector representaba una rama de la ciencia; Biología, física, química, astronomía, geología y matemáticas. Y la segunda parte del museo, se dividía en Ciencias Sociales, en las cuales se enseñaba a los niños a través de juegos como funcionaba una sociedad y como lo había hecho a través de la historia.

-Entonces tenemos que empezar por la biología, porque es la rama más linda e importante – sonrió enternecida por la seriedad con la que hablaba Quinn, no podía enojarse con su amor – charles Darwin decía "El amor por todas las criaturas vivientes es el más noble atributo del hombre".

-Debe haber sido muy sabio.

-¡Lo sé! Algún día voy a viajar para hacer el mismo recorrido que él hizo por América –aseguró decidida – tú podrías ir conmigo, así mientras yo escribo tu me cantas, para inspirarme.

-¿Solo voy a estar cantando? – le preguntó Rachel sorprendida – no puedo estar cantando todo el día bebe, creo que puedo ser más útil que eso.

-¿Qué mas puedes hacer? – le pregunto sin mala intención.

Rachel la miro boquiabierta – ¡Quinn! Se hacer mucho más que cantar – rio incrédula – Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria tenía el mejor promedio de todo el instituto – Quinn se detuvo en ese instante haciéndola detenerse también.

-¿Las mejores? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño – ¿de todos todos?

Rachel rio divertida – si amor, tenía un par de trofeos por ganar en el Club de Debate y el de Ciencias Políticas – Quinn la miró contrariada, no sabía nada de eso, hasta donde ella sabía, Rachel era una excelente cantante y eso es lo que había hecho desde siempre, cantar, solo cantar y mas cantar.

-¿Creíste que solo era buena para cantar? – abrazó a la rubia por la cintura, sin importarle la cantidad de personas que había alrededor, de todos modos el mundo había cambiado lo suficiente para aceptar a dos mujeres abrazándose.

-Se que eres inteligente, pero no creí que podías hacer esas cosas – la rubia se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Algo le pasaba, algo había causado esa declaración en ella y no conseguía comprender del todo que había sido.

-Amor, ¿qué tienes? – le susurró buscando su mirada.

Quinn negó con la cabeza pero no la levantó para mirarla.

-Quinn, cielo, no puedo saber qué pasa si no me lo dices, ¿dije algo malo? – acarició el cabello de la rubia y la vio cerrar los ojos.

-Es… - se acercó un poco para escucharla mejor – yo también era la mejor – dijo al fin levantando la cabeza – pero nunca me dieron un trofeo – soltó algo enfadada.

Rachel tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir la risa, estaba lidiando con una niña pequeña – ¿Ni uno solito? –le preguntó divertida sonriendo a más no poder, Quinn la miro unos segundos seriamente pero al fin soltó una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de Rachel.

Negó con la cabeza alocando su cabello

-Vamos a tener que arreglar eso, un día de estos voy a probar tus conocimientos sobre Charles Darwin y vas a tener una agradable recompensa – le guiño un ojo a la rubia y esta la miró con entusiasmo.

-¿Un trofeo? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Algo mucho mejor – le dijo coquetamente, se acercó a Quinn y movió su cabello para susurrarle algo al oído, con cada palabra Quinn se iba sonrojando cada vez más, ese iba a ser el mejor premio del mundo, e iba a tener que estudiar mucho.

Rachel se alejo unos centímetros y observo su obra maestra, Quinn estaba de todas las tonalidades de rojos posibles, miro alrededor y se alegro de que todos estuvieran demasiado ocupados jugando como para notar lo que ahí pasaba. Miro hacia abajo para ver si había conseguido algún efecto no deseado y sonrió conforme cuando no vio nada que destacar, solo entonces se separó de Quinn, quien aun se mantenía en shock. Se dirigió caminando tranquilamente a Biología. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea ir a ese Museo después de todo, cosas buenas podía sacar de cada una de las ciencias.

* * *

Había sido alucinante, nunca creyó que un lugar lleno de niños y adolescentes pudiera volver a ser tan divertido

Al principio había estado un poco reticente a participar en cualquier actividad, pero cuando vio a los padres comportarse como sus propios hijos tuvo que soltarse un poco. Quinn la llevaba a rastras a cualquier cosa que tuviera muchos colores, y siempre esas terminaban siendo las mejores atracciones, aunque sus preferidas fueron las burbujas que te cubrían el cuerpo por completo, la habitación a oscuras en las que recibió más de algún susto haciéndola gritar provocando que todos rieran, un robot que avanzaba solo si alguien movía los cables correctos de su funcionamiento, el clásico cuarto de mil espejos, y cosas que Quinn nunca había visto por qué eran nuevas atracciones, como un laser con el que podrías escribir tu nombre en la pared, hologramas de animales prehistóricos que se movían alrededor de ti, un cuarto en el que las paredes eran toda la vía láctea moviéndose alrededor, incluso a veces lluvias de asteroides se paseaban causando un gran ruido.

Fue increíble.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado cuatro horas allí dentro hasta que por fin se aburrieron y salieron con iguales sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Ahora vamos a comer algo, y después nos vamos a casa – dijo Quinn como si estuviera recordando los pasos que había planeado para ese día.

-Creí que íbamos a estar todo el día fuera – comentó Rachel mirando a otro lado, por supuesto ella sabía lo que la esperaba en casa.

-S-sí, pero… me llamo Santana – mintió – me pidió que fuéramos ya.

-Quinn, tú no tienes celular, como te pudo haber llamado… - se divirtió un rato mas viendo palidecer a su tierna rubia – olvídalo amor, te creo, vamos a comer algo y después nos vamos, de todos modos ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar – abrazó a Quinn por la cintura y sintió el suspiro de alivio que soltó la rubia, era muy fácil hacerla caer en sus bromas.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Queens hasta encontrar cierto lugar para comer que se acomodara al vegetarianismo de Rachel y al estomago sin fondo de Quinn, y lo encontraron en un lugar llamado _BRANDY._

Tardaron una hora más en comer, una ensalada para Rachel y una hamburguesa con papas fritas para Quinn, y tuvo que sacar a rastras a Quinn de ese lugar para que no siguiera comiendo, parecía que el menú completo de_ BRANDY_ había enamorado a la rubia, incitándola a pedir por lo menos tres platos más para llevar.

Cuando dieron las cinco ellas ya estaban de regreso en su hogar, parecía haber estado todo muy bien calculado para que estuvieran ahí a esa hora tan exacta, y Rachel intuía que había sido así.

-Oh-oh, parece que las luces no encienden – Rachel casi se parte de risa al escuchar la voz de Quinn.

Definitivamente alguien le había dicho todo lo que tenía que hacer, y su obediente rubia seguía todo al pie de la letra pero era muy mala actuando, parecía un robot.

-Tendremos que buscar otro interruptor – siguió relatando Quinn sacándose el sudor de la frente mientras caminaban, parecía estar haciendo todo un esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien – Aquí hay otro – le mostró el siguiente interruptor como si ella no conociera el almacén – Oh no, este… tampoco enciende – Rachel se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa y asintió pacientemente.

-Busquemos otro bebe, seguro en el salón principal…

-No, es que… aquí hay otro – Quinn intentó con el siguiente pero nada sucedió - tendremos que ir al salón principal – Rachel rodó los ojos y la siguió abrazándola por la espalda.

-Ahí hay otro – le dijo Rachel a Quinn, escuchaba algunos susurros a lo lejos, todos parecían estarse divirtiendo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Quinn movió el interruptor y casi se cae cuando las luces se encendieron y todos saltaron de sus diferentes escondites para gritar "¡SORPRESA!".

Parecía más sorprendida que la misma cumpleañera, quien sonreía complacida por lo que habían preparado todos sus amigos.

Estos se acercaron uno a uno; Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Sam, Santana, Mercedes, Britt, Artie, Tina, Mike y hasta la mismísima Sugar. Recibió las felicitaciones de todos por primera vez, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de saludarla en la mañana por lo temprano que había salido con Quinn.

-Chicos, no sé qué decir, esto es… - por primera vez notaba en su totalidad la decoración que habían hecho en la sala principal, había adornos y globos de colores por todos lados, y en el centro una gran mesa, la misma que pertenecía al taller y que había sido llevada hasta ahí para acomodar un coctel que tenía una pinta deliciosa, colores exóticos y un olor que le hacía volver a tener un poco de hambre – Es increíble – terminó de decir con la voz cargada en emoción.

A pesar de no haberse sorprendido, la felicidad de tener a su alrededor tantas personas que se preocuparan por ella la hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho solo de felicidad, como si su corazón no tuviera más espacio para albergar todo el sentimiento – Gracias chicos, esto es demasiado para una sola persona – rió tímidamente.

-No eres solo una persona, creo que te lo mereces Rach, eres nuestra amiga. – le dijo Blaine con sinceridad, todos asintieron igual de emocionados.

-¿Dónde está Puck? – interrumpió Quinn mirando alrededor, todos la miraron tan mal que tuvo que retroceder un paso de la incomodidad que sintió.

Rachel se apresuro a arreglar el momento – tal vez está en la cocina amor – Quinn asintió y se apresuró a correr a la cocina – No sean duros con ella, es muy sensible – pidió Rachel al resto cuando Quinn se alejó lo suficiente.

-Pffff, El idiota de Puck comenzó a reventar los globos como si ese fuera el propósito de inflarlos todos, casi golpea a Sam porque le pisó el pie de casualidad y a Mercedes se le quedo la mano pegada a la mesa porque el estúpido dejó pegamento en ella – relató Santana con desagrado en su tono de voz– tuvimos que dejarlo en la cocina con un helado, ¿te imaginas? Como a un niño de cinco años – Finn parecía colérico desde atrás mirando hacia cualquier lugar y Mercedes le mostró la mano que aun tenía algo de pegamento en ella – Queríamos tirarlo a la calle pero Sugar insiste en que es inhumano – Rachel miró a Sugar y esta negaba con la cabeza.

-No vamos a tirar a nadie a la calle Santana, mucho menos con este clima – intervino Sugar.

Rachel suspiro con cansancio - ¿Saben qué? – Dijo al fin antes de que todos comenzaran a discutir – vamos a olvidarnos de Puck por hoy, no podemos dejar que arruine todo esto – señaló con sus manos los preparativos - ¿Es eso un karaoke? – preguntó deslumbrada, mirando hacia un rincón donde estaba la tv con la Xbox de Sam y unos micrófonos conectados a ella.

Todos comenzaron a sonreír y olvidarse del asunto de Puck, tal como había propuesto Rachel.

Tina y Mercedes arrastraron a Rachel al juego y Sam dejo todo listo para ellas, parecían unas niñas en su navidad, al igual que los chicos, quienes con el mismo entusiasmo comenzaron a comer y beber tequila como si fuera el fin del mundo.

* * *

Llevaban alrededor de tres horas festejando.

Rachel hace media hora sentía que su cuerpo no iba a poder resistir mucho más alcohol pero con su vaso casi lleno se debatía entre seguir o no seguir bebiendo.

Necesitaba a Quinn para mantener el control o iba a terminar teniendo quinientos bebes literalmente.

Miró alrededor a ver si había una chica rubia con el cabello revoltoso e irresistibles ojos verdes pero nada, no había señal de Quinn, y ahora que lo pensaba no la había visto desde que se fue a buscar a Puck.

Finn había caído hace diez minutos en uno de los Puffs y no despertaba con nada así que Mike y Sam se dedicaban a pintar cosas con un marcador de pizarra en su rostro mientras reían divertidos, Santana le cantaba una serenata a Britt pero esta no le hacía mucho caso y prefería bailarle a Tina y Mercedes, que dejaban papelitos en su pantalón como si fueran billetes mientras reían a más no poder, Artie tenía en sus piernas a Sugar y esta usaba sus gafas mientras se besaban, mas allá Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados tranquilamente hablando algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír, y no es que fuera de su incumbencia.

Ellos parecían lo suficientemente sobrios como para recordar haber visto a su novia.

Se acerco a ellos.

-Hey chicos, ¿han visto a Quinn? - les preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos negaron mirando a todos lados – Creo que no ha vuelto de estar con Puck – respondió Kurt, que hizo un gesto confuso para ella antes de beber de su bebida y Blaine la miro con algo de ¿tristeza?

-Ahh, está bien – dijo regalándoles una sonrisa que no convenció a nadie – si la ven le dicen que la estoy buscando ¿sí? – de nuevo como si fueran clones asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se alejó hasta llegar a la mesa del coctel y bebió un poco más de su vaso, no tenía idea de que era lo que bebía, pero sabia a alcohol y eso era suficiente para ella en ese momento.

Vio mas allá como Santana le hacia un baile sensual a Britt mientras esta le cantaba, se habían invertido los papeles pero parecía que las dos lo disfrutaban.

Ella también quería eso con su chica.

Era su jodida fiesta de cumpleaños y Quinn prefería estar con su amigo, le rompía el corazón. Quizás que estuviera un poco bebida aumentaba su frenesí por querer detener este tipo de situaciones, quizás era que estaba realmente hastiada de aguantar una, y otra, y otra vez al estúpido de Puck, o quizás era momento de ponerle un freno a Quinn, porque Puck podía querer manipular a su novia todo lo que quisiera, pero era Quinn la que siempre accedía, y Quinn no era estúpida, todo lo contrario, tenía una inteligencia envidiable para algunas cosas, pero para otras, como estas, se notaba que podía ser completamente manipulable, y eso aparte de idiotez, era cobardía, por no ponerse los pantalones y no tener bolas para ser ella la que tomara determinación en su propia vida.

Estaba siendo algo grosera, pero joder, como estaba de enardecida en rabia en ese momento…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bebiendo en ese rincón cuando se estremeció al sentir a alguien a su lado.

-Hola – Sam la saludo con un movimiento de mano cuando llego a la mesa para servirse algo de comer – Creí que Quinn estaba contigo, la estaba buscando para jugar en la Xbox, le estoy enseñando a usarla – le comentó haciendo un gesto como si tuviera un joystick en las manos, era un buen chico, algo Geek, pero buen chico al fin y al cabo - ¿sabes donde esta?

-Con Puck… creo – respondió sin entusiasmo mirando hacia la cocina.

-Ou – Sam parecía incomodo – Si quieres… puedo ir a buscarla – sugirió

Rachel lo miro un momento, era eso o perder a Quinn por ese día, así que sí, esa era una buena opción – ¿Harías eso Sam?

-Claro Rach, somos amigos… además "_Poan lehrrap lu_" – dijo con obviedad.

Rachel frunció el ceño, ¿eso era latín? – Yo…

-Es Na'vi – interrumpió Sam – significa "él es muy peligroso". No me agrada que Quinn pase mucho tiempo con alguien como él, aunque sea su amigo, creo que él la manipula demasiado, y Quinn es muy inocente como para notarlo – Rachel asintió lentamente. No tenía idea de que era existiera un idioma así y, probablemente, el chico lo había inventado, pero tenía mucha razón al pensar en el peligro que suponía estar cerca de alguien como Puck.

-Eres un buen amigo Sam – fue lo último que le dijo antes de que este volteara para ir por Quinn.

-Solo soy un amigo Rach – le respondió Sam sonriendo.

Sam se fue camino a la cocina y ella se quedo allí, esperando, durante diez minutos, quince minutos, veinte minutos que consiguieron aumentar su ansiedad y un poco mas su ebriedad, hasta que se cumplió media hora que le puso los nervios de punta.

**POV RACHEL**

Me dispuse a ir yo misma a buscarlo, no podía estar lejos, por dios santo, era solo un almacén y no me debería tardar más de diez minutos en encontrarlo, o encontrarlos.

Busque por la cocina y no me extraño cuando no encontré a nadie allí, Quinn no podía permanecer tanto tiempo en la cocina porque no detenía su ansia por comer cuando la comida estaba tan a la mano, lo bueno es que podía controlarse lo suficiente como para salir antes de devorarlo todos.

Salí de allí y me dirigí al taller, la sala de reuniones, las habitaciones, ¿la lavandería? No estaba en ni uno de esos lugares, volví al salón principal y aunque todas las chicas me trataron de convencer para que hiciéramos otra ronda de karaoke yo me negué, aunque moría por cantar un poco más, pero mi Quinn estaba primero, la necesitaba con urgencia.

Mire hacia arriba y vi a Sam en la cima de una torre de cajas metálicas, estaba buscando como yo algún rastro desde lo alto, pero con tan malos resultados como los míos.

Tuve la tentación de llamarlo pero no iba a servir de nada, así que simplemente voltee y seguí buscando, en todos lados, en todos los rincones, me llegue a sentir una idiota por pensar que estaba olvidando algún lugar, y cuando estaba por rendirme y volver con mis chicas recordé al fin, el lugar menos probable donde pudiera estar Quinn, o el más probable si considero lo extraña que puede resultar mi rubia.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me dirigí a la entrada, y _voilá._

Me reí como una tonta, definitivamente mi rubia era extraña.

Estaba en el habitáculo que habían construido para Puck, pero no había señales del chico, solo podía ver desde donde yo estaba a Quinn, en la "entrada", la cual parecía mas grande que la de la vez anterior.

-¡Quinn! – la llamé sin pensar casi corriendo para llegar a ella.

Quinn volteo a verme con un dedo en su boca, preguntándose quizás quien la llamaba, y sonrió cuando me vio, entonces palideció, entonces con un rápido movimiento cubrió la entrada de su escondite con una manta vieja.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté llegando a ella, quise mover la manta pero me lo impidió.

-No, no puedes entrar ahí.

-Pero amor – le hice un puchero para ver si se ablandaba.

-No, no – negó con la cabeza moviendo su cabello como siempre.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por los hombros y recibí el mismo gesto en mi cintura.

-¿Que estas escondiendo ahí, es algo para mí? – le pregunte con picardía.

-Mmm – la vi sufrir un rato, me mordí el labio para no reír, se veía como cuando me dijo que Santana la había llamado.

-Si me lo dices te daré tu premio pronto – susurre consiguiendo que su cuerpo se tensara, se sonrojó inmediatamente -¿No quieres tu premio bebe?

-T-tt- No podía decir nada coherente, y yo me sentía muy valiente en ese momento, así que baje mi mano y pasándola por todo su abdomen, suave y terso a través de la tela, llegue a su miembro y le di un apretón, entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida y me miro, casi eyaculó ahí mismo, lo sabía por la convulsión que aprecie por todo su cuerpo, miró a todos lados y se detuvo en algo justo detrás de mí, demasiado tiempo como para no sentir curiosidad y girar también.

Se me fue toda la borrachera cuando vi a Puck mirando en nuestra dirección con un gesto sombrío, sus duras facciones parecían querer estrangularme, lentamente.

Volví a mirar a Quinn avergonzada y me di cuenta de que aun tenía una mano en sus partes íntimas, lo que me hizo sacarla tan rápido que si Puck no lo había notado aun, lo notó con ese poco sutil movimiento.

-Quinn, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu amigo estaba aquí? – yo seguía sujeta a mi rubia, quien no dejaba de mirar a su amigo.

-N-no sabía que ibas a hacer eso – soltó con dificultad.

Ni una de las dos sabia cual era el siguiente paso, Quinn nunca lo sabía y yo simplemente estaba inmóvil en mi lugar. No fue hasta que Puck dejo caer algo al suelo haciendo un gran ruido que supe que tenía que reaccionar.

Tome la mano de Quinn dispuesta a sacarla de allí, a eso había venido y eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero Puck al parecer noto mis intenciones.

-Quinn no puede irse, estamos ocupados – Ni siquiera nos miro, siguió acomodando algunas cosas en el suelo.

Yo miré a Quinn y esta seguía sin gesto alguno mirando a su amigo.

-Creo que Quinn puede decidir por sí misma, además es mi cumpleaños, y va a pasarlo conmigo – se lo dije todo sin temblar, al contrario de lo que sentía cada vez que me dirigía a Puck.

El chico se levanto y caminó hacia nosotras, me sentí mareada.

-Estamos en medio de algo, creo que tu día de princesa puede esperar un rato más.

-¿Día de princesa? – lo miré con desprecio, que me tratara así era una humillación directa – Es mi cumpleaños, Puck, quiero que Quinn este conmigo.

-Y yo te dije que se queda aquí – intentó tomar la otra mano de Quinn para tirar de ella pero rápidamente me interpuse entre su cuerpo y el de Quinn.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo Quinn? – le pregunte rápidamente.

Puck se paso una mano por la cabeza con frustración.

-N-no lo sé – la mire con tanto dolor que debió haberlo sentido ya que me miro rápidamente y cambio su respuesta – Es que, estaba haciendo algo importante, pero también quiero estar contigo – explicó – supongo que podemos dejarlo para más tarde Puck.

Lo vi asentir y tensar la mandíbula.

Victoria para Rachel.

Tomé la mano de Quinn y tire de ella, no tuve que hacer ningún show aparte, ya que mi rubia me siguió enseguida, seguro sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

No alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando escuche un leve susurro a mis espaldas, un susurro cobarde, lanzado al viento para ser recibido de manera tenue por mí.

-¿Que dijiste? – Pregunté volteando a ver a Puck nuevamente.

Puck detuvo su movimiento y volteando lentamente me miró de una manera perversa.

-Dije, Enana. De. Mierda – Puck no tuvo tiempo ni de reír cuando yo ya estaba acercándome velozmente a él y volteando su cara con la más fuerte bofetada que había recibido en su vida.

Cuando pasaron algunos segundos, Puck seguía con el rostro volteado y lo mire por primera vez con temor, tenía mi mano marcada en su mejilla, y podía sentir a Quinn mas allá en estado de shock mirándome, ella se esperaba ese movimiento tanto como yo.

Baje lentamente la mirada para fijarme en mi mano culpable.

Yo no era así, yo no respondía a los demás con golpes, por muy enojada o furiosa que estuviera con Puck, por mucho que el chico me haya estado tocando los nervios desde hace un buen tiempo, ni él ni nadie se merecía un golpe como respuesta. Debía ser el alcohol en mi sangre, la adrenalina o las emociones acumuladas, pero nunca mi voluntad.

-Yo… - No alcancé a disculparme cuando un golpe en seco llegó a mi rostro tan rápido como la bofetada que le propiné.

Un segundo, ese fue el tiempo en que vi un gran puño dirigirse a mi rostro, vi el rostro de Puck mirándome como un perro rabioso y escuché el grito de Sam tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Entonces todo estaba negro, solo había oscuridad en mi mente, quizás el nombre de Quinn paso varias veces en ese mundo de oscuridad, y aun cuando deje de sentir y escuchar, la intranquilidad seguía me siguió en forma de imágenes.

Lo peor fue recibir otro golpe, y otro a continuación de ese, hasta que abrí los ojos y me encontré en el suelo, sin poder moverme pero comprendiendo inmediatamente donde estaba.

Si un segundo había pasado cuando sentí el primer golpe, solo cinco segundos pasaron cuando recibí los demás, y cuando vi sus ojos verdes me pregunte, ¿habría alcanzado a hacer algo para detener a su amigo en seis segundos? ¿Habría podido reaccionar como lo hizo Sam, estando el chico aun más lejos de Puck que ella?

Solo pude ver cómo me observaba sin moverse, sin ayudarme aun cuando el dolor se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo y mi ser.

Y caí, en un mundo más oscuro y más profundo que el anterior.

* * *

N/A

Hola.

Creí que más personas atinarían a descubrir que iba a pasar.

Es decir. Puck tiene problemas de agresividad, y nunca lo utilizo contra Quinn, pero ¿y si lo hiciera contra lo que más quiere Quinn?

Entonces BUM! Desde ahora comienza una cuenta regresiva para acabar con esta parte del Fic.

Prometo actualizar mucho más seguido desde ahora.

:D

Gracias, gracias, gracias por los Rws los Follows y los Favs.

Saludos mis queridas Visitors.


	26. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de la Autora.**

Buenas mis queridas Visitors.

Sé que se esperaba algún tipo de actualización de mi parte hace unos días, pero ciertos Rws muy ofensivos me hicieron, como en estos comentarios se me pedía, replantearme.

Tengo cierta capacidad para asumir mis errores, y seguir con este Fic, por el camino donde lo estaba dirigiendo, era un grave error.

Por eso tome la determinación de cambiar la dirección y volver al comienzo, no de todo, más bien al lugar donde yo me sentía eufórica por seguir escribiendo, por seguir actualizando y sinceramente, eso no lo siento ahora, y eso es porque no me gusta hacer sufrir al mundo entero, por qué eso iba a ser con los cinco capítulos que quedaban.

Cuando lean esta segunda parte se van a dar cuenta de que hay maneras y maneras de narrar eventos desafortunados sin hacer sufrir a los demás :).

Muchísimas gracias por leer "Ultima Misión: Robar el Ridgewood Bank", ahora espero que me sigan en "The Ridgewood Bank is Mine".

Gracias a Cynthia.338, por describir de la mejor manera a este (GUEST) y apoyarme para que siga escribiendo.

Saludos mis queridas Visitors.


End file.
